Strong As Its Ever Been
by JennaRiley
Summary: Sonny's Daughter, Kellie Corinthos, moves back to Port Charles as Garrett Esoterra threatens her and her children. Kellie and Jason make a drastic decision when Sonny's associates have their own plans for Kellie's Return. Chapter 66 posted - The End
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Good news! My project deadlines were pushed out which means time to write now and then. Updates will probably still be slow, but they will happen._ _If you're new to the Kellie Corinthos Saga, you'll probably want to start from the beginning. My profile page has the series order listed. Just as a warning, this chapter jumps forward_ _several weeks. The_ _preceding chapters will go backwards to fill in the gaps. Enjoy! Have a great week!_

 **Several Weeks after the End of "When It All Falls Apart."**

The families waited as Kellie entered the warehouse with Jason at her side followed by Sonny and Max

"Excuse me if I don't sit down," Kellie said, "I'm sure you'll understand my irritation at being summoned to a meeting at this time when I'm trying to get my family settled in Port Charles before school starts."

"I see your feisty demeanor hasn't changed," Raul said.

"You suggest you remember that," Kellie said, "I may be more of a law abiding citizen these days. But I can still be provoked like I was when I prevented Bernie and his lackey from taking over years ago during one of these meetings."

"I remember," Raul said, "I don't believe there will be a need for those types of theatrics today."

"My father tells me you want some kind of assurances," Kellie said.

"Your track record has us concerned you may be a problem for us," Tonio said, "So a token of your loyalty is not out of the question."

"Are one or more of you trafficking humans?" Kellie asked, "Because that's the only reason I can see you'd need to be concerned."

"What about your possible knowledge of government operations regarding our activities?" Raul asked.

"I wouldn't be privy to those," Kellie said, "Nor would I be in a position to provide any information."

"Given your uncle and brother's former undercover roles and how close you are with them," Tonio said, "You'll have to forgive us for being skeptical."

"I'll be honest with you, Ms. Corinthos," Raul said, "There's only one way we'll be satisfied as to where your loyalties lie and allow you to move back to Port Charles."

"What is that?" Kellie said, "Though I will tell you, you don't have a choice about allowing me to move back."

"Says the woman who needs to move to Port Charles because she's running from her rapist's brother," Tonio said, "You really can't afford to challenge us."

"What's this really about gentleman?" Kellie asked, "What exactly is it you want?"

"We'll allow you to move back provided you marry either my son or Tonio's nephew," Raul says.

"We have an officiant waiting along with our sons," Tonio said, "All you need to do is decide which one you're marrying and we can have the ceremony right here, right now."

Kellie said, leaning over the table and slamming her left hand down on the table, "That might be difficult considering I'm already married."

Raul, Tonio, and the other heads of families looked stunned at the new set of wedding bands gracing Kellie's finger.

Jason came up behind Kellie, leaned over her, and put his hand also sporting a wedding band on the table next to hers.

"I'd like you to meet my wife," Jason said, "Kellie Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

_Several weeks earlier_

Kellie met Sam, Sage, and Lulu at Kelly's Diner. After being cooped up at the safe house for a couple of weeks, Kellie needed a break aside from taking care of foundation business. They'd let the rumor spread that she was in Port Charles alone. Jason had come back to Port Charles several days prior.

"It's feel like it's been forever since you were here," Sam said, "You look good by the way."

"A little less haunted," Sage said.

Sam and Lulu glared at her.

"Well it's true," Sage said.

The waitress came by to take their orders.

"How's the PI business going?" Kellie asked.

"Good," Sam said, "Curtis and I work well together. We've had a few big cases."

"And how are things with you and Drew?" Kellie asked.

"Good, whatever we're doing is working," Sam said, "We still can't locate the original flash drive."

"As long as you're happy," Lulu said, "Kellie, Have you seen Michael yet?"

"No," Kellie said, "I'm supposed to meet with him later. I still can't believe Nelle escaped, came back here, got in a car accident with the prison van, gave birth, and lost the baby."

The girls continued to catch up until Sage had to get to her shift and Sam had to go meet with Curtis.

Outside the diner, Lulu and Kellie chatted awhile longer until Jason interrupted them.

"Are you settling in alright?" Jason asked Kellie.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "Foundation business today. I get to go look at my new house tomorrow."

"And the kids?" Jason asked.

"Ready to move here," Kellie said.

"Rocco and Charlotte can't wait to play with their cousins," Lulu said.

"Good," Jason said, "I'm meeting Jake at the park. I'm picking up some sandwiches for lunch. I need to get going."

"Of course," Kellie said, "Go spend time with Jake. I'm glad he seems to be warming up to you."

"'ll see you around," Jason said, entering the diner.

Lulu pulled Kellie away from the diner, "What was that between you and Jason?"

"What are you talking about?" Kellie said.

"The awkward tension between the two of you," Lulu said, "Are you two doing more than just sleeping in the same bed together?"

"Lulu," Kellie hissed, "No…that's not happening."

"But something happened between you and Jason on the island," Lulu said, "Did you kiss him?"

Kellie looked at Lulu stunned and speechless.

"You did," Lulu said.

"Look we think things got a little blurred between us on the island," Kellie said, "With him being down there all the time. Now that we're back in Port Charles, we'll go back to our regular lives. Whatever seems muddled right now will fix itself and things will go back to the way they were."

"I have to get back to work," Lulu said, "We will definitely talk about this later. But I have to ask, "Do you want things to go back to the way they were before?"

 **The Greystone**

"Did Charles give any indication as to what this meeting is about?" Sonny asked, "Other than it's an emergency."

"No," Lorenzo said, "He was very adamant Kellie and the kids stay at the safe house until he talked to us."

"I don't like this," Sonny said, "Escobar demanded a meeting with Kellie earlier today. Between the fiasco of your undercover operation years ago and her activities with the foundation, the families are skittish about her returning to Port Charles."

"Christ," Lorenzo said, "You'd think the families would leave her alone given how long it's been."

"Escobar said they want some assurances," Sonny said.

"They want more than that," Charles said as Max escorted him in, obviously rattled. Max's phone rang.

"Hi Dad," Max said, answering his phone as he left the room.

Sonny started pouring drinks and handed one to Charles, "Sit down. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

"I got a call from a contact of mine," Charles said, "The families intend to force Kellie into marriage with one of them at a meeting. The assurances are just a smoke screen to get her to the warehouse and force the marriage."

"She'd shoot everyone in that warehouse before letting that happen," Lorenzo said.

"Unless they get ahold of the kids as leverage," Charles said.

Sonny cursed.

"Which is why I told you to delay them at the safe house," Charles said, "If they can't get her to agree at the first meeting, they'll likely continue to threaten the kids until she gives in."

"What could they possibly want?" Sonny asked.

"Her power," Charles said, "and to keep her foundation operations in check if not use them for illegal purposes along with the casino All her law enforcement contacts and resources would be at risk."

"If that's true," Lorenzo said, "They'd probably try to use Kellie to take over Sonny's organization."

Sonny threw his drink. The sound of shattering glass brought Max back in the room. Max went to work cleaning the mess, glancing Charles's way periodically.

"How did you come across this information?" Lorenzo asked, "That type of information could only come from someone with ties to Sonny's line of business."

"It did," Charles said, "I'd prefer my contact remain anonymous."

"Charles, I don't have time for games," Sonny said, "Not when my daughter's safety is at stake."

"You think I don't know what's at stake," Charles replied, "Believe me I know. I love Kellie as much as if she was my own daughter."

"Then what's the problem?" Lorenzo asked, "We need a name to help us out. To get us started on what to do."

Charles didn't answer.

The tension kept mounting as Sonny was ready to try again.

"Mr. C," Max interrupted, "Maybe it would help if you and Mr. Alcazar gave Mr. Scott a moment to himself."

"What do you know about this, Max?" Sonny asked.

Alcazar shook his head, "I think we should listen to Max."

Sonny was about to protest.

"I'll explain it outside," Lorenzo said.

Max shut the doors to the living room, leaving Sonny and Lorenzo in the foyer.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonny asked.

"Did you see how shaken up Charles is?" Lorenzo said, "That's not like him. He may be an upper class blue blood, but he's got a spine of steel. The families threatening the kids and Kellie this way would normally bounce right off him."

"Maybe the thought of Kellie marrying anyone would throw him for a loop so soon after his son's death," Sonny said.

"The man has a contact in your business, we know nothing about," Lorenzo said, "Charles has never given any indication he has that type of association. We never found one in our background checks. The question is why?"

"If he's been trying to hide that connection all these years," Sonny said.

"No wonder he's been blindsided," Lorenzo said, "Whatever it is."

"We need to go back in there," Sonny said.

"Max's dad called right as Charles showed up," Lorenzo said, "I'm not sure it's a coincidence either."

 **Crossing Into Dawn Headquarters**

Kellie's jaw dropped when she saw the office, Michael had set up for her.

"I take it you like it," Michael said.

"Leasing us the building rent free was more than enough," Kellie said, "The remodel is above and beyond."

"Nothing but the best for my sister," Michael said, entering the room.

"Michael," Kellie said, turning around and hugging him.

"I was serious about making sure you'd stay in Port Charles," Michael said.

"I bought a house I haven't even seen yet," Kellie said, stepping back, "I'd say your work is done."

"Certain people who I won't name won't always be after you," Michael said, "I figure I might have to convince you to stay once that happens."

"Thank you for the millionth time," Kellie said, "How... I can't even ask that question...I'm so sorry about Jonah."

"Between you and Uncle Drew," Michael said, trying to be strong, "The hospital will end up with a whole new wing."

"Michael," Kellie said, hugging him as he teared up, "I wish I could have been here for you."

"Does it ever hurt less?" Michael asked, "Losing a child."

"Sometimes," Kellie said, "I try not to think about it too much. Sometimes it still hurts like it was yesterday. You learn to live with it. That's not a loss you can ever get over completely. At least not that I've found."

"I'm sorry for making you bring all that up," Michael said.

"Don't pretend with me," Kellie said, "If I can help you I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"You look like you're doing a lot better," Michael said, "Hanging out the island for while was good for you."

"I wish I could have stayed a little longer," Kellie said.

"I'm glad Jason's been looking out for you," Michael said, eliciting a glare from Kellie.

"Admit it," Michael said, "It helped you, not having it all on you while he was there."

"Fine," Kellie said, "It helped. Though I tried not to bug Jason too much. He needed space from everything up here."

"Spinelli and I told him to take off," Michael said, "I knew'd you take care of him even when he didn't realize he needed it."

"How is Jason doing since he's been back?" Kellie asked, "I ran into him briefly early, but he was supposed to meet Jake."

"He seems more settled," Michael said.

"He did mention he could be in the same room as Sam without hurting so much now," Kellie said.

"I'm really glad to both of you are back," Michael said, "And doing a lot better. I hated seeing both of you hurt, lost."

"Unfortunately, it's part of life," Kellie said, playing with her wedding rings.

"Remember that there's good stuff too," Michael said, "I know that was hard for you when you first came to Port Charles. I worry that you'll get stuck back in that place. You deserve happiness and fun and to fall in love again someday."

"That last one is pushing it," Kellie said.

"I'm just saying if something or someone good comes along, don't close the door on it," Michael said, "We both know life's too short to not go for the things we want."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Gerystone, Max sat on the couch next to Charles.

"Mr. Scott," Max said, gently, "My dad called with some interesting news. I know it's not exactly my place to tell you what to do. But you need to tell Mr. C. And Mr. Alcazar the truth at least. I don't know your reasons for keeping that information to yourself all these years, but I certainly don't blame you."

"Thank you," Charles said, softly.

"I get that you'd probably rather go on as you have before," Max said, "The reality is we're going to need every ally we can get right now, every connection, especially if all the families are pushing."

"I know," Charles said, "Ever since I realized Kellie and Tyler would likely end up back together, I knew there'd come probably come a day when it would all come out. But after so many years, I thought maybe it wouldn't happen."

"It's a funny thing about this business," Max said, "How often skeletons don't stay buried sometimes."

"You'd think I'd learn that by now," Charles said, "Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure?" Max asked, "If you want to wait a day or two, I can give you a head start."

"That's very kind of you," Charles said, standing up, "But this day's been coming for a very long time. I guess it's time to face it."

"I'll go get Mr. C. And Mr. Alcazar," Max said.

Max came back in the room with Sonny and Lorenzo.

"Who contacted you?" Lorenzo asked quietly.

"Maxmius Giambetti," Charles said.

"Max's Dad?" Sonny asked, "Why would he call you? Why wouldn't he call Max or Milo? Do you know anything about this, Max?"

"Not until 10 minutes ago," Max said, "Mr. C, just let Mr. Scott talk."

"My biological father is Rafael Giambetti," Charles said, "Max's grandfather."

""Max, did you know about this?" Sonny asked.

"Not until my Dad just called," Max said.

"How is it we never picked up on that?" Lorenzo asked.

"My mother took a trip to New York as a young woman," Charles said, "Met this dashing Italian as she put it. They spent the trip together until his wife and son showed up. Their existence he had failed to disclose to her. "

"You were the result of that weekend," Sonny said.

"The whole trip to New York was not sanctioned by her parents. My mother was something of a wild child," Charles said, "By the time she got home, her parents had arranged for her to marry Warren Scott, an old family friend. By then she'd realized she was pregnant. Warren Scott to my knowledge never hesitated to give me his name if he knew."

"How did you find out?" Lorenzo asked.

"High School Science Project," Charles said, "Cliche I know. When I asked my mother she told me the truth. I'd planned to take that secret to my grave."

"How did Maximus know?" Sonny asked, "He had another brother."

"I'm not sure," Charles said, "My mother must have told Rafael about me at some point. Maximus reached out to me last time he was in the states. By then it was common knowledge Kellie was a Corinthos and an Alcazar and her and Tyler were getting back together. He wanted to be sure I could reach out to him if necessary."

"Why not tell us?" Sonny asked.

"At the time, I thought it would only put the kids in more danger," Charles said, "i'd kept the secret for most of my life so…"

"But these recent developments change things," Lorenzo said, "I take it Maximus's protection would extend to Kellie and the kids."

"Yes," Charles said, "That's what he indicated. I'm just not sure it will be enough."

"It won't," Sonny said, "Not if Escobar and the other families are hell bent on forcing a marriage."

"Setting her up outside of Port Charles leaves her more vulnerable to Garrett," Lorenzo said as Diane entered the room, "But if she comes back here and doesn't give in, it will start a war."

"Diane, just drop the papers off," Sonny said, "I'll look them over later."

"I'm probably going to regret asking," Diane said, "But why are you discussing a war with two employees of a charitable foundation. You've been out of that for years, Alcazar, and Charles's only association is really through Tyler's marriage to Kellie. You know what I don't want to know."

"Diane, wait," Max said, "We learned the families have a plan to try to force Kellie to marry one of them when she returns to Port Charles."

"That can't happen," Diane said, "Would they threaten the kids to get Kellie to comply?"

"We have to assume worse case scenario," Lorenzo said.

"Keeping her away from Port Charles isn't an option?" Diane asked.

"The thought was she'd be less vulnerable to Garrett Esoterra with more family around," Charles said, "And that the families would be inclined to leave her alone."

"Instead they see an opportunity to grab power," Diane said, "What's to say even if Kellie stays away they won't go after her and the kids at this point?"

"You're not helping, Diane," Sonny said.

"Oh shush," Diane said, "You have to take away the option of marriage unless you want a war so to speak."

"How exactly would we take that option off the table?" Lorenzo asked.

"Just remember you asked," Diane said, "I can't imagine any one, especially Kellie, will be thrilled with this idea."

"Right now we don't have any other ideas," Charles said.

"You might want to sit down for this," Diane said, "You look like you're about to faint."

"Diane, we'll get into that later," Max said.

"What do you have in mind?" Sonny asked.

"Kellie could always get married," Diane said.

"You're right, I don't like it," Sonny said, "There's no way Kellie would marry some Joe blow off the street. Not to mention that the families could just put a hit out on him."

"Oh no no no," Diane said, "The families would only accept a marriage with someone well-known in your worlds. Kellie would need to marry someone she and you all trust. Someone that could stand up to the families themselves."

"The foundation's board looks past a lot," Charles said, "Kellie can't help her bloodlines. But Kellie marrying into the importer business might be a hard sell, especially with my biological father's identity becoming common knowledge."

"Who exactly is your biological father?" Diane asked.

"Rafael Giambetti," Charles said.

"That explains a lot," Diane replied.

"Suppose the board buys off on Kellie marrying an importer," Lorenzo asked, "That still doesn't solve the problem of who would marry her and leave her assets and resources alone."

"I'm not sure whether I should spell it out for you," Diane said, "Or leave you to figure it out on your own."

"Jason," Sonny said.

"Bingo," Diane said.

The conversation came to a halt.

"I hate it," Charles finally said, "But it's brilliant actually. Considering all the time, Jason's spent on the island the last few months, the families might even buy the marriage being more than a business deal."

"There'd have to be a prenuptial agreement keeping their assets completely separate no matter how long the marriage lasts," Lorenzo said, "As well as discussions with the government for Kellie to file her returns separate from Jason's. That might help in appeasing the board of directors."

"I know Jason would agree to it," Diane said, "It wouldn't be the first time he's married to help a girl out. The question is will Kellie agree to it?"

"Eventually," Lorenzo said.

"After she has time to mutter threats against the families and gets the initial shock out of her system," Sonny said.

"Why don't we start with checking into the legal aspects of this and getting the board behind it," Charles said.

"Then you can break the news to Kellie," Lorenzo said to Sonny.

"Break what news to Kellie?" Carly asked entering the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll get to work on talking to the government," Lorenzo said, "Diane, Charles, you might want to go work on the agreements and the assets."

Everyone left, leaving Sonny and Carly.

"What just happened?" Carly asked.

"The families demanded a meeting with Kellie," Sonny said, "Charles found out from his brother that the families are going to try to force Kellie to marry one of them."

"Oh hell no," Carly said, "Wait…when did Charles acquire a brother?"

"When Max's grandfather had an affair with Charles's mom," Sonny replied.

"Wow," Carly said, "Charles as Max and Milo's uncle, I did not see that one coming. Why didn't he tell us before."

"He'd been keeping that secret most of his life," Sonny said, "Until now he thought it was better left alone. It took Max to convince him to tell us about his paternity."

"Max knew?" Carly asked.

"Maximus apparently called him right before this meeting," Sonny said, "That's beside the point. We have to make sure Kellie can move back home and get the families to back down."

"I take it Kellie might be less than receptive to the idea you all came up with," Carly said.

"She'd have to marry Jason," Sonny said, "Provided he agrees."

"And she agrees…wow…I mean it makes sense," Carly said, "To protect her, the kids, the foundation. But she still wears her wedding rings to Tyler. I can't imagine…"

"Do you have any idea how much I hate the thought of telling my daughter, she has to get married?" Sonny said, "Even if it is to Jason. Her husband hasn't even been dead a year and now we're talking about basically an arranged marriage."

"Sonny, it's going to be okay," Carly said, "If I know Kellie, first and foremost, she's a mom. She'll do whatever she has to protect her children, even marry Jason. Maybe it'll take a moment for her to get there."

"It's the moment to get there that worries me," Sonny said.

"It might not be so bad. She's grown up lot since she left Port Charles," Carly said, "If it would help I could go with you when you tell her. Help her talk it out and make her decision."

 **MetroCourt - Penthouse Suite**

Charles was sitting on the couch, drink in his hand, his hair mussed, and his tie and suit jacket discarded. He was disturbed only by a knock on the door. He attempted to ignore it. The knocking continued.

"We're not opposed to breaking the door down," he heard Max say.

When Charles finally got up to answer the door, he found Max and Milo standing outside the door.

"We brought dinner," Max said as he and Milo came in before Charles could send them away.

"You didn't have to do that," Charles said.

"Look" Milo asked, "I figured it was a safe bet you hadn't eaten since you were prone to skipping dinner out in California when you had a lot of work or were caught up in taking care of Tyler."

"Scotch is not dinner," Max said as Charles stomach growled.

Max opened up the Chinese food as Milo sat down on the couch taking Charles with him.

"What are you boys doing here?" Charles asked.

"Eat first, then we'll talk," Milo said handing him a carton and chopsticks.

When they had eaten as much as they possibly could, an awkward silence fell upon the group.

"I guess you boys have questions," Charles said, "About why I kept the secrets I did."

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Max asked, "Being known as the illegitimate son of well…"

"I have to be," Charles said, "It's more advantageous to Kellie and the kids to be recognized as part of another family."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Milo asked.

"Back when I first found out," Charles said, "In my family's circles disclosing that type of secret just wasn't done. After my adoptive father died, there didn't seem to be any reason to disclose it. Though if I had maybe Kellie would felt she could have told me that the letter the courts gave her when she left the foster system named her father and we could have avoided the whole faking her death thing."

"You can't beat yourself up," Max said, "You couldn't have imagined Kellie was who she was."

"The irony was I told Tyler one time, she could sit across from Sonny and Alcazar and never flinch," Charles said, "Before everything came out. Kellie had just put my ex-wife in her place brilliantly. As much as I adored Kellie, I was still hesitant about her and Tyler's relationship at the time. I…"

Charles was choked up as the conversation turned to Tyler.

"I'm sorry," Charles said, "I miss him."

"So do we," Milo said.

"You must be so angry with me," Charles said, "For not knowing Tyler was your cousin when he was alive."

"I want to be," Milo said, "But the funny thing is we were still family in every way that counted."

"When Tyler was dying," Charles said, "I don't know how many times I thought I should say something, but then I'd wonder if I'd put the kids in more danger."

"Nothing about that decision is easy," Max said, "From what Dad said he agreed that as long it seemed safer to keep that secret, that it was better that way. You weren't the only one keeping secrets. We don't blame you. You're a stand up guy. You've worked with foster kids most of your life, including Kellie. You were there for her when she needed you."

"Not just then," Milo said, "But when she and Tyler needed you. You think nothing of moving where their family is, California, Port Charles."

"They're my family," Charles said, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"You make it really hard to be mad at you," Milo said.

"With that said," Max said, "Milo and I took a vote and decided your stuck with us as your nephews, Uncle Charles."

"What he said," Milo said.

"I think I can live with that," Charles said, "Now what do you say we open our fortune cookies."

 **Jason's Apartment**

Kellie stared at Jason's door, hesitating about knocking. Michael's words about being open to good things and going for what she wanted stuck with her the rest of the afternoon as she toured her new house.

She closed her eyes and knocked.

Jason opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," Kellie said, "I was just… You know what? Never mind. I'm going to go. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"You're here," Jason said, opening the door wider, "You might as well come in. I can always throw you over my shoulder and carry you inside."

Kellie glared at Jason and entered the apartment.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said.

"I was heating up some leftover fettuccine Carly sent over," Jason said, "There's plenty for you to have some if you want."

"Sure," Kellie said.

Over dinner, they chatted about Kellie getting the house ready and plans for the foundation as well as Jason's afternoon with Jake.

Kellie grabbed a pool cue to start a game of pool when Jason stopped her. Kellie was getting ready to break when he touched her arm and said, "You haven't told me why you came here tonight."

"I wanted to see you," Kellie said, "I guess I got used to having you around. I thought when we moved back here that whatever started happening between us on the island would disappear. That running into you occasionally would be like old times."

"But it's not," Jason said.

"Lulu picked up on it," Kellie said, "She started asking questions, she figured out that we'd kissed and asked me if I really wanted things to go back to the way they were."

"Do you want things to go back to the way they were?" Jason asked, "Between us?"

"No," Kellie said, "I don't know if we can. The only thing I can think of to get there would be for us to avoid each other completely."

"Which isn't possible," Jason said.

"I don't want to not see you," Kellie said.

"I don't want that either," Jason said, "But if we keep spending time together like this, I'm worried you'll feel like you're getting into something you're not ready for."

"It doesn't feel like I'll ever be ready, Jason," Kellie said, "At the same time, if someone had told me that this thing between you and I would…"

"You'd have told them they were crazy," Jason said, "After leveling them with your right hook."

"How are things with you and Sam?" Kellie asked.

"It hurts a lot less," Jason said, "I can run into her and not freeze even if she's with Drew. I guess I'm starting to put our relationship behind us."

"Good," Kellie said, "I'm happy for you."

The conversation stalled.

"Are you just going to stand there or play pool?" Jason asked.

"Play pool," Kellie said, nudging Jason out of her way. She took her shot and broke the balls, sinking two of them.

She missed her next shot.

"You missed on purpose," Jason said, lining up his shot, "Why are we playing if you're going to miss shots?"

He looked up at Kellie just before taking his shot in time to see her taking her shirt off, revealing her bra. He shot completely missing his target.

"Take your shirt off, Mob Boy," Kellie said, "We're playing strip pool."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason stood staring at Kellie, stunned. His pool cue dropped to the floor.

"Well," Kellie said, moving right up next to Jason, "Are you just going to stand there?"

Kellie grabbed the bottom of Jason's shirt, "Or do you need help? You do remember how to take your shirt off right?"

Jason grabbed Kellie's hands stopping her.

"Why is it all your all your whims involve taking your clothes off?" Jason asked, "And now apparently mine?"

"In my defense I was a little buzzed last time," Kellie said, "As for tonight, maybe I'm tired of pretending I don't want to feel this…but if you don't want to play strip pool and take your shirt off, I won't force you. It's up to you if your shirt comes off.'

Neither one moved.

Against what Jason considered his better judgment, he took his shirt off. Kellie skimmed her fingers down Jason's chest.

"It's your turn," Jason said, sweeping Kellie's hair out of her face.

"I know," Kellie said, her fingers almost to Jason's jeans.

"You're playing with fire, Kellie," Jason said.

"I don't care," Kellie said, "Do you?"

"I should," Jason said.

The next thing Kellie knew, Jason was kissing her as he lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of the pool table.

"Remind me why this is a bad idea," Jason said between kisses.

"Who says it's a bad idea?" Kellie said, "Maybe we should just see where this thing goes. For all we know it'll burn itself out."

"And if it doesn't burn it self out," Jason asked.

"I guess we have fun with each other for awhile," Kellie sighed.

"I'm worried about things being too much too fast for you," Jason said as Kellie felt his fingers move down her back.

"Since Tyler got sick, I've had to be everything to everybody," Kellie said, "I like not having to be that with you. Maybe this is unexpected. I don't know what will happen and I'm still trying to sort through everything else. For now I just want to stop overthinking this, enjoy it for whatever it is. Well, provided that you're game for this as well."

"You're making it really hard to tell you no," Jason said, his fingers now toying with her jeans, "And to remember all the reasons I should keep my hands off you."

"That was the point of strip pool" Kellie said, "To get you to shed whatever lingering doubts you might have. Though I am surprised that it didn't take a few more shots and more of my clothes coming off to weaken your resolve."

"I guess you make it easy to want to say yes to you," Jason said, stepping back a moment, his finger tracing Kellie's jawline.

Kellie pulled Jason back closer to her.

"I know you're trying to not to overthink things," Jason said as Kellie left a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulders, "But one of us probably should think this through a little more. I don't think I could take it if you had regrets afterwards."

"I don't plan on having regrets," Kellie said, stopping and looking up at Jason, "But judging by how long this conversation has gone on, I'm guessing I totally misread that you might be open to this. If you don't want this, just say so. I'll pretend I didn't just completely make an idiot of myself."

"You're not an idiot," Jason said, playing with her hair again, "Not for telling me what you want ever. I want what you're suggesting to be that easy."

"Than what's holding you back," Kellie asked.

"I don't know," Jason answered.

" And yet you can't seem to pull yourself away" Kellie said, starting to push Jason away, "If you have reservations tell me now and I'll go. I don't want you to have regrets either."

"I don't want you go," Jason said.

"Than what do you want?" Kellie asked.

"You," Jason said. Jason kissed Kellie long and hard. Then pulled her hard against him, lifting her off the pool table. Kellie felt whatever tension she sensed holding him back fall away.

Kellie wrapped her legs around Jason's waist, "Your door's looked, deadbolt and all? People do have a habit of letting themselves into your place."

They continued kissing as Jason carried her over towards the door. Jason eased Kellie on the floor, so he could lock the door.

"Better," Jason asked.

"Come on," Kellie said, grabbing Jason's hand and headed to the couch.

Jason scooped Kellie up in his arms, kissing her as her carried back to his bedroom.

"We could have done this on the couch, the pool table, the floor," Kellie said, as Jason laid her on the bed, "I'm not picky."

Jason ignored her as he pulled her jeans off. Then he positioned himself above Kellie.

"I know that being with anyone this way requires a lot of trust on your part. I don't take that lightly," Jason said, "I want you feel safe and comfortable. To tell me if you need me to slow this down or stop."

"Don't you dare slow this down," Kellie said, unzipping his jeans.

"Whatever you want," Jason said, reaching for the top drawer of his night stand and not finding what he was looking for, he dropped his head against her chest.

"Why'd you stop?" Kellie asked, "Look if you have doubts about this. We can stop. You have to want this too. "

"No, it's not that. I don't have anything to protect you with," Jason said, "I wasn't exactly prepared for this."

"I can't get pregnant," Kellie said, "I had my tubes tied when Alyssa was born. So unless I need to be worried about catching something from you, then we don't need one."

"No, we're good on that front," Jason said, kissing Kellie again as he let the weight of his body press against her.

"We both still have too many clothes on.," Kellie said, arching against him, "We need to…"

Kellie was cut off by Jason kissing her. They both relaxed, losing themselves in each other for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jason woke up to Kellie sprawled on top of him, running her fingers along his chest.

"Good morning," Jason said.

"Hi," Kellie said, smiling, averting her gaze slightly.

Jason kissed her forehead.

"Are you still okay with this?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, trying not to blush, "I'm really glad you didn't tell me no. It would have been really embarrassing if you had."

"What made you decide to show up here and propose your version of strip pool?" Jason asked.

"I saw Michael yesterday," Kellie said, turning and leaning back into Jason, "We were talking about Jonah and Michael reminded me life too short to not be happy and not go for the good stuff. I guess it stuck with me. I couldn't see the point in trying to pretend we didn't want this, especially if it made both of us happy even just for a while."

"I would say that I should thank Michael," Jason said, wrapping his arms around her, "But that might be a little awkward."

"I'm not sure you who would be more scarred from that conversation," Kellie said, trying not to laugh, "You or him."

"You think this is funny," Jason said, "You do remember your brother is my nephew."

"And that you practically raised him and Morgan," Kellie said, "Believe me I know. You realize we could drive ourselves crazy about all the connections we have here in Port Charles between us. Or we can forget about all the opinions that don't matter. It's none of their business anyway."

"It doesn't exactly stop some of them from thinking it's their business," Jason said.

"Well, I guess I can always protect you," Kellie said, "Except for my father and Carly. You're on your own with them. Oh and I do have one request. Since this is a whatever thing, my kids do not need to get any ideas about us being any more than what we have been. The whole salsa dancing fiasco does not need to be repeated. I don't want to get their hopes up for something that…"

Kellie went silent as her eyes fell to her left hand and her wedding rings.

"Where'd you go?" Jason asked.

"I just realized I'm still wearing my wedding bands," Kellie said, "If we're going to be sleeping together like this, I should probably."

"Take them off when you're ready," Jason said.

"It wouldn't bother you that…" Kellie started to ask.

Jason grabbed Kellie's left hand.

"Your rings are from a really important part of your life," Jason said, "Tyler and your relationship with him will always be a part of you, no matter what happens between us. Those rings should only come off if and when you're ready for that."

"How is it you always know the right thing to say?" Kellie asked, turning and positioning herself slightly above Jason.

"I told you it was important to me that you feel comfortable and safe about all this," Jason said, "and that you don't have regrets."

"You've made me feel all of that," Kellie said, kissing Jason who pulled her right up against him in response.

Awhile later, Kellie walked into the kitchen wearing one of his t-shirts. Jason was making breakfast. He handed Kellie a coffee mug.

"I have a question," Kellie asked, sipping her coffee, "About the protection on your part. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. It really isn't my business. Am I the first woman you've been with since you came back?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "You're the first woman I've wanted to be that way with since Sam. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"No," Kellie said, "Why would it? I guess I'm kind of flattered. It doesn't bother you that you're the only person I've been with like that other than Tyler?"

Jason shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kellie from behind her, "Like I said last night, I know that trusting anyone with your body that way is big deal after the things you'd been through. I'm glad that you could trust me like that."

"I could go a few more rounds like that," Kellie said, setting her coffee down. As she turned around, she and Jason started kissing again.

"I'm going to burn breakfast if we don't stop," Jason said.

"Judging by the smoke from the eggs," Kellie said "It might be too late."

Jason quickly pulled himself away to turn off the burners.

The next thing he knew, Kellie had pulled him towards the couch and was straddling him, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Jason," Sonny's voice startled them, "Are you there we need to talk."

"Are you serious?" Kellie whispered, "This is not…"

Then they heard Carly's voice, "The door's locked. That's odd."

"Maybe we should come back later," Sonny said.

"Thank god, I told you to lock the door," Kellie said to Jason.

"Carly has a key," Jason whispered.

Kellie cursed, removing herself from Jason, "I'll be in the back getting dressed and then sneaking out the back. Please don't take offense to that. I don't particularly have a desire to be explaining this to my father at this particular moment."

Kellie grabbed her shirt left on the floor from last night and sprinted to the back just before Carly and Sonny opened the door.

"You are here," Carly said, surprised

Sonny noticed the two coffee mugs, "Do you have company?"

"The kind of company that made you burn the eggs," Carly said, "Is she still here?"

Carly headed for the back.

"Carly," Jason said, blocking her.

"Jason's friend doesn't need your inquisition this early in the morning," Sonny said.

"Nonsense, especially given what you're here to discuss," Carly said, pushing past Jason to go to the back.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since last night," Sonny said, "Did you get any of my messages or were you too busy to get them."

"Your bedroom door's locked," they heard Carly yell before Jason could answer, "Seriously, Jason?"

"Carly, knock it off," Sonny said, "She insisted on coming. This thing with the girl in the back is it serious?"

"It's new enough that she and I are trying to figure that out what this is exactly," Jason said, "I'd rather not discuss this right now. What's going on?"

"The families are going to be a problem for Kellie," Sonny said, "They approached me demanding a meeting with her. According to Charles, they intend to force Kellie to marry one of them at the meeting."

"How would Charles find out about something like that?" Jason asked.

"Turns out Charles is Maximus Giambetti's half brother," Sonny said, "Maximus and Charles were the only ones that knew. I'm still wrapping my brain around that one. But I want to run some ideas by you how to make sure the families aren't problem."

Meanwhile, Kellie after throwing her clothes on was trying to open the window. It was stuck. She heard Carly attempting to force the door open despite it being locked.

Kellie grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wrapped her hand in it and broke the window. She climbed out, slicing her hand on the glass, drawing blood. She ran around the building to her motorcycle. She took off before anyone realized she was there.

Carly came back out to the living room, "I think your friend broke your window to leave. I heard glass shatter."

"Carly," Jason asked, "Did you try to force the door open?"

"I just want to meet your friend," Carly said, noticing a brown leather jacket left on a chair, "She left her jacket here by the way."

"I'll make sure she gets it back. Sonny, can you give me an hour?" Jason asked, "We can discuss the families and Kellie then."

Sonny agreed and dragged Carly out of the apartment.

"Did Jason tell you anything about his friend?" Carly asked.

"Nothing," Sonny said, "When I asked if it was serious, he said the two of them were trying to figure that out. How I'm supposed to ask Jason to marry my daughter as a business move to protect her?" Sonny replied, "If he's found someone. He was flustered this morning and not to mention was not checking his messages all night."

"For now, let Lorenzo and Charles figure out the legal thing and the stuff with foundation," Carly said, "I'll see what I can do about getting more information out of Jason since his friend appears very elusive."

"She definitely had your number," Sonny said.

"Oh I'll figure this out," Carly said, smiling, "She's not as good as she thinks."

Back at the MetroCourt, Kellie cleaned her hand and wrapped gauze around it. Then she called Jason.

"I'm sorry about the window," Kellie said, "I didn't know if Carly had a key to the bedroom. I'll pay for the window."

"Don't worry about it," Jason said, "Unfortunately, Carly sometimes doesn't know when to back off."

"She means well," Kellie said.

"I'm impressed that you managed to evade her," Jason said.

"I only snuck out a window that I had to break to do it," Kellie said, "Did you figure out my dad wanted?"

"No entirely, I asked him for an hour," Jason said, "I'm on my way to meet him now. Your guards are with you right?"

"Yeah," Kellie asked, "They're usually with me. Why?"

"Don't lose them," Jason said, "Sonny did indicate to me that the families may cause a problem for you."

"So why am I not included in this conversation," Kellie asked, "Does my uncle know?"

"I don't know," Jason said, "Let me get some more information and I'll fill you in. If you're at the MetroCourt, I'll meet you there. You left your jacket at my place by the way. I was going to drop it by anyway."

Kellie cursed before asking, "Did Carly notice?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "She didn't seem to indicate she recognized it."

"Carly bought me that jacket for my birthday last year," Kellie said, "There's no way she didn't recognize it. Not to mention, I did cut one of my hands on the glass when I climbed out the window. There no way now she's going to buy I cut myself throwing barware last night. Not when she's seen the jacket."

"It'll be okay. I 'll talk to Carly," Jason said, "I take it you are probably checking out of the MetroCourt and headed back to the safe house then."

"Definitely," Kellie said, "I get that you'll probably want to be honest with my dad about this, especially now that Carly probably knows. But can we talk more first before that happens?"

"That's fine,," Jason said, "I'm at the restaurant. I have to go. I'll come see you tonight."

Kellie hung up the phone, rapidly back her small bag. She opened the door to find Lulu standing on the other side of it, holding two coffees.

"I have a little bit of time before work," Lulu said, "I figured you could fill me in on what's going on with you and Jason."

"Really bad timing at the moment," Kellie said, "I'm headed back to the safe house a day early."

"I think it's great timing," Carly said, joining them, "Just how long have you and Jason been sleeping together?"


	7. Chapter 7

"She's not sleeping with Jason," Lulu said, "Yet, anyway. I mean unless you were holding out on me when you told me you weren't yesterday."

"I don't know what she told you yesterday," Carly said, "But they definitely were together last night."

"How do you know this?" Lulu asked, "I just found out she and Jason kissed on the island yesterday."

"When I went with Sonny to see Jason this morning, Jason hadn't checked his messages all night and had the door locked," Carly explained, "Jason had two coffee mugs sitting out. When I went to find out who was there, the bedroom door was locked. Kellie broke the window to sneak out. You would have gotten away. But you forgot one thing, the jacket I bought you for your birthday last year was still out in the living room."

"For all you know, I could have left it there before Jason did whatever he did last night with whoever," Kellie said.

"Nice try," Carly said, grabbing Kellie's bandaged hand, "Are you seriously going to try telling me you cut yourself throwing barware?"

Kellie rolled her eyes, grabbed Lulu's extra coffee and took a sip while glaring at both of them. Then she opened the door and let them in the room.

"You know this is really none of your business," Kellie said.

"Yes it is," Carly said, sitting on the couch with Lulu, "When my stepdaughter is doing the wild thing with my best friend, it's definitely my business."

"As your sister-in-law- and one of your best friends," Lulu said, "I call dibs on all the juicy details."

"We're two adults," Kellie replied, "who wanted to enjoy each other's company. End of story."

"You can do better than that," Carly said.

"That's not a story," Lulu said, "Start with the island when did Jason kiss you?"

"We're not leaving until you tell us everything," Carly said.

"I was rambling like an idiot the last night on the island when Jason just kissed me," Kellie said, "I knew things were different between Jason and I, but thought it was just me and planned to ignore all of it."

"But it wasn't just you, obviously," Lulu said, "Did you kiss him back?"

Kellie sipped her coffee and glared.

"That's a yes," Carly said, "Then what happened?"

"Nothing," Kellie said, "The plan was to go back to the way things were once we got back to Port Charles."

"Which worked until you ran into each other yesterday," Lulu said, "Who made the first move last night, you or Jason."

"You did," Carly said, "You just showed up at his place. How'd you convince Jason?"

"Two words, strip pool," Kellie said, "and that is all the information you are getting. If you hadn't have let yourself into Jason's apartment, I'm pretty sure I'd still be getting laid this morning. I'm really not in the mood to share details."

"She does have a point," Lulu said, "I can't blame her for being annoyed. Did you really let yourself into the apartment?"

"We needed to talk to Jason," Carly said, "So is this a serious thing between the two of you."

"It's a we're enjoying it for now type thing," Kellie said, "It doesn't need to be anything more."

"Not the answer I was hoping for," Carly said, "but that's okay. This is perfect. Now that we know you're the girl Jason was with last night, Sonny doesn't have to feel guilty about asking Jason to marry you."

Silence filled the room as Lulu and Kellie's face dropped in shock. Carly grimaced realizing she'd said too much.

"Carly, why would my father ask Jason to marry me?" Kellie said.

She was silent.

"Jason did tell me the families might be a problem for me," Kellie asked, "Is there something else I need to know?"

"Carly, you better tell her," Lulu said, "Whatever it is. You let the cat out of the bag."

"The families have demanded a meeting with you," Carly said, "Charles found out the families plan to force you to marry one of them at the meeting."

"And the solution is what have Jason marry me?" Kellie said, grabbing her keys, "Who all decided this without even telling me? You all just assumed Jason would go along with it, no matter what he or I might say about it."

"Where are you going?" Lulu asked as Kellie opened the door to leave.

"To take the Godfather complex down a few notches," Kellie said, slamming the door behind her.

 **The Restaurant**

Sonny was waiting at the back office desk when Jason came in.

"Sit down," Sonny said, "This might take awhile."

"I guess you should start from the beginning," Jason said, taking a seat, "The families want to force Kellie into a marriage? Why?"

"Escobar came in here demanded a meeting with Kellie," Sonny said, "He and the families wanted assurances from Kellie given she plans to return to Port Charles. He said they had concerned about her activities with law enforcement and the foundation."

"There's no reason for them to have concerns," Jason said, "If they do, then the foundation should do what it does to human traffickers. She's been out of the business for years and they've left her alone."

"When she was married and living across the country," Sonny said.

"So where does this marriage come in," Jason said, "You said Charles found out about it from Max and Milo's dad who's his brother."

"I guess Maximus's dad had an affair with Charle's mother," Sonny said, "Charles apparently found out in high school during a science class. He never told a soul. No one's sure how Maximus knew about Charles. At some point when Tyler and Kellie got back together, Maximus reached out to Charles. At the time, they agreed as long it was safer for the kids, no one would know the truth about Charles's father."

"So Maximus got wind of the families plans for a forced marriage," Jason said, "And called Charles because it makes more sense for Kellie's kids to be acknowledged as part of another family. "

"Maximus offered his protection to Kellie and the kids," Sonny said, "But none of us know if it will be enough to get the families to back down."

"Did Charles say why the families are trying to force a marriage?" Jason asked.

"It's a power play," Sonny said, "Not just for my territory, but for Kellie's power and resources. And to keep her foundation operations away from anything they might do."

"What do you mean by Kellie's power and resources," Jason asked, "She runs clean operations both at the foundation and casino."

"The foundation has contacts with law enforcement agencies all over they country, access to major supply lines when rescuing girls and getting resources to girls."

"They think if they marry Kellie, they'll get control of all that," Jason said.

"And maintain control of the kids to keep Kellie in line," Sonny said, "Do you know how wrong everything about this? The families want to take my daughter who just lost her husband and force her and the kids into hell. Kellie's not even in the business and yet here we are talking about her having power and resources as if she was. How messed up is that, the very foundation she created to help kids and woman get a fresh start, to do good things, and get her out of this life, is now seen as a something for the families to use for power."

"It's wrong," Jason said, "So do we have a time frame on when the families would force the wedding."

"At the meeting," Sonny said.

"So basically we need a plan before Kellie and the kids can actually move to Port Charles," Jason said, "Preferably one that doesn't involve blood shed because it's likely they'll involve the kids at this point."

"Diane said we have to take the option of marry Kellie off the table," Sonny said, "It may be the only way to stop a war without leaving Kellie exposed to Garrett."

Jason waited for Sonny to continue.

"I just want to protect my daughter," Sonny said, "And I literally have no idea how except for this. It's the last thing I want Kellie to have to do. Do you know much I hated that she was involved in this life at all? As much I didn't want her leaving Port Charles, part of me was relieved when she finally settled down in California away from all this. I guess it wishful thinking to think she was completely out."

"And yet she's the one who's always understood better than any of us the cost the choices she had to make when she was younger to survive," Jason said, "She's never let her guard down especially with the kids. Olivia Jerome still went after her in California from what I understand. I guess the question is what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I want you to understand that you have every right to say no to this," Sonny said, "I hate asking this knowing you have some type of new relationship going on. "

"You want me to marry Kellie," Jason said, "in the hopes the families will back down and accept the marriage as their assurance that Kellie won't be a problem for them. It kind of gives them what they want but not really."

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Look if you need time to think about it, I understand. It's still a big decision. I don't know how long it would be for and you have this new relationship. Charles and Alcazar have to look into some logistics to make the marriage acceptable to the foundation's board, the government."

"Have you told Kellie about any of this?" Jason asked as Kellie flung the door to the office open.

"I'd like to know exactly why I'm not being included in discussions involving threats to my life, my kids lives," Kellie said, "Or were you just going to decide everything for me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the MetroCourt, Carly and Lulu had failed to catch up to Kellie and stop her from leaving. They were standing in the restaurant trying to figure out what do. Olivia and Lorenzo had seen Kellie take off.

"Do you two know why Kellie lit out of here?" Olivia asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Lorenzo said, who had been having breakfast when he saw Kellie hurry out.

"Ask Carly," Lulu said, "I'm probably as confused as Kellie."

"Thanks a lot," Carly said

"Carly," Lorenzo said, "What happened?"

"Not here," Carly said, indicating they should follow her.

"I need to get to work," Lulu said, trying to sneak off the other direction.

"Nice try," Olivia said, grabbing Lulu's arm and dragging her along.

Carly led them back to her office.

"Now she's discreet," Lulu muttered.

"Did you have something to add?" Olivia asked.

"Not at all," Lulu said, "I just wanted to have girl talk with Kellie and Carly crashed it."

"You wanted the same details I did," Carly said.

Lorenzo checked his messages as they entered the office.

"According to the guards," Lorenzo said, "Kellie's headed to Sonny's restaurant. How much did Sonny tell you last night?"

"Everything," Carly said.

"How much did you tell Kellie?" Lorenzo asked.

Carly was silent.

"How much do you know, Lulu?" Olivia asked, "It's a safe bet you know what Kellie knows."

"The families are posing some kind of threat and want Kellie to marry one of them," Lulu said, "And that Sonny plans to ask Jason to marry Kellie before that can happen."

"Carly, why would you tell her that," Lorenzo said, groaning, "Didn't Sonny tell you we needed to look into some things first?"

"You knew about this too?" Olivia replied shooting daggers at Lorenzo, "And all the mafia strategy occurred without Kellie knowing a thing. No wonder she's about to rip into Sonny. Carly, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean to tell her it just slipped out," Carly said, "After Sonny and I realized that Jason was entertaining a new friend last night, Sonny and I were worried about asking him to marry Kellie. But now that I know Jason's new friend is actually Kellie…"

"What do you mean Jason's new friend is Kellie?" Lorenzo interrupted as Olivia's jaw dropped and Lulu buried her face in her hands, "What kind of entertaining was Jason doing with Kellie last night?"

Lorenzo's question was met with silence.

"No," Lorenzo said, "That's not…just no."

He turned around and stormed out.

"I better go with him," Olivia said, "If it's only to stop the bloodshed."

"I should…" Carly said.

"Stay here," Olivia said, "And keep your mouth shut, Carly."

 **The Restaurant**

Kellie marched towards Sonny and Jason.

"Well do you have an answer for me, Dad?" Kellie said, leaning across the desk, "Why the hell am I finding out from Carly you have some insane plan to marry me to Jason in order to keep the families from forcing me into marriage with them?"

"Carly told you," Sonny replied, moving from behind the desk to the other side next to Kellie.

"If it makes you feel any better," Kellie said, "i don't think she meant to. It kind of just slipped out. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that you've known since some time yesterday the families are problem for me and you haven't so much as a sent me word that we need to talk."

"Are you done?" Sonny asked.

"No, where the hell do you get off talking about an arranged marriage without so much as talking to me," Kellie said, "Did you plan to just show up with a priest and tell me?"

"No, but that's exactly what Escobar and his cronies plan to do," Sonny replied, "As soon as you set foot in that meeting they're demanding, they plan to force you right there and then. For all we know they'll go after the boys and Alyssa to get you to do what they want. Marriage to Jason is the only thing we can think of to get them to back down."

"Who's we?" Kellie asked, "I'm assuming you're just now filling Jason in or am I wrong about that?"

"That's beside the point," Sonny said, "The point is that the families want you married to them so they can use the foundation's resources and the casino for themselves. They'll probably threaten the kids to ensure your continued cooperation. God knows what they'll do to you. I'm just trying to protect you."

"You're talking about a marriage," Kellie said, "With no input or consideration from me or Jason for that matter. Did you just assume Jason would go along with it? Have you even asked him how he would feel about something like? Let alone what I'd think about it. Did you even consider other options or that maybe I could help come up with something?"

"I was thinking I didn't want you in the middle of a war," Sonny yelled, "unless that's exactly what you want to end up right back in the middle of that life."

Kellie lunged towards Sonny, Jason pulled Kellie towards him.

"I know you're pissed," Jason whispered, "But this isn't helping."

"Please don't tell me you agreed to…" Kellie replied.

"I haven't agreed to anything," Jason said.

"Good," Kellie said.

"Kellie, I wasn't planning on leaving you in the dark," Sonny said, noticing her hand was bandaged, "What did you do to your hand?"

"I cut it cleaning up the glass I threw last night," Kellie said as Jason unconsciously shifted his arm as if to make Kellie feel protected. The movement didn't got unnoticed by Sonny. He looked at Jason and Kellie and back at Kellie's bandaged hand.

The next thing anyone knew, Sonny had shoved Jason against the wall.

"Dammit, Jason," Sonny said, "Tell me you didn't sleep with my daughter."

"Look, Sonny,…we weren't exactly planning….," Jason said.

Sonny shoved Jason harder against the wall as Kellie tried to pry them apart.

"What the hell, Jason," Sonny yelled.

"Like you have room to talk Dad," Kellie said, "Weren't you sneaking around with his sister?"

"This is between me and Jason, Kellie," Sonny said, "You're still vulnerable working through your grief over Tyler."

"And an adult," Kellie said, trying to shove herself between Sonny and Jason., "Do you really think Jason would take advantage of me like that if that's all he thought it was? Lord knows you wouldn't suggest marrying me to him if that was the case."

Sonny clenched his teeth debating his next move before finally releasing Jason and turning away.

"Are you okay?" Kellie asked as Jason caught his breathe.

Jason nodded as Lorenzo entered the room.

Before anyone could speak, Lorenzo pulled his fist back and let it fly into Jason's face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uncle Lo," Kellie exclaimed as Jason staggered and she tried to catch him. She buckled under the impact of his weight. Olivia rushed in to help Kellie.

"Don't give me that line that you're an adult," Lorenzo said, "He deserved it."

"I'm going to sew Carly's mouth shut," Kellie muttered, as Olivia and Kellie sat Jason into the chair. Kellie went to look at the bruising and swelling already forming around his eye.

"But the only thing getting sewn up is your hand, Kellie," Olivia said, " You're bleeding. Let me look at it."

Olivia grabbed Kellie's hand, taking off the gauze to reveal the cut had opened back up and wider.

"it wasn't that bad when," Kellie said.

"I'll grab a towel," Sonny said, going out into the restaurant.

"Come on," Olivia said, leading her towards the door, "You need stitches for that."

"But," Kellie started to protest.

"Jason can take care of himself," Olivia said, "Even he can't argue that he didn't have that coming if Carly was right about the two of you sleeping together. Right now all of you need to step back and cool off before one of you says anything more you can't take back."

"Olivia's right," Jason said, "You need to get your hand checked out. We'll sort this out later."

"Come on," Olivia said.

As Olivia led Kellie out of the restaurant, Sonny brought them a towel to wrap Kellie's hand.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Sonny said, "I was just trying to take some of the weight off your shoulders. Let me know when you're out of the hospital and we'll talk."

Kellie shrugged as Sonny gave her a hug.

"I know you don't want to hear this," Sonny said, "But you're still my little girl. I'm always going to want to protect you from threats or new relationships no matter who they're with okay. Now go get your hand stitched up. I promise we'll mostly leave Jason in one piece."

Kellie wasn't sure how to respond.

In the car, Olivia sat next to Kellie in the back seat.

"You are way too quiet," Olivia said, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Kellie said.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Olivia said, "I think it'll make you feel better."

"It started off really good," Kellie said, "Until my dad and Carly showed up at Jason's looking for him. When Carly went snooping to figure out who Jason spent the night with last night, I ended up breaking the window to sneak out."

"So that's when your hand got cut," Olivia said.

"In my haste to leave, I forgot my jacket," Kellie said, "the same one Carly gave me last year."

"She didn't waste anytime looking for you to ask you about you and Jason," Olivia said, "Since she apparently knew about whatever this is about the families causing problems and some idea of you and Jason getting married, she ran off at the mouth."

"And I took off," Kellie said, "To give my dad a piece of my mind and you saw how that turned out. How did you know to.."

"I saw you take off out of the hotel like bullet out of a gun," Olivia said, "Carly and Lulu were trying to chase you down. Your uncle and I started asking them questions about why you were upset. Lorenzo was not happy with Carly for running off at the mouth before they could talk to you about the families. I know you feel left out of some pretty big discussions. They probably should have brought you in right away. While I don't know everything, I think Sonny and Lorenzo needed to look into some things before they wanted to even bring up this marriage idea to you."

"All I knew was there was some kind of threat to my kids and no one was telling me anything," Kellie said, "Let's face it Dad and I were bound to get into to it at some point."

At the car pulled up to General Hospital and Olivia and Kellie entered the hospital.

In the hospital room while they waited for the doctor, the conversation continued.

"Here's what you need to remember being back here," Olivia said, "Your dad and uncle know you're more than capable of handling what needs to be handled. But that doesn't change the fact they are always going to want to protect and handle things to keep you from having to handle them if they can. After being unable to protect you from what happened with Tyler this last year, if they're anything like me they'll want to protect you from the things they can even more. They might overcompensate. They should have told you about the threat, I'm not disputing that. If Carly had been able to mind her own business, this would have gone a lot better."

"Just so we're clear I'm going to be pissed at Carly for awhile," Kellie said.

"I'll be giving her a piece of my mind once I get the chance," Olivia said, "But part of the reason you're moving back to Port Charles is so you'll have help with the kids and any threats. Now that you're basically back, you and Sonny and Lorenzo have some adjusting to do as far figuring out how to handle things."

"I hate that you're right," Kellie said.

"Here's the deal," Olivia said, "the next time you're going to go off like a pistol on Sonny or anyone, call me first. We'll talk it through. Maybe we can keep the verbal shootouts between you and Sonny to a dull roar."

 **The Restaurant**

Sonny handed Jason an ice back, "Don't go anywhere."

Then he and Lorenzo shut Jason in the back office while they talked in the restaurant.

"Do you have any idea how long this has been going on?" Sonny asked pacing.

"No," Lorenzo said, "I found out from Carly before I came over here Jason had been entertaining Kellie last night. They always treated each other like siblings before so I didn't think anything of them spending time together on the island even when they'd sleep in the same room together."

"They were sleeping in the same room together," Sonny asked, "And it didn't occur to you that maybe…"

"You didn't know about that?" Lorenzo asked, "After Tyler's funeral, Kellie started having nightmares about Ethan and Garrett. On the flight to the island, we learned as long as she could curl up against Jason, she wouldn't have nightmares. According to the guards, sometimes they'd sleep in the same room if not the same bed to keep each other's nightmares away."

"Jason was having nightmares too?" Sonny said. Lorenzo nodded.

"Dare I ask how you found out about Jason and Kellie?" Lorenzo asked.

"I almost bought Kellie telling me she cut her hand throwing barware," Sonny said, "But then the way Jason was holding her back, the way his arm was around her waist…I just knew. I threw him up against the wall right before you came in."

"And decked him. I'd do it again," Lorenzo said, "I never imagined that she and Jason would…"

"Neither did I," Sonny said, "I hoped she'd move on with someone someday. But not from our worlds."

"Unfortunately, there's not much we can do about that," Lorenzo said, "Especially since we're talking about a marriage between the two of them. Telling them to keep their hands off each other won't do any good. Not when we don't even know how long the marriage would be necessary."

"On one hand," Sonny said, "I trust Jason with my life, my children's lives. That's why I could ask him to marry Kellie like this. But now my daughter's heart might end up on the line."

"Do you have any idea how serious they might be?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm not even sure they know," Sonny said, "When I asked Jason about his friend this morning, he said they were still figuring things out. But for Kellie to trust anyone with her body that way…."

"I know," Lorenzo said and looked towards the office door, "I'm not sure one punch to the face is going to be enough for me right now. I know we need him alive, but I had a front row seat to the circus his relationship with my daughter became before he was shot and disappeared. I don't want the same for Kellie."

"I know we have different opinions about a lot of that," Sonny said, "But as a father, I can appreciate the sentiment. Can you control yourself if we both go in there?"

"I make no guarantees," Lorenzo said, "You."

"I guess we'll find out," Sonny said, opening the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know some of you were less than thrilled with Sonny's and Lorenzo's reactions to Jason and Kellie's relationship as well as concerned that other than Kellie no one seems to be concerned about Jason's feelings. I want to let you know Sonny and Lorenzo will come around when it comes to Jason and Kellie's relationship. The way things played out mean the raw knee jerk emotional reactions came first. With all the moving parts going into this section of the story, it just takes awhile to get to some of these areas. Jason will definitely have words for Sonny and Lorenzo, Lorenzo will be reminded that he was willing to respect Sam's choice when Jason first came back, and Jason will find support in Drew and Michael and Spinelli. I'm still working out the Jason, Sonny, Lorenzo conversation, so this chapter won't include that. Happy Reading!**

 **General Hospital**

"I hope this isn't the first of many visits to GH," Monica said, entering the room.

"Hi Monica," Kellie said. "It's just stitches. All I did was cut myself on some glass."

"Do I even want to ask?" Monica replied as she unwrapped the towel from Kellie's hand.

"It's a long and complicated, annoying story," Kellie said.

"The usual mayhem," Monica asked.

"I wish," Kellie said.

"Hey Monica," Olivia said, "Kellie actually cut her hand several hours ago. She said the cut wasn't that bad when I realized her hand was bleeding later on. Do we need to be worried about infection?"

"I'll prescribe a round of antibiotics to be safe," Monica said, grabbing the stitching supplies, "It's not too deep, but I think stitches would be in order since it broke back open."

Monica stitched up Kellie's wound and then left to go get the prescription for antibiotics.

"So what happened to you and Jason not being like that as you put it?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "At some point I realized things were changing at least on my end. I wasn't going to do anything about it. Then Kendall got me to admit it out loud. I couldn't just ignore it. Jason picked up on the fact that I was slightly uncomfortable around him after that. When he asked about it, I thought if I was honest about it, he'd likely tell me it was just me and that would be the end of it."

"But it wasn't just you," Olivia said, "He obviously felt something more than friendship."

"I was rambling expecting him to tell me it wouldn't happen," Kellie said, "He just kissed me."

"Is that when you two…?" Olivia asked.

"No," Kellie said, "It surprised both of us. Our plan was to come back here and let things go back to the way things were."

"So what changed?" Olivia asked.

"I ran into him yesterday," Kellie said, "And then Michael and I were talking about Jonah and how short life is and being happy. It got me thinking about everything that had happened the last few years, most if it sad and just hard. I couldn't see the point in pretending we didn't want something else with each other even if all it is just a for the moment type thing. I don't really expect it to be more than that. And that's fine. I went to Jason's and told him what I wanted and well like I said earlier today started out good."

"And then reality came knocking literally when Sonny and Carly showed up at Jason's," Olivia said.

"It's not like I didn't know that that wouldn't eventually be an issue," Kellie said, "But I thought Jason and I would have time to talk about people knowing if it got to that point."

"Knowing how it all went down this morning," Olivia said, "Do you have regrets about being with Jason?"

"No," Kellie said, "I figured there would be some reactions. I can deal with that part. It's the whole threat business and the whole arranged marriage bit that bother me. I haven't even moved back to Port Charles and it feels like I'm being dragged back into….well. I know that there's always been a threat. Olivia Jerome made that very clear. But I hoped I'd been away long enough the families here would leave me alone."

"Instead you have whatever this situation is," Olivia said, "I wish I could fill you in on all the details. Lorenzo wasn't exactly chatty on the ride over. This whole idea of marriage they're proposing seems extreme."

"The truth is if the families are hell bent on a marriage, then there's probably not a lot of options" Kellie said, "Whatever their reasons are for pushing for that. Not that I really want to admit this but short of war, marrying Jason might make the most sense. I get it that part of it. But on the other hand, we're also talking building a life together even if it's just temporary. A life my kids might get attached to. They won't know the marriage is an arrangement. It's bad enough they tried to play matchmaker on the island with Jason and I already."

"Your kids did what?" Olivia asked.

"They thought that if they could get Jason to take me salsa dancing that he'd stay with us when we moved back here," Kellie said, "Tried to get Zach to give him lessons. It did not go the way the kids hoped."

"What about you?" Olivia asked, "You're sleeping with him now. Can you honestly tell me you aren't concerned you won't get attached?"

"Of course not," Kellie said, "i had my love story no matter how it turned out. I don't expect to find that again with anyone."

Before Olivia could reply, Michael walked in.

"My grandmother said you were here," he said.

"Just some stitches for a slight cut," Kellie said, "Very boring, very mundane."

"Somehow I doubt that," Michael said.

Olivia's phone went off and she checked her message.

"I have to get back to the hotel," Olivia said, "Michael, could you make sure your sister stays until Monica clears her to go. We're just waiting on a prescription."

"Of course," Michael said, "I'm meeting Kristina for coffee. You should come with us."

"I'm not pulling any disappearing acts if that's what you're worried about," Kellie said.

"Humor me," Olivia said, hugging Kellie, "And your brother. Let me know when you get back to the hotel. I want you to fill me when you know more."

"Yes, mom," Kellie said flippantly.

"Don't you forget it," Olivia said as she walked out the door.

"Do you ever call Olivia mom outside of being a brat?" Michael asked as Kellie shrugged in response, "You know she would probably would love it if you wanted to just call her that."

" Michael, it's…" Kellie said and trailed off.

"Everyone knows Olivia practically adopted you when we found out Dante was our brother," Michael said, "She may not have given birth to you, but she's your mom in every way that matters."

"I know, Michael," Kellie said, "But the bratty use of it might be the most I'll ever feel comfortable using it."

"Just think about it," Michael said, "What was Olivia referring to you knowing more about something?"

"You don't want to know," Kellie said, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fair enough," Michael said, "It's a little early for you to be throwing barware and tequila bottles. So what did you do to your hand?"

"I cut it on a broken window," Kellie said.

"What did you get yourself into?" Michael asked.

"Who says I got myself into anything?" Kellie replied.

Michael raised his eyebrow.

"Your track record," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Restaurant**

Sonny and Lorenzo went into the office. Sonny leaned against his desk. Lorenzo stood a few feet a away glaring at Jason.

Neither one spoke right away.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sonny finally asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to say," Jason said, "I had every intention of telling you what happened between Kellie and I."

"Then why didn't you," Sonny said, "How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"Last night was the first time," Jason said, "It wasn't exactly planned. We hadn't exactly had a chance to talk about how things were going to work when you and Carly showed up."

Sonny glanced at Lorenzo who still looked like he wanted to pummel Jason.

"You couldn't talk it through before you put your hands on my daughter," Sonny replied, "She's my daughter, Jason. The whole arranged marriage thing aside, I was hoping she'd be able to walk away once it was no longer necessary."

"Except she was never able to walk away," Lorenzo admitted reluctantly, "Not completely."

"The demands the families are making prove it," Jason said, "They still see Kellie as one of us, as a way to gain power."

Sonny paced the room.

"Olivia Jerome went after her and her family in California," Jason said, "As much as we want to believe she's out, she never really was."

"She should be," Sonny said, "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you and Kellie…"

"No it doesn't," Jason said, "When I went down to the island, it wasn't to help Kellie with security, not that I didn't do that anyway. It was because I needed to get away from Port Charles. I needed to get to a place where I could see Sam and not hurt so much. Kellie had given me an open invitation to spend time on the island so I could figure things out. We were just trying to help each other move past everything that had happened to us. At some point things started to change. I'm not sure when. I think we were both lying to ourselves, trying to convince ourselves things weren't changing between us."

"That didn't mean you had to act on it," Sonny said

"That was the plan when we started being honest with ourselves and each other said," Jason said, "Then Kellie showed up at my place last night and one thing led to another."

"I think we skip a lot of what happened last night," Lorenzo said.

"Look, Kellie's an adult," Jason said, standing up, "She always has been as long as we've known her. Kellie knows her own mind. If I thought for a second that her actions last night were coming from grief, what happened last night wouldn't have happened."

"The truth is you've been through a lot," Sonny said, "Maybe your judgment was off last night too."

"Sonny, I'm not going to apologize for what happened between Kellie and I last night," Jason said, "Not when it means apologizing for both of us being happy. I don't where Kellie and I go from here, but that's between Kellie and I. No one else. As far as the families and this idea of a marriage to get them back off, you both know I'll do whatever's necessary to protect Kellie and the kids. But ultimately, Kellie has to be okay with the marriage."

"If she balks…," Sonny started to say.

"She has every right to," Jason said, turning to leave, "I'm going to go find Kellie so we can talk about everything. We'll let you know how it goes."

"Jason, we're not done yet," Sonny said.

Jason walked by Lorenzo and out of the room.

"You were between him and the door," Sonny said, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because he's got a lot of valid points," Lorenzo said, "Right now everything's between him and Kellie, like it or not. If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

 **Perks Coffee**

"Michael, I have things I need to do," Kellie said as they entered Perks.

"And yet you can't tell me what you need to do," Michael said.

"Because I can't tell you," Kellie said.

"You've been out that game a long time," Michael said as he and Kellie approached Kristina sitting at a table, "Look who I found lurking around town."

"Kellie, are you back in Port Charles for good back?" Kristina asked, standing up to hug Kellie and Michael.

"I was looking at my new house," Kellie said, "But I haven't moved back yet."

"Sit, I want to hear everything," Kristina said, "Starting with what you did to your hand?"

"I cut it on some glass," Kellie said, "Very boring and annoying."

"I've been trying to get the story out of her since they were stitching her up at the hospital this morning," Michael said, "That's where I found her."

"If she's not willing to tell the story," Kristina said, "We probably don't want to know."

"Thank you," Kellie said "At least someone around here respects privacy."

"You might not thank me yet," Kristina said, "If I'm not mistaken, you definitely have the vibe of a woman who had a good time in bed last night. And that's in spite of whatever chaos gone on this morning."

Kristina's comment caught Kellie off guard, causing her to blush. She couldn't deny Kristina's observation.

"Kristina, seriously?" Michael said, "I don't want to hear about my sisters doing it with anyone."

"Oh we are not going there," Kristina said, "So who is the guy? I'm kind of surprised you would have moved on with anyone yet."

"All you need to know is it's a for now kind of thing," Kellie said, "And no I'm not telling you who he is."

"As long as you're happy," Kristina said, "That's all I care about. However, it doesn't mean I won't stop trying to figure out who he is."

"How long have you been seeing this guy?" Michael asked, "I'm trying to figure out how you would have met someone here when you've been on the island."

"That is an excellent question," Kristina said.

"I've been back and forth to Port Charles," Kellie said, "As I told you it's only a right now thing."

"We were talking about being open to new possibilities, new relationships last night," Michael said, "You made no mention of this."

"It only became a right now thing as of last night," Kellie said, "If you must know."

"That's not exactly how I thought you would take my advice to be happy," Michael said.

"And on that note," Kellie said, "We are changing the subject. Kristina, what brings you to Port Charles?"

"Just to be here for my family with everything going on," Kristina said.

"And how's Parker?" Kellie asked.

"It's good," Kristina said, unconvincingly.

"Are you still feeling kind of lost about life?" Kellie said, "And where you fit into Parker's world in Oregon?"

"Maybe," Kristina said.

"Is it getting any better?" Kellie asked.

Kristina didn't answer.

"Michael, what was it you were telling me last night about being happy," Kellie said.

"That life is short to not go for the things you want and to not be happy," Michael said.

"But I don't know what I want," Kristina said.

"Neither do beyond keeping my kids safe and happy," Kellie said, "But if I could figure what I wanted for right now and go for it, then I think you could come up with something that would make you happy for right now until you figure out what you want to do in the long run."

"I don't even know how to answer that now," Kristina said.

"Then just think on it," Kellie said, "As far as long-term, don't put pressure on yourself. One day you'll figure it out. Look how long it took me to figure out what I wanted to do with my life."

"But you were off defeating bad guys and doing the spy things," Kristina said.

"But none of that was what I wanted to do forever," Kellie said, "You might do different things for awhile until you find what makes you happy. And that okay."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Michael said, "We usually come to you for advice on well…"

"Danger, enemies, and trouble," Kellie quipped, "I like to think I might have learned a few things over the years and could impart that wisdom to my younger siblings."

"Ms. Corinthos," Raul Escobar said, interrupting them, "How lovely to see you back in Port Charles. I take it you've moved back then."

"Not quite," Kellie said, "I'm just in town to handle a few things in preparation for that."

"And your darling children," Raul asked.

"Not in town," Kellie said.

"What business do you have with my sister?" Michael asked, standing up.

"Plenty actually," Raul said, "You may not be old enough to remember, small fry, but your sister isn't quite as clean as people try to pretend she is."

"I've been out for years," Kellie said, "I don't see what you could possibly have to discuss with me."

"More than you might think," Raul said, "Didn't Your father did tell you we're uneasy about your return to Port Charles and will need to meet with you to discuss the terms of your return."

"This is ridiculous," Kristina said, "If you really think…"

"I've heard enough," Michael said at the same time as Kristina, "Who you are you to…"

"Michael, Kristina," Kellie barked, standing up and getting between them and Raul, "You need to stay out of this."

"That's right small fries, your sister can fight her own battles," Raul said.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Escobar," Kellie said, not giving anything she knew away, "But I suggest you rethink it. Like my brother said I've been out for years. If you insist on holding a meeting than you make the arrangements through my father. Once my children and I move here, I better not even so much as even see you and the other families looking in their direction."

"Or what, Ms. Corinthos?" Raul replied.

"I don't think you want to find out," Kellie said.

 **The Lakehouse**

Alexis was going over some legal files when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door to find Lorenzo standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to someone," Lorenzo said, "Is it just you here?"

"Yes, why?" Alexis asked.

"This might take awhile. Do you have time?" Lorenzo said, coming in.

"Apparently," Alexis said, closing the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"What exactly can I help you with?" Alexis asked as Lorenzo paced the room.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure where to start," Lorenzo said, "Was it too much to ask that the families could leave Kellie in peace? Then there's Kellie and Jason and whatever they're doing. My head hurts just thinking about it."

Lorenzo kept rambling. None of which made sense to Alexis.

Alexis unable to get a word in edgewise. So let out an ear piercing whistle which caught Lorenzo's attention.

"Now I have no idea what you just said," Alexis said, "None of it made sense. You're obviously very upset about whatever is going on. First, I think you should take several deep breaths."

Lorenzo started to protest.

"You basically barged into my home and rambled non-intelligibly," Alexis said, "I might actually need several deep breathes before we start this, so you're going to take them with me."

After several deep breathes, Alexis gestured to the couch, "Sit."

Once they had both sat down on the couch, Alexis asked, "Now that you've gotten that out of your system, can calmly explain what brought you to my doorstep, Lorenzo."

Lorenzo nodded slowly.

"So why don't you start with how the families are causing trouble for Kellie," Alexis said.

"They demanded a meeting with her to establish the terms of her return to Port Charles," Lorenzo said.

"That's ridiculous," Alexis said, "What could she possibly have that they want?"

"They have concerns she'll target their operations," Lorenzo said, "And our sources indicate that the terms they want to set with her would result in them controlling the foundation and casinos resources to expand their power."

"Are they delusional?" Alexis said, "The foundation board and Zach Slater would have a lot to say about that. Not to mention law enforcement. How would they even gain that type of control?"

"By forcing Kellie to marry one of them," Lorenzo said, quietly.

Alexis was silent.

"I take it the families would likely resort to violence over this," Alexis said.

"It's likely," Lorenzo said, "When Sonny and I were informed of the families's plan, Diane came up with the idea of Kellie and Jason getting married to appease the family's without bloodshed."

"What exactly do Jason and Kellie think about all this?" Alexis asked.

"Well," Lorenzo said, "Since the idea came out of the same conversation Sonny and I were informed about this during and Kellie marrying Jason could be a difficult sell to the foundation's board, we were looking into things before wanting to broach the idea with Kellie."

"Keeping Kellie in the dark backfired didn't it," Alexis said.

"Kellie found out from Carly," Lorenzo said.

"Carly knew about this?" Alexis asked, "Whose bright idea was it to tell Carly?"

"Sonny's," Lorenzo asked, "Kellie showed up while Sonny was filling Jason in."

"That didn't go over well, I'm sure," Alexis said.

"Worse than you can imagine," Lorenzo said.

"Where exactly were you during all this?" Alexis asked.

"On my way to pummel Jason," Lorenzo said.

"How does that even make sense?" Alexis asked, "You and Sonny are the ones asking Jason to marry Kellie to protect her."

"Jason and Kellie are apparently…um," Lorenzo replied, "More than friends."

"When you say Kellie and Jason are more than friends," Alexis replied, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Please don't make me say it," Lorenzo said, "I think you can fill in the blank."

"They're sleeping together," Alexis said, "Yes or no."

"Yes," Lorenzo said.

"You were perfectly willing to support your daughter if she went back to Jason," Alexis said, "Against my advice."

"Trust me I know," Lorenzo said, "And Jason knows that too. But part of me was relieved that Sam didn't go back to Jason when it was all said and done."

"And you would never have thought Kellie and Jason would get involved with each other," Alexis said.

"It caught me by surprise," Lorenzo said, "I never thought about what would happen if Kellie moved on with someone in the business."

"You know Kellie was never truly out right?" Alexis said.

"I could still hope," Lorenzo said.

"As much as you don't want to hear this," Alexis said, "Kellie already has to be aware of any business related threats. It doesn't change whether she's with Jason or not. And I can't believe I'm saying this but she maybe better equipped to handle that life any one else."

"Because she lives it anyway," Lorenzo said, "This really isn't helping."

"I know," Alexis said, "I was trying to look on the bright side. At least you don't have to background check Jason and he's a known entity."

"I thought you'd help me fuel my anger at Jason," Lorenzo said, "Instead you're being reasonable."

I do what I can," Alexis said, "Besides it probably helps that shock of finding out about Jason and Kellie is starting to wear off. How did you find out if you don't mind me asking?"

"Carly," Lorenzo replied.

"How did she…you know what I don't think I want to know how she found out," Alexis said, "The whole morning so far sounds like a disaster."

"You have no idea," Lorenzo said, "i guess I've taken up enough of your time. I should probably try to find Kellie and actually fill her in. Before you asked, things got heated and Kellie needed stitches. Apparently she'd cut her hand earlier in the day and it broke open."

"Maybe I should stop asking questions," Alexis asked.

"Yes, please," Lorenzo said.

"Listen to me," Alexis said, giving Lorenzo a hug, "I get none of this is ideal. But if anyone can handle it it's Kellie. I know you, you'll do what you've always done for your daughter and nieces. Support them and be there for them no matter what."

"If you say so, it must be true," Lorenzo said.'

"I know so," Alexis said, turning Lorenzo's face to look at her, "You'd move heaven and earth for Sam, Kellie, and Sage."

"And you," Lorenzo said, brushing Alexis's hair out of her face.

"How is it you'd still hold out for me for us?" Alexis asked, pushing him away.

"Because you're worth it," Lorenzo said, standing up and walking towards the door, "I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for allowing me to intrude."

 **Perks Coffee**

Max and Diane were walking by Perks and saw Escobar speaking to Kellie.

"I think you forget your place, Ms. Corinthos," Raul said.

"This is not good," Diane said, "Where are Kellie's guards?"

"They have orders not to intervene unless it's very obvious Kellie can't handle herself or Kellie gives the word," Max said, "Can you get Michael and Kristina away from them and I'll take care of Escobar."

"My pleasure," Diane said.

"Michael," Diane said to get his attention, "You being here saves me a trip to your office. I have some paperwork for you."

"Diane, now is not a good time," Michael said.

"Au Contraire, I believe it's an excellent time," Diane said, grabbing Michael and Kristina arms and leading them away before they could protest.

"Escobar," Max said, getting between him and Kellie, "I suggest you take your business elsewhere."

"I was merely inquiring about Ms. Corinthos's plans to move back," Raul said, "One knows one is never really out in this business."

Kellie attempted to get in front of Max, who blocked her.

"I don't know what you think your business is with Kellie," Jason said, approaching them, "But I'll warn you once, you have no business with Kellie. If I get even a hint you or the families think that…"

"The devotion to Ms. Corinthos's good deeds is getting tedious," Raul said, "We will be speaking soon, Ms. Corinthos."

"We'll see about that," Max muttered.

"What happened here?" Jason asked.

"Michael kidnapped me from the hospital for coffee with Kristina," Kellie said, "Escobar happened to walk by and decided to say hello."

"Where were your guards?" Jason asked.

"They only intervene if I ask or it's obvious there's an imminent threat," Kellie replied, "My orders."

"Kellie, that may have worked better in California," Max said, "That won't work here not with…have you two talked to Sonny or Lorenzo or Charles?"

"I did," Jason said, "Kellie knows pieces of it."

"My father-in-law knew about all this?" Kellie asked.

Both Max and Jason realized Kellie had no clue about Charles's biological father and struggled to find the words.

"I have to go," Kellie said, "I know you and I have to talk Jason, but there's something else I have to do first."

"There were no papers for Michael to sign," Max said, "They shouldn't be far if you want to finish your coffee with them."

Kellie took off.

"I would have said that she and I should actually have a discussion," Jason said.

"Normally I wouldn't disagree," Max said, "But something feels off between the two of you. She barely acknowledged you just now. First things first, we have a discussion with Kellie's guards and give them new orders."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you okay?" Michael asked as Kellie approached.

"It's fine," Kellie said, "Diane, thank you for getting them out of there."

"Anytime," Diane said.

"What exactly is going on?" Kristina asked, "You cut your hand requiring stitches and now Dad's associates for lack of a better word are sniffing around you."

"I can't talk about what's going on," Kellie said, "I don't even know everything. But me, Dad, Jason, Uncle Lo, we're going to sort out whatever this is. You don't need to worry about it. Right now I really need to go see my father-in-law."

"If you need anything," Michael said.

"I know," Kellie said, "The two of you can go about your day and stop hovering."

"One the bright side, she is getting laid," Kristina said causing Diane's jaw to drop, "I'm only trying to look on the bright side."

"You need to keep that to yourself," Kellie said, "Now hug your big sister and I will see you guys next time I come back to town."

Kellie, Kristina, and Michael exchanged hugs.

"Michael do you need a ride?" Kellie asked, "We came in my vehicle."

"I'll drop Michael off," Kristina said, "You go do your James Bond stuff."

Diane walked with Kellie to her vehicle.

"When exactly did you start getting frisky again?" Diane asked.

"Recently and it's a for now thing," Kellie said, as they got to her vehicle, "Unfortunately it's going to turn into the worst kept secret in town. That's why I want to see Charles. I don't want him to hear it from someone else.

"That's admirable," Diane asked as Kellie opened the door, "Anyone I know?"

"Diane, maybe another time we can discuss that. I really need to go." Kellie said, getting in the car. Her guard started the engine as Kellie shut the door.

"This is not good," Diane muttered as the car drove away.

Diane made her way back to Max and Jason.

"What's going on with you and Kellie?" Max asked, "Where did you get the black eye?"

"That's really not important," Jason said.

"I suggest that this isn't the place for any sensitive discussions," Diane said, "Kristina just imparted some information you might need to be aware of, Jason, given everything that's going on."

"You guys really don't need to," Jason started to say.

"I have papers for you to look over at our apartment, Jason," Diane said, "Pertaining to what happened here today. You'll be coming with us. Max."

Max grabbed Jason's arm and took him in the same direction Diane had started walking.

"Max, you don't want to do this," Jason said, "I could seriously…"

"Hurt me," Max said, "Yes. I know. But Diane just the laid down the law. You're coming with us."

 **Max and Diane's apartment.**

"Where are the papers you insist I look at?" Jason said, "I'm guessing this a prenuptial agreement or something that keeps Kellie's assets separate from mine in the event we actually do get married."

"Oh that's not ready yet," Diane said, "My paralegal is drafting that. You're here because there are too many unanswered questions. Why doesn't Kellie know the whole story? How did she cut her hand?"

"How did you get a black eye?" Max said, "And why Kellie would barely look at you at Perks?"

"And did you know Kellie is seeing someone?" Diane asked.

"I'm aware of Kellie's relationship," Jason replied.

"Well who is it..No" Diane said as she started putting the pieces together

"What do you mean no?" Max asked, "Oh….I'm surprised Sonny let you get off with only a black eye."

"That was Alcazar," Jason replied reluctantly.

"Start from the beginning," Diane said, "And don't leave anything out.

"Kellie and I are seeing each other," Jason said, "The families are threatening her and it looks we'd have to get married to get them to back off. I don't know what else there is to say."

"How about how you and Kellie ended up an item?" Diane said, "As your attorney it's important I know these things especially with this whole marriage thing on the table."

"What difference does that make?" Jason said, "The marriage would be a business arrangement. My relationship with Kellie is separate from that."

"Max, would you please explain to Jason that," Diane started to say.

"We're happy for you," Max said, "and Kellie. However things between you two turn out. Although I can honestly say it's unexpected and brave considering Kellie is Mr. C's daughter, I can't think of two people who deserve to find some peace and happiness than you two. If that's with each other, than good for both you."

"That wasn't where I was going," Diane said.

"Their relationship is none of our business," Max said, "Although I am curious how exactly did the boss find out?"

"Sonny and Carly showed up at my apartment this morning," Jason said, "Kellie broke and snuck out a window, cutting her hand. However, Carly recognized the jacket Kellie left behind. She managed to keep it to herself until she could ask Kellie about it. Carly let the whole marriage idea slip.

"So Carly interrupted the two of you and told Kellie in one of the worst ways possible about this marriage and the families," Diane said, "I love the woman, but dear god."

"She and Sonny had one of their infamous verbal shootouts didn't they," Max said.

"She found Sonny and I at the restaurant," Jason said, "Sonny saw her bandaged hand, put two and two together. All he did was shove me against the wall."

"How did Alcazar find out?" Max asked.

"Carly," Jason said, "Anyway, after Lorenzo punched me, Kellie's cut on her hand broke back open. Olivia took her to get stitches. So all Kellie knows at this point is the families want to force her to marry them and that the idea is for us to get married."

"She has no idea about Charles's father," Max replied.

"She will soon," Diane said, "She was headed to see Charles. She didn't want Charles to hear about the two of you from anyone else."

"After today, I can honestly say that news will probably roll right off Kellie's back," Diane said.

"I think the more important question is what do you want to do about the threat to Kellie and the kids," Max asked, "I know we all assumed you'd be onboard with marrying Kellie. Especially since you two are actually dating now."

"I think what Max is trying to say is are you okay with marrying her," Diane asked.

"I'll do whatever is needed to make sure Kellie and the kids are safe," Jason replied, "If that's marrying her, than I'm okay with it, regardless of our actual relationship."

"Remember on the flight to the island after Tyler's funeral," Max said, "You, me, and Alcazar were talking about how life was after coming back and your life revolving around Sonny, Carly, and Sam. I can't help but feel like marrying Kellie for business could end up with you putting your life on hold again especially if the relationship between you and Kellie doesn't work out. I don't want you to end up stuck even if it is noble."

"You realize that Kellie would give me divorce papers as soon she realized my life was on hold," Jason said, "As it is, she may refuse to marry me and insist on coming up with another way to handle the families."

"If it was just her," Diane said, "I'd say yes. But she has three young children. Insisting on another course of action could end up them getting hurt. With Garrett after her too, her options are limited as to where she can go with the kids."

"I want to do this," Jason said, "So Kellie can relax a little and her kids can get settled. All of them have been through way too much. The kids need some stability after their father's death and Garrett forcing them to leave home. Some of that stuff will still be there at the end of the day. But if I can give Kellie and the kids of peace of mind, then it's worth it. Is it ideal? No. Do I know what will happen with Kellie and I? No. But as long as this works for both of us, I'll be happy."

"And…" Diane asked.

"After staying on the island with her and the kids the last few months," Jason said, "I like idea of not having to give all that up coming back here."

 **MetroCourt**

Kellie knocked on the door of Charles's room. She was surprised to see him dressed casually.

"Did you take the day off?" Kellie asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing as well as can be expected," Charles replied, gesturing for Kellie to come in.

"As can be expected?" Kellie said, confused as she walked in. Charles closed the door.

"You don't know?" Charles said, "i would have thought your dad or uncle would have filled you in."

"So all I really know is the families have some kind plan to force me to marry them to gain control of my resources we're not supposed to know about," Kellie said, "That my dad's solution is to have me marry Jason, and you were some how part of the meeting."

"That's it?" Charles asked.

"It's been kind of a hectic morning," Kellie said, showing Charles her bandaged hand.

"I see that," Charles said, "Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not," Kellie said.

"Why don't I start from the beginning," Charles said, "Then you can tell me how you ended up with only part of the story."


	14. Chapter 14

"I never told you about my biological father," Charles said.

"If he's not Warren Scott, who is he?" Kellie asked.

"Rafael Giambetti," Charles replied.

"Giambetti?" Kellie said, "You're related to Max and Milo?"

"They're my nephews," Charles said, "Rafael is their grandfather. They didn't know until yesterday. I've never been exactly sure how their father, Maximus, knew about my existence."

"How did that happen?" Kellie asked.

"My mother took an unsanctioned trip to New York," Charles said, "Met Rafael who was married at the time. Her parents arranged her marriage to Warren when she got back. That was that."

"Why tell the truth about your father now?" Kellie asked, "I can get why you never said anything. I wanted to do the same thing when I found out Sonny was my father."

"But you needed the safety of your father's name and his resources," Charles said.

"Why would you need the Giambetti name and resources now?" Kellie asked.

"Not me," Charles said, "You and the kids. Maximus called me. He's the one that told me about the families's plans for the meeting to ambush you and force you into marriage with them."

"He offered his protection," Kellie said, "But it means Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa would need to be acknowledged as part of the Giambetti family."

"In all honesty, no one knows if it will be enough," Charles said.

"This is where the whole idea of marrying Jason came into play," Kellie said.

"I went to your father's last night to tell him and Lorenzo about all this," Charles said, "I don't know how you found out but we wanted to think it through, figure out how to make it work from a PR standpoint with the foundation board."

"Jason had told me Sonny wanted to discuss some kind of threat to me and the kids. That was all I knew when Carly spilled the beans at a very inopportune time," Kellie said, "I found Sonny and Jason ."

"And you and Sonny came to verbal blows," Charles said.

"Worse," Kellie said, "There's something you need to hear from me before you hear it from someone else. I hate doing this when you just had to tell the truth about your father."

"Kellie," Charles said, "Whatever it is I think I can handle it."

"Jason and I," Kellie said, "We're….you know what I don't even know what we are…"

"Come here," Charles said, giving Kellie a hug, "I don't ever want you to feel guilty for moving on. Tyler wouldn't want that either."

"But," Kellie started to say.

"But nothing," Charles said, "There's no rules to this. I don't think this would have been easy no matter when it happened."

"I didn't think I'd ever want," Kellie started to say.

"I know what you thought," Charles said, stepping back, "But we both know that was never really going to stick. I know that's hard for you to admit but beneath that tough mafia girl exterior is one the most compassionate hearts I know. Whatever this is with Jason doesn't mean you loved Tyler any less. You loved Tyler with everything you had to give even during the years you were separated from each other."

"How can you seem to be so at ease with all this?" Kellie asked.

"Because I saw more than anyone how hard the last few years were with Tyler's illness especially the last year," Charles said, "I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt some right now. But I can't let you stay stuck in the past. I never expected you to."

"You seem strangely unfazed," Kellie said.

"I also saw you and Jason on the island these last few months," Charles said, "And kids let things slip about how Jason and you would sometimes sleep in the same bed room. I know it was about your nightmares at first. To be honest, I wondered how long it would take the two of you to eventually see what was happening between you."

"Charles, I'm so sorry," Kellie said, "I honestly had no idea that it was obvious."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Charles said, "It's been good to see you smile and be happy again. While Jason certainly was not anyone I would have expected you to move on with, I found myself oddly relieved."

"So you're not going to freak out because Jason's well Jason," Kellie replied.

"I know you and the kids will be safe with Jason," Charles said, "That's also why as much as I may not be thrilled with the whole arranged marriage bit, be okay with it. If that's you think is the best course of action. Have you and Jason discussed this at all?"

"No," Kellie said. "I've been a little busy between having to get this stitched up, MIchael kidnapping me for coffee with Kristina, and a slight altercation with Escobar before coming here."

"I highly doubt Michael could kidnap you," Charles said, "But you're not above letting your siblings kidnap you if it means you get to avoid some conversations."

"Maybe," Kellie said.

"Now that you know we're good." Charles said, "Don't think you it's time you talked to Jason?

 _ **Author's Note: Kellie and Jason finally talk in the next chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Jason entered Kellie's room at the MetroCourt after getting held up at the warehouse. Kellie was in one of Jason's t-shirts, sitting on the couch . In her hand was a glass with a couple of shots of tequila and ice.

"I thought I was missing a shirt when I came back from the island," Jason said, taking off his jacket and sitting on the couch with Kellie.

"I thought it might help with the nightmares if you weren't camping out in my room," Kellie said as Jason accepted her glass and took a sip.

"How's the hand?" Jason asked, handing Kellie back the glass.

"Stitched," Kellie said, "I don't even have to ask how your eye is."

"At least, the swelling went down pretty quickly," Jason said, "Diane mentioned you went to see Charles. How did that go?"

"Nothing gets by my father-in-law," Kellie said, leaning back against Jason, "He had the calmest reaction to the news we're together. Not that it was an easy conversation by any means. The news didn't even surprise him."

"Charles doesn't miss much," Jason said.

"Not much rattles him either," Kellie said, "Though I think telling the truth about his father has rattled him. He took today off."

"I can't blame him," Jason said, "Not when he spent his entire life keeping that secret."

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Kellie said, "Calm, Quiet, Upper Class, and every once in awhile strikes out of nowhere. Which never quite seemed to fit with what I knew about him until today."

"We always forget about Charles's wildcard streak," Jason said, "But he usually pulls it out to help you or the foster kids he works with. With you and Tyler and your family, it's always been about making sure you guys were safe and had what you needed. He's actually the reason your uncle was able to walk around without a target on his back."

"My father-in-law brokered a deal with Maximus to guarantee Uncle Lo's safety?" Kellie asked.

"With Sonny," Jason said, "He convinced Sonny to make sure Lorenzo could come out of hiding so he was around to help you out. He pointed out none of us could be sure you'd reach out to Sonny or I if you were in trouble."

"I wouldn't have," Kellie said, "The truth is I'd still be in California if Garrett wasn't a factor. After Michael got shot, I couldn't. It's still hard for me to ask Dad for help. Asking for extra protection for the funeral was easy because at the end of they day Max made sure they followed my team's protocols.

"That's also because the two of you usually disagree on things," Jason said, taking the now empty glass and setting it off to the side, "Sonny would prefer to forget what you're capable of."

Jason wrapped his arms around Kellie, "We have to talk about the families and…"

"An arranged marriage," Kellie said, pushing back from Jason and sitting cross legged on the couch to look at him.

"What are you thinking?" Jason said.

"I hate it," Kellie said, her voice cracking, "Is it too much to ask that I could have just moved back in peace?"

"I know it's not fair," Jason said, "What are your thoughts on getting married?"

"I want to believe there's another option," Kellie said, "One that doesn't end up with my kids in the crossfire or with bloodshed. But I can't find one. I can't do anything directly to the families and if I refuse, I don't want to risk them going after my kids. I'm moving back to protect my kids from Garrett. He's still a threat. So it's not like I could just change my mind about moving here."

"I'm not sure they won't come after you regardless of where you move," Jason said, "Now that they see you as an opportunity to gain power."

"I'm not ready to marry anyone for any reason," Kellie said, "And none of this is fair to you. I don't want to ask you to marry me. Not when you just got your life back. That's s huge commitment, Jason. We don't even know how long we'd have to stay married."

"You won't be asking me to do anything I'm not already willing to do," Jason said, "This is about keeping you and the kids safe."

"What if somewhere down the road you meet someone," Kellie said, "Someone that makes you wish you weren't tied to me like…"

"The only woman I have any interest in like that is you," Jason said, "Or have you already forgotten the outcome of Strip Pool last night?"

"Of course not," Kellie said, "But if that arrangement didn't work for you at anytime, you'd tell me right?"

"I'd tell you," Jason said, "We've pretty much always been honest with each other except when you tried to hide the fact you were Sonny's daughter."

"Not always," Kellie said, standing up from the couch. She started to walk away from Jason. Jason grabbed her hand and pulled Kellie back towards him, setting her on his lap.

"There's only one time I wasn't sure you were telling the truth," Jason said, "Sonny and I let it go because we didn't want to put a target on your back. There's still rumors you knew about Lorenzo and Dante years ago. That's part of the reason the families' are concerned about you."

"I had no clue about Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "I had suspicions about Dante. When I met Dante he didn't strike me as part of our world. I would have let it go except he told me to go back to Tyler and it stuck with me. When Tyler I got back together I tried to locate him to tell him I eventually took his advice."

"You found out he was an undercover cop," Jason said, "How come you didn't say anything?"

"I try not to make a habit of interfering in police investigations most of the time," Kellie said, "Until he showed up in Port Charles, I couldn't sure be certain he was after you and Dad. You seem remarkably not upset with me over this."

"I remember how much Michael getting shot affected you," Jason said, "You ran away, tried to divorce Tyler, and were on a downhill spiral after that during the time you met Dante. I think part of you hoped that if Dante was successful a lot of the threats, the violence might go away."

"But it didn't," Kellie said, "When Sam wore a wire, you weren't thrilled from what I understand. How is this any different?"

"Sam and I were having a lot of other problems," Jason said, "But you're right. She did what she did after she lost our second child for the same reasons you did. In some ways, I get it. But I was hurt because I thought she accepted my life and what went with it. You accept this life because you have to, but are honest about the fact you'd prefer everything that goes with it would leave you in peace. Not to mention am I right in suspecting you probably knew Dante might be your brother."

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I eventually got Olivia to admit the truth to me. By then, Dante was in too deep."

"You didn't know how to get him out with out someone going after him," Jason said, "You wanted to protect your brother."

"I thought I could keep an eye on the situation through Olivia," Kellie said.

"Except you were on the west coast and pregnant with Jamie and Jared at the time," Jason said, "And Olivia would have glossed over a lot of details to keep you from getting involved.

"And then Dad shot him," Kellie said, "You don't have to confirm it. I'd prefer you didn't, so I can maintain deniability."

"I wasn't going to," Jason said.

"You realize that if we get married," Kellie said, "You can't conduct business in my home. And God forbid you should need an alibi, I can't be your alibi. Even if it's legitimate there will always be questions."

"I know," Jason said, "I think it's ridiculous that the foundation board and the public could have a heart attack over the two of us. You were born a part of this, that never changed."

"But marrying into it is different than being born into it," Kellie said, "It implies a choice. Plus, I don't want Alyssa and the boys exposed anymore than they have to be. I know I can't hide that from them forever. They're already asking questions I'm not ready for."

"You protect them as long as you can," Jason said, "And are honest when you need to be. From what I've seen you've always figured out how to answer the hard questions. I try to do the same with Danny and Jake."

"Jason, our kids wouldn't know the marriage isn't," Kellie said, "I don't want to put them through that. Especially after they tried to fix us up."

"Or you can think of it as giving them the stability they want for now," Jason said, "A big part of why Jared and Jamie tried to play match maker is they wanted me to stick around like I had on the island."

As if they didn't want a lose someone else," Kellie said, "But the island was never going to be permanent and this would be indefinite."

"Maybe Jamie and Jared and Alyssa won't have as hard time with me moving into my own place later after things have settled down," Jason said, "Even if we decide not to stay married somewhere down the road, I'll still be here for you and the kids, Kellie."

"What about Danny and Jake?" Kellie said, "This affects them too."

"They're good kids. They'll adjust," Jason said, "We all will. All of our kids have probably been through more than most kids their age. They seem to be doing just fine."

"Okay. But what about you?" Kellie said, "What do you want?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Come here," Jason said, pulling Kellie back against him, "The first thing you need to understand is I'm not anywhere I don't want to be."

"But Jason, even you have to admit this is extreme," Kellie said as she let herself lean against him and Jason wrapped his arms around her, "I've been down this road before getting married for non-romantic purposes."

"You were in love with Tyler even if you wouldn't admit it when you got married to find Danny and Molly to get information from the priest," Jason said, "If I recall, you intended to annul the marriage to Tyler, but didn't."

"Exactly," Kellie said, "And this is for an unknown amount of time. We have kids to think about that might get attached. And we're doing whatever it is we're doing, I just want to enjoy it without thinking about the families and this marriage thing."

"Then just enjoy it," Jason said, "Don't worry about the other stuff."

"Have you met me?" Kellie said, "You pretty much dodged the question about what you want. If we weren't doing whatever it is we're doing with each other…"

"I'd still marry you," Jason said.

"But what if I wasn't the person you were in a relationship with," Kellie said.

"How is that even relevant?" Jason asked, "Because you and I are in a relationship of some kind. So what's the point in considering something that isn't even a possibility?"

"Ughhh," Kellie said, "Jason, you have spent a good portion of your life protecting my family in one way or another. Then you lost five years of your life. I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me if you really don't want to. I want you to have the things you've missed out on with your sons, with Sam. I don't want to get in the way of that, Jason."

"You're not in the way of that," Jason said, "In fact it's just the opposite. The last few months with you on the island, it felt like home. If I'm honest, part of me wished I could stay with you, Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa when we came back. You don't expect anything of me like everyone else does. I can just relax around you. You gave me something no else did. I'm not sure how to explain what that is. But if I can give you even a fraction of that, even if it means marrying you to protect you and the kids, I want to do it. For me and for you."

"Jason, I don't even know what to say to that," Kellie said, stray tears falling.

"You don't have to say anything," Jason said, "Just let me be here for you like you promised you'd let me. Like you've been doing for me all these months. Even if it means marrying you for business reasons, to keep you safe."

"I can't promise you anything," Kellie said, "I'm still trying to figure out how you can be okay with the fact that we're sleeping together and I'm still having trouble taking off my wedding rings."

"Because you're you," Jason said, "I wouldn't want you to be anybody else."

"You deserve better than that, Jason," Kellie said, pushing away from Jason. He could see the tears streaming down her face.

"What's really going on here, Kellie?" Jason said, cupping her face in his hand and wiping some of the tears away, "It feels more like you're trying to get me to walk away from you, from this. I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me why you're so scared."

Kellie couldn't answer right away. Instead she collapsed against Jason letting her tears pour.

Even when the tears slowed, Jason just held her, waiting for her to speak.

"What you said about home," Kellie said, "I feel it too."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jason asked.

"After Tyler got sick again and things got worse, home stopped feeling like home," Kellie said, "With Tyler getting weaker and more frail, he needed more help. The house started to feel more like a hospital, even smelled like one. The home I wanted to come home to was gone. The one where I'd come home to Tyler running around in the backyard with the kids. At some point, I realized that home was gone for good. There was no going back. I feel guilty for not feeling the house with Tyler and the kids wasn't home in end."

"It wasn't home, Kellie. It was hell," Jason said, "I can't even begin to understand what you went through watching Tyler die slowly like that. The first thing I noticed about you back in New York when you were holding a gun to my head was that you didn't look okay."

"That's just what a girl wants to hear," Kellie quipped.

"You did the best you could with an awful situation," Jason said, "No one will blame you for how you felt about the last couple years. You didn't run or shirk your responsibilities. Now after having lived in that hell for so long, it's probably only natural that it's harder for you to leave it behind. Whether it's this or something else, you'd end up building something that felt like home one way or another. You showed up at my door last night because you want to move forward, to be happy. You can still do that. I know the marriage piece isn't ideal or something either of us expected and maybe it's not ideal. But if this feels like home now, why not let yourself go with it? Just think of it as a bonus to this whole situation with the families."

"Why do you have to be all reasonable and make sense?" Kellie asked.

"Because it's the truth," Jason said.

"Jason, I know that getting married is the best option for getting the families to back off," Kellie said, "But I just need time to agree to that. I…"

"I get it," Jason said, "It's a lot for you to work through. At the end of the day, I know you'll make the best decision for you and the kids, either way."

"I wish had even half as much confidence about that," Kellie said, "Now I have to go figure out what to do with the kids being held up at the safe house."

"Didn't the FBI or Navy CIA want to you come do a consult on case?" Jason asked.

"NCIS," Kellie said, "It's Garrett's case actually. They're trying to find some missing girls and MIA navy officer. I declined until I could get the kids settled here. I owe them one."

"Maybe you should take the consult now instead of later if they still need you," Jason said, "It would give you a chance to get your mind off this at times but still think about all of this."

"And leave the kids at a safe house while I'm away again," Kellie said.

"The consults only a couple of days right?" Jason replied, "Go see the kids before you go. The kids will be fine. You took trips like this all the time for the foundation before, didn't you."

"Yes," Kellie said, "But Tyler was with them. Now I'd just be leaving them."

"I'll go stay with them. I bet we can get Charles out there to see them," Jason said, "You're a good mom. Your kids know that. When they talk about you being gone on trips and your foundation work, they admire you."

"That was Tyler's doing," Kellie said, "He was always good at getting the kids to understand my work."

"You don't have to take the consult," Jason said, "But it was just an idea."

"I'll think about it," Kellie said, moving up and straddling Jason.

"Is there anything else I can do in the meantime?" Jason asked.

"Make me forget about this talk of the business and marriage and any other related craziness," Kellie said, kissing Jason.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked, "If you feel like this is too much with everything that's gone on, I want you to know you can slow this down, back off if that's what you need."

"Let's get one thing straight," Kellie said, "Regardless of the marriage, I still have every intention of taking shameless advantage of you in bed or on a couch or pool table or anywhere really."

"Anywhere?" Jason asked, kissing Kellie back.

"You can tell me what you have in mind later," Kellie said, pushing Jason back against the couch, "Right now I'm all about taking advantage of you right here."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Next Morning**

Kellie collapsed on top of Jason. They laid there hearing Kellie's phone ring from across the room.

"Someone must really want to talk to you," Jason said, "It rang earlier…before you woke up."

"We're ignoring it," Kellie said, "and enjoying the fact that no one has let themselves into the hotel room yet."

"I told Johnny not to let anyone in," Jason said.

"Smart man," Kellie said, "Or very optimistic."

"I might have been hoping," Jason said, kissing her.

They were interrupted by the sound of the landline ringing.

Kellie moved and picked up the phone long enough to slam it down.

"Where were we?" Kellie said as Jason flipped her on her back. The landline rang again.

"They're not going to give up," Jason said, grabbing the phone.

Kellie glared at him.

"Hello," Jason said.

"What the hell are you doing answering the phone in my sister's hotel room?" Dante replied, "You can't seriously be on nightmare duty still."

"She had a rough night last night, Dante," Jason said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Kellie grabbed the phone away from him.

"What's going on that you can't wait for me to call you back," Kellie said, "I'm assuming you were behind my cell phone going off too."

"Didn't you learn it's rude to slam the phone, little sister?" Dante said.

"I don't think they taught that in foster care," Kellie said, "Not that it's not good to hear from you. But what's so urgent?"

"NCIS and the WSB asked me to see if you'd reconsider this consult," Dante said, "I told them you were trying to get the kids settled and it was a long shot. How do the kids like the new house by the way?"

"Don't know yet," Kellie said, "Move is delayed a few days until we can sort things out with Dad's associates. They have concerns about me moving back to Port Charles. Before you freak out, it's no big deal."

"So you could come do the consult than?" Dante asked, "It might help you feel like you're doing something to find Garrett."

"Who's the lead agent?" Kellie asked.

"A Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Dante replied.

"I take it Gibbs isn't aware I've been asked to consult on his case," Kellie said.

"Why would you say that?" Dante asked, "Of course he would know."

"Only if Gibbs says please," Kellie said.

"That's all it will take," Dante said, "Consider it done."

Kellie smirked.

"Now about Dad's associates. Why would they have any influence over you and the kids moving?" Dante asked.

"They've demanded a meeting," Kellie said, "We've heard some things about the real intent of that meeting. The delay is make sure things are extra secure in case the families try anything."

"What supposedly is the families' real intent?" Dante asked.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with," Kellie said.

"Jason, what isn't my sister telling me," Dante asked.

"He'll find out eventually, Kellie," Jason said.

"Are you alone?" Kellie asked.

"Yeah," Dante replied, "Why?"

"We've heard that the families think they can force me to marry one of them," Kellie said.

"Are they insane? What do they possibly think they could accomplish?" Dante asked.

"Control of my casino, the foundation," Kellie said, "Maybe even Dad's business."

"So Jason, what are you doing to protect my sister?" Dante replied.

"Marrying her," Jason said.

"Please tell me you're joking," Dante said.

"I haven't agreed to that yet," Kellie said.

"Dante, if Kellie's married to me, the families might leave her and the kids alone," Jason said, "Leave her resources alone."

""I get it," Dante said, "I don't like it. I can't believe I'm going to say this. But better you than them. The only way I'm going to feel even slightly better about this is if you can assure me that I don't have any reason to suspect the two of you are engaged in biblical relations."

"Why would you even suspect that, Dante?" Kellie asked.

"The nightmare excuse doesn't work fly. You're normally up by now," Dante said, "You wouldn't have been ignoring my phone calls. Jason answered the hotel phone next to the bed two seconds after you slammed it down."

"What if Jason and I were in bed together?" Kellie asked.

"No, Kellie" Dante said, groaning, "The last thing you and the kids need is him dragging you deeper back into the business."

"Too late," Kellie said, "And not because of anything Jason and I may or may not be doing together. This whole mess with the families implies that ship sailed a long time ago."

"I refuse to believe that," Dante said.

"You didn't know me back when I was knee deep in it," Kellie said, "I ran the business, Dante."

"Unfortunately, I have to go," Dante said, "But we will be talking about this. Tell Jason I owe him a punch to the face."

"Uncle Lo beat you to it," Kellie said, "Remember to tell Agent Gibbs to say 'Please'"

Kellie hung up the phone.

"Who does my brother think he is telling me who I can sleep with or not?" Kellie said.

"Dante's just worried about you," Jason said, "He feels it's his responsibility as your brother. You were torturing him. So you're probably even. Who's Gibbs and why does he need to say please?"

"NCIS Special Agent," Kellie said, flippantly, "Dante called because NCIS really wants me to reconsider the consult."

"So why not just say you'll do it," Jason said.

"Agent Gibbs and I don't exactly get along," Kellie said, "From what I can tell, Gibbs doesn't know I've been asking to assist on his case."

"He's an idiot if he says no," Jason said, "Is he one of the few that would hold the Corinthos name against you."

"No," Kellie said, "We just don't always see eye to eye on things. Thus we don't always get along. I don't actually expect the man to say please. If he doesn't I'll just show up as asked."

"So why go through the charade?" Jason asked.

"Dante apparently has no idea that Gibbs and I don't get along," Kellie said, "I might have just fed him to the wolves."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because it's fun," Kellie said, "I mean if he's going to always call me little sister…why not?"

"You two," Jason said, as the landline rang.

Kellie picked it up.

"Hello," She said.

"Please," the voice on the other end of the line said, "Now I expect to see you in D.C. in 48 hours."

"Make it 72 hours," Kellie said, "I have to go see my kids first. Send me the intel and I'll start reviewing it before I get to D.C. Always a pleasure to speak with you, Special Agent Gibbs."

Kellie hung up the phone before Gibbs could protest.

"I take it he said please," Jason asked.

"He did," Kellie said as Jason unplugged the phone from the wall.

"I guess I should have done that earlier," Kellie said as Jason maneuvered Kellie on her back, "You might want to hurry before someone else interrupts us. At least we don't have to bother with taking clothes off."

Jason kissed Kellie silencing her.

Awhile later, Jason was in the shower as Kellie was catching up on e-mails and phone messages.

She read a text from Dante, "You could have warned me about your history with Gibbs. Director Vance was worried Gibbs would say no and wasn't happy you made him say please."

Kellie was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kellie answered the door to find Sam standing there.

"I hope this is a good time," Sam said, "Kristina mentioned you were seeing someone and something about problems with the families. I thought I'd see if you needed to talk or if there's anything I can do."

"This really isn't the best time," Kellie said as Jason walked out in nothing but a towel.

"I left my pants on the couch," Jason said before realizing Sam was standing in the door way.

"This obviously isn't a good time," Sam said her jaw dropping.

"Look, Sam," Kellie said following Sam into the hall.

"Kellie, I can't do this right now," Sam said, "Can we talk later? Once I can wrap my head around the fact that my cousin and my ex-husband are…I'll be in touch."

"Okay," Kellie said, "I need one thing, can you keep this quiet? It has to do with the problems with the families."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam nearly collided with Lorenzo in the lobby.

"Where's the fire?" Lorenzo asked.

"Dad, this really isn't a good time," Sam said, "I really need to.."

Lorenzo put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Come on," Lorenzo said, guiding her to his room,

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked once they were in the room.

"I went to see Kellie to see if she needed anything," Sam said, "Kristina had said there were some problems with the families and that Kellie was seeing someone here in Port Charles."

"Was Jason in Kellie's hotel room?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah, it was very obvious what the two of them had been doing last night," Sam said, "How long have you known?"

"I just found out yesterday," Lorenzo said.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked, "I know Jason was staying in her room sometimes because of the nightmares. "

"I'm not sure," Lorenzo said, "Yesterday was pretty much an all-around disaster in regards to learning that among other things. Are you okay with Kellie and Jason in a relationship or however they define it?"

"I know I'm with Drew," Sam said, "And I'm happy with Drew. But seeing Jason move on like that with Kellie just caught me off guard. When I thought of Jason moving on, I never thought it would be with Kellie. He always treated her like a little sister."

"I didn't expect it either," Lorenzo said, "But the last six years changed things more than we thought."

"How serious are they?" Sam asked, "You know what. Never mind I don't have the right to ask that."

"They don't even know, Sam," Lorenzo said, "It gets more complicated."

"The only way this could get more complicated is if Jason got Kellie pregnant" Sam said, "And I know that's not possible since Kellie can't get pregnant."

"The families think they're going to ambush Kellie into marrying one of them," Lorenzo said.

"Unless she's married to Jason," Sam said, "Which would theoretically cause the least amount of bloodshed."

"We had no idea Kellie and Jason were sleeping together when we came up with that idea," Lorenzo said.

"Which one of you gave Jason the black eye?" Sam asked, "You or Sonny."

"That was me," Lorenzo said.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked.

"Carly and Sonny went looking for Jason at his apartment and realized he had spent the night with someone," Lorenzo said, "Kellie apparently snuck out and cut her hand on the window. Carly recognized the jacket Kellie left behind. When Carly asked Kellie about her and Jason, she let the news slips about the families and the idea to marry Jason."

"Kellie didn't know about the families or a threat," Sam said.

"She barreled out of here like a rocket to confront Sonny," Lorenzo said, "with Carly and Lulu chasing after her. Then Carly told me about Kellie and Jason's relationship."

"Then you took off like a rocket," Sam said, "And Sonny found out when you punched Jason?"

"Kellie's hand was bandaged which was the giveaway for Sonny," Lorenzo said.

"So yesterday really was a disaster," Sam said, "How does Kellie feel about the marriage?"

"She needs time to think about it," Lorenzo said, "I really haven't talked to her about it. She just asked to take a consult she was previously requested to take. She turned it down because she was expecting to be moving the kids back here."

"And it's safe to assume that Jason's already agreed," Sam said.

"He did," Lorenzo said, "However Charles and I have to figure out if the foundation board will accept the marriage."

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Sam said, "They accept your bloodlines and Kellie's."

"Except Jason is still actively involved in the business," Lorenzo said, "It will raise a lot of questions if he's married to her about whether or not the foundation and the casino are really clean operations."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Lorenzo answered it to find Kellie there.

"You know what," Kellie said, seeing Sam was there, "I'll come back later."

Lorenzo touched Kellie's arm gently, stopping her from leaving.

"The two of you might as well attempt to sort this out now," Lorenzo said, guiding Kellie in the room and shutting the door.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Kellie said, "I really didn't intend for you to find out about Jason and I that way. I really didn't intend for anyone to know yet."

"Dad was telling me Carly was telling everyone everything yesterday," Sam said, "I'm not upset with you or Jason. Both of you have the right to see whoever you want to see."

"Sam, Jason's still your ex-husband," Kellie said, "The two of you have a history and a child together. Do you have regrets about staying with Drew?"

"No," Sam said, "I can't live Jason's life. Not like I used to. He and I both changed. It's just weird to think of you and Jason together like that."

"Sam, if this bothers you, just tell me," Kellie said.

"I just need to know one thing," Sam said, "Are you happy?"

"Other than the Godfather shenanigans the families are trying to pull," Kellie said, "And that we're even discussing marriage, yeah."

"Then that's all that matters," Sam said, "I'll adjust. We all will."

"I knew this might be a little weird," Kellie said, "But I didn't bargain for.."

"Hurricane Carly," Sam said, "You did sign on for that one when you and Jason started sleeping together."

"I wasn't exactly expecting that to happen the first time we… nor was I exactly planning a first time," Kellie said, "Or Carly to have a key to Jason's apartment. I made sure the door was locked."

"I don't want to hear these details," Lorenzo said, "Are the two of you good? Or least think you're going to be good?"

Kellie looked at Sam.

"We're good," Sam said, "I promise."

"I hope so because I still need my partner in plotting insane revenge plots," Kellie said.

"Always," Sam said, hugging Kellie, "I'm promise I'm not freezing you out like I did when our psychotic grandfather well…"

"I"m going to hold you to it," Kellie said.

"Here's the deal," Sam said, "When you get moved in, we're grabbing Sage and Lulu, you are going to tell all about how you and Jason became a thing."

"Deal," Kellie said.

"I have a meeting with Curtis I need to get to," Sam said, "So I'm going to leave you and Dad to talk."

"I'll walk you out," Lorenzo said, "Kellie, can you wait a few minutes?"

"Sure," Kellie said.

Lorenzo walked out into the hall with Sam.

"Are you really okay with this?" Lorenzo said.

"I'll get there," Sam said, "Once the shock wears off. As much as I hate to admit it Kellie can probably accept Jason's life better than I ever could."

"I'm relieved that you could reassure Kellie," Lorenzo said, "Even if it's hard."

"I lost way too much time after I lost Danny's little brother," Sam said, "At the end of the day, we're family. I don't plan on letting anything change that ever again."

"Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Lorenzo said, causing Sam to smile.

"Dad, go easy on her about this thing with Jason," Sam said, "I know you were relieved I didn't get back together with Jason even though you said you'd support whatever I decided. As much as we all like to think Kellie was able to walk away."

"She never really could," Lorenzo said, "I know. But.."

"But nothing Dad," Sam said, "Kellie and Jason have been through a lot. If they make each other happy, there's not much we can say about it other than to give them our support. Kellie needs it most whether she'd admit it or not. Because I highly suspect Kellie might be caught off guard by this more than any of us. She did just admit things weren't exactly planned."

"But she's not running away from it," Lorenzo said.

"Because that's not who she is anymore," Sam said, "If I know Kellie, she's probably more invested than she can even admit to herself. That is why you need to easy on her. She needs to time to figure things out especially when she might marry Jason to protect her family."

"I'll try," Lorenzo said.

"And you will," Sam said, "Now I really need to go otherwise I'd convince you. And Kellie's still needs to talk to you."


	19. Chapter 19

"So," Lorenzo said when he went back in the room, "How's the hand?"

"Fine," Kellie said, "We both know I've had way worse."

"I came here to talk about taking the NCIS consult and what actually has to happen next with the families," Kellie said, "But I don't know where to start. Is Sam really okay?"

"She's fine," Lorenzo said, "Just thrown for a loop like the rest of us, including you."

"Uncle Lo," Kellie said.

"Listen to me," Lorenzo said, pulling Kellie into hug, "You still get to have meltdown if you need one. You've been through more than anyone should ever have to go through. Especially this last year. If I was still in the business, I'd kill all the families."

"No, you wouldn't," Kellie said, "Maybe just the main instigators of this particular battle. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment."

"For the record, I wish we didn't have to lay the option of marrying Jason on the table," Lorenzo said, "I wish we didn't have to discuss any of this."

"In my head, it makes sense," Kellie said, "Marrying Jason like this, but I'm just not there yet."

"Your heart will catch up," Lorenzo said, "It always does."

"I don't want to marry Jason," Kellie said.

"It's not what any of us wanted for you," Lorenzo said, "Regardless of whether not you and he are together."

"It's nothing against Jason," Kellie said.

"It's not ideal," Lorenzo said, "or even expected. But you'll figure out whatever it is you need to figure out. You'll come through this just fine, just like you have ever other challenge."

"If only life would stop throwing them at me," Kellie said, "So are you going to be able in the same room as Jason or is he going to sport a black eye every time you cross paths."

"I think I got it out of my system," Lorenzo said, "I'm glad to see you moving forward. But I have a lot of reservations about it being with Jason. I saw what happened with Sam and just don't want the same for you."

"One Jason and I aren't in love with each other," Kellie said, "I've spent so much time trying to survive and keep my head above water. I certainly didn't expect to move on with Jason like this. I tried to fight it. But then I ran into Jason when I came back here and Michael was encouraging me to be happy."

"You went after what you wanted," Lorenzo said.

"Now I'm looking at marrying him," Kellie said, "It's a business decision."

"What's holding you back from making the decision?" Lorenzo said.

"That it's not fair to Jason," Kellie said, "I wish I could tell him no to this marriage. So he's free to do whatever it is he wants to with his life."

"You're forgetting one thing," Lorenzo said, "You weren't the only one moving on when the two of you decided to….sleep together. On some level Jason was too. that was before either one of you knew about the families and the marriage. The truth is the two of you wouldn't have if he wasn't. With all the complications that come from your histories and connections, that's not some place he would go just for a night."

Kellie was silent.

"Unless he's told you otherwise," Lorenzo said.

"No," Kellie said, "Jason admitted to me that he wasn't exactly partial to our lives separating when we came back here."

"What about you?" Lorenzo said.

"i like, liked having him around on the island," Kellie said, "It felt a lot less like everything was on me with him there. If the nightmares were really bad, he'd still camp out in my bedroom when I asked. But with the island I knew it was ending. With this marriage I don't know how long it's for. I don't want the kids to get attached."

"Except they already are," Lorenzo said, "And so are you."

"Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "I told you.."

"You're not in love with him, I know," Lorenzo said, "I never said you were. But whether you want to admit it or not, you feel something. You'll have to figure out what to do with that. That scares you."

"I don't feel like I should be ready to feel anything like that," Kellie said.

"Remember you've been through extreme circumstances," Lorenzo said, "Whatever you think you should or shouldn't feel goes out the window."

"Then there's the matter of me marrying a mob enforcer," Kellie said, "I can't imagine the board signing off on that."

"Charles and I are working on that," Lorenzo said, "First off you and Jason would have to file your tax returns and keep all your finances separate. I'm waiting to hear from a government contact if they will buy off on that. Ensure the government won't come after you if they ever go after Jason. There would have to be a prenuptial agreement. Neither one of you would be entitled to the other's assets in the event of a divorce. You would keep your house."

"Is it going to be enough?" Kellie asked.

"I don't know," Lorenzo said, "That's for Charles and I to worry about at the moment. I believe you have a trio of kids missing their mom to go see and then one Agent Gibbs to terrorize."

"I do not terrorize Gibbs," Kellie said.

"Just promise me you'll take orders," Lorenzo said, "Something I know is contrary to your nature."

 **Jason's Apartment**

Jason found Michael waiting for him at his apartment.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Michael said.

"No," Jason said, opening the door, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Michael said.

"What's up?" Jason asked once they were inside.

"It's about Kellie," Michael said, "And what happened at Perks yesterday. Escobar was all up in her face. Do you know why?"

"He and the other families see her as a threat," Jason said.

"That makes no sense," Michael said, "She's been out of the business for years."

"Michael, Kellie was in pretty deep," Jason said, "Neither Sonny or I ever wanted her to be in as deep as she was. It was the only way to take care of Ethan years ago. After Emily died and I was working for Alcazar, she was the only who could get her hands on the business to keep Luis Alcazar from taking over."

"Kellie actually ran the business," Michael said, "I knew she worked with you and Dad. But I guess I never realized that."

"You were at boarding school at the time. The families also see her work at the foundation as a threat," Jason said, "They're afraid the rescue operations could interfere with their operations. They also see Kellie as a means to gain more power for themselves."

"Is she still even going to move to Port Charles?" Michael asked.

"That's the plan," Jason said, "That's for me and your and Dad and Charles and Alcazar to figure out with Kellie. We're working on our options."

"Good," Michael said, "If there's anything I can help with, let me know."

"Right now the families don't know that we know they think she's a threat and to what extent," Jason said.

"I won't say anything," Michael said, "This brings me to my other concern about Kellie. Did you know she's seeing someone?"

"Yes," Jason said.

"Do you know who he is?" Michael said, "All I know is he's from Port Charles. But Kellie was pretty tight-lipped about the whole thing. Not that Kellie can't take care of herself. But I'd feel better if you or Dad know something about this guy."

"I know who he is," Jason said.

"And you've checked him out?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Jason said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Who is he?" Michael asked.

Jason took a deep breathe, "You're looking at him."

"Wait…You and my sister," Michael said surprised, "That's not what I was expecting to hear."

"I understand that might be a little weird for you," Jason said, "Me dating your sister."

"I won't lie. It is a little weird," Michael said, "On the other hand, I feel a lot better knowing she's with you. I know she'll be safe and you'll treat her right no matter how things work out between you two. If she makes you happy in the process, if you're both happy, I say it's a win. I can get past the weirdness. Does Dad know?"

"He does," Jason said.

"He's okay with it?" Michael asked.

"He's not exactly thrilled," Jason said, "It doesn't help he found out before I could tell him and in the middle of finding out about the threats to the families."

"Kellie had to get stitches yesterday," Michael said, "She said she cut her hand on some glass. But like your relationship she was pretty tight lipped. Did Dad catch her sneaking out the window of your apartment?"

"Close enough," Jason said, "Kellie was at the apartment yesterday morning when your parents showed up. They realized I had someone spend the night. Kellie broke the window to sneak out, that's when she cut her hand. When Sonny saw her bandaged hand later, he figured it out."

"Dad will come around," Michael said, "When he realizes Kellie is probably safer with you than any one else."

"So Kellie and I dating," Jason said, "Falls into the same vein of information that shouldn't be shared freely at the moment. We don't want the families to be aware of that either."

"You said the families see Kellie as a way to gain more power," Michael said, "Does that mean they want her to marry one of them? That's only way I could see them gaining power over her resources, potentially the coffee business if something were to happen to Dad."

"Yeah" Jason said.

"So if they find out you two are together, they could panic," Michael said, "and try to force Kellie to do what they want before the two of you could get more serious or even married. Would you and Kellie get married as one of the options?

"We're considering it," Jason said, "It might be our only option to placate the families and keep the casualties to a minimum."

"How do you feel about marrying Kellie under these circumstances?" Michael asked.

"All that really matters is Kellie, Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa are safe," Jason said, "If marriage is what it takes, I'm in."

"And what does Kellie think about all this?" Michael said, "If I know my sister, starting a new relationship is one thing. But marriage for any reason, especially so soon after Tyler's death."

"She's struggling with it," Jason said, "From a business standpoint, she's on board with it. But as for the part of her that isn't like your Dad and I, she's hesitant. She's worried about the kids, the effect on my life, and just isn't quite ready to move forward that way. I don't blame her. I wish she wasn't in this position."

Michael's phone beeped.

"I have a meeting I need to get to," Michael said, "But thank you for being honest with me and taking care of my sister even if she tries to tell you she's got it handled."

"It's a not problem," Jason said.

"I know you'd do it regardless of anything," Michael said, "For what it's worth as strange as it is to think of you dating my sister I hope it works out for both of you."

"That a means a lot, Michael," Jason said.


	20. Chapter 20

Max let Kellie into the foyer of the Greystone.

"Are you doing alright?" Max asked.

"It's just the usual mayhem and chaos," Kellie replied, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Charles told me about his father, your grandfather."

"It'll be alright," Max said, "How was Charles when you saw him?"

"Still rattled by having to tell the truth about his father," Kellie said, "Everything else seemed to roll right off him. The stuff with the families and my relationship with…"

"I know about you and Jason," Max said.

"My dad told you then," Kellie replied.

"No," Max said, "Diane and I figured it out yesterday after the run in with Escobar. Sonny will come around."

"Is he here?" Kellie asked, "I wanted to talk to him before I leave town for a few days."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sonny said coming into the foyer.

"NCIS asked me to reconsider the consult I postponed," Kellie said, "Since I can't move the kids yet."

"Have them get someone else to do it," Sonny said, ushering Kellie into the living room, "You shouldn't be working cases with Garrett on the loose."

"I'll be working from their headquarters with plenty of security," Kellie said, "Anything else would be highly coordinated sting operations with an army of federal agents surrounding me. My mind's already made up and I told Dante I'd do it."

"Dante's in on this?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "As part of the task force."

"I still don't like it," Sonny said.

"You don't like a lot of things I do right now," Kellie said.

"What the hell were thinking sleeping with Jason?" Sonny said.

"Really not your concern, Dad," Kellie said.

"For someone who made a point of staying out of the business," Sonny said, "You've certainly managed situate yourself right back in it."

"Do you see me trying to get involved in the actual business?" Kellie said, "Run things again. At this point what difference does it make if I'm sleeping with Jason or not if I'm going to marry him to get the families to back off. At least sleeping with him provides a personal benefit to the marriage."

"Can we agree to leave the physical aspect of your relationship with Jason out of this?" Sonny said, "It's little disconcerting to think of my daughter with my best friend that way. He always treated my kids as his own."

"Michael and Morgan, yes," Kellie said, "Who are at least 10 years younger than me. You realize Jason isn't actually old enough to be my father. Not unless I was conceived before he was a teenager. You've certainly been with your share of woman who are much younger than you. So it shouldn't bother you."

"The two of you were going around behind my back," Sonny said.

"For one night. It's not like we planned it," Kellie said, "Or even really talked about what was going to happen after that first night. You and Carly showed up and let yourselves into the apartment before we could do that. Since then I've been a little busy trying to figure out this whole mess with the families you couldn't bother to tell me about when you found out."

"I made a mistake," Sonny said, "We were trying to handle it for you."

"Except you can't," Kellie said, "I know you hate the fact that I'm as ruthless as you are. I have to be to protect myself and my family. But you can't protect me from the business. You never could. That has nothing to do with whether I'm married to Jason or sleeping with him or not."

"You could at least let me try," Sonny said.

"Olivia Jerome came after me in California. There wasn't exactly time to make phone call with snipers set up outside my house," Kellie said, "Now Escobar and the other families see me as a way to take over Port Charles between the foundation and the fact I'm your daughter. Your associates certainly don't see me as out even if it's legally and technically true. That will never change."

"That shouldn't be the case," Sonny said.

"Whose fault is that?" Kellie replied, "After Ethan, I might have been able to walk away. Be more like Michael and Kristina. But when you spiraled and let the business suffer. You couldn't see the enemies right in front of you and ended up in jail because they framed you for killing Tyler. You had pushed Jason away, I was the only one that could run the business and stop an all out war to protect our family."

"I told you not to," Sonny said, "No one put a gun to your heard."

"And Luis would have gone after our family, Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Carly" Kellie said, "If not him, someone else. I wasn't going to let our family pay the price. I'd make the same choice again if I had to."

"I was sick," Sonny said.

"I know," Kellie said, "But that doesn't change the truth about me, about the business. I made my choices same as you did yours. That's on me."

"But if you'd just let me handle things and listen to me," Sonny said, "Maybe we could lessen the involvement you have."

"When has that ever worked?" Kellie said, "Not mention that wouldn't include things like telling me to stay away from Jason."

"Only if you plan on being more than friends," Sonny said.

"So you trust Jason with your life, to raise your kids, to protect your family, and to marry me in name only," Kellie said, "Yet somehow you draw the line at dating your daughter. How does that even make any sense?"

"Wow, I'd heard stories about the two of you fighting," Josslyn said, "I never thought I'd get to witness one. The rumors don't do it justice."

"Joss, I'm sorry if we disturbed you," Kellie said.

"Actually this is better than homework," Josslyn said, "And Sonny, Kellie's right. I'd think you'd be happy Kellie is dating Jason. It's kind of messed up that you'd trust Jason with everything except that."

"Thank you," Kellie replied.

"This doesn't concern you," Sonny said.

"Any other guy you'd have to question their motives, their background," Josslyn said as Carly entered the room, "and how much Kellie might need to protect him if he can't handle himself. There's none of that with Jason. In fact he's more than capable of protecting her if she can't protect herself and vice versa."

Kellie smirked as Sonny groaned.

"They're both right," Carly said, "And you know it."

"Face it, Dad," Kellie said, "You're outnumbered here."

"Did you plan this for when Carly and Josslyn would be here?" Sonny asked.

"Even I'm not that good," Kellie said.

"Come on, Josslyn," Carly said, "We'll let Sonny and Kellie finish duking this one out on their own."

Carly and Josslyn left. Kellie didn't say anything, waiting for Sonny to speak.

"Really, Dad" Kellie finally said, "You can't admit you're wrong about this one."

"Carly and Josslyn and you make a valid point," Sonny said, "But that doesn't mean you're right."

Kellie rolled her eyes, "Obviously I'm not getting anywhere with the godfather complex. I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"Have you made any decisions about actually marrying Jason," Sonny asked as Kellie head towards the door.

"No," Kellie said, "I'm still thinking about it."

"You don't have a lot of time before the families try to pull something," Sonny yelled causing Kellie to stop in the foyer.

She took a deep breathe and continued walk towards the door. Before she could open it, the door opened and ran she straight into Jason.

"Hey," Jason said, "How did things go?"

"Maybe you can get through the Godfather complex," Kellie said, "I'm out of here. I'm headed to the safe house. Tonight and tomorrow."

"I'll come out before you take off," Jason said, "And check on the kids."

"Thank you," Kellie said. She kissed Jason before walking out the door and closing it behind.

"Really, Jason," Sonny said, "Did you two really have to make out in front of me?"

"I was actually hoping we could have a civil conversation about this," Jason said, "That you'd had a chance to cool off and to think about it."

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to protect my daughter," Sonny said, "To know she could walk away once the families aren't a threat."

"Sonny, you have got to accept that she doesn't really ever get to walk away," Jason said, "That's what bothers you so much. You always wanted to protect your kids from this life. You've been able to do that with all of them except Kellie. That's what this is really about."

"Do you have any idea how much it kills me Kellie's still part of this," Sonny said, "That the families think they can get to me through her."

"Which is why we're closing up the ranks," Jason said, "Making it so they can't."

"You think I don't know that," Sonny said, "The price is my daughter."

"If she's willing to pay it," Jason said, "She hasn't said yes yet. I'm pretty sure she will because the alternative ensures blood shed and the kids are likely to be more at risk."

"If only that bastard Garrett weren't after her," Sonny said.

"Kellie will be fine," Jason said, "But you have to back off, let her do what she needs to."

"She shouldn't have to deal with this," Sonny said.

"It always worked better when you stayed out of things where Kellie's involved," Jason said.

"And let you handle things," Sonny said, "Except now your sleeping with her. How do I know that you'll be objective enough to protect her like you used."

"I still protect Kellie the same way I did back then," Jason said, "Let her take care of herself and just be there when she needs the back up. That's the trick. Sometimes you just make it hard than it needs to be."

"As far as my relationship with Kellie," Jason said, "I hope you'll find away to be okay with it eventually."

"If I asked you not to continue this relationship with Kellie," Sonny replied.

"Kellie and I are going't to stop seeing each other just because you don't think we should," Jason said, "If you can't accept it, that's your business. Just leave Kellie alone about your opinions. That's the last thing she needs right now."


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm already on my way out of town," Kellie said, answering her phone as her guards drove her to the safe house, "You can't kidnap me for coffee."

"That's not why I'm calling," Michael said.

"Why are calling you then?" Kellie said.

"I just want you to know I talked to Jason," Michael said, "And it's cool that the two of you are together. Jason only told me because I asked him to check out whoever you were seeing"

"Michael," Kellie said.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Michael said, "But Dante's not here to do the big brother thing, so I have to do it. That's beside the point. I just wanted you to know I'm behind you and Jason and whatever makes you happy. Both of you."

"Thank you," Kellie said, cautiously.

"I figured you needed to know someone is behind you," Michael said, "It sounds like Dad isn't thrilled."

"That is an understatement," Kellie said, "I just left Dad's."

"How bad?" Michael asked.

"Almost Nuclear," Kellie said, "Though Josslyn said we exceeded everything she heard about there rumors."

"Which would be nuclear," Michael said.

"I kept walking without a word to Dad out the door," Kellie said, "Even when Dad pushed the absolute wrong button. So almost nuclear. You're seriously okay with me and Jason? I thought it might be weird for you."

"I'll get past it," Michael said, "I certainly didn't expect that Jason would be someone that you would move on with. I don't know why but in some strange way it kind of makes sense. Not to mention I can worry about you less."

"Alright, mini-Dante," Kellie said, "We just pulled up to the house. I'm going to tell my kids stories about you when your were kid. Like that time Morgan somehow managed to convince you of all people…"

"I get the hint," Michael said, "And do not tell them that story."

 **The Grey Stone**

"You are unbelievable, Sonny" Carly said joining Sonny and Jason.

"Not this again," Sonny said.

"I'm going to keep it saying until you admit you're wrong about Kellie and Jason," Carly said.

"What happened to letting Kellie and I duke this out?" Sonny asked.

"Kellie's gone now," Carly said, "I know better than to get in the middle of the two of you in the middle of an argument. Now that she's left, maybe Jason and I can talk some sense into you."

Sonny looked at Jason as if he expected Jason to call Carly off.

Jason shrugged as if to tell Carly to go ahead.

"Your daughter and your best friend have been through hell, Sonny," Carly said, "Don't you want them to find happiness again."

"Of course," Sonny said.

"What does it matter if it ends up being with each other," Carly said, "You can't honestly believe that Kellie's in any more danger than normal if she's with Jason."

"Do you honestly believe she isn't jumping into anything too fast," Sonny said, "You can't tell me you're not surprised that she's able move forward."

"So she moved on faster than we thought," Carly said, "That doesn't make what she or Jason feel any less real. You know what, if you're right or even if you're wrong, thank God it is with Jason. Even if it doesn't work out between them, Jason will make sure that she can walk away no regrets and do what he's always done for her which is make sure she's safe while letting do whatever she needs to do and keep the two you from killing each other."

"We are not that bad," Sonny said, "Anymore."

"It's debatable," Jason said.

"If you can't get behind Kellie and Jason," Carly said, "Than fake it for your daughter's sake. I can't imagine what her life has been like the last two years watching cancer suck the life out of her husband. But you know what I saw yesterday when I was asking Kellie about her relationship with Jason."

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," Sonny said.

"Behind all the irritation at me interrupting their night time activities," Carly said, "Was a spark I haven't seen in her in a really long time. Every time I've seen her since Tyler's leukemia came back, all I could see was the weariness, the toll his illness was taking on her. It was like she was a walking zombie. I for one am glad to see her fight back. Not that surviving fight where it took everything for her just to put one foot in front of the other. But the fight in her she's always had even if it means the two of you are going at it like never before. I know it means she's going to be okay. That she's going to get through this. If the relationship she has with Jason helps keep her going that direction or gets her there faster, then I don't see how you can hold your ground on this one, Sonny."

Sonny paced the floor and walked towards the back windows.

"I'm right aren't I?" Carly said, "You can't argue with that."

"I'll think about it," Sonny said, grudgingly.

"You're going to do more than just think about it," Carly said.

"Carly, let it go," Jason said, trying not smile, "I'm sure you gave Sonny enough to think about. Is there anything else you need at the moment Sonny, otherwise I'm promised Kelly I'd help her out with the kids and check things out before she goes to D.C."

"Maybe you could convince her not to go to D.C." Sonny said.

"I'll walk you out," Carly said, rolling her eyes.

Carly and Jason walked into the foyer.

"He'll come around," Carly said, "He just doesn't want to admit he's wrong."

"Thanks for sticking up for Kellie in there," Jason said.

"I'm sticking up for you too," Carly said, hugging Jason, "I know I didn't say it. But I heard the changes in your voice when we'd talk while you were on the island. Especially when you'd talk about Kellie and the kids. Whether you want to admit or not, Kellie's been making you happier for awhile now. Hold on to that. We both know how precious, how short life is even if Sonny can't right now."

 **The Safe House**

"Jamie, Jared," Alyssa yelled running into their room with an iPad, "Grandpa Sonny's a Soprano."

"Alyssa, Grandpa Sonny is definitely not a Soprano," Jamie said, "Only females can have soprano voices."

"No the boss that beat people up and makes them swim with the fishes," Alyssa said.

"Where did you get the iPad?" Jared asked, "You know the rules about limited time on the internet on the computer."

"I borrowed it from Frances," Alyssa said.

The boys groaned.

"You don't understand," Alyssa said, handing Jared the iPad, "Grandpa just needs to put a shot out on the bad man and we can go back to California."

Jared scrolled through the wikipedia page as Jamie looked over his shoulder.

Frances walked in the room having heard the commotion.

"Where did you guys find my iPad?" Frances asked as Jared handed it back.

"I found it in the office room," Alyssa piped up.

Frances raised his eyebrows and then saw the wikipedia page on Sonny.

Before he could reply, he heard the alarm beep and the front door open.

"The three of you stay here until I can talk to your mom," Frances said.

Frances walked down the hall into the living room.

"I'm surprised the kids aren't running like a herd of elephants," Kellie said, "Where are they?"

"Alyssa swiped my iPad," Frances said, "This is what she and the boys were looking at when I found them."

Kellie took the iPad from Frances, saw the wikipedia page, and cursed.

She sat down on the couch.

"I always knew I couldn't hide the truth from them forever," Kellie said, "I'm not even sure where to start with this. I'd hoped to dole it out in pieces. Let them be innocent for as long as possible."

"If you want I can call Jason to come help you," Frances said.

"He'll be out later," Kellie said, "The truth is this one is on me."

Kellie handed Frances back the iPad and headed down the hall.

"I don't care what that page says Grandpa Sonny does, Alyssa" Jared said, "It's not polite to whack people even if they are bad. We are not asking Grandpa Sonny to kill Garrett."

"Besides Mom's working with spies and Uncle Dante to take care of him the right way," Jared said.

"That's right," Kellie said, "We don't want to use violence unless it's absolutely necessary. Uncle Dante and his team are working on this."

"Mom, is it true?" Jared asked, "About Grandpa Sonny being a mob boss?"

"And that you ran his business?" Jamie asked, "Which would make you a former mob boss?"


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't speak specifically about Grandpa Sonny's business," Kellie said, sitting on the bed, "What I do know is that he has been suspected or investigated several times for illegal business practices. There are people that would call him a mob boss. In fact when we move to Port Charles, there will be kids at school and their parents who will not want to be friends with you because of what they suspect or have heard about your grandfather."

"Did you do things like the wikipedia pages says about Grandpa?" Jared asked.

"I did run Grandpa Sonny's businesses once a long time ago," Kellie said, "Grandpa Sonny was sick and the business started to fall apart. Bad people got themselves in a position to take the business from him. People that wouldn't have stopped at taking the business from Grandpa, but might have hurt him physically to do it and maybe even hurt Uncle Michael, Aunt Kristina, and our other family members to make sure they kept the business. I was the only person at the time who could run the business and keep the bad people from hurting our family."

"Did you put hits out on people?" Jamie asked.

"No," Kellie said, "I made sure when I ran Grandpa Sonny's business to keep things as legal as possible so I would not be investigated."

"How did you become someone that could run a business like that?" Jared asked.

"Remember when we told you that I had been hurt and chased by a bad man years ago," Kellie said, "I didn't have any resources. All I could do at first was run and try to protect myself the best I could on my own. Because this man didn't obey the law or follow the rules, I had to learn to protect myself in ways that a lot of people wouldn't understand. It made me better suited to take over Grandpa's business in the same way I'm good at rescue operations with the foundations or how I used to be a spy."

"That bad man that hurt you and makes you have nightmares," Jared replied, "What happened to him?"

"I worked with the police on an investigation into the man's illegal activities," Kellie said, "When the police tried to arrest him, the bad man pulled a gun and…"

"Suicide by cop," Jared said.

"Something like that," Kellie said, "How do you know about that?"

"I have to know about stuff like that if I'm going to be a lawyer like dad was," Jared replied, "and Uncle RIc and Grandpa Charlie."

"So if Grandpa is a mob boss like people think and he has enemies," Jamie said, "Are we really safe in Port Charles?"

"I wouldn't move us to Port Charles unless I truly believed it is the best way to keep us safe," Kellie said, "It's going to be even more important to stick with the guards and follow instructions if something happens. Because you are right it's possible Dad's enemies may try to do something."

"Then why move us to Port Charles?" Alyssa asked.

"Because of the man coming after us currently," Kellie said.

"Is he one of Grandpa's enemies too?" Alyssa asked.

"No, he's my enemy," Kellie said, "He wants revenge against me for what happened to his brother and because the foundation may have rescued girls and children from him. I need help to keep you safe, help in the form of a lot of our family to help me keep an eye on you in case someone does try anything."

"We'd be under Grandpa Sonny's protection," Jamie said, "He would have power and resources to help protect us because he has to protect himself. "

"Because your enemy doesn't play by the rules, we might need that type of protection from Grandpa," Jared said.

"Yes," Kellie said, "But we don't ask for things like hits to be put out on any one, even our enemies."

"Because you can work with the law kind of like you did with the guy that hurt you years ago," Jared said.

"Exactly," Kellie said.

"Do you have regrets?" Jamie asked, "Do you wish you could have made different choices? About running grandpa's business?"

"No," Kellie said, "I did it to protect our family. But what I want you to understand is that while I may have had to make some unusual and maybe questionable choices, I am doing everything to make sure you're safe and that you three are never in a position where you have to make those types of choices."

"You're not telling us everything are you?" Jamie asked.

"No, I'm not," Kellie said, "Because it is more complicated and there will be time enough when you're older to talk about that."

"But Jamie and I are old enough now," Jared said.

"Do you trust your mom?" Jason asked, standing in the doorway.

All three kids nodded.

"Then I think you need to trust that your mom knows what you are ready to hear about," Jason said, "Your mom has never led an easy life. She never denied that has she?"

"No," Jamie said, "And she always answers our questions even when she doesn't want to like now or when we had to leave California."

"I'll always your questions," Kellie said, "To the best of my ability. The truth is you're going to have more questions. Because of things you hear from other people."

"You're sure Port Charles is safe for us," Jared asked.

"As safe as it can be," Kellie said, "We're working on some things to make it safer before we move into our new house."

"Tomorrow right?" Jamie asked.

"Not tomorrow," Kellie said, "I know that was the plan. But the security company hasn't finished putting the alarm system in. It's really important we have the alarm system installed and working before we move."

"You're Grandpa Sonny's shot man, Uncle Jason," Alyssa interrupted, "Can you shoot Garrett so we can stay in California?"

"Alyssa," Kellie said, kneeling down in front of her, "No, we are not asking any body to shoot an one ever."

"You said we couldn't ask Grandpa," Alyssa said, "So I asked Uncle Jason instead."

"Alyssa, listen to me," Kellie said, "What you just asked for and what you did to get around what I told you is not okay. It is never okay to ask Grandpa Sonny, Uncle Jason, or any one else to do what you just asked Uncle Jason to do. When we're done talking here, you're going to go sit in the time out chair and think about why what you asked Uncle Jason to do is not okay."

"What good is Grandpa being a Soprano if we can't do Soprano stuff?" Alyssa replied, stamping her foot.

"How do you know what a Soprano is?" Kellie asked.

"I watch the show when I borrow an iPad," Alyssa said.

"Did you ask if you could borrow the iPad?" Kellie asked.

Alyssa didn't answer.

"Were you the one who took Frances's iPad today?" Kellie asked.

"He left it in the office," Alyssa said.

"But it's not your iPad," Kellie said, "We have rules about iPad and internet use you that you chose to ignore.

"So I get more time out," Alyssa pouted.

"No iPad, computer, or any internet privileges for three days," Kellie said.

"But that's forever," Alyssa screamed throwing herself on the floor, "I hate you. I hate this house. I hate Port Charles."

Alyssa continued screaming as Jason picked her up off the floor. Kellie moved towards them.

"I got her," Jason said, nodding towards the boys. Jason carried Alyssa out of the room towards the time out chair in the kitchen while Kellie stayed with Jamie and Jared.

"She is such a brat," Jamie said, "Not that we don't love her. But."

"He's right," Jared said, "Dad let her get away with way too much when you weren't home."

"Your sister is also angry and hurt," Kellie said, "She's still too young to know what the right way is to feel things like that. We have teach her."

"She needs a shrink," Jamie said.

"Actually I've already talked to some of the child psychologists in Port Charles," Kellie said, "I think it would help all three of you. Both of you have been through a lot too. If you two go, Alyssa will be more receptive to going."

"We'll go, mom," Jared said.

"I don't have to talk do I?" Jamie asked.

"Not if you don't want to," Kellie said, "You can just sit there."

"Have you ever been to a shrink?" Jared asked.

"I have," Kellie said, "A few times. I've even been talking to my shrink since the nightmares started to try to work through those."

"Is it helping?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "I"m not having them as often."

"But you still have them sometimes," Jared said, "But not when Uncle Jason spends the night. Why can't he just live with us you don't have nightmares at all."

"Because Uncle Jason has his now life," Kellie said, "And I have to learn to get past the nightmares without Jason. He can't always be around to chase my nightmares away."

Back in the Kitchen, Alyssa's tantrum continued.

"I don't want time out," Alyssa said, "Why can't I ask you or Grandpa to shoot Garrett?"

"Because it's illegal," Jason said.

"I bet if Danny or Jake asked, you would do it," Alyssa said.

"No I wouldn't," Jason said, "That's not choice or burden I want them to live with. It's not a burden I want you or your brothers to live with. Neither does your mom."

"But if it weren't for him we could go home," Alyssa said.

"Maybe," Jason said, "Or maybe your mom would still want to move back to Port Charles. She also wants you and your brothers to be closer to your family."

"I hardly know them," Alyssa said.

"I don't think that's true," Jason said, "Mateo and Claire who spent months in california with you and your brothers are there now. What about Rocco and Charlotte? I know your Uncle Dante and Aunt Lulu brought them at least once a year here and your mom and Tyler took you to Port Charles at least once a year. What about Avery?"

"And Danny and Scout," Alyssa said, slumping back in the chair.

"See it won't be all bad," Jason said, "Now why do you want Garrett shot so much?"

"So he won't be scary," Alyssa said.

"So you're really just scared of him," Jason said.

Alyssa nodded.

"Listen to me," Jason said, "You have a lot of people that love you and are doing everything we can to make sure you feel safe and are safe. Your mom, both your grandpas, your Uncle Lorenzo, me, and the guards, and your aunts and uncles. All you need to do is be a kid and let the adult worry about all the other scary stuff."

"I'll think about it," Alyssa said, pouting, "Can you talk to Mom about getting the computer back?"

Jason shook his head.


	23. Chapter 23

After the kids were in bed for the night, Jason followed Kellie out to the back porch.

"My six year old daughter asked for a hit to be put out on Garrett, to kill someone," Kellie said, "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"What you're doing," Jason said, "To help her understand the reality of that choice and why it's not a good choice."

"What the hell did I do wrong, Jason?" Kellie said, "that Alyssa would ever think that solution would be okay. I know that Tyler had a hard time telling her no. Alyssa had him wrapped around her finger and has some entitlement issues. But I thought we were moving past that."

"Then her father died," Jason said, "From what you've said, she adored Tyler. And she's being uprooted from everything she's ever known."

"She thinks if she has a temper tantrum she'll get what she wants," Kellie said said, "Alyssa got the worst of everyone's tempers. Mine, Dad's, Uncle Lo's,…Helena's as much as I hate to admit that last one. I thought I had at least until the age of 10 before she started telling me she hates me."

"Look at me," Jason said, "You're doing the best you can as a mother. However, Tyler dealt with Alyssa's tantrums that's on him not you. You're doing everything you can to make sure Alyssa knows her actions have consequences and to teach them right from wrong and love them."

"But I get why Alyssa asked for a hit to be put out on him," Kellie said, "Do you know how many times I've wished I could do the same?"

"But you won't," Jason said, "Because you prefer not to risk any possibility of ending up in jail and you want to set a good example for your kids. That's also why you'll be able to get through to Alyssa. Because you understand she where's coming from."

"I worry it won't be enough," Kellie said, "I knew Alyssa was a handful. When Alyssa was three and I'd go on trips for the foundation, Tyler and I had to talk about always believing Alyssa. She'd do something wrong and get the boys in trouble for it. She ripped her own dolls dress and cried that Jared did it. That was when I caught on. Jamie maybe would have done it while the two of them argued."

"But that wasn't something Jared would do," Jason said.

"No," Kellie said, "That's when the boys told me that Alyssa pulled all these stunts. It made sense. I realized the boys take credit for their stunts, but never these incidents with Alyssa."

"Alyssa will be fine," Jason said.

"Today just confirmed that I'm right in having my children see a counselor or psychologist for awhile," Kellie said, "They've been through way too much. Especially this last year."

"You're getting your kids they help they need," Jason said, "You can't do any more than that. How are you with the kids knowing as much as they do about Sonny's business?"

"I'd plan to broach some things," Kellie said, "I'd have to with the kids going to school in Port Charles. They'd have to understand something about why other kids at school might avoid them. But that was more than I'd planned on telling them. I'd hoped to avoid the whole illegal alleged organized crime bit for a couple more years. What I didn't expect was explaining my role in all of it years ago quite yet. The wikipedia page was apparently quite thorough."

"You didn't do anything illegal," Jason said, "You still tried to keep your hands clean."

"There were still some grey areas," Kellie said, "We both know that. There's no sugar coating that. I guess I'd just hoped the kids wouldn't see some of the darker parts of me for a long time yet."

"You're showing the kids what it means to be human," Jason said, "To make the hard choices. The truth is you were just trying to keep everyone safe, the same way you are now. This time just doesn't require you to run the business."

"Just get married," Kellie said, flippantly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded. At least not against you."

Jason pulled Kellie against him.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Jason said.

"This shouldn't be that hard," Kellie said, "Getting married would give me and the kids at least some extra protection against the families provided they play by the rules. It's that simple and yet."

"It's not," Jason said, "Marriage is a big deal to you. Even if on paper it feels pretty black and white. You understand that this impacts your everyday life and the kids especially. I'd be more concerned if you didn't struggle."

"I wish it could be simple," Kellie said as Jason pulled her a little closer against him.

Kellie kissed him and then pulled back, "the kids. I'm sorry. I'm not ready to take the chance the kids might catch us…"

"It's okay," Jason said as he and Kellie headed back into the house.

Kellie looked in on the kids on her way to bed.

Jared stirred, "Mom, is Uncle Jason still here?"

"Yeah, he's still here," Kellie said, "Why?"

"Jamie and I want to talk to him," Jared said.

Kellie was going to ask them to wait until morning. Jason had heard their request from down the hall.

"It's fine," Jason said, "Go get some sleep."

Kellie nodded and headed to her room. By this time both boys were sitting up in their beds.

"What's up?" Jason asked, setting a chair between both beds.

"You're going to protect mom right?" Jamie asked, "From whatever's making her scared?"

"We know she has her own guards and stuff," Jared asked, "But she seems less scared, more relaxed when you're around."

"I'm going to do my best," Jason said.

"We used our internet time to learn more about Mom," Jared said, "Does she still end up in the middle of gun fights and explosions?"

"Is that what will happen if she helps NCIS?" Jamie asked, "It's really cool that she's like a superhero but what if she doesn't come back?"

"What gun fights and explosions are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"We found the one where the guy who rapped her died," Jared said, "I think rapped is the right word. What is rapped?"

"The word is actually raped," Jason, "And this guy put part of himself inside your mother's body against her will."

"I'm glad he died instead of going to jail," Jamie said, "That sounds painful."

"It was very painful for your mom," Jason said, "It's painful for anyone that's been hurt that way. I know you guys used your internet time to look this stuff up, but I think in the future you should just ask your mom or me any questions."

"Because we might have questions about things like rape?" Jared said.

"Yes and other adult things that would be easier to understand when you're older, a lot older," Jason said, "What other gun fights and explosions did you read about?"

"Mom jumped off a boat and almost drowned," Jamie said, "And an island she was on exploded."

"First off, you're mom didn't have guards like she does now," Jason said as the boys started to lay back in bed, "She ran off on her own a lot and ditched her guards when we did give them to her. Second, even if your mom helps with an NCIS operations, she'll have her guards and a ton of federal agents to keep her safe. Three, if for some reason, something happens, your mom is pretty good at protecting herself. The first time I met your mom, this guy was bothering her and she had this guy running away for his life. When I went to help her, she actually thought I was."

"Going to hurt her because she didn't know you yet," Jamie said.

"Yeah, she tackled me hard," Jason said.

"Our mom beat you," Jared said.

"The point is," Jason said, "Your mom will make sure she has all her bases covered. She knows how important it is that she comes home to you."

"But we'll still feel better if you're looking out for her," Jared said, yawning.

"We do it," Jamie said, yawning as well, "But we're not big enough yet. "You're going to keep mom's nightmares away tonight right."

By this point the boys were drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they stay far away tonight," Jason said, standing up. He pulled the covers back up over each of the boys before leaving.

He found Kellie asleep in her room. She stirred when he crawled in bed with her.

"The boys put me on nightmare duty," Jason said.

"Is that what they wanted to talk about?" Kellie asked, yawning.

"That and a few other things," Jason said as Kellie curled up against him, "But we can talk about that in morning when you're more awake."

"Okay," Kellie said falling back to sleep.

 **Port Charles**

Drew found Sam watching Scout after having put Scout to bed.

"You've been kind of quiet all evening," Drew said, "Is something bothering you?"

"I wouldn't even really know where to start," Sam said.

"Come on," Drew said, taking her hand and heading downstairs, "We'll grab a bottle of wine and we'll talk."

Sam sat on the couch trying to figure out what to tell Drew about Jason and Kellie.

Drew poured wine in the glass and handed one to Sam.

"I'm going to take a wild guess," Drew said, "Kellie was pretty tight lipped about the relationship Kristina was telling you about. Maybe even tight lipped about whatever is going to on with the families."

"Not exactly," Sam said, sipping her wine.

"So did you walk on in on Kellie and her boyfriend having sex?" Drew asked.

"He came out of the bathroom looking for his pants when Kellie answered the door," Sam said.

"I can see how that might be a little awkward," Drew said.

"You have no idea," Sam said. Drew looked at Sam puzzled.

"She was with Jason," Sam said quietly.

"Did you say she was with Jason?" Drew asked.

Sam nodded.

"That's surprising," Drew said, "Damn Curtis called it. That the two them could eventually be more than friends."

"Wait a minute," Sam replied, "When exactly did Curtis call this?"

"The night they came into the Floating Rib and Jason turned around and walked out," Drew said, "You were at the bar with Kellie. Jason and Kellie, really? Sorry, I just I have his memories and that doesn't seem like place he would have gone."

"I still can't wrap my mind around it," Sam said, "I never thought in a million years Kellie and Jason would look at each other as anything other than brother and sister. I'm trying to do the mature thing and let it go especially if they get married to protect her and the kids from the families. But I'm having a hard time with that."

"Are you saying you have regrets?" Drew asked.

"No, Drew, of course not," Sam said, "I guess it's making me question if they were really just friends all these years and doubt all the time they spent together in Europe when Jason got caught up in one of her WSB cases,"

"I can tell you from Jason's memories," Drew said, "He never felt that way about her at that time ever. I can't speak to anything since he came back. And for what it's worth while Kellie certainly has her own moral code, she has very definite lines she refuses to cross. I'm pretty sure sleeping with her cousin's husband would be one of those lines. And did you say Jason might marry her?"

"Apparently the families think they can force Kellie to marry one of them," Sam said, "What the families don't know is that anyone is aware of that plan. This conversation really has to stay between us."

"I don't think I want to try to understand why the families want that," Drew said, "But short of Kellie going ballistic on the families, that would be least violent means of placating the families. I can't imagine they'd be stupid enough to try anything to her as Jason's wife."

"Well no one thought they'd try anything to her period," Sam said, "But we think they'd try to get at the kids as long as she's single."

"Have Kellie and Jason agreed to this?" Drew asked.

"Jason, yes of course," Sam said, "Kellie hates the idea."

"She'll say yes to protect her kids," Drew said, "I can't blame her. What would she have done if Jason wasn't available?"

"Go ballistic," Sam said, "or go into witness protection maybe. I really don't know."

"I'm curious," Drew asked, "What if you and Jason were together right now, but not married."

"When you start asking that question," Sam interrupted, "I'm really glad I don't have to worry about considering pretending Jason and I aren't together while he and Kellie get married for business reasons. I don't have to worry about what craziness Sonny would ask of him anymore really."

"Sonny, but not Kellie?' Drew replied.

"Part of the reason she hates the idea of marrying Jason under these circumstances," Sam said, "Is she tries really hard not to use Jason the same way Sonny and Carly do at times. She wants him to have his own life."

"She's sleeping with him and yet balks at marriage," Drew pondered.

"Tyler hasn't even been dead a year yet," Sam said, "This is my cousin we're talking about. She was married to Tyler for over year before they consummated the marriage. You know what I think I'm done talking about this. This is making brain hurt."

"I agree with that sentiment, Mrs. Cain," Drew said, setting both their wine glass on the table before kissing Sam.


	24. Chapter 24

"What's the deal with the Corinthos chick?" Special Agent Nick Torres asked.

"Don't touch her without warning," McGee replied, "Period."

"I'll turn on some of the old Torres charm," Torres said, "She'll be begging me to touch her."

"More like you'll be begging her to stop punching you," McGee said, "If her guards don't attack you first."

"Why would she punch me?" Torres asked, "Why does she have guards?"

"What rock have you been under?" Bishop asked, "The last name Corinthos doesn't set off any warning bells. I don't see how you could have no idea who Kellie Corinthos-Scott is. You did undercover in South America. You should at least know who her uncle and her father are."

"Kellie Corinthos-Scott," Torres said, "Founder and Executive Director of Crossing into Dawn which helps orphans and victims of sex trafficking. Her Uncle is the rescue operations director. She looks like a knock out. Our WSB contact Dante is her brother."

"You seriously have no idea who Kellie and Dante's father is," Bishop said, "Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, the godfather of Port Charles and New York. Her Uncle Lorenzo Alcazar used to be one of his enemies/associates before he went legitimate and headed up the rescue division at her foundation."

"And don't forget she ran the Corinthos empire while her father was in person," McGee said, "Actually she brought it back from destruction and stopped a takeover by her Uncle Luis Alcazar."

"You really should read her file," Bishop said, slamming it against Torres's chest, "What you need to understand for this case is that Garrett Esoterra's brother kidnapped her for three days and raped her when she was eighteen. She miscarried her fiancee's child. Then faked her death to protect her fiancee and try to get a way from him."

"Why is she even allowed near this case?" Torres asked.

"We need her expertise on storing girls and moving them, ideas for stings and operations," McGee said, "Her uncle and brother were very clear she couldn't be involved in the actual sting operations or anything that involves using her as bait to draw out Esoterra."

"Garrett is targeting her," Bishop said, "She actually had to leave California the day of her husband's funeral because he tried to set her house on fire and break into her father in law's house."

"The point is don't touch her," McGee said.

"Excellent advice, McGee," Kellie said, appearing behind McGee causing him to startle.

"And she's very good at startling McGee," Bishop said, "And actually most everyone here."

"What do I need to know about your friend other than that he thinks he can charm the pants off any girl?" Kellie asked.

"You must be Kellie Corinthos-Scott," Torres said, "Allow me to introduce myself, Special Agent Nick Torres. Whatever these two have told you its all lies."

Casey's face popped up on the tv screen, "Is Torres seriously trying to put the moves on the Mafia Princess? You must have a death wish. Rumor has it her father's enforcer may be more than just a.."

"More than just what," Kellie said, "I really like to hear what rumors are swirling about me now."

"You know what never mind," Casey said.

"Corinthos," Gibbs voice boomed from the balcony, "MTAC now."

"I'm being summoned. We'll introduce ourselves later," Kellie said, rolling her eyes and heading to MTAC.

"Gibbs did not sound happy to see her," Torres said.

"Yeah, about that," Bishop said, "Read the file."

"Always a pleasure to see you Gibbs," Kellie said when she reached the top of the balcony.

"Wish I could say the same," Gibbs said as they walked into MTAC.

"You know you missed me," Kellie said.

"Are you two going to play nice?" Leon said as they entered MTAC, "Or am I going to have to separate you two."

"As long as she takes orders, we won't have a problem," Gibbs said.

"Which she will," Dante said from the MTAC screen, "Right Kellie. No running off on your own, ditching your guards."

"I think we both know I learned my lesson in New York when Lila Rae was kidnapped," Kellie said, "I know Garrett will attempt to draw me out. I will follow every damn order."

"You better especially after the earful I got from Gibbs when you requested he say please to get you reconsider coming," Dante said, "I'll tell Mom if you don't."

"That won't be necessary," Kellie said.

"We'll see about that," Gibbs muttered and sipped his coffee.

"As much as I enjoy a family reunion," Leon said, "Why don't we get to the matter at hand?"

"Which warehouse the girls might be stored in or delivered to?" Dante said, "We got Kellie's analysis that narrowed the search down to five warehouses. With the help of McGee and Bishop we were able to narrow that down to three warehouses. If your lab tech can identify the source of the dirt found on the dead navy officer, you may be able to narrow it down further."

"You're welcome, Gibbs," Kellie said.

"I haven't said thank you yet," Gibbs said.

"Are they always like this?" Dante asked.

Leon nodded.

"Good luck," Dante said, "I can tell you from experience this is tame compared to Kellie and our father in the same room."

"If we need any more information Agent Falconari," Gibbs said, "We'll be in touch. Unless there's anything else, I'd like to get Kellie to the warehouse we know the girls had been in to see if she notices anything that might give us a lead."

"No, we're good here," Dante said, "And Kellie, behave, I don't want to have to tell Dad, Mom, your uncle or anyone else you got yourself into a scrape."

"I'm my children's only surviving parent, Dante," Kellie said, "I have no intention of putting myself unnecessarily in danger when the psychopath at the heart of this particular case would love to advantage of that. Gibbs, I'll see you outside."

Leon ended the call with Dante.

"That was worse than usual," Leon said, "Did you antagonize her already? Torres didn't attempt to charm her unwisely?"

"I can't speak for Torres," Gibbs said, "But considering he's still walking upright without a limp. I'd say not yet. I don't antagonize her, she antagonizes me."

"You both antagonize each other," Leon said, "We need her on this case and those girls don't have a lot of time. Play nice and figure out…"

"Why she's got a chip on her shoulder?" Gibbs said, "Already on it."

"Word is moving her kids to Port Charles was delayed to finish setting up the security system," Leon said, "I'm not buying that one. An emergency board meeting with her foundation was called for this afternoon. Select law enforcement agency heads were also invited."

"Any idea what it's about?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll let you know when I find out," Leon said.

Outside MTAC, Gibbs followed Kellie into the elevator. Once it was just the two of them, Gibbs stopped the elevator.

"Seriously, Gibbs," Kellie said, "This already."

"You want to tell me why you have a bigger chip on your shoulder than normal," Gibbs replied.

"It's classified," Kellie said.

"Swim with the fishes classified," Gibbs said, "Or you just don't want to tell me."

"Both," Kellie said.

"So this is how you're going to play it," Gibbs said, "We better get a few things straight. You disobey one order, I will have you on a plane back to Port Charles before your uncle even knows about it. I had reservations about you being on this case, but I didn't really have a choice about it. I'm even more concerned seeing how short your fuse is right now. Other than the excursion to the warehouse, you will not leave headquarters. If a sting operation becomes necessary, you will not be an active part of it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Kellie said, starting the elevator again, "Let's go."

Gibbs cracked a smile than smacked Kellie upside the head.

"What did I do?" Kellie asked.

Gibbs didn't answer.


	25. Chapter 25

Agent Jack Sloane met them at the warehouse.

"No scratches," Jack said, "That's a promising sign the two of you are getting along."

"I thought you were supposed to be out of town," Kellie said.

"Plans change," Jack said, "Besides someone has to keep you and Gibbs in separate corners."

"Are you two just going to chit chat? Time's a wasting," Gibbs said, opening the warehouse door.

Kellie walked into the warehouse.

"That's not good," Jack whispered to Gibbs, "She's way too quiet."

"Your job is to find out why," Gibbs said, "Good luck."

Kellie systematically walked the warehouse with Jack.

"So what's the deal," Jack said, "Usually you would have said something when Gibbs starts giving orders."

"I promised my brother I'd follow orders," Kellie said.

"I'm pretty sure the Kellie Corinthos I know would tell her brother she'd follow orders and then not follows orders," Jack said, "Even I have to admit that was diabolical making him ask Gibbs to say please."

"I would have come anyway," Kellie said, running her fingers along the wall, "Since it turns out I had some time anyway."

"What was with the delay in moving the kids?" Jack asked, "No one here is convinced it was because of the security system company."

"Things happen," Kellie said, stopping and focusing on a specific area, "It's being handled."

"Let's see your other brother donated the new building and the remodel, it's not like you couldn't stay at your dad's while the security system is being installed," Jack said, "the Foundation board hasn't been a problem with the move. So what could possibly keep your family out of Port Charles?"

"You tell me," Kellie said, "Gibbs…did your people find this hidden door?"

"They will now," Gibbs said, coming over and prying the door off to reveal a tunnel.

"Have your people look for construction permits here and at the other warehouses," Kellie said, "The tunnel looks fresh. I'd hazard they set up the tunnel to be able to easily move the girls and disguised it under the guise of other work."

"Take her back to headquarters, Jack," Gibbs said, "We'll take it from here."

"Gibbs, come on," Kellie said, "There's three of us here, plus some of my guards loitering and more of your people outside. We might as well see where it leads."

"If Garrett's waiting for you at the end of that tunnel," Gibbs said, "I can't take the chance you'll freeze like you did in New York."

"I handled it in New York didn't I," Kellie said.

"If things go sideways, do you want to explain to your uncle and brother, why you were in the middle of it," Gibbs said, "Do you want to explain it to my boss? I"m sure you probably have enough things to explain already."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kellie replied.

"Go back to headquarters," Gibbs said, ignoring the question, "That's an order."

"Come on," Jack said before Kellie could reply,, "We've got plenty of people to search the tunnel."

Kellie glared at Gibbs before following Jack out of the warehouse.

"As much as I hate to say it," Jack said, "Gibbs is right. We can't send you in the field not knowing if Garrett might show his face."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," Kellie said, "I'm tired of feeling like I can't do anything about Garrett, the families."

"Families? As in your father's associates?" Jack asked, as they got in the car, "Are they causing problems for you? Are they the reason you haven't moved the kids to Port Charles yet?"

Kellie shrugged, "Nothing that can't be fixed. Maybe not the way I'd like to but"

Kellie was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Are you staying out of trouble?" Jason asked when she answered.

"Of course I am," Kellie said, "NCIS even gave me my own personal handler."

"Just one," Jason replied. Jack caught his response.

"Your friend knows you pretty well," Jack said.

"Anyway, what's going on?" Kellie asked, "Are the kids okay?"

"Alyssa has something she wants to tell you," Jason said.

"I lost a tooth, mommy," Alyssa said when Jason gave her phone.

"You know what that means," Kellie said.

"Money from the Tooth Fairy," Alyssa said.

"Which means you'll have to go to sleep tonight," Kellie said, "At bed time."

"Okay, Mommy," Alyssa said, "I'm going to go get the tooth ready for the fairy."

After Kellie talked to Jamie and Jared, Jason was back on the phone.

"Thank you," Kellie said, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see Alyssa lose her first tooth. I didn't think she'd lose it quite this soon."

"The boys convinced her try the door knob trick," Jason said.

"They would," Kellie said.

"How things in D.C.?" Jason asked.

"It's still standing," Kellie said.

Kellie and Jason talked for a few more minutes.

"That is a smile I haven't seen in a while," Jack said, "I'd say you that you and whoever is on the other end of the line are more than just friends."

"Something like that," Kellie said, "Definitely not something I was expecting."

"Tell me about him,"Jack said.

"No," Kellie said.

"You trust your kids with him," Jack said, "So I'd guess someone that you already knew. One of the guards?"

"Close enough," Kellie said.

"No, the rumors about you and Jason Morgan," Jack said.

"What exactly are these rumors?" Kellie said, "One of your lab techs alluded to these rumors."

"The whole world knows he spent several months with you on the island," Jack said, "There's been speculation the two of you are more than friends."

"That much speculation and law enforcement isn't having a heart attack?" Kellie asked.

"Law enforcement has mixed feelings about Morgan," Jack said, "They don't like what he does. There will always be people trying to prosecute him and your father. But they also recognize there could be worse people doing what they do. Occasionally they do the right thing like stopping Henrik Faison from killing Anna Devane."

Kellie laughed, "Sums up my relationship with my father and the business perfectly. Agent Pride told Jason law enforcement really wouldn't like him if anything happened me on his watch."

"It's true. So are you are actually going to answer my questions," Jack asked.

"Which ones?" Kellie asked.

"The ones about your father associates causing problems for you," Jack replied, "and is Jason good in bed?"

"It's all classified," Kellie said.

"All of it?" Jack replied smiling, "Good for you."

"Damn shrinks," Kellie said.

"As for the families," Jack said, "I would have thought they would have left you alone. Aren't there rules about that sort of thing."

"Not everyone plays but the rules," Kellie said, "Not to mention I tend to be the exception."


	26. Chapter 26

**Crossing Into Dawn Foundation Office - Port Charles**

Lorenzo and Charles stood watching as foundation board members and law enforcement heads entered the conference room or joined via teleconferencing software.

Instead of usual chatter, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" Jordan asked.

"I don't believe so," Charles replied.

"Then I suggest we get started," New York Police Commissioner Frank Reagan said.

"Of course," Lorenzo said, "First off, whatever is disclosed inside this room cannot leave this room. It could put Kellie and the kids in more danger."

"Isn't that why she and the kids are moving to Port Charles?" Frank asked, "To be shielded from those dangers?"

"Yes, but given who Kellie's father is and her past involvement with organized crime," Jordan said, "Moving back to Port Charles could pose it's own risks."

"We had hoped given how long Kellie had been away from Port Charles and her father's business that the families would see her and her children as off limits," Charles said, "However, we've learned that this isn't the case."

"The families approached Kellie's father demanding a meeting with her," Lorenzo said, "To negotiate her return to Port Charles. They apparently have concerns that her connections with law enforcement and the foundations rescue operations could result in additional scrutiny or government interference in their operations."

"Do they really think any law enforcement agency is going to give her knowledge of government operations targeted at organization crime?" Robert Scorpio replied, "That's ludicrous. When she worked for me, we kept her far away from those operations. Even the mention of it."

"It gets worse," Lorenzo said.

"I told her this was a bad idea," Taggert said.

"We've learned from an associate that the families' idea of negotiating Kellie's return to Port Charles involve forcing her to marry one of them at this meeting," Lorenzo said.

There was a flurry of outrage.

"That can't happen," one of the board members, Arnold, said as another board member, Larisa urged everyone to let them finish speaking.

"What could the families possibly hope to gain from that?" Jordan asked.

"We believe the families hope to gain control of the foundation, neutralizing it's rescue operations, and using it for their own purposes, as well as her casino," Charles said.

"And as a means of gaining control of Sonny's business as well," Leon said.

"We assume so," Lorenzo said.

"If that's the case," Frank said, "She won't be safe anywhere even after Esoterra is no longer a threat to her."

"How do we know this is legitimate?" Taggert asked, "Which associate brought this information to Sonny?"

Charles and Lorenzo looked at each other.

"The associate didn't come to Sonny," Lorenzo said.

"He came to me," Charles said.

"Why in god's name would an alleged crime boss come to you?" Robert asked.

"Because he's my brother," Charles said.

"You don't have brother," Larisa said.

"Warren Scott was my adoptive father," Charles said, "My biological father is Rafael Giambetti."

"Your brother is Maximus Giambetti?" Frank asked.

"You mean Sonny's stooges are your nephews," Taggert replied.

"I know you all probably have a lot of questions," Charles said, "But to make a long story short, I never knew my biological father. The first and last time I had contact with Maximus was 2009 when he reached out to me. It was to let me know should the need ever arise and my son and Kellie needed the protection of the Giambetti name, it was theirs."

"And they need it now," Jordan said.

"Which is the only reason you're bringing up your parentage now," Leon said, "But is it enough?"

"Of course not," Robert said, "Otherwise Kellie's kids wouldn't be held up in a safe house some where."

"Do I need to be concerned that I'm about to have a mob war on my hands?" Jordan asked, "I assume you're concerned the families will go after the kids to get Kellie to cooperate."

"We have a solution," Lorenzo said, "Which is why we asked to meet with you today."

"You probably won't like it," Charles said, "But it's the only one we have we think won't result in a bloodbath."

"Please tell me this doesn't involve Anger Boy," Taggert said, "The rumors of them sleeping together are bad enough."

"Taggert, let the man speak," Robert said.

"We believe that if Kellie were to marry Sonny's second in command, Jason Morgan," Lorenzo said, "The families will most likely back off since it would be the assurance they want."

Although not exactly what they had in mind," Charles said.

"They wouldn't be able to complain since Kellie would still be marrying into the business," Jordan said, "It's just not one of them."

"Wasn't Morgan your son-in-law at one point?" Frank asked.

"That's beside the point," Lorenzo said, grimly, "The point is Jason won't threaten Kellie or the kids."

"What's to stop Morgan and Corinthos from doing the same thing with foundation or the casino?" Arnold asked, "These families are wanting to do."

"If that was the case," Lorenzo said, "They certainly wouldn't have to marry Kellie to do it. Corinthos is her father after all."

"As much as none of us like what Morgan and Corinthos do for a living," Robert said, "Even they have lines they don't cross, surprisingly. Corinthos has never wanted Kellie involved in the business."

"Sonny tries to believe she's completely out most days," Lorenzo said.

"Except his enemies still try to go after her, with her skill set," Taggert said, grudgingly "I don't know if any of you recall a situation where snipers were set up outside Kellie's home in California."

"And the SWAT team had to take them out," Larisa said.

"Right," Taggert replied, "Well what the public doesn't know is Olivia Jerome tried to threaten Kellie and her family in order to get Kellie to kill her father. We believe the snipers were connected to her."

"As I was saying," Robert said, "Corinthos doesn't want any of his kids involved in the business. That includes Kellie. We all know Morgan is nothing but loyal to Sonny. Whatever code of ethics he has would never include using any of Sonny's children against him if for some reason the two were to have a falling out."

"He's right," Jordan said, "Jason would never touch the foundation or the casino. Actually for any woman he'd marry under these circumstances. Sonny's daughter or not."

"Who's to say the families wouldn't just put a hit out on Morgan?" Frank said, "And try the same thing again."

"The man literally came back from the dead," Leon said, "What's the likelihood the families would want to risk failing and Morgan going after them?"

"Not likely," Robert said, "If I'm not mistaken I'd say the families have forgotten what Kellie is capable of. If she shows up to that meeting already married to Morgan, that's the type of move that will make the families sit up and take notice."

"They'll see a woman taking the necessary steps to keep her and her father's power in the family, strengthening the relationship Morgan and Corinthos already have," Leon said, "That alone will make the families think twice along with revealing the connection to the Giambetti family."

"As for any concerns the board may have," Lorenzo said, "I've spoken with the appropriate government agencies. Kellie and Jason would maintain separate finances and file taxes separately. Should Morgan's assets be seized as part of an investigation, Kellie's could not be seized unless there is strong evidence linking Kellie's finances to Jason's activities."

"The prenuptial agreement addresses this," Charles said, "In the event of divorce, neither one would have any claim on the others assets. The house Kellie just purchased would stay with her."

"Have Kellie and Mr. Morgan agreed to this?" Larisa asked.

"Jason has agreed," Lorenzo said, "Kellie is more reluctant."

"Rightfully so," Jordan said, "I can't imagine she'd be thrilled at marrying so soon after her husband's passing even if she and Morgan are more than friends."

"We're bringing this before the board and those of you in law enforcement," Charles said, "Because we know how this looks."

"As has been standard practice," Lorenzo said, "The same high levels of transparency regarding Kellie's and my finances along with the foundation would still be in effect."

"What about Morgan's?" Taggert asked.

"Why are you even asking?" Robert said, "Morgan's not going to give anyone an open book into his finances."

"He's right," Frank said, "We'd have to accept Morgan's finances stay a closed book. I'll be the first to say I don't like this at all. If the families were to compromise Kellie, hundreds if not thousands of law enforcement officers could be compromised as well. The truth is we've always known when the foundation started getting off the ground, the threat that came from Kellie's past and the Corinthos organization."

"We all accepted Kellie's and Lorenzo's pasts when we signed on," Larisa said, "You've both worked exceptionally hard to rise above those pasts. But there are occasions when unconventional moves have to be made. I think I speak for most of the board when I say that as long as you and Kellie and now Charles provide the same levels of transparency as has been the precedent, we can live with Kellie marrying Morgan."

"I see no reason to change how the PCPD works with Kellie," Jordan said, "Her marrying Jason doesn't change her ties to the business, provided she stays clean."

Taggert opted not to reply given he hated the option, but had no other solutions to offer.

"I have concerns," Arnold said, "How will the public perception of the foundation of the foundation be affected? I certainly don't see how Kellie can be married to a known associate of her father's without creating the perception that the foundation may be front for less than legal purposes. Especially when she's the executive director and has signing authority."

"As much as I hate to admit this he's right," Larisa said, "Should the families ever be in a position to coerce Kellie to do something, her access to foundation bank accounts could be a liability the foundation can't afford."

"Besides Lorenzo and Charles have been filling the executive director role more so than Kellie this last year with her husband's illness and death," Arnold said.

"Which is understandable," Charles said, "We've been able to work closely with her where ever she is. Once the move to Port Charles happens, she'd step more back into that role."

"I'm just saying given the liability she may be if she or her children are threatened," Arnold said, "The foundation needs to take steps to ensure it's protected."

"Unfortunately, he makes solid point," Leon said, "Kellie at this point in time is a liability to the foundation. It only has to happen once. No matter how noble her intentions would be in trying to protect her children, most of the general public won't see or understand that depending on how things go down. They'll see an executive director abusing her position to help her father and husband or their associates skirt the law."

"On that point," Robert said, "I have to agree as well. I think the board needs to reconsider Kellie's access for her own protection."

"It would probably give the families less incentive to go after Kellie," Frank said.

"Is she prepared for that possibility?" Larisa said, "We as the board will discuss it before making a decision."

"No," Lorenzo said, "We hadn't discussed the possibility of her role changing as a result."

"Let her know that I would say even if she doesn't marry Morgan," Arnold said, "the risk Kellie poses under these circumstances is too great to ignore."

"We'll have a decision in two days," Larisa said, "Regarding Kellie's role. This isn't to say she couldn't still work with the foundation. It will just need to be in a different capacity."


	27. Chapter 27

After the foundation meeting, Leon called for McGee to come into the office.

"I know that finding the girls is first priority," Leon said, "but I need you to look for anything tying Esoterra to the other families in Port Charles."

"What families sir?" McGee asked.

"Organized Crime families, McGee," Leon replied, "The Escobars, Santerras, Alvedos, and O'Kellys."

I'll get right on it," McGee said, "Any particular reason."

"None that I can disclose," Leon said, "Please be discreet about this as well."

"My lips are sealed sir," McGee said.

After McGee left, Leon went to MTAC.

"Dante, I just came from an emergency Crossing Into Dawn board meeting," Leon asked, "You wouldn't have had any idea what that was about."

"I can hazard a few guesses," Dante said, "But I really couldn't say for sure."

"I never bought that security system delay," Leon said, "One minute your sister is all set to move to Port Charles. Next thing I know she's willing to take this consult, her kids holed up in a safe house somewhere. Now I hear your father's associates have just now decided to cause problems for your sister."

"No one is happy about," Dante said.

"Did it occur to any of you to see if there's any connection between Garrett Esoterra and the families?" Leon asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Dante said, "In all honesty I'm not exactly in the loop on a lot of this. But I will talk with Robert Scorpio about it and drop a hint my father's way. What makes you think theres a connection?"

"Your sister's not exactly someone to provoke," Leon said, "The demands the families are making seem to be an awful bold move for them to make with out some additional incentive."

"Like someone is behind the scenes, pressuring the families or pulling strings," Dante said, "Thanks for the heads up. Looks like Scorpio is calling now. I'll let you know if we have any updates."

Gibbs stormed into MTAC.

"Do you want to clue me in on what you have McGee working on?" Gibbs asked.

"It's need to know," Leon said, "But I'm hoping he may be able to find some leads on Esoterra."

"By connecting him to the Port Charles mob," Gibbs asked, "They're small time. Not exactly Esoterra's M.O."

"If it pans out," Leon said, "I'll fill you in at that time. But for now to ensure our friend's safety, the fewer people that know the better."

"You got this from the emergency board meeting," Gibbs said, "Jack said that Kellie indicated her father's mob buddies were causing trouble for her. Did you find out how exactly?"

"Again need to know," Leon said, "unless Kellie decides to fill you in herself."

"And the foundation board has to be involved or at least informed," Gibbs replied, "Of mob activities. That doesn't even make sense."

"All I can say is the solution is unconventional," Leon said, "One Kellie hasn't even committed to yet."

"Let me guess this decision is what has her trigger finger itching more than usual," Gibbs said.

"Send her in," Leon said, "I want to speak to her. "

"We're not done," Gibbs said.

"Yes we are," Leon said, hitting a button on the phone, "McGee, Send Kellie in."

A few minutes later Kellie entered the office.

"Gibbs," Leon said.

"Alright I can tell when I'm not wanted," Gibbs said, leaving.

"You really should tell him something," Leon said.

"Not his business," Kellie said, "Besides it's entertaining."

"Try to be less entertained then," Leon said, "I attended a very interesting meeting this afternoon."

"I'm sure you attend lots of meetings," Kellie said.

"Not often I get called to an emergency board meetings for Crossing Into Dawn," Leon said, "Or any of their board meetings."

"Yeah that one," Kellie said, "My uncle told me about it."

"So will congratulations be in order?" Leon asked.

"Jury's still out on that one," Kellie said.

"Uh uh," Leon said, "That's certainly not a choice I'd envy anyone. Did your uncle tell you about the board's reaction?"

"You mean the part about wanting to remove me as executive director," Kellie said.

"They didn't say that exactly," Leon said.

"Cutting off my access to finances and decision making to protect the foundation," Kellie said, "It's implied. I can't really be an executive director now can I."

"Considering your uncle said they hadn't discussed the possibility with you," Leon said, "You don't seem surprised."

"You can't have my background and not understand that at any time the board could decide I'm a liability to the foundation," Kellie said, "When I started expanding, I always knew that was a possibility."

"And you're okay with it?" Leon asked, "Having the board tell you that you can't run the foundation you started, put your blood, sweat, and tears into, your heart and soul."

"Am I thrilled? No. Is it fair? No," Kellie said, "But the truth is I never stepped back into the role like I should have after Tyler died."

"You were trying to make sure your kids were safe," Leon said, "And manage being a single full-time parent. I know first hand that's not easy."

"No, it hasn't been," Kellie said, "But still I was never the fundraising, champagne, and black tie office type."

"You'd rather be doing the rescues and the consulting gigs," Leon said, "Which you can't take often when you're running the show. You certainly are good at it. I heard about you finding the false door, great work by the way. You'd have more flexibility with your time to be home with your kids."

"Except I'd be on the front-lines more," Kellie said, "My kids are starting to look things up about me, our family on the internet. The twins were worried about me ending up in another gunfight or explosion."

"Is the danger to you and family really any different?" Leon asked.

"Honestly, probably not," Kellie said, "Working as a consultant is probably safer compared to the other threats I deal with."

"Just something to think about," Leon said, heading towards the door, "Shall we put Gibbs out of his misery?"

Leon opened the door to find Gibbs standing there.

"Hey Leon, just coming to see you," Gibbs said.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you eavesdropping is rude," Kellie said.

"If you weren't keeping state secrets, I wouldn't need to eavesdrop," Gibbs said.

"I wouldn't consider them state secrets," Kellie smirked, "How much did you hear?"

"Something about not being the executive director of your own foundation," Gibbs said, "Do you want to explain that?"

"One, please don't repeat that," Kellie replied, "Didn't you hear my father wants to retire? I'm taking over the business."

Kellie walked past Gibbs.

"She's not serious," Gibbs said to Leon.

Leon just raised his eyebrow in response.

 **Safe House Outside Port Charles**

Alyssa stuffed a jacket into her backpack, along with a paper with Perk's address and zipped it closed. After everyone had gone to bed, she found Jamie's iPad left in kitchen, swiped a few screens. She wandered outside with the backpack and stashed her bag at the end of the driveway. She half back up the driveway when Jason found her.

"Alyssa, what are you doing out here?," Jason asked.

"I just wanted to look at the stars," Alyssa said.

"You can't just go outside without telling anyone," Jason said, "You are supposed to be in bed."

"Stupid silent alarms," Alyssa said, following Jason back to the house.


	28. Chapter 28

**A Warehouse - Port Charles**

Escobar slammed his phone shut, "Who does the man think he is demanding we have the meeting with Kellie now. We can't even find her kids to ensure she cooperates."

"Are you sure this is a good idea still?" Tonio asked, "The stories about Ms. Corinthos are legendary."

"We have no choice," Escobar said, "We're already in this deal too deep. Esoterra doesn't take backing out of deals lightly."

"Then we'll step up efforts to find the kids," Tonio said, "And soon as Ms. Corinthos shows her face again. We demand that meeting immediately."

 **The Next Day**

Jason met Charles at the front door of the safe house.

"Thanks for making this happen," Charles said.

"No problem," Jason said, "The kids are excited to see you."

"The feelings mutual," Charles said, "How are they doing? Really?"

"It depends on the minute," Jason said, "Alyssa found one of the guards iPad's and looked up Sonny on wikipedia. Jamie and Jared saw it too."

"Before or after Kellie left," Charles replied.

"Before," Jason said, "They saw enough to know Kellie ran Sonny's business at one point. The boys seem to understand why Kellie made those choices, why it's beneficial to move back to Port Charles."

"And Alyssa?" Charles asked.

"She wanted to have Sonny or I put a hit out on Garrett," Jason said, "She thinks if he's taken care of they can move back to California. She did something last night, she hasn't done before. She went out side after bedtime, tripped an alarm, and claimed to be looking at the stars."

"When Tyler first got sick," Charles said, "She did that several times. The attention was off of her, with Tyler going through chemo and sick a lot. Tyler wasn't always up to playing tea party or dolls as much as he had been. With Kellie home more, Alyssa wasn't happy because she couldn't get away with her little tricks or getting the boys in trouble like she could when it was just Tyler at home. She actually tried to run away one night."

"Kellie mentioned Alyssa had tried some things," Jason said, "But it sounded like she was past that until yesterday."

"We'll need to keep an eye on her," Charles said, "If you think the boys are like their mother, Alyssa takes it to another level. If she's not dealing well with Tyler being gone and moving to Port Charles, I wouldn't put it past to her to try to run away again."

"I'll talk to the guards although I'm sure they probably know about her tendencies," Jason said.

"It wouldn't hurt to remind them," Charles said.

"How did the board meeting go yesterday?" Jason asked, "I didn't get a chance to ask Kellie or Lorenzo yet.

"As I expected," Charles said, "Everyone understands the reasons behind the two of you getting married. But no matter what Kellie decides, the board has serious concerns about Kellie being left in charge."

"Why?" Jason asked, "I'm not going to touch it. Kellie certainly wouldn't do anything to compromise the foundation."

"Unless her children were threatened," Charles said, "We both know if she were in a bind, she'd break the rules and try to fix it later."

"If the families are already hinting at that kind of access, then I can see why the board is concerned," Jason said, "Is Kellie okay with it?"

"According to Lorenzo, it didn't surprise her when we told her," Charles said, "But that's Kellie always considering every possible outcome…most of the time."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "Look, I'm not sure if there is a good way to bring this up with you. I know that this can't be easy for you, talking about Kellie getting married to protect her and the kids. Not to mention, her and I are together."

"Though neither one of you are quite sure what that means," Charles said, "Look, Jason, none of this is easy. It would be a lot easier on both of you if you didn't have to consider this whole marriage thing. I also know both of you well enough to know this wasn't something either of you were looking for."

"I was just trying to help Kellie after Tyler's death," Jason said, "And get some space from people time to think."

"I know," Charles said, "Coming back from the dead tends to throw everything for a loop. I remember when I found out Kellie wasn't actually dead and watching her and Tyler try to figure everything out. It was messy."

"I honestly wasn't sure they'd make it sometimes," Jason said, "Especially after Michael got shot. I wanted them to make the long haul."

"We all did," Charles said, "But life sometimes has other plans."

Jason just nodded.

"You've always looked out for Kellie, Tyler, and her family," Charles said, "when it's been within your power to. As long as that doesn't change, I don't have any concerns. In fact, I feel better knowing you're hanging around them in any capacity. I worry a little less about them."

"I hope you know I'm not trying to replace Tyler or anything like that," Jason said, "That would never be possible."

"But you're giving Kellie and the kids what they need given that he's gone," Charles said, "That's all I can ask for."

"You know that you'll always have a place in Kellie and the kids lives," Jason said, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"I knew that," Charles said, "But it feels good to hear it. What do you say we find out what mischief those unruly grandchildren of mine are up to."

Jason left to attend to business in Port Charles while Charles stayed with the kids.

"Let's play hide and seek," Alyssa said after lunch.

"How about a game of tag?" Charles said suspiciously, " In the backyard."

"I want to play hide and seek," Alyssa said, stamping her foot.

"No, we're not playing hide and seek," Charles said, "We can either play tag or we could play a board game inside."

"I don't want to play anymore," Alyssa said, "I'll be in my room playing hide and seek with my dolls."

"Come on, Grandpa," Jamie said, "We'll play tag. You're it."

Jamie and Jared ran around the yard as Charles watched Alyssa go into the house before chasing after the boys.

When Alyssa saw Charles was distracted she snuck out the back door and made her around to the front of the house, hiding in the brush along the driveway. At the end of the drive way, she grabbed the backpack she'd stashed the night before.

Francis got a motion alert on his phone at the end of the drive way. He pulled up the camera footage in time to see Alyssa getting into a car at the end of the driveway.

By the time, Francis and two of the other guards made it to the end of the driveway, the car had already run too far down the road. The video footage only gave enough to get the color of the car, silver, and that it was a four door sedan.


	29. Chapter 29

Charles and the boys were disturbed by the commotion.

"What's going on?" Charles asked when they made it out front.

"Alyssa ran away," Francis said, "Somehow she managed to get a car to pick her up."

"What?" Charles replied,"I saw Alyssa go in the house. I thought she was headed to her room."

"She tripped a motion sensor at the end of the driveway," Francis said, "Looking at the camera feeds, it looks like she left on her own."

"So we check everyone's iPads and computers," Charles said, "And see if we can figure out where she's having them take her. She obviously arranged somehow for a car."

"We'll get started on that," Francis said, "Can you call the cops, Kellie, Jason, Sonny?"

"I can make all those calls," Charles said, "Then I suggest we take the boys to Sonny's. Since the location will be compromised with the media coverage."

Charles had gotten off the phone with the cops and left a message for Jason to call him back when Francis came into the living room.

"She used Jamie's iPad," Francis said, "She took an Uber using an old credit card of Tyler's that apparently didn't get canceled. In the notes, she put that she would be an unaccompanied minor going to visit her grandfather. The address is Perks Coffee."

"Thank God," Charles said, "I'll call Sonny. The cops are on their way here."

Charles dialed Sonny's number.

"Charles?" Sonny answered, puzzled.

"Alyssa ran away" Charles replied, "We think she's headed to Perks Coffee in Port Charles."

"You really think she'll get that far," Sonny asked, "She's only six or seven."

"She managed to arrange a car to pick her up," Charles said, "By the way, she's probably going to ask you to hire a hitman to kill Garrett."

"Why would she do that?" Sonny asked.

"Alyssa looked you up on wikipedia," Charles said, "Apparently she watches the Sopranos when she can snag an iPad that's not hers. She thinks that is the solution for getting Kellie to move back to California."

"That's beside the point," Sonny said, "I'll get down to Perks right away. Does Kellie know?"

"She's my next call," Charles said, "I left a message for Jason. We've already notified the cops she's missing. Though we didn't have a potential location at that time."

 **NCIS - Washington D.C.**

Kellie was working with Gibbs and the other agents to set up an operation to storm and search the warehouse they thought the girls were in.

Kellie's phone went off.

"Hi Charles, does the board have a decision already?" Kellie asked.

"Alyssa ran away," Charles said, "I am so sorry. I guess I should have checked that she actually went to her room earlier."

"We can discuss that part later," Kellie said, willing herself to hold it together, "What's been done to find my daughter so far?"

"Francis is talking to the cops now," Charles said, "We figured out she used Jamie's iPad to arrange an car to take her Perks. Sonny's on his way there. Hopefully he'll catch her as soon as she gets there."

"Amber Alert just came out," McGee said checking.

"I'll get the next flight I can home," Kellie said.

"Why don't you hold off an hour," Charles said, "Work on the NCIS case. If we don't have her by then, then reconsider. It'll keep you occupied in the meantime."

"Just sit tight," Charles said.

"Call me as soon as you hear anything," Kellie said.

"Of course," Charles said, "I left a message for Jason. He hasn't answered yet."

"I'll try to call him," Kellie said.

"We're going to move the boys to Sonny's," Charles said, "This location will be too exposed now."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as soon as Kellie ended the call with Charles.

"Alyssa ran away," Kellie said, "She managed to arrange for a car and is apparently headed for my father's coffee shop, they think."

"It looks like the amber alert includes the car they think picked her up," McGee said.

"They're going to find her," Gibbs said.

"They have a location they think she's headed and the car," Bishop said, "She left a trail."

"I need to get some air," Kellie said, "Call me if you have any specific questions."

"Has anyone shown you the gym?" Leon asked joining them, "I hear kick boxing is a hobby for you. Why I don't show you where it is?"

Leon guided Kellie in the direction of the gym.

Down at the gym, Kellie called Sonny.

"I'm on my way to get her, sweetheart," Sonny answered.

"If anything happens to her, Dad," Kellie said, "I don't think I can take it."

"I'm going to be there when she shows up," Sonny said, "We'll go right to my house."

"Jason's calling," Kellie said, "Did you talk to him?"

"I left a message," Sonny said, "I'll call you as soon as I have her."

Kellie switched to Jason's call.

"I had to rush Oscar to the hospital," Jason said, "I saw the amber alerts. What's going on?"

"Alyssa ran away," Kellie said, "She arranged a car to pick her up. They think she's headed to the coffee house. Dad's on his way there now. What happened to Oscar?"

"He had a seizure," Jason said, "According to his mom, it's low blood sugar."

"Low blood sugar cause seizures?" Kellie asked, "As long he's okay, it's really not important."

"It sounds like he'll be okay," Jason said, "I'll head down to the coffee shop."

 **Perks Coffee**

Alyssa got out of the car and ran before the driver could question the story. She found herself confused. She headed in the wrong direction.

From inside Charlie's Pub, Julian looked out the window to see a little girl outside by herself.

Julian went outside.

"Are you lost?" Julian asked.

"I'm looking for Perks," Alyssa said, "Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Is your name Alyssa?" Julian asked.

"I'm meeting my Grandpa at Perks," Alyssa said, "I just need directions."

"Is your Grandpa's name, Sonny?" Julian asked.

"Maybe," Alyssa said.

"You know it's really not safe for you to be out here by yourself," Julian said, "What do you say we go inside and I'll call your Grandpa to come get you here. While you're waiting for him, you can have some hot chocolate and a cookie. Does that sound like a plan?"

"You know my Grandpa Sonny?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Julian said, "My name's Julian. I think you know my son Leo."

"Nana's son," Alyssa said, excitedly, "Is he inside?"

"Unfortunately no. But I'm sure he will be happy to see you another day," Julian said, "Let's go inside."

Alyssa grabbed his hand.

Julian turned around to go inside when he felt a painful whack against his skull before blacking out.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonny was standing in front of Perks, scanning the area for any sign of Alyssa.

"I haven't seen any sign of her," Jason said.

"She should have been here by now," Sonny said.

"You stay here," Jason said, "I'll look around in case she got confused or lost."

"We're organizing a search party," Chase said joining them, "We stopped the car just down the block. The driver already dropped her off. He doesn't speak much English and apparently didn't catch the amber alert."

"We haven't seen her," Sonny said.

"She can't have gotten far," Jason said, "You should still stay here in case she does come here."

Jason and Chase scattered to look for Alyssa.

 **Charlies Pub**

Julian slowly woke to Curtis calling 911.

"Tell them Alyssa was here," Julian mumbled, "Sonny's Granddaughter."

"Take it is easy," Curtis said, "You have quite the bump on the head there. What was that again?"

"Sonny's granddaughter was here," Julian said, "I saw her wandering around outside. Before I could get her inside and call Sonny, this happened." Julian pointed to his head.

"Well she's definitely not here now," Curtis said, making another call.

 **Between Perks and Charlies Pub**

Jason was looking for Alyssa when he ran into Jordan.

"Jason," Jordan said, "Alyssa was seen, but we lost her."

"So we'll keep looking," Jason said, "Where was she seen?"

"Outside Charlie's pub," Jordan said, "Julian saw her outside and tried to get her to come inside to wait for Sonny. Before that could happen, someone knocked him out. He's got a nasty bump on the head. When Curtis found him, there was no sign of Alyssa. Julian swears she was there. We're still canvassing the area."

"That's not good," Jason said, "I'll go let Sonny know. Call me as soon as you know anything."

Lorenzo was waiting with Sonny when Jason got back to Perks.

"Julian saw Alyssa outside the pub," Jason said, "According to Jordan, he tried to get Alyssa inside. Then he planned to call you."

"Let's go get her," Sonny said.

"Hold on," Lorenzo said, "I don't think he's done."

"Curtis found Julian passed out cold," Jason said, "There was no sign of Alyssa."

"Bastards," Sonny said, "Kellie's going to be…. You'll make arrangements to get her on the first plane back to Port Charles."

"Sonny, until we know who has Alyssa," Lorenzo said, "Kellie needs to say where she is. We can't bring her back only for the families to turn around and force a marriage, especially if they have Alyssa. They could still try with her out of town. But we need to buy time."

'You know that she won't stay," Jason said, "We can probably convince her to stay tonight at best. But by tomorrow morning."

"She'll be on her way here. If she wants to lose the guards," Lorenzo said, "She will. And she'll elude the feds too."

"Jason, she shouldn't be down in D.C. by herself," Sonny said, "Kellie might actually listen to you. Even if she doesn't, I know you'll have her back."

"I'll go as soon as I can get a plane," Jason said.

"I'll call the pilot," Sonny said, hugging Jason, "The plane will be ready when you are. I guess I owe you an apology about my reaction to you and Kellie. This makes me really, really glad that I know Kellie can lean on you right now. I'm sorry. "

"An apology wasn't necessary," Jason said, "I'm going to go see Danny and Jake before I leave."

"I'll call the NCIS Director," Lorenzo said, "I let him know to expect you. Then I'll call Kellie. We won't tell Kellie you're coming. Then she can't insist you stay here."

 **NCIS**

Gibbs walked into Leon's office.

"You said it was urgent," Gibbs said.

"Kellie's daughter never made it to the coffee shop," Leon said, "She got lost when a local business owner found her. He was hit from behind before he could inform the authorities. Alyssa was gone when he came to."

"So we send Kellie home to find her daughter," Gibbs said, "We can always call if we need something from her."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Leon said, "Kellie can't go home at least not until they know who has her daughter and what they want."

"Esoterra is probably at the top of the list," Gibbs said.

"So are her father's associates," Leon said, "The reason Kellie and her kids didn't move to Port Charles when planned is because her father associates want to negotiate her return to Port Charles."

"What exactly do they hope to gain from her?" Gibbs asked.

"Her hand in marriage," Leon said, "if her father-in-law's sources are correct. With that comes the foundation, the casino, and"

"And a way to her father's holdings," Gibbs said, "That's what the board meeting was about yesterday. Now the foundation board wants to remove Kellie as executive director."

"Pretty much," Leon said, "I can't blame them. In the meantime, Kellie and her family need time to come up with a plan that doesn't result in a bloodbath or her married to her father's enemies."

"If she goes home now and her father's associates have her daughter," Gibbs said.

"As soon as she sets foot in Port Charles," Leon said, "They'll be dragging her to the altar. So we need to keep her here."

"If Kellie wants to go, she'll go. We're talking about her daughter here, Leon," Gibbs said, "She's a trained covert operative."

"A fact Lorenzo Alcazar is well aware of," Leon said, "Jason Morgan will be here by morning to help keep Kellie in line or at least make sure she's not running off by herself."

"We're letting a known mob hitman hang around NCIS," Gibbs said.

"I don't like it either," Leon said, "But he's one of the few people that can stay one step ahead of Kellie. Robert Scorpio confirmed that. And no, none of you will be putting him in an interrogation room just to see if you can break the man."

"Come on, Leon," Gibbs said, "The man has not talking down to an art."

"We can't afford to jeopardize Kellie's safety," Leon said, " Not mention, he's not a person of interest on a case within our jurisdiction. Now Kellie's uncle should have given her the news about her daughter by now and told her stay put. Go check on her. Make sure she doesn't fly the coup."

Gibbs found Kellie pounding furiously at the bag.

Torres and Bishop were watching her.

"Should we rescue the punching bag?" Torres asked.

"Be my guest," Bishop said, stepping back.

Gibbs nodded at them, indicating they should leave.

Bishop and Torres quickly left. Gibbs sat waiting for Kellie to finish.

"You done?" Gibbs asked when she stopped to drink water.

"Hell no," Kellie said, taking more punches at the bag, "My daughter's missing. Mostly like my enemies have her to try to …." Kellie stopped talking.

"Leon told me they want you marry them," Gibbs said.

"I can't go home and hug my boys," Kellie said.

"What do you need to do to make that happen?" Gibbs said, paused, and then continued, "Other than run off on your own."

Kellie hit the bag harder.

"So there is another solution," Gibbs said, "What is it?"

"So Leon didn't tell you everything," Kellie said.

"He just said it was unconventional," Gibbs said.

"Well it still involves getting married," Kellie said.

Gibbs racked brain, " To Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah," Kellie said still punching the bag.

"What's stopping you then?" Gibbs said, "It's common knowledge you've always been friends. You trust him to have your back. If the rumors are true and you're more than friends…then I don't see what the problem is. You and your kids get the protection you need."

Kellie didn't answer.

"What is it, Corinthos?" Gibbs said, standing closer to her, "What's stopping you from shutting the families down right where they stand? Meanwhile your kids are hanging in limbo…"

"Because it means accepting I'm in it more than I want to admit," Kellie replied. She gave one last round of brutal punches to the bag before sitting down on a bench. Gibbs sat next to her.

"I've always known that I was never out," Kellie said, "But until Garrett threatened my family. I could tell myself.."

"That you were just the girl next door," Gibbs said, "Raising her family and doing good in the world."

"Then Tyler died and this happened," Kellie said.

"You know what your problem is?" Gibbs said, "You want the rules to apply to you. But they don't. You're not like every other wife and mother. So quit second guessing yourself and do whatever it is you need to do to take care of your family."

"Gibbs," Kellie said, "I'm sure you mean well in your own way but."

"But nothing," Gibbs said, "Forget about what everyone else thinks. What's your gut telling you?

Kellie met Gibbs question with silence.

"Marry Jason," Kellie finally said quietly.

"And?" Gibbs said.

""If you weren't law enforcement," Kellie said, "I'd answer that."

"But you get the point," Gibbs said, "Do you even realize how much power you have?"

"What are you talking about?" Kellie asked.

"You really have no idea how powerful you are,"Gibbs said, "The families know it. Why the hell do you think they're trying to force you to marry one of them? Not only are you the daughter of one of the most powerful men on the Eastern Seaboard, but you're a force to be reckoned with in your own right. Not many woman can run an organization like you did. Then turn around a and create an organization capable of stopping some of these men that deal in human trafficking. Your family doesn't even have to work to make ends meet. Not to mention, the casino gives you more than enough to live off of. I could keep going. But the point is own the power you have and use it. Show them they can't control you. Don't break the law, but make those families wish they'd never even thought about crossing Kellie Corinthos."

Kellie sat stunned.

"Kellie Corinthos, speechless," Gibbs said, "I bet that's a first."

"Just give me a minute," Kellie said, pausing, "Look I guess I try not to think about it. It's a lot of power, a lot of responsibility. Especially if people think I'm using it for my own benefit."

"Has anyone ever blamed you for faking your death and using your natural talents to get away from your rapist?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Kellie replied.

"Have you ever questioned the choices you made to survive?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Kellie said.

"Then how is this any different?" Gibbs asked, "What you need to do now. It's about survival. Pure and simple. The only difference is you have a family now to think about. That means the stakes are higher. I'd think that means those talents, those skills of yours are even more necessary now then they were when it was just you. But that's just me."

"Gibbs," Kellie said, shaking her head.

"You know I'm right," Gibbs said, "I dare you to try to tell me I'm wrong."

Kellie glared at Gibbs.

"You know that really doesn't scare me," Gibbs said.

"Fine, you're right, about all of it," Kellie said.

"I'm going to need you to say that again," Gibbs said.

Kellie lightly punched Gibbs with the glove.

"Hearing me admit you're right once is enough," Kellie said.

"So what are you going to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Go find my daughter," Kellie said, taking her gloves off.

"Good girl," Gibbs said, "But you might want to wait for your boyfriend to get here?"

"Boyfriend, what are you talking about?" Kellie asked.

"Morgan's on his way here to keep you in line according to Leon," Gibbs said.

"My uncle didn't mention Jason was coming," Kellie said.

"He should be here by tomorrow morning," Gibbs said, "Leon's getting him clearance and everything. In the meantime, we have some missing girls to find."

Gibbs stood up and held his hand to Kellie, "Come on."

Kellie took his hand and stood up.

"Did I ever tell you about McGee's wedding?" Gibbs said as they headed out of the gym, "And that Jimmy got ordained and performed their wedding ceremony."


	31. Chapter 31

Jason entered the Quartermaine mansion where both Danny and Jake were visiting Monica.

"Jason, what brings you here?" Monica asked, hugging him, "I'm always happy to see you. But I assumed you'd be out trying to find Kellie's daughter."

"I wanted to see Danny and Jake before I head down to D.C." Jason replied.

"D.C.?" Monica asked puzzled.

"Kellie took a consult down there," Jason said.

"So you're going to bring her home, I take it," Monica said.

"Or keep her there," Jason said, seeing the stunned look on Monica's face, "It's a long story but if Kellie comes back and Sonny's associates have Alyssa, they may try to force Kellie to do something against her will."

"Jason, her daughter's missing," Monica said, "Do you really believe she'll stay in D.C.? If there's one thing I know about Kellie is she'll move hell to protect her family."

"Even if she doesn't stay, it buys time to come up with a plan," Jason said.

"Or you'll end up chasing after her when she takes matters into her own hands," Monica said,  
"Why not just let her guards chase after her?"

"She'll lose them," Jason said, "Or flat out tell them to go away if she thinks she needs to take off on her own."

"Since she employs them," Monica said, "They'll do what she says."

"We've been changing some things with her guards since she's moving back to Port Charles," Jason said, "But there's only so much we can do."

"Jason, I'm worried about you," Monica said, "I'd hoped that Sonny and his family would have learned to rely on you less. Kellie is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Mom, would you want to be alone in a strange city if it had been Emily or AJ or me missing at six years old," Jason said, "And you couldn't come home and help with the search?"

"No," Monica said, softly.

"Kellie helped me a lot after I came back," Jason said, "When everyone else was telling me what to do, who to be with, and trying push me back with Sam, Kellie didn't do any of that. She listened when I needed someone to listen and made sure I had some place to go when I needed space."

"I'll admit you do seem like you're in a better place than you were before you went to the island," Monica said.

"Kellie doesn't ask for help often or expect it," Jason said.

"She is pretty stubborn about her independence," Monica said.

"Kellie and her family have been through more than anyone should ever have to go through," Jason said, "They're still trying to put their lives back together."

"If you can make it easier for them," Monica said, "you can feel like you're doing something to help Kellie. She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Jason said.

Jake and Danny raced into the room.

"Dad," Danny said, hugging him.

"Hey Buddy," Jason said.

"How come you're not looking for Alyssa?" Jake asked.

"Because there are a lot of people looking for her right now," Jason said, "And her mom is by herself in another town right now. I'm going to make sure Kellie gets back here safely."

"Aunt Kellie doesn't seem like the type that needs help," Danny said.

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes, Danny," Jason said.

"Even super spies?" Jake said.

"Even super spies," Jason said, "But I wanted to see you two before I left."

"Why are you the one that has to go after Kellie?" Danny asked, "Why can't you stay home? You were with Kellie and her kids for months, Dad, when you could have been hear working things out with Mom."

"i thought you liked Uncle Drew," Jake said.

"But he's not my dad," Danny said.

"Danny," Jason said, "Your mom wants to be with Drew. We both have to respect that. Does he make her happy?"

"I guess," Danny said, "You and mom should have had a chance at least. Don't you want to work things out with mom?"

"When I first came back," Jason said, "I wanted to. But your mom made her choice. I had to figure out how to move on. That's why I went to the island for awhile to figure that out."

"Because it was too hard to do that here. Did you figure it out?" Jake asked, "How to move on?"

"Yeah, I think I did," Jason said, "I hate to cut this short. But my plane is going to leave soon."

"You're going to find Alyssa right?" Jake asked.

"That's the plan," Jason said, hugging them.

The boys ran off looking for Annabelle as Monica escorted Jason to the door.

"Be careful," Monica said as Jason shut the door behind him.

Several feet down the driveway, Jason ran into Drew.

"How's Oscar?" Jason asked.

"He's fine," Drew said, unconvincingly, "Thanks for getting him to the hospital."

"I'm just glad I could help," Jason said.

"Has there been any word on Kellie's daughter?" Drew asked.

"Not since Julian Jerome saw here and was knocked out," Jason said.

"Any leads?" Drew asked.

"Not yet," Jason said, "We have suspicions based on some recent threats that have been made."

"Sam mentioned the families were causing trouble," Drew said, "Are you and Kellie really going to get hitched?"

"It's up to Kellie," Jason said.

"Is Sonny okay with it?" Drew asked, "Considering you two are…"

"He's slowly coming around," Jason said.

"I guess he kind of has to," Drew said.

"Are things okay with you and Danny?" Jason asked.

"He's been a little distant lately," Drew said.

"He wasn't thrilled I'm leaving to help Kellie in D.C." Jason said, "Because I haven't been around and he mentioned I could have used the time I was gone to get back together with Sam."

"This whole finding out I'm not you and you're really back has been hard on him," Drew said.

"I wanted you to know in case you weren't already aware," Jason said.

"If you and Kellie get married," Drew said, "It won't be any easier."

"I wish I could make it easier on him," Jason said, "And not have to ask him to handle another change. But Kellie can't even come home with until that gets resolved if the families have Alyssa."

"We'll get him through it," Drew said, "I hope you find Alyssa soon."

"Thanks," Jason said, "Are you sure Oscar's okay? You seemed unsure."

"He's fine," Drew said, "Between him going to the hospital at all and then Alyssa missing, it made me want to hug my daughter. Was she awake when you were inside?"

"I didn't see her," Jason said, "But I can agree with wanting to hold your kids closer after today."

 **An office study**

Escobar was sitting at his desk when Tonio entered.

"My men secured the girl," Tonio said, "They taking her to a safe house now."

"We will let her mother worry before making our demands," Escobar said.

"A wise decision," Tonio said, "Kellie will quickly come around, I'm sure."

"She should be on her way home now," Escobar said, "A couple days after we'll schedule a meeting."

The phone rang.

Escobar answered and put it on speaker.

"I hope you had the good sense to take advantage of Alyssa's security breach," Garrett said.

"Tonio's men are taking her to a safe house now," Escobar said.

"At least you're good for something," Garrett said, "My men will be coming to ensure she stays there."

"Wait a minute," Tonio said, "My men are perfectly capable."

"I don't take chances with merchandise," Garrett said.

"Merchandise," Escobar said, "We need the daughter to keep Kellie in line."

"You'll have her until my buyer pays and comes to collect," Garrett said, "Don't make me remind you the price of crossing me."

"No reminders are needed," Escobar said.

"I'll be in touch," Garrett said.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: Danny in this universe is about 12-13 roughly. Jake would actually be about 7. In all honesty, chapter 31 was not my favorite to write. I'd been hoping for more of a heartwarming happy moment between Jason and his sons. However, this was one of those scenes that when I go to write it finds itself going a different direction based things that happen in previous chapters and how different elements end up tying together. I'm hoping to pull Danny and Jake more into the story. It's just been hard to do when this story has taking place within a very short timeframe. Overall, this element has been rockier to work through than I anticipated.

 **The next morning - hotel room**

Kellie was on the phone with Lorenzo when she heard an insistent knock on the door.

"Hold on," Kellie said, walking towards the door, "Let me send whoever this is away."

"Check with your guard before you answer," Lorenzo said.

"The door has a peephole," Kellie said, looking into the hole, "It's Dante."

Dante knocked insistently again. Kellie opened the door.

"Impatient much," Kellie said, annoyed.

"Good you're actually here," Dante said,

"I'm on the phone," Kellie said, shutting the door "Take a number."

"Jason's not answering his phone," Kellie said, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Uncle Lo."

"Not exactly," Lorenzo said.

"Gibbs already told me he's on his way here," Kellie said, "When does his plane land?"

"Anytime now. That's all I'm telling you," Lorenzo said, "I'll let you talk to Dante and I'll work on this. Are you sure this is what you want to do? Are you sure you don't want to wait for the board to make a decision?"

"I'm sure," Kellie said, "I need to come home to search for my daughter. The foundation needs to be protected. This is the only way."

"I'll make the arrangements," Lorenzo said.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do make things happen on this end," Kellie said.

"Make what happen?" Dante asked.

"None of your business," Kellie said, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"The WSB granted a request for me to work from DC," Dante said, "Someone had to make sure you didn't run off on your own."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I've learned a thing or two?" Kellie said.

"Sometimes," Dante said, "Until you come up with the one situation where you'd run off no questions asked. Any of your kids in danger fits that bill."

"Jason's on his way here," Kellie said, "Although neither he or Dad or Uncle Lo thought to tell me. They apparently forgot to tell Gibbs."

"Because you would have told him to stay in Port Charles and search for Alyssa," Dante said, "Now back to my original question. What arrangements are you having your uncle make?"

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else," Kellie said, grabbing her jacket and putting one of her guns in an ankle holster.

"You better not be arranging a wedding," Dante said, "I know you have to consider that but I don't want you rushing into something like that on a whim or just to call the family's bluff immediately."

"Dante, I'm stuck here in D.C. How exactly would Uncle Lo plan a wedding for me from Port Charles," Kellie said, "And I haven't even talked to Jason yet."

"What exactly are you planning, little sister?" Dante said as Kellie opened the door, "Because I get the sense you're about to unleash a hurricane."

"Maybe it's about time," Kellie said, "Now come on, we have a shipment of girls to rescue in the meantime."

 **NCIS Courtyard**

Kellie and Dante were buying muffins and coffee at stand in the courtyard.

Kellie's phone rang. She picked up seeing it was Jason and walked away from the stand.

"Where are you exactly," Kellie said, "I already know you're in D.C."

"Look behind you," Jason said, "By the fountain."

Kellie turned around, smiled, and walked towards Jason. She stopped right in front of him, unsure of how to greet him in public with there still being a need to keep their relationship quiet.

"You could told me when you were coming," Kellie said, "I would have picked up from the airport."

"You had things you need to do here," Jason said, hugging Kellie, "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Kellie said, "Once we find Alyssa."

"We're going to find her," Jason said.

"I come all this way to keep you in line," Dante said, handing Kellie her coffee, "And you stick me with the bill. I should keep the chocolate muffin you ordered."

Kellie grabbed the muffin before Dante could get it out of her reach.

"Jason's here, you could focus on doing the WSB part of your job here," Kellie said, "We're headed to headquarters to work on a rescue mission. We need to get going."

Dante and Jason followed behind Kellie.

"Do you have any idea what she's up to?" Jason asked Dante.

"I was hoping you would," Dante said, "All I know is she was asking Lorenzo to make arrangements for something."

"It can't be that bad if Lorenzo is in on it," Jason said.

"Except my sister's on a mission," Dante said, "the type that's like burning a bridge while you're standing on it. If you find out what it is, talk her out of it."

"As long she doesn't run off on her own," Jason said, "I wont' talk her out of it."

"She might actually listen to you," Dante said, "Instead of her brother, no matter how right I may be."

"Whatever Kellie has planned, she's finally trusting herself right now," Jason said, "She only get like this when she has plan and isn't second guessing herself. I'm going to let her run with it."

"Should I be worried," Dante asked.

"Only if you're on her bad side," Jason said.

"Welcome to NCIS, Mr. Morgan, sir," McGee stuttered.

"Thank you," Jason said.

"Does it feel weird to be at any law enforcement agency and not be a person of interest in an investigation?" Bishop asked.

Jason didn't answer.

"He won't talk," Dante said, "I speak from experience. Don't waste your breathe."

"He's right," Torres said, "The man is a legend among law enforcement."

"Director Vance made it very clear we're to leave him alone," McGee said, "He's here to help Kellie nothing more."

"What's Kellie's brother doing here?" Torres asked.

"Babysitting," Gibbs said, startling Torres.

"More like being overprotective," Kellie said, "Seriously, Gibbs."

"Are we done attending the circus?' Gibbs said, ignoring Kellie, "We have a bunch of girls to rescue today. What's the plan?"

As they talked through the plan, Torres realized they were short a person.

"We don't have enough coverage on the northeast corner of the building," Torres said.

"He's right," Kellie said, "And there's a door there."

"Falconari, looks like you'll be joining us," Gibbs said.

"Wait I'm just here to…" Dante started to say.

"She won't be allowed to leave NCIS during the sting," Gibbs said, "Not to mention, she's got two guards and Morgan watching her. Unless of course, you'd like us to have your sister cover the Northeast corner instead."

"I'll be joining you," Dante said.

Leon stepped out of his office, "Kellie, you wanted to see me."

Kellie went up to the office and Jason followed.

"So exactly doesn't Gibbs like you," Jason said, "He seems to have some respect for you but…"

"Beats me," Kellie said, "We're kind of like oil and water. I gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago."

"I'm sorry about the whole mini attempt to interrogate you," Kellie said.

"I knew what I was in for," Jason said, as they met Leon at the door, "What's going on? I'll tell you after I talk to the director and we can talk privately."

"Mr. Morgan, I hope my team hasn't bothered you too much," Leon said.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Jason said.

"Has there been any news on Alyssa?" Leon asked.

"Not yet," Kellie said, "The PCPD found video footage from local security cameras showing a little girl being forced into a vehicle near the pub. But it wasn't clear enough to show if it was Alyssa, or the perps, or get a plate on the van."

"Unfortunately the case isn't our jurisdiction," Leon said, "But I have McGee looking for links between Esoterra and the Port Charles families. If we can find more definitive evidence tying Esoterra to Port Charles, I can make a case for sending the footage to McGee and Casey. See if they can do anything more with it."

"I appreciate it," Kellie said. She turned to Jason, "You can wait out here if you want."

She and Leon walked into the office.

Downstairs, McGee's computer beeped.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Something I'm working on for the director," McGee said, looking at the screen. He typed a few things and then grabbed his laptop, "I need to update him right now."

McGee ran upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Danny was born between "Trouble Always Finds Me" and "Dark Around The Edges." The whole Sam sleeping with Ric and Jason sleeping with Liz at that time didn't happen and Jake didn't exist. When I picked up the stories and jumped ahead to 2017 in "When It All Falls Apart", to help keep track of things in comparison to the show I made the decision to stick with the kids that were on the show other than Kellie and Sage's kids. With Danny being born first that means Jake is younger. Jake is still Liz's. Chapter 21 of "When It All Falls Apart" fills in the back story. Sam worked with John McBain and wore a wire as part of a plan to get Jason out of the business and keep Sonny from going after her father. Sam and John had an affair at this time as did Jason and Liz (resulting in Jake). In terms of figuring out the time lines of the stories, the first story was written in 2006, but didn't have solid ties ins to what was happening on the show at least as far as timelines even though it and some of the subsequent stories did take some things into account. "Crossing Into Dawn" was the first time I put a definite year into a story that wasn't part of a flashback with Michael's shooting and being in a coma. I tell you this because if any one were to trying to follow an exact timeline in the series, it's gets a little murky between how the first stories were written and the tie-is in later stories and sometimes I made a writing decision without understanding those differences. It just results in soap opera type descrepancies with some of the timelines and ages.**

Leon sat his desk as Kellie sat across from him.

"I spoke to your uncle," Leon said, "While a smart move, I have to admit I'm surprised at the decision and the request."

"It's the decision that needs to be made," Kellie said, "The truth is I've been hiding in the shadows. It's time I made some bold moves and do what's necessary to bring my daughter home. It starts with this."

Jason stood outside the room, blocking the door.

"I have information the director asked for," McGee said, "It's urgent."

"Kellie's in there," Jason said, "I'm sure it can wait."

"It's information she'll be interested in too," McGee said. He grimaced as he realized he said too much.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Look I can't tell you unless the director gives me permission," McGee said.

Jason glared at McGee while refusing to move.

"Right," McGee said, "I was able to trace some of Esoterra's financial and cell phone activity we had warrants for to Port Charles."

"Any one specific?" Jason asked.

"No," McGee said, "Burner phones with a Port Charles area code from a couple month ago. The financial activity was traced to Port Charles from accounts previously associated with Esoterra."

"I'm going to want copies of that information," Jason said.

"You'll have to take that up with the director," McGee said, "You're not an agent. I can't just give you that information."

"Then give it to Kellie," Jason said.

"She's not actually an agent either," McGee said, "Now can I please go see the director."

Jason moved out of the way and pulled out his phone.

As McGee knocked, Jason began talking into the phone, "Some of Esoterra's activity has been traced to Port Charles, Spinelli. Can you see what you can find?"

"You can't share that information either," McGee said as Leon opened the door.

"What information would that be, McGee?" Leon asked.

"Information tying Esoterra to Port Charles, cell phone calls and financial activity," McGee said, "All information we'd gotten as part of search warrant. It wasn't activity that would have caught our eye until now."

Leon ushered McGee in and shut the door.

"What about Morgan?" McGee said, "He's ummm."

"Then I guess you shouldn't have told him no matter how intimidating his stare is," Leon said.

"Yes, sir," McGee said.

"The only reason I'm not concerned is we would have told Kellie who would have told him," Leon said, "And whoever else they needed to do their own research anyway. You'll make sure what ever you do with that information is done legally, right Kellie."

"Is there any other way?" Kellie replied.

"From what I understand you have quite the reputation for finding information and ensuring it's usable for law enforcement," Leon said.

"I'm just trying to do my part," Kellie said.

"I will let the PCPD know we have information linking Esoterra to Port Charles," Leon said, "I'll also see about analyzing some of the security tape footage here to see if we can pull something they couldn't."

"I appreciate it," Kellie said, "I'll leave you and McGee to go over the information. If you find anything more that will help find my daughter."

"You'll be the first to know," Leon said.

When Kellie was out of the room, McGee was baffled.

"I expected the Spanish Inquisition from Kellie," McGee said, "What just happened?"

"She knows better," Leon guessed.

"This is her daughter we're talking about," McGee said, "Kellie Corinthos isn't exactly one to back down from getting answers."

"Unless she has other options," Leon said, "She knows we're on this, as well as the PCPD, and now whoever Morgan's people are. All she has to do is wait on that. In meantime, I think she's running her own operation and she's the only one who has all the details."

"Should we be concerned?" McGee asked.

"Usually a lot of crazy things happen, but everything works out in the end," Leon said, "Just brace yourself."

 **Outside Leon's Office**

"What did you find out about Esoterra?" Jason asked, "Did you get anything specific I can pass on to Spinelli?"

"i didn't ask. They wouldn't tell me if I did," Kellie said, "I'm sure Spinelli is perfectly capable of working without the other details. In the meantime, follow me."

Kellie walked down the hallway and to the stairs.

"What are you up to?" Jason asked.

"Hold on," Kellie said, "We need to talk some where other than here with too many burning ears."

They walked by Gibbs, the rest of the team, and Dante.

"Corinthos, where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"For a walk," Kellie said, "I'm just going to the courtyard."

Dante moved to follow.

"Dante, get back to work," Kellie said.

Before Dante could open his mouth to protest, Gibbs said, "You heard your sister. It's not like she's going by herself."

"Thanks, Gibbs," Kellie said, smirking at Dante before she and Jason got on the elevator.


	34. Chapter 34

When the elevator doors closed, Kellie grabbed Jason's jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Jason grabbed Kellie by the waste and pushed her against the wall. Kellie hit the button to stop the elevator.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the courtyard," Kellie said as Jason kissed her neck, "I hated not knowing what to do when I saw you. Since this is under wraps at the moment."

Jason pulled away, "Did you stop the elevator?"

"It won't start until I tell it to," Kellie said.

"But won't someone check why its stopped," Jason asked.

"Not yet," Kellie said, "It happens more often than one would think here."

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked, as Kellie leaned against him.

"Inside I'm crying," Kellie said, "I keep imagining what Alyssa could be going through."

"We'll do everything we can to find her," Jason said.

Kellie relaxed back into Jason for a moment. Then stepped away and started the elevator again.

"Is there anything you have to be doing here right now?" Jason asked.

"Not really," Kellie said.

"Tell Dante, we're going back to hotel for awhile," Jason said, "I don't think the conversation you want to have is one you want to have out the courtyard is it?"

"No, it's not," Kellie replied, "It's just the next conversation will need to be with medical examiner or one of them."

"So it's more convenient to stay close," Kellie said.

"Then we'll come back," Jason said, guiding Kellie out of the courtyard as she sent Dante and Leon messages.

Inside headquarters, Dante got the message.

"Gibbs, my sister and Jason are actually leaving the courtyard," Dante said.

"So," Gibbs replied, "I think they can take care of themselves."

"She's not running off if that's what you're worried about," Leon said from above.

"What do you know that we don't," Dante asked, "I know my sister and she's up to something."

"I know for a fact your sister has plans to be here at the end of the day when the operation is debriefed and a statement is made to the press," Leon said.

"Kellie's not taking off," Gibbs said.

"And you're needed on this operation, Falconari," Leon said, "I expect you'll stay here instead of running off like your sister might be expected to."

"She's with your father's enforcer," Torres said, "How much trouble is she really going to get into?"

"You really don't know my sister," Dante said, "The answer is plenty."

 **The Hotel**

Kellie jumped Jason as soon as they got in the hotel room. She started tearing his shirt off as he maneuvered towards the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk first?" Jason asked, between kisses.

Kellie didn't respond and instead pulled Jason down on the bed with her.

It wasn't until they collapsed on the bed awhile later that Kellie and Jason talked.

"Do you want to tell me why everyone seems to think you're up to something?" Jason asked.

"I am," Kellie said, "It's just strictly a need to know operation. The director knows parts of it. Dante doesn't need to know. Uncle Lo knows the half he needs to arrange."

"And the other half," Jason asked.

"Is between me and you," Kellie said, "I need to go home, see my boys, and do everything I can to find Alyssa."

"And if the families have her," Jason said, "You're vulnerable to being forced into a marriage with one of them."

"Unless I'm already married," Kellie said, "provided you're still willing to marry me under these circumstances."

"As long as you're sure this is what you want," Jason said, "If you want to try to find another way we can."

"We don't have time," Kellie said, "The longer I stay here, the more likely it is I'll do what everyone expects me to do. I can't even make Jamie and Jared understand why I'm not running home right now while their sister is missing and who knows where right now."

"We'll find a courthouse," Jason said.

"The medical examiner I need to talk to," Kellie said, "can perform weddings. We'd just have to get the license. It would be a little more discreet. I don't want the families to get wind of anything if possible."

"Do you think that's possible?" Jason asked.

"I think learning that I'm resigning as executive director at the foundation will hold their attention more," Kellie said, "especially if it's front page news."

"You're really going to resign?" Jason said.

"At least this way I go out on my own terms," Kellie said.

"Has the board come back with a decision?" Jason said, "Maybe they could still decide…"

"Jason, they won't," Kellie said, "The truth is I am a liability. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"It just doesn't seem fair," Jason said, "You worked so hard on the foundation."

"Jason, how often have I actually done my job as an executive director since Tyler died?" Kellie said.

"You did some work," Jason said, "a couple hours a day maybe. Once a week was maybe a full day."

"Not that much," Kellie said.

"But you were juggling the kids and everything else," Jason said.

"I should be working full time and regular hours," Kellie said.

"Your heart hasn't been in it," Jason said, "Not like it was back at headquarters. You'd rather be on the frontlines than in an office."

"I would," Kellie said, "If I do more consulting, I can chose which jobs I take. Do a lot of prep work and research from home on my own time."

"Then that's why you should do it," Jason said, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"On and off," Kellie said, "I keep think of Alyssa alone and scared. Of every possible thing that they might do to her."

"You can't think like that," Jason said, kissing her forehead, "You'll make yourself crazy."

"If someone touches her or worse," Kellie said, choking up, "I don't know if I can take it. I know what that did to me. To think of something like that happening to my little girl. You can't tell me for sure that won't happen. Not when NCIS just tied Garrett to Port Charles. For all we know he's working with the families. There's no guarantees."

"I wish could tell you there was a guarantee," Jason said, "But what I can tell you is that this won't be you went through. You had a lot of other things going on, losing your baby, faking your death, running all over the country from your rapist. Whatever happens, whatever Alyssa needs she won't be alone. She'll have all the support she needs cause her mom has made a living out of it and will understand."

They were interrupted by Kellie's phone dinging.

"You set an alarm?" Jason asked.

"In case we were distracted," Kellie said, "I'll be monitoring the sting at NCIS. We have to go back."

Before they left, Jason noticed Kellie fiddle with her wedding bands. She had them off, grasping them in her right hand. Kellie caught Jason staring at her.

"They were going to have to come off sometime," Kellie said, "It's just not how I expected them to come off."

"You don't have to take them until," Jason said.

"Until I have put new ones on," Kellie said, "Some how that doesn't seem right either."

"Do you still have the first engagement ring Tyler gave you on a chain?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, in a safe at dad's right now," Kellie said, tearing up, "Maybe one of the kids will want it or these one day. We have to go."

Kellie turned to leave and realized she was still holding the rings.

"Here," Jason said, grabbing the rings from Kellie. He unzipped the chest pocket of her jacket, put the rings inside, and zipped the jacket up, "Unless you have a better idea.."

"Until I can put them on the chain with the other ring," Kellie said.

"Speaking of rings," Jason said, "As much I as I hate to bring this up. Do you have rings for the ceremony."

"No," Kellie said, "You'll have to take care of that while I'm helping NCIS."

She walked out the door.


	35. Chapter 35

Kellie and Jason went to autopsy upon arriving at NCIS.

"Dr. Palmer," Kellie said, startling him, as she and Jason walked in.

"I really didn't expect to see you down here," Jimmy said.

"I'm hoping you could help us," Kellie said, "I heard you can officiate weddings."

"I did McGee and Delilah's wedding," Jimmy said, "Do you know someone who's looking to get married?"

"Me," Kellie said.

Jimmy laughed and then realized Kellie and Jason were both glaring at him.

"You're serious," Jimmy said, sobering up, "I'm very sorry. I just didn't think you'd get married so soon after Tyler."

"Dr. Palmer, haven't you learned by now nothing is ever quite what it seems with Ms. Corinthos," Ducky said, coming out from behind the shelves.

"Ducky," Kellie said, "So good to finally see you. I'm sorry I didn't get down here sooner."

"Those girls and your daughter deserve our full attention," Ducky said, "which begs the question why aren't you home looking for your daughter?"

"That's why we're here," Kellie said, "The only reason I'm not home right now searching for my daughter is because my father's associates have been making noises about my return to Port Charles, including plotting to force me to marry one of them."

"Since we don't know for sure who has Alyssa, Kellie can't go back to Port Charles," Jason said.

"In case the families have her and plan to use her to get Kellie to cooperate," Ducky said, "I really should smack you upside the head, Dr. Palmer. Mr. Morgan, I take it here is the groom."

Kellie nodded.

"We were hoping Jimmy would perform the ceremony," Kellie said, "As soon as we can the license and legal agreements signed. Jason, we need to call Diane and Charles about that."

"Already done," Jason said, "before we left the hotel. Diane will bring the papers down today."

"I can do the ceremony," Jimmy said, "There's no waiting period once you get the license."

"I take it discretion is of utmost importance," Ducky said.

"Please don't tell anyone," Kellie said, "Gibbs and Director Vance are the only ones here aware of the situation."

"I have a friend at the courthouse that I can call," Ducky said, "that can get the license for you without having to wait in line and attract attention."

"She'll be discreet?" Jason asked.

"Extremely," Ducky said.

"Corinthos, upstairs now," Gibbs said, entering the room.

"Thank you, both of you," Kellie said, "Maybe you can tell Jason where to find rings."

"Corinthos, we don't have all day," Gibbs interrupted.

"I should smack him upside the head," Kellie muttered.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's go," Kellie said, "since you're in such a hurry now."

When Kellie and Gibbs had left, Jimmy looked at Jason, "Do you even have a location in mind?"

Jason glared at Jimmy.

"Right you have more important things to worry about," Jimmy said.

"As do you Mr. Morgan," Ducky said.

"You wouldn't happen to know any jewelers." Jason asked, uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately no," Ducky said, "But I suggest you ask Agent Sloane."

Jimmy started to say something but was stopped by Ducky.

"You might want to hurry in case Agent Sloane is on the sting," Ducky said.

Jason left without a word.

"I could have told him where to find a jeweler," Jimmy said.

"But not what to buy a woman you're marrying as part of business deal whose first husband her high school sweet heart, has been dead less than a year," Ducky said, "That you also happen to be friends with, maybe more than friends with. Mr. Morgan is likely a fish out of water in that department."

 **Port Charles, Greystone**

A short while later, Sonny was sitting on the couch when Diane called.

"Have you spoken to Jason or Kellie this morning?" Diane asked.

"Jason called," Sonny said, "He and Kellie plan to get married so she can come back to Port Charles."

"You do realize the marriage may be a harder sell to the families this way," Diane said, "An elopement rather than a formal ceremony where you give her away."

"Believe me, I know Diane," Sonny said, "But my grandsons don't understand why their mom can't home. Right now we need the element of surprise for them to get married. I sure as hell am not going to be the one to tell my daughter she can't do this when I know she needs to be home with her boys and to look for Alyssa. If the families are the ones that took Alyssa, what they think won't matter will it. Not when Kellie gets through with them."

"Unless," Diane said, "once the announcement of the marriage is public knowledge, you indicate that there will be a formal ceremony once Alyssa is found and reunited with her family. Why would Kellie want to celebrate her marriage without her daughter there?"

"But they got married in D.C. because they didn't want to wait," Sonny said.

"Sort of a life is too short moment realization," Diane said.

"We better hope it will work," Sonny said.

"I'm headed down to D.C.," Diane said, "I have all the legal and prenuptial agreements they'll need to sign."

"You could take the jet," Sonny said.

"No, Sonny," Diane said, "In the interest of being discreet and not giving any hints as to which client I'm flying down for, I cannot take your jet."

 **A warehouse office - outside of Port Charles**

As soon as the door opened, Alyssa launched herself at Escobar when he came through. She alternated between pounding her fists and karate chopping him.

Escobar grabbed her arms to prevent her from continuing. Alyssa bit his hand causing him to yell in pain.

"Just wait until my Grandpa Sonny finds me," Alyssa said, "He's a Soprano. He'll make sure you swim with the fishes."

Escobar slapped her.

"Listen here, little girl," Escobar said, "Your mother will do whatever we tell her to do in order to get you back. So you better do as you're told if you want to see your family again."

"Just who do you think you are," Alyssa said, "Other than some street peasant."

"Those are pretty big words for a six year old who doesn't realize she's been kidnapped by her beloved Grandpa Sonny's enemies," Escobar said.

Alyssa's eyes got wide as she backed away from Escobar.

"Now we don't want to scare our guest," Garrett said.

"I thought we told you we had this handled," Escobar said.

"I take extra precautions in special cases," Garrett said, "And this fiesty beauty is a special case."

Garrett knelt down in front of Alyssa.

"Did this man scare you?" Garrett asked.

"He did no such thing," Alyssa protested, her eyes showing more bravado than lack of fear.

"Miss Alyssa," Garrett said, "Allow me to apologize for my employee here. He still has much to learn about his job."

"How do I know you aren't any more of a peasant than he is?" Alyssa asked.

"Excuse me," Garrett said, "Where are my manners? My name is Spencer."

"My cousin's name is Spencer," Alyssa said.

"What a coincidence," Garrett said, "I would say we are destined to be friends."

"I want to go home," Alyssa said, "My mother is Wonder Woman. Whatever you want her to do, she won't. When she rescues me, my grandpa is going send a shot man after you."

Escobar and Garrett both laughed.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself, Miss Alyssa," Garrett said, stroking her cheek, "I don't think you understand. I have friends that would do a lot for a little girl like you. They would give you anything your heart desires."

"Like killing the man chasing my mommy so we can go back to California," Alyssa said.

"Yes," Garrett lied, "And they'd buy you pretty dresses and dolls and toys. Anything you wanted."

"Really?" Alyssa asked.

"Really," Garrett said, "But you have to be behave. Otherwise my friends might not want to help you. So you need to wait here until we can make arrangements for that. Once all that's done you can go home."

"Promise," Alyssa said, "Like pinky swear promise."

Garrett stuck his pinky out and smiled, "Promise."

 **NCIS**

Jason found Sloane in her office.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Morgan?" Sloane asked.

"Your medical examiners suggested I ask you about finding a jewelry store nearby," Jason said.

"You don't strike me as the type that would buy jewelry," Sloane said, "And Kellie wears very few pieces of jewelry. Usually sentimental pieces of jewelry."

"How do you know it's for Kellie?" Jason asked.

"I'm a forensic psychologist," Sloane said, "I've known Kellie long enough to exchange confidences over a few drinks when our paths cross. What type of jewelry are looking for?"

Just please give me the name of the jeweler," Jason said as his phone rang. Seeing it was Diane, he picked it up and listened to Diane fire off her itinerary for arriving, give him the story for the quick wedding, postponed formal ceremony, and firing off additional questions. Sloane listened as Jason gave a lot of one word answers.

"I'm working on the rings now," Jason said, "I'm trying to get the name of jeweler from an Agent Sloane."

"Jason," Diane said, "You should not be seen buying wedding rings in any store right now. Not if you want to keep the element of surprise on your side. I'll buy the rings as soon as I land."

"Diane, I can get the rings," Jason said.

"What type of rings are you looking for?" Sloane asked.

"Wedding bands," Jason said as Diane continued to talk. Sloane pulled out her phone.

"And what exactly do you plan on buying Kellie," Diane asked, "You cannot walk into the jewelry store and buy a simple plain diamond and band. Obviously, you don't want anything too ostentatious or something similar to her wedding bands with Tyler."

"I'm sure I can pick something out," Jason said.

"As far as I know Kellie is still wearing her wedding bands from her marriage to Tyler," Diane said.

"She took her rings off this morning," Jason said, quietly.

"Where are they now?" Diane asked.

"She didn't know what to do with them," Jason said, "I put them in the chest pocket of her jacket. She plans to put them on a chain with the first engagement ring Tyler gave her."

"I'm glad to hear Kellie took the rings off already," Diane said, "Whatever you buy her is going to represent a new chapter in her life. While Kellie isn't a jewelry person I would say, she a person whose jewelry means something to her. Business arrangement or otherwise, you can't ignore that. You have to put some thought into…"

"That's perfect," Jason said as Sloane held up her phone screen to his face, "except for the stones that are purple."

"Kellie's birthstone," Sloane said, "This way it'll feel unique for her and still having meaning."

"Jason, please do not tell me you're in jewelry store," Diane said.

"I'm not in jewelry store," Jason said as Sloane took his phone from him.

"I'm NCIS Agent Jack Sloane," Sloane said, "I can promise he's not in a jewelry store. Who might you be?"

"Mr. Morgan's attorney," Diane said, "Are you the agent my client is asking for information on jewelry stores from?"

"I will have Mr. Morgan text you the name of the jewelry store I found along with the product numbers of the wedding band set for Kellie," Sloane said.

"How much do you know about this wedding?" Diane asked.

"Just that they want to get married and need rings," Sloane said, "I'm sure it's a safe bet there's more to this than two people who just want to get married. But I'm not going ask or say a word to anyone."

Jason, Sloane, and Diane wrapped up the phone call.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Morgan?" Sloane said as Jason turned to leave.

"There is one thing," Jason asked, "Why is Gibbs so hard on Kellie? It definitely doesn't have anything to do with her last name. On some level they seem to respect each other."

"She isn't exactly a rule follower which Gibbs isn't a fan of," Sloane said.

"It's more than that," Jason said, "Any law enforcement agency would know Kellie has a tendency to operate in the grey areas."

"I have a theory on it," Sloane said, "But keep in mind it's just a theory."

"I want to hear it," Jason said.

"Gibbs had a wife and daughter who were killed by a Mexican drug dealer," Jack said, "His wife was going to testify against the dealer in a murder trial. Gibbs's daughter would be in her 30s same as Kellie and was also named Kelly, but with the usual spelling. I think subconsciously something about those parallels triggers old memories when it comes to Kellie. That dynamic just brings out the worst in both of them at times. But at the end of they day they'll both do their job even if they disagree on how to do it sometimes."

"You get to be the referee between them," Jason said.

"Goes with the job," Sloane said.

"Has she ever thrown a punch at Gibbs?" Jason asked.

"No," Sloane said, "Why?"

"I've stopped a few punches she wanted to direct towards Sonny," Jason said, "Particularly when she first came to Port Charles."

"I'm going to be grateful her and Gibbs are nowhere close to that bad," Sloane said, "I need to get going."

"I'll go find Kellie," Jason said, "And let you get back to work."

Jason turned to leave.

"You're welcome by the way," Sloane said as Jason walked out, "For saving you from having to go to a jewelry store."


	36. Chapter 36

Director Vance approached the podium as reporters shouted and clamored to have their questions answered.

"As many of you know, I am NCIS Director Leon Vance," Leon said, "Earlier today a team of our agents, along with agents from the FBI, WSB, and Metro participated in an operation which resulted in the rescue of 35 girls who been abducted. We believe they were abducted by the Esoterra cartel for the purpose of selling them into slavery. NCIS became involved in this case when multiple murdered marine and navy officers were found to have been involved in smuggling girls into and across the country. Today marks the first time, we have been successful in rescuing some of these girls."

Leon continued to discuss some of the history of the case before acknowledging Kellie's role in the operation.

"Crossing Into Dawn, a non-profit organization that specializes in rescuing victims of human trafficking, also assisted law enforcement with this operation," Leon said, "I'd like to turn the microphone over to the executive director and founder, Kellie Scott."

The reporters began shouting questions as Kellie rarely appeared at press conferences or gave interviews.

"I and my colleagues at the foundation are relieved that tonight 35 girls will sleep a little more soundly tonight," Kellie said, "While they have a long road ahead of them, the foundation's work is not done helping these girls recover from the ordeal. But this is not the reason I'm speaking before you today."

Kellie paused to take a breathe.

"Many of you may be wondering why I've stayed in D.C. these last few days when my own daughter is now missing," Kellie said, "Prior to my daughter's disappearance I had heard that there may be people out there that think they can threaten me and my children in an attempt to curtail the foundation's activities. My team and I had been in the process of attempting to determine the validity of those threats and what steps we might need to take to protect the foundation. When my daughter went missing, we couldn't be sure that my immediate return wouldn't trigger an action for those threats to become reality. As we've attempted to learn more, the question has come up if I myself could be a liability to the foundation, especially as we have seen in an increase in the threats directed towards my family. As much as I wish it weren't so, the question has validity. If I'm being honest with myself, my husband's illness and subsequent death along with with being thrust into the role of a single parent, has kept my attention off the day to day duties I would normally fill as the executive director. My uncle and father-in-law have handling those duties for me for much of the last couple years. The foundation needs to continue to do the work it does, providing resources for foster kids, victims of abuse and human trafficking. In order to ensure it can continue to do that with no threat of outside interference, I am announcing my resignation as the executive director effective immediately."

The reporters and crowded clamored, shouting more questions. Kellie couldn't get another word in.

Lorenzo and one of the foundation board members, Larisa, came out from the sides. Larisa hugged Kellie before Lorenzo escorted her away from the podium.

"My name is Larisa Adkins," Larisa said addressing the crowd, "I'm the board president of Crossing Into Dawn. I and the rest of the board want to extend our appreciation to Kellie. She had an idea and she ran with it. Eight years later, the number of people that have had their lives changed thanks to Kellie's generous heart and determination still astound me. As the board makes plans to search for a new executive director, Charles Scott and Lorenzo Alcazar will continue handling those duties, along with Arnold Jenkins our board vice president. Kellie will continue to be apart of the foundations as part of our rescue operations. We get many requests for her each year for her to consult with law enforcement agencies across the country on cases. Requests that she will be more available to fulfill while allowing her the flexibility she needs to be with her children. Before we forget, Kellie's own daughter is still missing even as we've been a part of this incredible rescue today. We hope she comes home soon."

Larisa moved away from the podium and Leon stepped forward to address the press once again.

"Do you have anything to say about Kellie's resignation?" One reporter yelled.

"Is the disappearance of Alyssa Scott related to this rescue operation?" Another yelled, "And the Esoterra Cartel?"

"The Port Charles Police Department is investigating all possible leads," Leon said, "We have no definite knowledge or leads we can share at this time. The important thing to remember is a little girl is still missing. Your packets should include information on Alyssa's description and last known whereabout and a tip line to contact. We're asking you to help spread the word to help find her. If you know anything, please contact the Port Charles Police Department at the tip line listed in the packets. Our press secretary will answer any further questions."

Leon left the podium.

Meanwhile Lorenzo had escorted Kellie away from the crowd to more secure area.

"When you did you get here?" Kellie asked.

"In time for the press conference," Lorenzo said, "I would have been here sooner if I could. You can't really just make a foundation announcement like that with out a few of us around."

"I assume there's nothing new on Alyssa yet," Kellie said.

"No," Lorenzo said, hugging Kellie, "I know that wasn't easy standing up there. I wish there could have been another way."

"She did good," Dante said, joining them, "Although you could warned me you planning to resign. Which why did you do that?"

"The board would have asked me to resign as it was," Kellie said, "The threats and the possibility that someone would try to get me to do illegal things using the foundation. They can't be ignored."

"So you go out on your own terms," Dante said, "As best you can. Come here."

Dante gently pulled Kellie towards him and wrapped her in a bear hug, "I don't know how. But we're going to fix this. We'll find my tenacious niece."

"She is so grounded after I hug her to death," Kellie said.

"Hopefully she'll have learned her lesson about taking off on her own," Dante said, "Are you headed home now?

"I've got one more thing left to do," Kellie said, "Did you and Diane get a location, Uncle Lo?"

"It's a church used strictly for weddings and events," Lorenzo said.

"Seriously," Kellie said, "I said no churches."

"We were limited on such short notice," Lorenzo said, "The only people you know here are law enforcement and federal agents who can't exactly open up their home for this type of thing and have it known publicly."

"Never mind that Jimmy is a federal employee," Kellie said.

"That can be overlooked," Lorenzo said, "Since he is lower on the totem pole in the federal bureaucracy."

"What do you need a church for?" Dante asked.

"I don't need a church specifically," Kellie said, "What about the tarmac at the airport?"

"No," Lorenzo said, "If the families ask questions or for photos, the ceremony needs to look somewhat like a real ceremony even if it is short notice."

"Wait, ceremony?" Dante said, "Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're going to do."

"Probably," Kellie said, "If you don't like it tough."

"I can't believe you're letting her do this," Dante said to Alcazar.

"No one is thrilled about this," Lorenzo said, "But it's better than Kellie being forced into a marriage with one of the families."

"I'm doing what I need to to do protect my family and go home to my kids safely," Kellie said, "You don't have to agree with me, but I need you support me, Dante."

Dante stood speechless at first. He pulled Kellie into another hug.

"I've always got your back, little sister," Dante said, "If this is what you need to do, I'm with you. I guess we have to get you to the church."

Kellie stepped back and look at Lorenzo, "I guess I don't have a choice about that. As long as the church doesn't blow up this time."

As they walked away, Dante asked Lorenzo, "What was she talking about when she said she hoped the church doesn't blow up this time?"

"Her first wedding to Tyler was in a church to get information from a priest on Molly and Danny's whereabouts," Lorenzo said, "Helena showed up and my brother blew up the church."

 **Port Charles**

Raul threw the paper weight on his desk at the computer screen.

"Temper, temper," Garrett said.

"We were banking on those supply lines Crossing Into Dawn has access to," Raul said, "Not mention repurposing the foundation for our uses. Now she's removed her access of her own accord."

"I'm sure with the right incentives," Garrett said, "She can get it back."

"That mean holding your buyer off indefinitely," Raul said.

"You won't need Alyssa, not with the two boys still around," Garrett said as his phone rang.

Garrett answered the phone. As the caller talked, Garrett became very angry. He hung up the. phone.

"You moved her," he yelled.

"Moved who?" Raul asked.

"Kellie's brat," Garrett said, "My men stopped by the house and she was gone."

"I can assure you I haven't moved the brat," Raul said, "And neither did Tonio. Though I'm curious, you were satisfied with the men I provided. Why would your men be dropping by?"

"To check on my investment and ensure it's safe," Garrett said.

"Excuse me while I call my men to see what happened," Raul said, seemingly outraged.

"Your men apparently had no clue she disappeared," Garrett said.

"It sounds like I'll be letting go of a few people," Raul said, "I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Garrett left angrily slamming the door behind him.

Raul made a call.

"Has she been moved?" He asked.

"As promised," Tonio said, "She should be settling in to her new spot."

"Good," Raul said, "Garrett sent men out to the original holding place. He's on the warpath."

"He won't find her this time," Tonio said, "Not until we let him."


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Raul and Tonio have Alyssa. They moved her because they don't trust Garrett who also was going to attempt to take Alyssa from them. Raul & Tonio got to her first. I'd always planned for Alyssa to be taken. When I wrote the first chapter, I had originally planned for her to be taken after Jason and Kelly got married. when I write I tend to of an idea when I think certain key things will happen, but sometimes it get shifted sooner or later depending on how the story flows. I probably won't ever start a story with that type of a time jump forward and then going backward to get to it. But given that the meeting in the first chapter isn't complete yet, there's room to make the lack of acknowledgement of Alyssa being missing and whether or not Kellie knows they're involved make sense. Happy Thanksgiving!**

When Alyssa was left alone in the room that was set up for her, she shut herself in the closet. She pulled out the cell phone she'd managed to swipe from one of the guards.

She called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher answered.

"My name is Alyssa Scott and some scary men took me," Alyssa whispered into the phone.

"Alyssa, are you from Port Charles?" The dispatcher asked.

"My mom is," Alyssa answered.

"Alyssa, do you know where you are?" The dispatcher asked, starting to trace the call.

"In a house, I think," Alyssa said.

"Are the men that took you still nearby," the dispatcher asked.

"Yes," Alyssa said.

"I'm trying to trace the call and location," the dispatcher said, "I need you to stay on the line as long as you can. If for some reason, you need to hide the phone, don't disconnect the call and hopefully I can finish the trace. Do you understand, Alyssa?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes," Alyssa said.

"Can you tell me anything about the men that took you," the dispatcher asked, "like their names maybe."

"No," Alyssa said, "Except for Spencer. He's nice. He said he'd help me. Then the men moved me again."

There were footsteps and voices outside the room.

"I have to go," Alyssa said.

"Don't disconnect the call," the dispatcher said.

Alyssa hid the phone in the corner of the closet, still on, and stood, banging the door open and shut.

That was how the guards found her. They scanned the room.

"it's not here," one said, "And you, stop banging the door open and shut."

He moved her to the bed.

"Just don't move," the second one said.

They left the room.

 **Port Charles Police Department**

Chase went into Jordan's office, holding some papers.

"Have you been able to follow up on the tip we got of a little girl matching Alyssa's description by the industrial warehouses?" Jordan asked.

"We have a partial plate on the vehicle," Chase said, "We're still running it through the DMV records. We have another lead. 911 Dispatch got a call from a girl who says she's Alyssa. There were able trace the call to a location."

"Have you dispatched officers to the location?" Jordan asked.

"As we speak," Chase said, "However, it's not an exact location. We have a six block radius to search. We'll canvas traffic cameras for that vehicle."

"That's good news," Jordan said, picking up the phone, "Let's hope that we find her."

Back in D.C. Kellie, Dante, and Lorenzo had just arrived at the church when her phone rang. Kellie answered, "Hello."

"Kellie, this is Jordan Ashford, Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department," Jordan replied, "We have a possible location on Alyssa. My officers will be searching the area. Your daughter somehow managed to get a hold of a cell phone and called 911 dispatch who traced the call."

"I'll be on a flight to Port Charles as soon as I can," Kellie said, "Please keep me posted."

"Of course," Jordan said.

"Oh and one other thing," Kellie said, "If you should locate my daughter, can you find a way to do it quietly? I want the perpetrators to think somehow they might still have her, even if they don't. If the people I think I may be involved have her, I need the element of surprise on my side. Especially, if all we find are hired goons."

"That's a tall order," Jordan said, "But we'll do our best. No guarantees though."

"All you can do is try," Kellie said, "That's all I'm asking. I'm in the middle of something. But I have an idea I want to run by you once I get back to Port Charles. I should be back by morning. But that's privileged information."

"I won't say a word. I'll be in touch," Jordan said, disconnecting the call.

"The PCPD has a lead?" Lorenzo asked as Jason and Jimmy joined them, having walked from the front of the church to the back of the church.

"Alyssa apparently was able to call 911 and they traced the call," Kellie said, "They have it it narrowed down to a six block radius."

"That's good news then," Jimmy said.

"She is her mother's daughter at least in that regard," Lorenzo said, "Here's hoping the cops are successful in finding her."

"Do you still want to go through with this?" Dante said, "You could wait and see if Alyssa comes back. Maybe you can negotiate this another way."

Kellie didn't respond immediately.

"We're still doing this," Kellie said, "Alyssa's not rescued yet. Even when she's rescued we still have to deal this particular demand of the families."

"She's right," Diane said, "If she doesn't do this now, the families could push harder or do worse."

"Is this wedding or a funeral?" The voice of Tony DiNozzo carried forward, catching their attention, "I thought I was here for a wedding."

Dante and Jason closed ranks getting between Kellie and Tony.

"Is this clown a friend of yours, Kellie?" Dante asked.

"Ouch, such hostility," Tony said, "You must be Kellie's baby brother and this glaring guy must be the lucky groom."

Tony snapped in front of Jason's face to try to get him to blink. If it was possible Jason glared harder without blinking.

"Baby brother," Dante replied, "What? I'm her older brother."

"I know," Tony said.

"Gentlemen, meet former NCIS _special_ agent, Anthony DiNozzo," Kellie said, pushing Jason and Dante aside.

"You can just call me Tony," Tony replied extending his free hand out to Dante and Jason. Neither one reciprocated.

"How come no one told me you were in town," Kellie said, directing at glance at Jimmy.

"I just got here to visit my dad," Tony said, "Heard my own personal Connie Corleone was in town and getting married. I must say I'm a little hurt to not get an invitation."

"I think you're laying it on a little thick Tony," Kellie said, "You can stay if you want. How's Tali?"

"Growing like a sprout, a weed," Tony replied, "Where's the rest of the wedding guests?"

"This is it," Jimmy said.

"It's a small impromptu wedding," Diane said, "I hope you understand the importance of keeping your mouth shut. We don't want news about it getting out before we're ready."

"What about Gibbs and Bishop and the rest of the team?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you do realize I'm marrying Jason Morgan," Kellie said.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Tony replied, "Oh right, the mob hitman that came back from the dead. Someone forgot to mention that." Tony directed a look at Jimmy.

"If it got out that federal agents were at this wedding," Kellie said, "It wouldn't look so good for them."

"It's a good thing I'm no longer an agent," Tony said.

"Kellie has two sons and hopefully her daughter to get home to," Dante said, "Maybe the reunion chit chat can wait."

"I suggest we get started," Diane said.

"Tali sent you a gift," Toni said, pulling a ringlet of ribbons out of the bag, "It's a very unintentionally appropriate."

"With my jeans and t-shirt?" Kellie said.

"And firearms. A touch of romance combined with femme fatale," Tony said, "Sounds about right."

"Agent Donatto," Lorenzo said, "If you could be kind enough to sit down."

"It's DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Tony," Ducky said, "The sooner we sit down, the sooner we can offer the new Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, our congratulations."

"Only because you asked, Ducky," Tony said.

"Ducky, you shouldn't be here," Kellie said.

"I'm technically a college professor and author," Ducky said, "Besides someone here has to keep an eye on Tony."

"Your friend is exhausting," Lorenzo said as Ducky and Tony, escorted by Diane, walked into the church and took their seats.

"A word, Dr. Palmer," Lorenzo said, "Just a few ceremonial details."

"Whatever you say," Jimmy said as they moved off to the side.

Did you seriously tell that doofus I'm the younger sibling?" Dante asked.

"No, he over heard one of my conversation with you where I told you to stop referring to me as little sister," Kellie smirked, "I had nothing to do with him referring to you as my baby brother. But now that he has, I might have to call you that sometime."

"You know my sister's a handful right, Jason?" Dante said.

"I'm not answering that," Jason said.

Kellie elbowed Jason, "Thanks a lot, Mob Boy."

"With that, I'm going to go take a seat," Dante said.

"Are you going to wear the ribbons?" Jason asked.

"Tony's daughter would be very disappointed if I don't," Kellie said.

"You've met Tali, is that her name?" Jason asked.

"Rescued her," Kellie said, "First case I ever worked with NCIS. Parisian traffickers had abducted her."

"She was lucky to have you on her case," Jason said, grabbing the ringlet from Kellie, "Are you ready to do this?"

"As I will ever be," Kellie said, "It's funny. Molly and Kristina made a ringlet of flowers for me when I married Tyler."

"I remember," Jason said, putting the ringlet on Kellie's head, "They made Sam help them find the flowers."

"Thank you," Kellie said, "For all of this, for marrying me. I wish I hadn't have had to ask like this."

"I know if you could find another way, you would," Jason said, "We'll get married, go back to Port Charles, and bring Alyssa home. And before I forget, I have the engagement ring."

Jason pulled a ring box out of his jacket.

"A wedding band would have," Kellie said as Jason opened the box. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the Amethyst stone flanked by two diamonds, set in white gold.

"Wow," Kellie said stunned, "That's gorgeous and my birthstone. I'm surprised that you would have thought of something like that."

"I didn't," Jason said, taking the ring out of the box, "Agent Sloane came up with it and sent the information to Diane. I'm just glad you like it."

Kellie paused and held out her hand to Jason. He slid the ring on her finger.

"We're really going to do this," Kellie said, staring at the ring, "Sorry, the ring…it just makes it more real…But right now, that's beside the point. I guess you should take your place at the front of the church."

Jason kissed Kellie's forehead before walking to the front of the church, along with Jimmy.

Lorenzo approached Kellie, "You can still make a run for it if you want to."

"You know I won't, Uncle Lo," Kellie said.

"I know," Lorenzo said, "I just wanted you to know you have the option."

"Thank you," Kellie said, "I know you wish this wasn't the answer."

"That is an understatement," Lorenzo said, "I just want you to be safe and happy. If this is what it takes to get there and Jason helps you move on, makes you happy in the process, I can't really say much."

"It's okay that you're not okay with this right," Kellie said, "All I ask if that you respect my my choices like you've always done."

"I try," Lorenzo said, "Just promise me one thing. Don't let Jason, your father, that life get you all twisted up inside."

"I'll be okay," Kellie said, "It's time, Uncle Lo."

Lorenzo hugged her before taking her arm and they faced the front of the church.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: My apologies for the delay in posting. I haven't had as much time to write with the holidays. Enjoy!**

Kellie and Lorenzo started to make their way down the aisle.

"No wedding march?" Tony asked, "Or special song playing?"

"You do realize this isn't a conventional wedding, Mr. DiNozzo?" Diane said.

"El Jefe's daughter marrying his 2nd in command," Tony said, "For Kellie to agree to that I'm sure there's some life or death power play reason. But come on, you have to have a wedding march or something. They can't just walk down the aisle to nothing."

"Tony, just let it go," Ducky said.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Tony said, standing up, "Excuse me, Kellie, you realize you are walking down the aisle to no music."

"Yes, Tony," Kellie said, "Now please sit down before I have my guards forcibly sit you down."

Tony sat down and pulled out his phone.

Kellie and Lorenzo continued to walk down the aisle and as "Love Theme from the Godfather" started playing.

"How was this man ever a federal agent?" Diane muttered.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing," Ducky said, "Tony, you of all people should have more respect for Kellie. Regardless of the circumstances, none of this is easy for her."

"But you have to admit playing the Godfather theme song as the daughter of one of the most powerful alleged racketeers on the eastern seaboard marries his trusted friend and most feared hitman," Tony said, catching Jason glaring at him. He stopped talking.

"We're killing him after the ceremony," Lorenzo whispered to Kellie.

"Definitely," Kellie replied as they continued down the aisle until they were standing in front of Jason and Jimmy.

Lorenzo and Kellie hugged before Lorenzo shook Jason's hand and whispered in his ear, "Take care of her and don't hurt her."

Jason nodded as they stepped back. Jason took Kellie's hand as Lorenzo stepped away and sat down, next to Tony holding his gun where he could see it.

"Not another word," Lorenzo said, "Or move."

Tony awkwardly looked forward and decided staying silent was his best option as Jimmy continued with the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," Jimmy stuttered, "We are gathered here today to witness the marital union of Jason Morgan and Kellie Riley Corinthos-Scott. At the request of the bride and groom, we're dispensing with the usual ceremonial monologues and will be skipping right to the vows and exchanging of rings."

"But what if I want to not hold my peace," Tony muttered.

Before Lorenzo could glare at him, Ducky whacked Tony Gibbs-style upside the back of the head.

Tony stared at Ducky in disbelief.

"That was on Gibbs behalf," Ducky said, "Now behave yourself, Mr. DiNozzo."

Lorenzo smiled and refrained from intervening.

"Mr. Morgan," Jimmy said.

Jason pulled the matching wedding band with alternating diamonds and sapphires in the band out, "Kellie Riley Corinthos Alcazar Scott."

"Did I miss a last name?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kellie said, "It's Jason's attempt at a joke."

Jason continued, slipping the ring on Kellie's finger, "Kellie, with this ring I, Jason Morgan, take you to be my wife. I don't think anyone would argue that the life we're building together is unexpected and maybe not under the traditional circumstances. I don't feel like I have to promise you anything we haven't already promised each other. But as we start this new chapter, I still promise to always have your back, to be there for you when you need a safe place to fall apart, and to help you see through the crazy."

"Kellie," Jimmy said.

"I, Kellie Corinthos-Scott, take you, Jason Morgan, to be my husband," Kellie said, "If there's anything, I've learned especially in the last year is nothing about our lives is conventional and that frequently the unexpected does happen. If you had told me even a year ago, we'd find ourselves standing at the altar, I'd have said you were crazy. While the things we've both been through this last year weren't what we hoped for, I'm glad that we've been able to help each other through it. With this ring, I promise to stand by your side through whatever happens in our lives. Considering that we met with you holding two guns on me, so it's safe to say anything goes. But I also promise to try to remind of what fun is and the good stuff is."

"And now Jason and Kellie have chosen to sign their marriage certificate as part of the ceremony," Jimmy said with Diane Miller and Lorenzo Alcazar serving as witnesses.

Diane and Lorenzo moved to the front as Kellie and Jason signed the certificate.

"With the power invested in me," Jimmy said once Diane and Lorenzo sat back down, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jason brushed Kellie's hair out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss.

Kellie and Jason turned to face the back of the church.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan," Jimmy said.

Jason and Kellie began to make their way back down the aisle. The Godfather theme began playing again, this time with the vocals. Before anyone knew what happened, Kellie had bolted and had one of Tony's hands yanked behind his back with Tony bent over the pew. Kellie used her free hand to press Tony uncomfortably against the pew.

"Do I need to remind you any further of what happens when you piss me off?" Kellie said.

"No," Tony squeaked. Kellie released him and Tony stood up. By this time, Jason had made his way over.

"Have fun reigning this one in," Tony said to Jason.

Kellie lunged toward Tony, but was stopped by Jason.

"He's not worth it," Jason said.

"I'm standing right here," Tony said.

"Besides, you have a plane to catch," Lorenzo said.

"And I will make sure these get filed," Diane said, holding the marriage license.

"On that note," Ducky said, "Congratulations to both of you whatever the future may hold."

"Thank you, Ducky," Kellie said, "And Jimmy for all your help."

"You just get home to your boys," Jimmy said, "And hopefully the cops will have found Alyssa by then. That's all that matters."

Kellie, Jason, and Lorenzo made their way to the exit.

"You're welcome," Tony said, "For the wedding music. And Morgan..."

Jason turned back to glare at Tony causing him to think twice.

"Congratulations," Tony said meekly.

 **The Airport**

Gibbs, Leon, and Jackie were waiting on the tarmac by the plane when Jason, Lorenzo, and Kellie arrived. Lorenzo exchanged pleasantries before boarding the plane to get things ready.

"Mrs. Morgan," Leon said, "It's been a pleasure. Excellent work as always."

"Thank you for allowing me to announce my resignation at the press conference," Kellie said.

"It was the least I could do," Leon said, "I wish that you had been able to work that out differently."

"Did Jason get the rings I told him to get?" Jackie asked.

Kellie raised her left hand, "He mentioned you suggested these."

"As long as you like them?" Jackie said.

"They're alright," Kellie said, trying not to crack a smile.

"The wedding went off without a hitch," Jackie asked.

"DiNozzo's lucky he's still alive," Kellie said.

"What did he do?" Leon asked.

"Treated the ceremony like it was his own personal Godfather movie," Kellie said, "Right down to playing music from the movie."

"He is a movie buff," Leon said, "But I will have a word with him."

"Next time we're both in the same town, drinks," Jackie said, hugging Kellie. She turned to Jason said, "Whatever you do, keep this one happy. She deserves it."

Leon's pager buzzed, "If you'll excuse me. Safe travels Kellie and I hope you find your daughter soon."

"Gibbs, I knew you liked me," Kellie said.

"Just making sure you actually get on the plane," Gibbs said.

"In that case," Kellie said, starting up the stairs.

"Corinthos," Gibbs barked.

"The case is over, at least the joint part of it," Kellie said.

"You did good," Gibbs said.

"Wait, I'm going to need you to repeat that," Kellie said.

"You followed orders," Gibbs said.

"Every damn one," Kellie said.

"Now go bring your daughter home," Gibbs said, "If you need anything…"

"Thanks, Gibbs," Kellie said, and boarded the plane.

Gibbs stopped Jason, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not let anything happen to her. Do you hear me?" Gibbs whispered, "I better not hear you got her tied up deep in the mob again or hurt her in any way."

"Or what?" Jason asked.

"I have skills that will make yours seem like child's play," Gibbs said before letting Jason board the plane.


	39. Chapter 39

Inside the plane cabin, Kellie found Dante already inside.

"I wondered where you snuck off to at the end of the wedding," Kellie said.

"Taggert called," Dante said, "They want me to go back to Port Charles and oversee the task force investigation from there. Between what NCIS sent the PCPD linking Garrett to Port Charles and the lead on Alyssa, they want someone in the area."

"I for one am glad you're coming home," Kellie said.

"Did you leave DiNuttso in one piece?" Dante said.

"For now," Kellie said, as Jason entered the cabin, "And he can thank Jason for that. Which what took you so long getting aboard, Jason? I thought you were right behind me."

"Gibbs had some things he wanted to say to me," Jason said.

"Like what? Tips for ensuring I stay out of his investigations?" Kellie said, "I don't think he has anything to worry about there."

"In his own way, he does worry about you," Jason said.

"Could of fooled me," Dante said as his phone rang. He moved to another part of the plane to answer it as Lorenzo came out from the cockpit.

"We should take our seats," Lorenzo said, joining them, "The pilot said we're about ready to go."

"You should try to get some sleep," Jason said to Kellie, "You haven't really slept in 24 hours."

Before Kellie could protest, she yawned.

"He's right," Lorenzo said, "You're running on adrenaline as it is. We all know you won't sleep once we get back to Port Charles."

Jason nudged Kellie down on one of the benches and sat next to her.

"But what if we get news about Alyssa," Kellie said.

"We'll wake you up," Jason said, holding his hand out to Kellie, "I'll keep track of your phone."

"Promise," Kellie said.

"I promise," Jason said.

Kellie handed him the phone and collapsed against Jason. Within minutes, she was sound asleep as Lorenzo, Dante, and the crew got ready to take off.

"I meant what I said," Lorenzo said once they were all sitting down, "Don't hurt her."

Before Jason could say anything, Dante joined them.

"Don't tell me you won't. Because we all know you can't promise that," Dante said, "Tell me Jason, how long will it be before she takes a backseat to the business to whatever mess my Dad or Carly attempt to drag you into. Or worse you use her as part of the business. I remember how twisted up Kellie was when I met her in Italy. The last thing I want is for her to go back to that place."

"Kellie's stronger than you give her credit for," Jason said.

"And more fragile than she lets people see," Dante said, "There are things Kellie accepts because she has to. When you let her down, who's going to going to pick up the pieces?"

"Dante, I know Kellie's your sister and you're not used to seeing what she's capable of," Jason said, "But that's not because of anything I've done."

"I get the families are why you're married," Dante said, "But the stuff between you that's not platonic. Promise me you'll let that go, if you really care about my sister."

"I won't tell her how to live her life," Jason said.

"Even if we all know that choice isn't good for her," Dante said.

"Keep it down," Lorenzo said, as Kellie stirred, "We all have concerns about Kellie and Jason sleeping together. But at the end of the day, Dante, your sister's not dragged into this life because of it. I know you don't want to believe how much your sister is capable of, Dante. As much I share your concerns about her and Jason, the truth is Kellie wouldn't have survived if she wasn't as ruthless and determined as she is. If she couldn't make these types of decisions like she does."

"She only gets twisted up, Dante, when she questions and doubts that about herself," Jason said, "Or tries to pretend that she's someone she's not, someone she thinks she should be."

"At the end of the day, Kellie chooses not to be involved directly in this life," Lorenzo said, "But she also accepts the reality that no matter what she does, some part of that life will always be a factor. We all have to learn to accept that."

"Dante, I don't what will happen between Kellie and I in the future." Jason said, "I'm going to do everything I can to keep Kellie and the kids safe no matter what happens between us. That's never going to change."

"If you find yourself stuck between Kellie and Dad," Dante asked, "What then?"

"He'll protect Kellie," Lorenzo said, "When Kellie and Sonny are at odds, Jason is usually able to navigate that minefield and what Sonny might typically look at as betrayal, he lets go."

"Like what?" Dante asked.

"When Kellie first came to town and Sonny tried to tell her to let him handle Ethan," Jason said, "I convinced Sonny to rethink that and worked with Kellie to set Ethan up to get busted by the cops. And when she left town afterwards, I didn't tell Sonny where she was. We all know Sonny would have tried to drag her back and Kellie needed time."

"I might be convinced for now," Dante said, "But if you're the one that ends up making my sister cry in the end…"

"She'll beat you up for even having this conversation," Kellie said, still half a sleep.

"Dante's just looking out for you," Jason said, "Just let it go for now."

"Okay," Kellie mumbled, as she drifted back to sleep, "But he still needs to mind his own business."

 **Port Charles**

Chase and Valerie noticed a guard patrol going at one of the houses in the search radius. They called in for back up. Gunfire was exchanged, but within minutes Chase, Valerie, and the other members of the PCPD secured the premises.

Chase found Alyssa in the bed room.

She eyed him warily.

Chase showed Alyssa his badge.

"I'm a detective,' Chase said, "My name is Chase. My partner Valerie and I are going to take you to your Grandpa Sonny's. Your brothers are there and your mom will be soon."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Alyssa asked.

"Do you want to call your brothers or Grandpa?" Chase asked.

Alyssa pulled the cell phone out of the closet, "Call my Grandpa Sonny.

Chase pulled out his cell phone and called Michael.

"Hi Michael," Chase said, "It's detective Chase. I'm here with your niece, Alyssa. She's won't leave unless she can talk to your dad. Can you give me a phone number for him?"

"Are you talking to Uncle Mikey?" Alyssa asked, "I'll talk to him."

"She'll talk to you," Chase said, "I"m going to switch this to a video call."

Chase turned the screen towards Alyssa.

"Uncle Mikey," Alyssa said, "Is that really you?"

"Hey Squirt," Michael said, "I know that you might be scared. But I promise that Detective Chase here is a good guy. You need to go with him."

"Okay, Uncle Mikey," Alyssa said, "If he's not a good guy, I'll have Grandpa Sonny make him swim with the fishes."

Chase and Michael were stunned as Alyssa skipped out of the room.


	40. Chapter 40

"Did a six year old just threaten to have me swim with the fishes?" Chase asked Michael.

"I think so," Michael said, "I'll talk to my sister about that. That's definitely new. Sorry about that."

"I better catch up to her," Chase said.

"I'll let my sister know you have Alyssa," Michael said. They ended the call. Michael called Kellie.

Jason answered the phone, "Hi Michael."

"Jason, is my sister okay?" Michael said.

"She's fine," Jason said, "We convinced her to sleep on the flight home."

"How close are you?" Michael asked.

"We should be getting ready to land anytime," Jason said.

"Good," Michael said, "The PCPD found Alyssa. Detective Chase just called me. I talked to Alyssa and assured her she should go with Chase."

"That's great news," Jason said, "Is she okay?"

"As far as I can tell," Michael said, "There is one thing though. Alyssa threatened to have Dad send Chase to swim with the fishes if he turned out to be a bad guy. I didn't think she or Jamie and Jared knew enough about your and Dad's line of work to make comments like that."

"Alyssa stole an iPad from one of the guards," Jason said, "And found a lot of information on Sonny and Kellie. She also apparently watches episodes of the Sopranos. When she found out she wanted to ask your Dad and I to take care of Garrett so they could move back to California."

"Take care of Garrett as in…" Michael asked.

Jason didn't answer.

"And Kellie's worked so hard to make sure Alyssa and her brothers weren't affected by all this," Michael said, "How's Kellie handling this?"

"It's rough," Jason said, "Alyssa apparently had some problems when she was younger but Kellie thought she'd outgrown them. Now she's taking losing her father really hard and maybe doesn't know how to deal with it. Kellie's already making arrangements to get Alyssa and the boys help."

"Good," Michael said, "I have to go, but I wanted to tell you Chase found Alyssa."

"I'll make sure Kellie gets the news," Jason said.

"I'll see you soon," Michael said, hanging up.

Jason gently woke Kellie up.

"Did we land?" Kellie asked.

"Not quite," Jason said, "But Michael called. Alyssa's safe. She's with Detective Chase."

"Oh thank God," Kellie said, hugging Jason. Lorenzo and Dante breathed a sigh of relief.

"Michael talked to her," Jason said, "Convinced her she should go with the Detective."

Lorenzo's phone rang. He moved away to answer the phone.

"With any luck," Dante said, "You'll be able to pick Alyssa right up when we land."

Over the intercom, the pilot announced they were getting ready to land. Lorenzo sat back down and joined them.

"That was the commissioner," Lorenzo said, "Calling to confirm they have Alyssa. She'll be at Mercy Hospital getting checked out. The commissioner also said they were able to keep her rescue quiet as you asked."

"The next thing to do is to have Dad call that meeting with the families," Kellie said, "We'll use it not only to tell them my new last name, but see if we can fish for information. Maybe they'll slip especially if they've been working with Garrett."

"You can't exactly take what you learn to the cops," Dante said.

"I can if I'm wearing a wire," Kellie said, "And the cops are waiting to make a bust."

"You don't have enough to get a warrant for that," Dante said.

"Not yet," Kellie said, "But NCIS was able to tie Garrett to Port Charles, what if they can tie Garrett to the families or tie the families to the location Alyssa was found. Then we could get the warrant."

"So you wear the wire and then what?" Dante asked, "You have a bigger target on your back."

"What are they going to do that they already haven't done," Kellie said, "Whether it's Garrett, the families, or both, they took my daughter. Right now the families think they can push me around and I'll dance to their tune. I'm done being pushed around, Dante. The families chose not to leave me alone. It's about time they remember why they left me alone in the first place."

"What if it starts a war?" Lorenzo asked.

"The families started one when they threatened my children," Kellie said, "If I don't take this stand now, when do their demands stop. Let's be honest even if they accept the marriage to Jason, they'll come up with another demand."

"You don't know that for sure," Dante said.

"And it doesn't change the fact this might be tied to Garrett," Kellie said, "If we can get to Garrett through the families, it's worth the risk. I'll sleep better if we end up putting Garrett away because of this. And you can't tell me after Charlotte and Rocco were almost kidnapped by Garrett that you wouldn't do the same thing."

"Let the cops do their job," Dante said.

"I've never been very good at letting other people handle things like this," Kellie said.

"Look at this way," Jason said, "If Kellie's working with the cops and you, you won't have to wonder what she's up to."

"I don't like either option," Dante said.

"It's not your choice," Kellie said, "It's mine. If we can get the evidence and the warrants, we're doing this. Besides if the families did take Alyssa and they think they still have her. They might tip their own hand in the meeting. The possibility of that may be enough to get the wire."

"Aren't either of you going talk her out of this?" Dante asked Lorenzo and Jason.

Lorenzo shook his head, "Whatever concerns I have, Kellie's has some good points. If the police think they have enough evidence, it may be our best shot."

"Especially if it gets a lead on Garrett," Jason said, "It's a risky move, but one worth taking."

"You're completely okay with Kellie just going against the families like this," Dante said.

"I'm still here, Dante," Kellie said, "I didn't like it any more when you joined the WSB task force to find Garrett because you were tired of not being able to do anything. I have an opportunity to do something proactive to protect my family, not just reactive. I'm going to take full advantage of it."

"By putting yourself right in the middle of everything you worked so hard to stay out of," Dante replied, "It's bad enough you're married to Jason, but possibly an all out war with the families."

"I'm in the middle whether I do this or not," Kellie said, "As soon as the families started making demands. If they didn't have anything to do with Alyssa being kidnapped there won't be a problem. I'm sorry you don't like my choice, Dante. It's made. I made my choices a long time ago. I knew the cost as much as I didn't like it. There was never any going back."

"You sound like Dad," Dante said.

"At the end of the day, we both made our choices when it comes to the business," Kellie said, "While I have no desire to be a part of the business, I needed to use the business to gain control of my life all those years ago. I don't regret it. My freedom was worth the price I paid to get it, Dante. I'm not letting Garrett or the families send me back to that place before then, running, alone, vulnerable, and powerless. Especially when my children are already in the crossfire."

The plane landed on the ground and began to taxi down the runway.

Kellie unbuckled her belt and stood up.

"The plane's not done moving," Dante said, "What are you doing?"

"Going to see my daughter," Kellie said, "As soon as I can. Uncle Lo, can check with NCIS and see if they've come up with anything else the PCPD could use?"

"I'll look into it," Lorenzo said.

"I'll check in with Spinelli," Jason said, "And see what he's come up with so far. Do you want to me to talk to Sonny about meeting with the families?"

"I need to do it," Kellie.

"Okay," Jason said, "If you change your mind, let me know. Or if you need me to convince Sonny to follow your lead."

Kellie nodded and headed to the door of the plane.

"I can't believe you two are just going to stand back and let Kellie," Dante started to say.

"First off, no one lets Kellie do anything," Lorenzo said.

"I know that it's probably hard for you to see Kellie work like this," Jason said, "But this is what she does when she or her family's been threatened. She takes care of the threat and it's all legal at the end of the day. If you can't work with Kellie on this, then you won't be able to work this part of the case at all."

"I'm already on the task force," Dante said, "Of course I'll be involved in any operations."

"Except right now, like Sonny," Jason said, "You want to see Kellie as the charitable fundraising single widowed mother who needs protecting. She needs support not protecting."

"You really have no idea what Kellie's able do," Lorenzo said.

"Why don't you explain it to me?" Dante asked.

"Nelle," Jason said.

"Kellie never even met Nelle," Dante said.

"Well once," Jason said, "When Nelle decided to drop by Kellie's hotel room and introduce herself. But that's the beside the point."

"Are you telling me Kellie is somehow responsible for Nelle's crimes coming to light," Dante replied, "But how would she have done that. There's no indication of her being connected to this at all."

"Exactly," Jason said, standing up to follow Kellie.

"We could continue with when Helena tried to brainwash her," Lorenzo said, "Kellie pretended it worked and faked Sam's death, getting her and Sage off the island."

"Okay, I Get it," Dante said, "One way or another her crazy plans usually work."


	41. Chapter 41

At the airplane door, Kellie was getting ready to call Sonny.

"Wait," Jason said, "I don't think you should call the meeting. Let the families call it. If you look too eager, you might not be able to accomplish what you want. They may get spooked."

"Make them force it," Kellie said, putting her phone down, "You're right."

"They'll be time enough for the rest of that," Jason said, "Right now, just focus on Alyssa and the boys."

"I can't quite believe they found her already," Kellie said, "Before I could get home."

"She was smart enough to figure out how to get help," Jason said, "Like her mom."

"And just as prone to running off into trouble apparently," Kellie said, "I had kind of hoped my kids wouldn't turn out so much like me at times."

"They're good kids," Jason said, "Whatever Alyssa's going through, you'll get her through it."

"I hope so," Kellie said, she pulled Jason into a kiss before the stewardess got ready to open the door.

When they stepped apart, Kellie said, "Sorry, I didn't know when I was going to get to do that again. Which is dumb considering we're married. But there's the whole not telling anyone until we meet with the families. And I am rambling…"

Jason kissed her, cutting her off.

"I don't mind," Jason said, "Remember there's no rules to this."

"Ahem," Dante said.

"Before we go," Lorenzo said, "You might want to hide those wedding rings unless you want someone noticing before you meet with the families."

"Right," Kellie said. She hesitated and pulled her rings off. Jason pulled his ring off.

"I'll hold on to them," Jason said, taking Kellie's rings and putting them along with his in his jacket pocket.

"Let's go see that headstrong niece of mine," Dante said, leading the way.

 **Mercy Hospital**

Jordan arranged for Kellie, Jason, Lorenzo, and Dante to enter the hospital through private entrance.

"So the doctors say physically everything is fine," Jordan said, "We have a child psychologist coming to talk to her to gauge if she may have been touched in an inappropriate ways that a physical exam would not show us."

"Are any of the men you apprehended talking?" Kellie asked.

"No," Jordan said.

"I was hoping," Kellie said.

"So far we've been able to keep Alyssa's rescue quiet," Jordan said, "Do you want to fill me in on this plan of yours?"

"It came to our attention that some of my father associates were going to try to force me to marry one of them," Kellie said, "I suspect they may have been the ones to take Alyssa as means to blackmail me into doing so."

"I'm aware of the situation," Jordan said, "I was at the meeting discussing that. I will say choosing to resign was a bold move."

"And a necessary one," Kellie said, "I'm doing what I need to in order to protect my family. I suspect the families will soon demand that meeting. If they think they still have her, I'm hoping they'll admit to it and any connections they may have to Garrett."

"NCIS sent us their intel connecting Garrett to Port Charles," Jordan said, "We're working on it. When you say you hope the families admit to having taken Alyssa, what are you hoping to accomplish?"

"I'm hoping the PCPD will work with me," Kellie said, "I'd wear a wire."

Jordan's jaw dropped.

"That's a tall order," Jordan said, "I don't know if I can get a warrant for that."

"If we pull more information from NCIS or one of these men talks," Kellie said, "We might get it."

"And you're willing to put that target on your back," Jordan replied.

"I'm already a target," Kellie said, "It wouldn't be the first time. It's what I did with Garrett's brother."

"I'll take it under consideration," Jordan said, "Especially if it means taking down a few bad apples."

Jordan led them to a private room where Alyssa was sitting on the bed.

"Mommy," Alyssa exclaimed when Kellie entered the room.

Kellie rushed over and embraced her daughter, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I figured out how to call 911 like you told me if there was an emergency," Alyssa said.

"I'm really happy to hear that," Kellie said, "But please don't ever scare me like that again. Sweetheart, what happened with those men kidnapping you is why we have guards and you can't run off on your own."

"But I wanted to talk to Grandpa Sonny," Alyssa said, "And you wouldn't let me."

"First off, we were getting ready to move soon to Port Charles and you would have seen him when we moved into our new house," Kellie said, "And second I wouldn't let you talk to Grandpa about taking care of Garrett in illegal ways. Not that you couldn't talk to Grandpa at all."

"But if he's gone, we can go back to California," Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, even after I work with the police to make sure Garrett can't hurt us," Kellie said, "We're probably not going back to California. We'll stay in Port Charles. That's where most of our family is."

"That's not fair," Alyssa said, her lip quivering.

"Alyssa, all I'm going to ask is that you give Port Charles a chance," Kellie said, "I know that you had to go through a lot. I know you miss your Dad something awful. It's not fair we had to move like we did. I'm doing the best I can for you and your brothers."

"Do better," Alyssa said, "Let Grandpa send Garrett fish swimming and take us home to California."

"Alyssa, that's not going to happen," Kellie said as Jason stepped in the room.

"Alyssa," Jason said, "If there's any one that's capable of taking care of Garrett the right way, it's your mom. She doesn't need your grandpa or even me to handle it."

"Uncle Jason's right," Kellie said, "I go after guys like him for a living. It's just sometimes it takes awhile to take care of them. So what do you say? Will you leave the grown up stuff to the grown ups while you can just be a kid."

Alyssa didn't answer right away.

"Okay" Alyssa said, "If we can move back home."

"I can't promise you something I can't guarantee will happen," Kellie said.

"Then you have to find Spencer," Alyssa said, " He said he'd take care of Garrett so we could go back to California."

"I'm pretty sure Spencer's at a boarding school in France," Kellie said, " I really doubt he'd promise you something like that."

"Not my cousin," Alyssa said exasperated, "My Spencer was nice to me when the peasants were mean at the first place the they took me. He promised he'd do what I wanted if I behaved."

"If we're going to find him, you have to tell me what he looked like," Kellie asked.

"Tall, a prince charming," Alyssa said, "dark hair, brown eyes."

There was a knock at the door, the child psychologist stepped in, "I'd like to speak to Alyssa now if that's okay."

"Of course," Kellie said, "Alyssa, this nice doctor wants to talk to you and make sure you're okay. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything."

"Okay Mommy," Alyssa said as Kellie kissed Alyssa forehead and gave her another hug.

Outside the room, Kellie motioned for Jordan to come over.

"Commissioner, Alyssa said a few things I think you should be aware of if you're not already," Kellie said, "One is that she was moved from another place to where you found her."

"We suspected so," Jordan said, "We had gotten report before Alyssa called that she was seen in the warehouse District. We thought maybe she was moved. We haven't had a chance to ask Alyssa questions."

"Second, did any of the men you apprehended go by the name of Spencer?" Kellie asked.

"No," Jordan said, "Why?"

"Alyssa said that a man named Spencer was nice to her at the first place," Kellie replied, "He was making her promises to gain her cooperation."

"What kind of promises?" Jordan asked.

"To have a hit put out on Garrett for her," Kellie said, "My kids found more information than I was ready to tell them about my father and his business. Alyssa is less than thrilled with leaving California and moving to Port Charles."

"What's your theory on that?" Jordan said, "It does seem odd her captors would make that type of promise. Especially if it's mob-related. "

"I typically see that type of promise occur with victims of sex-trafficking," Kellie said, "In some instances there is usually one captor in the group that comes off as the nice one and will tell the victim what they want to hear to gain their cooperation. Essentially they're…grooming them for …..eventually."

"If that's true," Jordan said, "I hope we got to her in time. That widens the suspect pool."

"And Garrett is a known sex trafficker," Kellie said.

"Here's what we'll do," Jordan said, "Tomorrow, we'll have Alyssa look through photos and see if she can identify any of her captors. Maybe she'll be able to id him."

"Thank you," Kellie said, "As soon as the families call for a meeting, I'll let you know when it is and we'll see what we can do. Now if I can just convince Alyssa to drop this whole idea of a hit and moving back to California."

"She's taking her father's death hard isn't she?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "She was a daddy's girl. She had Tyler wrapped around her finger. I was the mom who saw through the games, the tantrums, and who knows what else."

"After TJ's dad died, TJ was mad and he didn't know what to do with it," Jordan said, "A lot of that anger was directed at me. Alyssa might just need someone to blame and you happen to be the most convenient target."

"How'd you get through it?" Kellie asked.

"A lot of biting my tongue," Jordan said, "A lot of love, patience. It wasn't easy, but it eventually worked itself out. I think you and you're daughter will do the same."

"I hope so," Kellie said, "And that this whole putting hits out on people is just a phase. Please offer my apologies to Detective Chase for her threat if he turned out to be a bad guy."

"That was a new one," Jordan said, noticing Kellie's wedding bands were missing.

"You finally decided to take off your wedding bands," Jordan asked, "Does this mean you plan on marrying Morgan?"

"You can find out the answer to that when everyone else does," Kellie said.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Author's Note: Yes! I got this update done before Christmas. The update with Kellie being reunited her kids and telling them she and Jason got married didn't happen this chapter as I expected. But the result was some good Sonny/Kellie father-daughter scenes. I hope you'll enjoy them as much as I did. I do have a back story update. Sonny and Jason do reference Croton and Vincent Marino in this chapter. Being as that Mike died at a much earlier time in this universe than occurred on the show, for the purpose of this story, sometime before his death, Mike had told Sonny he moved the body of Vincent Marino and threw the gun in the river. Marino's body was discovered when an accidental gas leak caused an explosion at Charlie's pub. That being said, I won't be able to update the story again until after the New Year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you all have a great holiday season!**_

Once the psychologist determined that nothing had been physically done to Alyssa and the doctors gave her the all clear, Kellie and Jason took Alyssa to Sonny's.

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Uncle Lo?" Kellie asked as they got in the car.

"I'm beat," Lorenzo said, "I'll swing by tomorrow. No sense in tempting fate with Sonny and I in the same room."

"I know I've said it only a million times already, but thank you again for everything," Kellie said.

"You're home and Alyssa's home," Lorenzo said, hugging Kellie, "That's all that matters. Your mini me is falling asleep. You might want to get going." Alyssa was nodding off in her seat.

Kellie got in the car as Jason got in behind her.

Alyssa fell completely asleep before they left the hospital parking lot, curled up against Kellie

Kellie and Jason didn't talk so as not to disturb Alyssa. Kellie kept trying not to fall asleep.

"Here," Jason said, moving his arm so that Kellie could lean against him. Alyssa didn't wake she stayed glued to Kellie's other side.

By the time they got to Sonny's, Kellie had fallen asleep.

"Johnny," Jason said, "Can you get Alyssa?"

"Sure thing," Johnny said, getting out of the drivers side and opening the back door to get Alyssa. He carried her to the house.

"Kellie," Jason said.

Kellie mumbled something unintelligible and curled up tighter against Jason .

Jason opened his car door and picked Kellie up to carry her to the house.

Sonny met Johnny and Alyssa at the door.

"Hey, look who's back," Sonny said quietly, "Carly's upstairs she'll show you to her room."

"They both went down for the count," Sonny said, seeing Jason carry Kellie inside, "Like mother, like daughter."

"The guest house is all set for her," Sonny said, "And you… if you're planning to stay with her."

"I'd planned to," Jason said, "There's no sense in her having nightmares.."

"If she doesn't have to," Sonny said, leading them to the guesthouse, "I take it Alyssa's kidnapping set them off again."

"Yeah," Jason said, "She didn't sleep much before I got there."

"When is this going to end, Jason?" Sonny said, "She's been through more than anyone should ever have to go through."

"I know," Jason said.

"How's she handling it?" Sonny asked as Jason laid Kellie on the bed.

"Other than the nightmares pretty good," Jason said.

"Did the two of you get married?" Sonny asked.

"We did," Jason said, "I get this should have happened differently."

"Kellie was doing what she needed to do to come home and protect her family," Sonny said, "It's not like we hadn't talked about it."

"She's got a plan and she's running with it," Jason said, "Provided the PCPD can come up with the evidence they need to move forward."

"I'm not sure I want to know anymore than no one should be aware that Alyssa was found. We'll talk more in the morning," Sonny said, "It's been a long day."

"For all of us," Jason said.

"I'm glad you're both back," Sonny said, hugging Jason, "Just take care of Kellie whatever happens between you."

 **The Next Morning**

Jason felt Kellie stir against him.

"Where are we?" Kellie mumbled, still half-asleep.

"The guesthouse at Sonny's," Jason said, "You and Alyssa both fell asleep in the car on the way. Alyssa and the boys are in the main house upstairs."

Kellie started to get up slowly.

"I know you really want to see your kids," Jason said, "But it's still early. They're safe. You know where they are. You don't have to rush. You can go back to sleep if you want."

Kellie let herself fall back against Jason, "Some wedding night."

"There's no pressure," Jason said.

"But that makes twice, I've gotten married without shagging on the wedding night," Kellie mumbled.

"Shagging?" Jason replied confused Kellie would even use that term.

"I might be cursed," Kellie said.

"You're not cursed," Jason said, "Remember no rules, no expectations. Maybe when things get settled down, we take the bikes and go somewhere for a weekend. No interruptions."

Kellie yawned, "I'd like that. No telling Carly where we go." Then drifted back to sleep.

A short while later, Jason's phone buzzed. He checked the message and started to move, trying not to wait Kellie.

"Where are you going?" Kellie mumbled.

"I'll be right outside in the living room," Jason said, "Talking to Sonny."

"Okay," Kellie said, not moving.

Out in the living room, Jason found Sonny.

"How's Kellie?" Sonny asked.

"I got her convinced to catch up on sleep," Jason said, "At one point, she was ready to drag herself out of bed to see the kids."

"Good," Sonny said. He paused, "Escobar called this morning. They want the meeting now."

"Can you put them off?" Jason asked.

"I convinced them to wait until tomorrow," Sonny said, "That's doesn't buy a lot of time for Kellie to do whatever she has in mind. Speaking of, should I be concerned?"

"NCIS tied Garrett to Port Charles with some financial transactions," Jason said, "No one's been able to tie them to a specific person yet. They provided that information to the PCPD. Kellie's hoping if they can prove a connection between the families and Garrett they'll get warrant for her to where a wire into the meeting."

"What the hell is she trying to do?" Sonny replied, "Piss the families off more."

"I think she's finally trying to take control of her life back," Jason said, "The families, Garrett are already bringing the fight to her."

"Instead of being being on the defensive, she's going on the offensive," Sonny said, "It'd be so much easier if she'd just let us deal with the families, with Garrett."

"You know Kellie doesn't work that way," Jason said.

"I know," Sonny said, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Even if they can't tie Garrett to the families," Jason said, "She might be able to get a warrant for the wire to see if they indicate they still think they have Alyssa."

"She's going to do this whether I like it or not, isn't she?" Sonny said.

"Probably," Jason said, "The truth is if the families did take Alyssa, we can't let that go unanswered. But with D.A. Dawson sniffing around and Vincent Marino's body showing up at Charlie's Pub, we have to be discreet. Kellie's plan does allow us to answer back while keeping a low profile."

"Kellie doesn't know anything about Croton or Vincent Marino does she?" Sonny whispered.

"Of course not," Jason said, "Kellie was really clear about not doing business around her and the kids. To the point of requesting I not use her as an alibi."

"It's probably for the best," Sonny said.

"What's for the best?" Kellie asked entering the room. Sonny stood up.

"Keeping the business away from you and the kids as much as possible," Jason said.

"Do you have any idea how glad I am you're home?" Sonny said, "Come here."

"You did see me before I went to D.C." Kellie said.

"Don't remind me," Sonny said, "That wasn't one of our better moments."

"You mean not one of your better moments," Kellie said.

"When was the last time I put a hit out on that mouth of yours," Sonny asked, hugging Kellie, "But in all seriousness, it doesn't matter if it's only been 2 hours or three days, I'm always glad to see you. Especially this time. I'm just glad she's safe."

"Me too, Dad," Kellie said, "I was so terrified for her."

"I know, sweetheart," Sonny said.

"Was that what it was like for you when I took off?" Kellie asked.

"A little bit," Sonny said, "I at least have the comfort of knowing you can handle yourself in almost any circumstance and are an adult. Alyssa is just a little girl. Even with her mother's street smarts, you can't be sure it will be enough."

"I'm sorry for all the times I worried you," Kellie said, "And all the times I will probably do so again."

Sonny didn't say anything, just hugged her tighter before stepping back, "So I guess congratulations are in order."

"I guess so," Kellie said, going to fiddle with the the rings on her hand to find they weren't there.

"I thought Diane bought rings," Sonny said.

"She did," Kellie said, "But we didn't want to tip anyone off once we got back in Port Charles. Jason has them I think."

"And your rings from Tyler?" Sonny asked, "If I'm not mistaken you were still wearing them before you left town."

"In my jacket," Kellie said, "I took them off yesterday morning. Um…Could you put them in the safe with first engagement ring Tyler? I'd do it myself, I just can't yet."

Kellie's eyes teared up.

"Whenever you're ready," Sonny said.

"Jason, where's my jacket?" Kellie said.

"You don't have to do this today, Sweetheart," Sonny said.

"But I do," Kellie said, "I just need to do it like ripping a band aid off."

Meanwhile, Jason had grabbed his and Kellie's coats. Kellie grabbed her coat, unzipped the pocket, and grabbed the rings. Jason grabbed her coat and set both jackets on the couch.

Kellie took a deep breathe, hesitating. Then she handed Sonny the rings as her tears came faster.

"I feel like this should be easier than it is," Kellie said as Sonny pulled her in for another hug and cried on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, taking off those rings was never going to be easy for you," Sonny said, "Under these circumstances, it's even harder. Even if you weren't involved with anyone, no one would expect you to take off those rings and put them away without some tears. "

"Sonny's right," Jason said, "I'd be more concerned if you didn't struggle. With the families and Garrett, you haven't had all the time you need to grieve and move on without being forced into moving on faster than you would have otherwise."

"You're going to have days where it's easy for you to move foreward," Sonny said, "Like the day before you snuck out of Jason's apartment. Other days will be like today and you just want to cry and let the emotions catch up. Or beat a defenseless punching bag into nothing."

Kellie tried not to laugh.

"You're going be okay," Sonny said, "Because you're strong, determined, and fierce. And you have a lot of family and friends to help you, including Jason. If there's one thing Jason is good at it's giving people space to do what they need to in any circumstance. If I know Jason he's probably told you several times that whatever you need to do is fine, fall apart, grieve, cry, scream."

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"Then trust that," Sonny said, "Like you would have before everything changed between the two of you. In fact, trust it more."

"I'll try," Kellie said, stepping back and taking a breathe. She turned to grab Jason's jacket. She found her and Jason's wedding rings.

"Let me," Jason said, taking her bands from her and putting them on her finger. Kellie put Jason's back on his finger.

Kellie gave a Jason hug and whispered, "Thank you," trusting he understood what she meant with just two words.

Jason returned the hug as if to let her know he did and in the process realized for the first time, he might actually be starting to fall for Kellie.

As they stepped apart, Sonny was checking his cell phone.

"Carly said the kids are up," Sonny said, "Do you need a moment?"

"I do," Kellie said, her face still tearstained.

"I will keep them occupied until you can come inside," Sonny said, turning to leave.

"Dad," Kellie said.

Sonny turned to look at her and Jason.

"Thank you for the pep talk," Kellie said.

"Anytime," Sonny said, "Before we forget to tell you, we meet with the families tomorrow. Jason already filled me in on what you want to do. You just tell me what you need from me."

"You're not going to fight me on this?" Kellie asked.

"It's a good idea," Sonny said.

"I wouldn't ask too many questions," Jason said, "And go with it."

"I won't," Kellie said, "But am I correct in guessing the two of you need to keep a low profile?"

Neither Sonny or Jason answered.

"I'll see you in the house," Sonny said, leaving Jason and Kellie by themselves.

Jason handed Kellie a tissue to dry her face. He pulled her down to sit on the couch with him.

"Take all the time you need," Jason said as Kellie relaxed against him.

After several moments, Kellie sat up.

"We'll have to tell the kids we got married," Kellie said.

"You'll do fine," Jason said, brushing Kellie's hair back behind her ear, "I'll be with you."

"I know," Kellie said, kissing Jason.

Before the kissing could get deeper, Kellie pulled back.

"We'll finish this later," Kellie said.

"Come on," Jason said, standing up and taking Kellie with him, "I'm sure Jamie and Jared are devising ways to sneak in here as we speak."

Kellie laughed as they walked out of the guesthouse, "That is probably true."


	43. Chapter 43

Jamie and Jared rushed to hug Kellie when she walked into the living room.

"Mom," They yelled, wrapping themselves around her.

Kellie wrapped her arms them, letting them chatter away. She looked up to see Michael holding Alyssa.

Alyssa squirmed and Michael put her down to join her mom and brothers.

After a few moments, Kellie sat on the couch with Alyssa on her lap. Jason sat on the couch to Kellie's left. Jamie climbed on his lap.

Michael caught a glimpse of the new wedding bands on Kellie's hand. He looked at Jason hand. He sat on the other side of Kellie with Jared.

"How come you didn't come home when Alyssa ran away?" Jamie asked.

"I wasn't running away," Alyssa said, "I just wanted to see Grandpa."

"We'll discuss that later," Kellie said, "But right now, Uncle Jason and I need to tell you something."

"But what does that have to do with Alyssa being kidnapped?" Jared asked, "Or you not coming home to look for her."

"First off," Kellie said, "I was helping look for her from NCIS. It's possible the people who took Alyssa may be connected to someone NCIS is investigating."

"You said possible," Jared said, "But you aren't sure."

"NCIS found some evidence," Kellie said, "But nothing they can be sure of."

"Where's Daddy's rings?" Alyssa asked, lifting up Kellie's left hand, "These aren't your rings from Daddy."

"No, they're not," Kellie said, "That's what I need to talk to you about. Before I came back from Washington D.C. Uncle Jason and I got married."

"Married?" Alyssa asked, confused.

"But aren't weddings supposed to take place in a church with friends and family?" Jared asked.

"Not always," Kellie said, "Jason and I did get married in a church."

"But without us," Jamie said.

"Sometimes if two people don't want to wait to get married," Michael said, "They elope like your mom and Uncle Jason did."

"Like an Elvis wedding?" Jamie asked.

"But with no Elvis," Jason said, "Your mom and I would have preferred to have all of you and Danny and Jake at the wedding. But something happened and we had to move the wedding up."

"We're really sorry you couldn't be there," Kellie said.

"Are you having Jason's baby?" Jared asked, "Is that why you had to get married so fast?

"No," Kellie said, "I'm not having a baby now or anytime in the future."

"But then why did you get married?" Jamie asked.

"Because it was the best thing for our family," Kellie said.

"Because it means Jason will still live with us?" Jamie asked.

"And he can make sure you don't have nightmares," Jared said.

"No," Alyssa cried before anyone could answer, "You can't marry Uncle Jason. That means you don't love Daddy."

Alyssa started squirming on Kellie's lap. Kellie hugged Alyssa against her, kissing her forehead.

"I loved your daddy so much, baby girl," Kellie said, "There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss him."

Jared and Jamie looked at each other thinking about what had been said and hadn't been said.

Kellie looked up at all of her children.

"No matter what happens or what you think about Jason and I getting married," Kellie said, "I hope you understand that we wouldn't have gotten married so fast unless I was absolutely sure it was the best thing for all of us."

Jamie and Jared nodded their agreement at each other.

"We believe you, mom," Jared said.

"Let me go," Alyssa cried, shoving at Kellie to be let down. Kellie let her down.

"I don't want a new daddy," Alyssa screamed, running out of the room.

"I got her," Sonny said going after her.

Jamie scrambled off Jason's lap to Kellie's lap.

"Jamie, Jared," Jason said, "You understand I would never try to replace your dad right? Tyler's always going to be your dad."

"We know, Uncle Jason," Jared said.

"Mom, did you have to marry Uncle Jason so you could come home after Alyssa ran away?" Jamie asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Kellie replied.

"You said bad guys might come after us because of Grandpa's business," Jared said.

"If Grandpa's enemies are your enemies too because you ran his business at one time," Jamie said, "And Uncle Jason's grandpa's business partner, does some how being married to him provide protection from the bad guys."

Kellie looked at Jason and Michael unsure of what to say.

"Did anyone ever tell you how smart you two are?" Michael said.

"Seriously, we're not babies, Uncle Michael," Jared said.

"It's not that hard to figure out," Jamie said, "Mom and Uncle Jason didn't say anything about being in love with each other."

"And if you're not having a baby," Jared said.

"We hear more than you realize when you think we're not listening," Jamie said.

"Yes, you do," Jason said, "It's true, I married your mom to hopefully keep the bad guys from going after her or you and Alyssa."

"I know this is going to be a big ask," Kellie said, "But it's better if you don't tell anyone that's why we got married."

"And let people think you got married because you're madly in love," Jared said.

"We can do that," Jamie said, "Will Danny and Jake live with us too."

"They might spend the night sometimes," Jason said, "But they'll still live with their moms."

"Okay," Jared said, "As long they spend the night sometimes and we get to stay up all night."

"I don't know about all night boys," Kellie said.

"We'll talk about that later," Jared said.

"Are moving into the new house yet?" Jamie asked.

"In a couple more days," Kellie said.

"Can we go play the next level of our video game now?" Jared asked.

Kellie nodded.

"We're glad you're home, Mom," Jamie said as he and Jared ran upstairs.


	44. Chapter 44

"Grandpa, you have to fix this," Alyssa said when she realized Sonny had followed her into the kitchen.

"I know you're upset, Alyssa," Sonny said, "I know you've been through a lot of changes and this is another big change for you."

"You have no idea," Alyssa said.

"Why don't we sit here in the kitchen with a glass of milk and some cookies and talk about it?" Sonny said.

"Cookies in the morning?" Alyssa said, skeptical.

"Consider it a special welcome home treat," Sonny said, getting the milk and cookies.

Alyssa sat at the kitchen table.

"Alright, Grandpa, what are you going to do about this?" Alyssa said, "If Mom's married to Uncle Jason, we can't go home to California after you hire a shot man to send Garrett fish swimming."

"I think we need to have discussion about this request of yours to hire a shot man," Sonny said, "That is not going to happen ever."

"Why not?" Alyssa said.

"Because that's not something I like to do," Sonny said, "That is an ugly business, one I don't want you to have any part of. Neither does your mother. We both love you too much for that. Besides, your Mom has a better plan."

"But mine's faster," Alyssa said.

"Sometimes being faster isn't always the best way to go," Sonny said, "You have to be smart. Sometimes being smart means taking your time. And there is nobody better at taking their time then your mom."

"Uncle Sonny's right your mom is the queen of planning and masterminding things," Spencer said interrupting them, "Her work on Spoon Island thwarting our great grandmother was amazing. If only I could convince her to teach me how she does the things she does."

"Spencer, I didn't know you were in town," Sonny said.

"Spencer," Alyssa squealed as Spencer hugged her.

"I had to come and see that my dear cousin was alright after her ordeal," Spencer said.

Sonny held back a laugh, knowing Spencer probably had other reasons.

"Now what exactly needs our dear Mafia Queen's special touch?" Spencer asked.

"Someone from Kellie's past is causing problems," Sonny said.

"Her rapist's brother?" Spencer asked as Sonny gave him a look of reprimand.

"What's a rapist?" Alyssa asked.

"Someone I hope you never encounter," Sonny said, "Spencer, how do you… you know what. Never mind."

"The internet, Uncle Sonny," Spencer said.

"Can I find a shot man on the internet?" Alyssa said.

"No," Sonny said.

"A shot man?" Spencer said, "You mean a hit man? But why would you look for one on the internet?"

"Grandpa refuses to hire one for me," Alyssa said, "and take care of Garrett."

"I probably could have told you that," Spencer said, "I can't convince him to.."

"Spencer," Sonny said.

"to hire you a shot man?" Alyssa asked, "Who for?"

"The man who ruthlessly killed my father," Spencer said, "Valentine Cassadine. I've been trying for years, Lyssie, to convince Uncle Sonny to help me get my revenge."

"And no luck," Alyssa said, huffing and slumping into her chair, "Phooey."

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," Spencer said, "Maybe Kellie could implement one of her intricate plans to help me avenge my father's depth."

Sonny groaned realizing he was quickly losing control of the conversation.

"Absolutely not, Spencer," Kellie said, entering the kitchen. Before Spencer could protest, Kellie continued, "One I make a rule not to involve myself in Cassadine affairs, especially where the inheritance of the estate is involved. Two, Valentine is not threat to your overall well-being."

"Then I stand before you as willing pupil in the ways of whatever is it you do, my favorite mafia queen," Spencer said.

"Do not call me that," Kellie said, "Spencer, it's not something I can teach. It's not something I learned, but something I just knew how to do when the occasion calls for it."

"Listen to me, both of" Sonny said, looking at Alyssa and Spencer, "Both of you are better than this, asking for hit man and revenge. Spencer, I know we've talked about what your mom would want for you."

"To live my life, be the better person, and not get caught up in all the Cassadine mayhem," Spencer said.

"You are capable of that," Sonny said, "as well as not encouraging your cousin to do the same. Alyssa looks up to you."

"As her older, wiser cousin, I should set the example," Spencer said, "I will try my best."

"Traitor," Alyssa muttered.

"Alyssa," Sonny said, "What do you think your dad would think about hiring a shot man?"

"Not to do it," Alyssa said, slumping further back in her chair, "And to let the cops sort it out because that's the right thing to do. But I still want to go back to California."

"But I won't get to see you as often if you go back to California," Sonny said.

"Neither will I," Spencer said.

"But you're in French school," Alyssa said, "You're not even here."

"But he visits her more often than California," Kellie said.

"I"m not talking to you," Alyssa said.

"Spencer, could you give us a moment," Sonny said.

Spencer grudgingly gave his agreement with an eye roll and stood up, "I'll be in the living room."

Kellie knelt down next to Alyssa.

"I said I'm not talking to you," Alyssa said.

"You don't have to talk to me," Kellie said, "But I want to talk to you and I do expect you to listen."

Alyssa didn't answer.

"I wish we could have stayed in California and this Garrett person wasn't a problem," Kellie said, "I wish that I could bring Daddy back for all of us. But I can't do any of that. I understand you're not happy about staying in Port Charles or about me marrying Jason. You have every right to your feelings. But I do expect you to treat people with respect."

"I don't want a new dad," Alyssa said.

"Nobody can replace your dad," Kellie said, "Tyler will always be your dad whether I'm married to someone else or not."

"Your mom's right," Jason said from the doorway, "I can't replace your dad nor would I even try to. Your dad was a very special person and nobody can replace him."

"He loved you so much, baby girl," Kellie said, "None of us would ever try to take that away from you."

"I still don't like any of this," Alyssa said.

"You don't have to like it," Kellie said, "But all we're asking is for you to make the best of it."

Alyssa didn't respond, letting out a long resigned sigh.

"Can I go play with Spencer now," Alyssa asked.

"Sure," Kellie said, "I love you bunches and bunches even if you're not really speaking to me."

"I know," Alyssa said, running off to find Spencer.

Sonny let out the deep breathe he'd been holding, "That did not go like I had hoped."

"Spencer and Alyssa tend to bring out each other's inner Cassadine when they're together," Kellie said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"You know how Sam and I are prone to coming up with revenge plots," Kellie said, "It's like that, except they're serious. Spencer was on his kick to get revenge against Valentine Cassadine when I walked in her. He wanted to enlist my help."

"I thought he was past that," Jason said.

"He was last I knew," Sonny said, "At least until he overheard Alyssa wanted me to take care of Garrett. I'm jus glad you came in when you did."

"I know all too well the penchant Alyssa and Spencer have for trouble and the dramatic both individually and together," Kellie said, "When I realized he was here, I figured I'd better check on things. Don't get me wrong, Alyssa adores Spencer and he treats her more like a little sister which is surprising considering how much he doesn't seem to get on as well with other kids at times. "

"Not really," Jason said, "Jamie and Jared are really close being twins. I can see where Alyssa feels left out. Spencer having lost both his parents probably feels the same way."

"It makes sense they'd be close with each other," Kellie said.

Carly peaked her head into the room, "The Commissioner and Detective Chase are here. They want to talk to Alyssa. It sounds like they have a line up of photos together for Alyssa to look at and see if they can identify any of the men."


	45. Chapter 45

Kellie sat down on the couch with Alyssa in the living room. Spencer peaked in the room and then made his way in. Sonny, Jason, and Carly were still in the room.

"Spencer," Kellie said, "This really isn't."

"Jared and Jamie are too young for this," Spencer interrupted sitting on the other side of Alyssa, "But not me. I'm staying."

Kellie looked at Sonny as Spencer clasped Alyssa's hand. Alyssa gripped Spencer tightly.

Sonny shook his head, indicating he wasn't going to argue with Spencer on this one.

Chase kneeled on the other side of the coffee table, holding a stack of photos.

"Do you remember Detective Chase, Alyssa?" Kellie asked.

Alyssa nodded, "He rescued me."

"That's right," Chase said, "I need your help. I'm going to show you a bunch of pictures of different people. I want you to look at them and tell me if you recognize anyone. Do you understand?"

"Okay," Alyssa said.

Chase began laying a set of photos out. Alyssa pointed out men who had kept her.

"Not all the men who kept me are in the photos," Alyssa said.

"I have another set of photos to look at," Chase said, gathering up the first set and laying out another set.

"That peasant was a meanie," Alyssa said pointing at Escobar's photo.

Everyone was taken aback at the use of the work peasant.

"How so?" Chase asked, trying to keep the conversation on track as Jason's phone rang. Jason answered the phone, "Spinelli." He walked out of the room.

"He yelled at me and slapped me," Alyssa said, "I bit him."

"Do you recognize anyone else?" Chase asked.

Alyssa shook her head. Chase gathered up the photos and laid out one more set.

"Spencer," Alyssa squealed, jumping up.

"I'm sitting right next to," Spencer said.

"No this Spencer," Alyssa said, pointing to a photo of Garrett, "He was nice to me when the peasant was a meaniehead."

The room was silent as everyone attempted to process that Garrett and Escobar had been definitively tied together and that Garrett had been the one to gain Alyssa's trust.

Spencer was attempting to figure out why everyone was deathly silent, looking from adult to adult.

"Alyssa," Kellie said solemnly, "The man you called Spencer, in the photo you pointed to, he didn't give you his real name."

"He wouldn't lie to me," Alyssa said, "He pinky swore he'd help me take of Garrett."

"Baby girl, I hate to tell you this, he did lie to you," Kellie said, softly, "He is Garrett. He is the man that's been going after our family. He's the reason we had to leave California."

"You're lying to me,"Alyssa yelled, jumping up and running upstairs. Spencer went after her.

Jamie and Jared had heard the commotion and came into the hallway as Alyssa went barreling by. She ran into the room she was sharing with Avery.

Jamie and Jared saw Spencer coming and blocked his path.

"We're on the same side," Spencer said.

"That would be a first," Jared said.

"You and Alyssa tend to get into trouble together," Jamie said.

"And you two don't," Spencer said, "Look. The cops just asked Alyssa to look at a bunch pictures of people that might have taken her. Garrett was one of them. But she thinks his name is Spencer and that he promised to kill Garrett for her. She didn't want to believe your mom when she told her that her Spencer was actually Garrett. Now if you'll excuse I think I can get your sister to see reason. Unless you want to try."

"We have to let him," Jamie said, rolling his eyes, "Alyssa won't listen to us."

"Unfortunately," Jared said, strait-laced, and the boys let Spencer through.

Spencer went in the room as Avery was trying to give Alyssa a doll in hopes of making her feel better. Alyssa was face down on the bed crying into her pillow.

"A doll won't fix this," Spencer said, "As much as I wish it would."

"Go away," Alyssa said, her voice muffled.

"Lyssie," Spencer said, "I know you don't want to hear this, but your mom is right. The guy calling himself Spencer was probably lying to you. Your mom wouldn't lie to you, not about that."

"I thought you were on my side," Alyssa mumbled.

"Aren't I always," Spencer said, "Think about it Lyssie, why would someone who was obviously working with the bad guys make you promises like that. If this guy was really a good guy, why wouldn't he have rescued you. He wouldn't have kept you."

Alyssa was silent.

"When did this guy make those promises?" Spencer asked.

"After I bit the meanie head peasant," Alyssa said.

"If he hadn't have been the nice one," Spencer said, "What would you have done to him?"

"Hurt him too," Alyssa said.

"He probably knew that," Spencer said, "If I were in his position, I'd promise you something and be the nice one to get you stop hurting people and trying to escape."

"Oh," Alyssa said, slowly thinking about what Spencer said, "But he promised."

"To send a hitman after himself," Spencer said, "That doesn't even make sense."

"How do you know he really is Garrett?" Alyssa said.

"Your mom's word is good enough for me," Spencer said, "I bet if you asked the cops they could tell you."

"Or we could show you," Jared said, entering the room with an iPad. Jamie followed.

Jared handed Spencer the iPad as Avery glued herself to Jamie's side.

"Is the guy who called himself Spencer?" Spencer asked, showing Alyssa the iPad. There was a newspaper article with Garrett's name and picture on the screen.

"Yes," Alyssa said.

"The article names him as Garrett," Spencer said.

"Then that man better burn in hell when Grandpa Sonny get through with him," Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, language," Jared said.

"That's the least of problems," Jamie said.

"Uncle Sonny's really adamant he won't put out hits at our request," Spencer said, "But I'll make you a deal to take care of him when I have the resources one day when I've avenged my father's death and reclaimed my rightful inheritance."

"Spencer," Jared groaned.

"Don't encourage her," Jamie said.

"If your mom hasn't already taken care of him herself," Spencer added as Avery tried to hand Alyssa her doll again.


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile downstairs, Kellie took several deep breathes, visibly angry that Garrett had been anywhere near Alyssa.

"I assume getting a wire for my meeting with Escobar and the rest of the Port Charles families won't be a problem," Kellie said.

"With Alyssa's i.d.," Chase began to say.

"Which Garrett and Escobar's lawyers will claim we manipulated Alyssa into doing," Kellie said, "It's not enough and you know it."

"What's not enough," Jason asked and Jordan and Chase glanced at each other.

"Alyssa identified Garrett as being where she was kept," Sonny said.

"Detective Chase seems to think that will be enough to get Garrett convicted," Carly said.

"Kellie's right it won't be," Jordan said, "I doubt I can get the D.A. to sign off on it with just that."

"Then I suggest you start looking for links between Escobars holdings and the cash NCIS traced coming into Port Charles," Jason said, "It's there."

"We've been tracing those already," Detective Chase said, "The amount of shell companies that money is going through is enormous."

"Look specifically at Arson Antique Imports," Jason said, " R.E. Realty."

"We'll take that under consideration," Jordan said, "We'll be in touch. If anything else comes to your attention, let us know."

"Of course," Kellie said.

"That's a unique set of wedding bands," Jordan said, nodding to Kellie's left hand.

"Thank you," Kellie said, not providing anymore information.

Once Jordan and Chase were outside the house, Chase asked, "What was with the comment about her wedding bands? That hardly seems important."

"It's need to know," Jordan said as they left.

Back inside, Kellie, Sonny, Carly, and Jason continued to talk.

"Do you know how badly I want him gone just for breathing the same air as my daughter?" Kellie said in low tones so the kids wouldn't overhear, "Not to mention twisting her up and making her think he's a good guy."

Jason looked confused.

"You missed that part too," Carly said, "Garrett is the Spencer Alyssa said promised to kill Garrett for her."

Jason turned Kellie towards him, "He won't get away with this. Spinelli found the ties. Provided the cops have the names of those two companies in what NCIS sent them, they'll get the information they need to tie them together."

Spencer came downstairs.

"Is Alyssa okay, Spencer?" Kellie said.

"She's still upset and mad at you," Spencer said, "But she seems to understand Spencer is Garrett and she was lied too."

"Thank you, Spencer," Kellie said.

"I just pointed out why didn't he rescue her if he really was a good guy," Spencer said, "and….. Jamie and Jared found a newspaper article with his photo naming him. You know she just needs somebody to be mad at right."

"I know," Kellie said.

"I at least had a culprit to blame for my father's death," Spencer said, "But Alyssa just has nature."

"Alright, Spencer," Sonny said, "Why don't we head to the kitchen and talk about what else brought you here?"

"Oh right," Spencer said, leading the way as Sonny followed.

"Where'd Michael go?" Kellie asked.

"He had ELQ business," Carly said.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself for awhile," Jason asked Kellie, "I want to talk to Danny and Jake."

"I'd offer to go with you," Kellie said, "But I really want to stay here with the kids for awhile before I head to the station. And it might go better at first if it's just you and the boys."

"Danny was not thrilled when I left for D.C.," Jason said, "Maybe if we get a break, we can go for ride later."

"That sounds amazing," Kellie said.

"It's a date then," Jason said.

"Can you really call it a date if we're already married?" Kellie asked, trying not to blush.

Jason shrugged and didn't answer.

"Keep me posted if anything changes," Jason said, "When you head to the station, let me know. I'll meet you there."

"Jason, you don't have to," Kellie started to say.

"No," Jason said, hugging Kellie, "But I want to. I'll see you later."

Jason left as Kellie watched him leave. This didn't go unnoticed by Carly who walked him out the door. Kellie headed upstairs.

"Out in the entry way, Carly hugged Jason.

"I didn't get a chance to say congratulations," Carly said, "Don't tell me there's no need. I'm just so happy for both of you."

"Carly, you know this isn't…"Jason started to say.

"Try telling that to someone who didn't just see your wife staring at you like she wants to rip your clothes off," Carly interrupted, "Although she was trying to pretend that she wasn't looking at you at the way."

"Carly," Jason said, "I have things I need to do."

"And I will let you do them," Carly said, "After I tell you the kids are staying here tonight even I for some reason you could move into the new house today and I will book you and Kellie the honeymoon suite at the MetroCourt. I'm pretty sure you didn't have a wedding night."

"Carly, I can always take Kellie back to my apartment if we want to be alone," Jason said, "Not to mention the honeymoon suite might advertise things we'd rather not advertise yet."

"But I want to make it up to the both of your for interrupting your first night together," Carly said, "And spilling the beans about your relationship."

"And the whole marriage idea," Jason said.

"That too," Carly said, reluctantly.

"You're not booking a room at the MetroCourt," Jason said, starting to open the door, "I don't want Kellie to feel that kind of pressure."

"But how am I supposed to make things up to you?" Carly asked.

"By not letting yourself into my apartment," Jason said, walking out the door and shutting it.

Meanwhile, Kellie found that Alyssa had cried herself to sleep and the boys resumed their video game while Avery played with her dolls. Carly found Kellie upstairs standing in the bedroom door way watching Alyssa sleep.

"She looks so peaceful," Carly said.

"I just wish she could be that way when she's awake," Kellie said.

"She's been through a lot," Carly said, "You all have. Come on."

Carly nudged Kellie away from the door, "Let's talk."

"About what," Kellie said as they were headed down the stairs."

"When Michael or Morgan or Kristina were growing up tried to talk to you like Alyssa does now," Carly said, "You wouldn't put up with it. Why in the hell are you putting up with that kind of attitude from your daughter?"


	47. Chapter 47

"I know Alyssa's a handful," Kellie started to say.

"She's not just a handful," Carly said, "Alyssa's out of control. Calling people peasants. She ran away to get Sonny to hire a hit man. The way she talks back to you"

"Carly, she's hurting and grieving," Kellie said, "I don't know what to do for her. I can't do for her what she wants."

"So she gets free reign to be disrespectful to her and any other person she might disagree with," Carly said,

"Of course not," Kellie said, "But she definitely has a mind of her own. I tell her no and she pushes back harder or looks for the loophole."

"Then don't stand down," Carly said, "Alyssa may not agree, but what she needs is tough love. What happened to the girl who flipped a table on her brother for asking for alcohol and talking back to her?"

"Michael was a teenager when I did that," Kellie said, "Alyssa's six."

"Going on sixteen at the rate she's going," Carly said, "Obviously flipping tables isn't the way to go with a six year old, but you have let Alyssa know you mean business. Or she'll never learn."

"You think I don't know that," Kellie said, tearing up, "I literally don't know what to do, Carly. I feel like I've tried everything."

"Stop letting her manipulate you and all the men in her life," Carly said, "You know that's what she's doing with her little temper tantrums where she storms off in tears upset. The next time she storms off, you need to be the one to go after her and let her know her behavior isn't acceptable. Sonny, her brothers, Charles, and even Spencer take the lead in going after her. Instead of the come to Jesus meeting she needs with her mother, she gets the sympathy and has everyone twisted around her little fingers."

"Oh my god," Kellie said, "I thought I'd figured out all her tricks."

"You need to switch things up on her," Carly said, "Don't let the men rush to comfort her and let her see what it's really like when her mom actually disciplines her. The taking away of an iPad or tv privileges isn't cutting it. Neither are the heartwarming pep talks where Alyssa swears she understands what she did was wrong with her fingers crossed behind her back. This isn't a family sitcom. You can't wrap it up in a tidy little bow."

"I don't even know where to start, Carly," Kellie said, "I'm failing my daughter and I don't know how to make it right."

"You can't let her off easy for running away," Carly said, "I don't think the trouble she got into as a result is going to be enough to teach her a lesson."

"She doesn't seem sorry for any of the things she's doing," Kellie said, "I know I need to do something but…"

"But what?" Carly asked, "go on."

"When I fight with Alyssa," Kellie said, "it feels like when Dad and I fight. Except that I"m…"

"You feel like you're your Dad," Carly said, "And Alyssa's you. Because you hate it when Sonny pulls out the parental stubbornness with you, you don't want to do it with Alyssa."

"I never wanted to have those types of fights with my children," Kellie said.

"Alyssa gets her stubbornness from you and Sonny," Carly said, "So it's no surprise that the two of you fight like you and Sonny. But like you said, she's only six, not the 20-something you were when you and Sonny first met. She needs you to be more stubborn right now. "

"She's right," Sonny said, joining them, "Alyssa needs you to be as stubborn as you hate me for being sometimes."

"I don't hate you, Dad," Kellie said, "Sometimes you need to let me make my own choices and not fight me on them."

"I know," Sonny said, "I just want you to be safe the same way you want Alyssa to be safe and protected. I admit I could do a better job at trusting your judgement. Someday when Alyssa's much older you'll have to step back and respect her choices. But right now she's still young enough to need you to draw the line in the sand."

"I don't know if I have it in me," Kellie said.

"You definitely have it in you," Sonny said, "Remember you're a great mom. The boys and Alyssa know it. This phase Alyssa's going through, it's probably just a speed bump."

"I hope so," Kellie said.

"If you feel short on stubbornness, I'm sure Sonny could lend you some," Carly said, lightening the mood.

"The point is," Carly said, embracing Kellie, "You're not alone in this at all. We're here for you and the kids. Whatever you need. You've been here for our family so many times, it's time for us to step up for you whether you want to admit that or not.

"It won't kill you to ask for help," Sonny said, as Carly stepped back from Kellie, "We're not going anywhere. I'm going to do my best to make you feel like it's safe to stay here in Port Charles. You'll be able to feel like it's home without feeling like you have to be ready to run at the drop of a hat."

Kellie looked at Sonny shocked.

"You thought I didn't know that," Sonny said, "That you don't feel like you can settle down. You've had that shield, that edge since I met you. Ready to run at the first sign of danger. I'll admit it went away when you and Tyler moved to California. You have no idea how much I hate seeing that come back this last year."

"Dad," Kellie said, her face completely tear-stained by now.

"Just let me finish," Sonny said, "When you and Tyler got back together for good, it was because you'd figured out and were willing to let him fight for you and with you. I know we can't replace Tyler. But we can be here for you, fight for you, fight with you. You just have to let us. That's all I've ever wanted is to be there for you. Maybe that's why I've tried to hold on to you too tight sometimes. Maybe you wouldn't run. "

Kellie unable to say anything, moved by Sonny's plea, found herself collapsing against Sonny, hugging him.

Sonny cradled his daughter's head against his chest.

"I don't know if I can, Dad," Kellie said, "Even though I want it."

"Just try," Sonny said, "That's all I'm asking. The next time your first instinct is to run, come talk to me and maybe we can figure out another option."

Kellie nodded against Sonny's chest unable to speak.

 **Liz and Franco's House**

Liz answered the door to find Jason standing there.

"Were you supposed have Jake today?" Liz said, "I thought that wasn't until…"

"No," Jason said, "But there is something I need to tell him and you if now's a good time."

"Sure," Liz said, confused. She let Jason in. "Jake, your dad's here."

Jake came downstairs.

"Hi," he said shyly sitting on the couch with Jason.

"How are you, buddy?" Jason asked.

"Good, I guess," Jake said, "How come you're here?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that too," Franco said, entering the room.

Liz glared at Franco, "Jason apparently has something important to tell Jake."

"Last I knew, you were off babysitting Kellie," Franco said, "What could have possibly happened in two days that you show up with a big announcement? It's not like you ran off and married Sonny's daughter."

If it was possible for Jason to glare harder at Franco, he did. Jake looked at Franco and Liz, then back at Jason confused. Liz's eyes were wide as she realized Jason had done exactly that.

"Out now," Liz said, regaining her senses. She grabbed Franco's arm to guide him to the kitchen.

"But I didn't get to offer the new Mr. Corinthos my congratulations," Franco said.

"Not now," Liz said as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Is what Franco said true?" Jake asked, "You married Kellie?"

"I did," Jason said, "I know that's a big adjustment to ask of you."

"Does she make you happy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, with the hint of a smile.

"Do you make her happy?" Jake asked.

"I hope so," Jake said.

"You must if she agreed to marry you," Jake asked, "Why aren't you wearing a ring?"

"There are people we want to hear the news from us," Jason said, "So it means not wearing the rings until we can tell those people."

"People like me and Danny?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Jason said, "Until we tell everyone we need to."

"I can't tell any one," Jake said, "I think I can do that. Have you told Danny?"

"Not yet," Jason said, "I'll go see him next."

"So where will I come visit you?" Jake asked.

"I can pick you up here," Jason said, "If you wanted to come over the house Kellie and I are moving into, you're welcome anytime. Jamie and Jared were talking about sleep overs with you and Danny."

"I think that would be okay," Jake said, "I don't know Jamie and Jared very well. But Kellie's always been nice to me. Did you help her on your trip?"

"I did," Jason said.

"What about Alyssa?" Jake asked.

"She's safe," Jason said, "But the people who took her are still out there. So we're not telling anyone she's been rescued yet."

"So the bad guys won't think they need to try to take her again until the police catch them," Jake said.

"Exactly," Jason said.

"How's it going in here?" Liz asked rejoining them.

"Dad really did get married," Jake said.

"I heard," Liz said.

"And I could have sleepovers with Jamie and Jared when I visit Dad and Danny," Jake said.

"Are you okay with this?" Jason asked, "I know it might be a lot to take in."

"You and Kellie are happy," Jake said, "i think that's what's important."

"If anything about this is hard or uncomfortable," Jason said, "I want you to know you can talk to me."

Jake nodded, "Will Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa go to the same school as me?"

"I'm not sure," Jason said, "We've been focused on getting them moved here."

"Well maybe if they go the same school as Aiden and I, we could show them around," Jake saiid.

"I'm sure they would appreciate that," Jason said.

"And the next time we got to a baseball game, maybe we could take them with us," Jake said, "Their dad's not around to do stuff like that with them. I know it's not the same going with us instead of their dad."

"You are a really great kid, you know that right," Jason said.

"I just don't want them to feel left out," Jake said.

"I'm sure you'll do a good job of helping them not feel that way," Liz said.

"I wish I could stay longer," Jason said, "But I need to talk to Danny still."

"I'm glad you told us," Jake said, "I'm glad Alyssa's home."

"We all are," Jason said as Jake hugged him and then ran off to find his brothers.

"I'm sorry I dropped a bomb like that on you without warning," Jason said.

"I should be apologizing for Franco," Liz said.

"You don't need to apologize for what Franco says and does," Jason said.

"Do I want to know why you and Kellie up got married?" Liz asked, "I don't recall the two of you ever being romantically inclined with each other."

"Business reasons," Jason said.

"I don't think I really want to know any more than that," Liz said.

"It's probably better that way," Jason said, "But Kellie and I are more than friends."

"Wait, seriously?" Liz replied.

"You're surprised by that?" Franco yelled from from the other room, "Didn't they just spend months on an island together?"

"I'm going to go," Jason said, leaving an exasperated Liz to deal with Franco.


	48. Chapter 48

Carly met Charles out in the entryway.

"The kids are upstairs," Carly said, "Sonny and Kellie are in the living room."

"Do we need to separate them?" Charles asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Carly said, "Every once in a while Sonny hits it out of the park with her."

"And says the right thing and Kellie lets him in," Charles said, "Then I'll let them have that moment while I go visit my grandkids."

"Alyssa's asleep," Carly said, "At least she was last I heard."

"She's been through quite an ordeal," Charles said, following Carly the back way up the stairs.

"The commissioner was here this morning," Carly said, "Alyssa identified one of Sonny's associates and Garrett has her captors."

"We can hope that means the whole nightmare with Garrett will be over soon," Charles said.

"Garrett lied about his name to Alyssa," Carly said, "Alyssa thought he was one of the good guys."

"She's had a rougher ordeal than I thought," Charles said,

Downstairs, Kellie and Sonny were interrupted by Kellie's phone ringing.

"Slow down, McGee," Kellie said, shortly after answering, "What do you have?"

"I was able to trace the money from Garrett's accounts to a real estate company and an antique company," McGee said.

"The PCPD is still looking for those ties," Kellie said, "I'll text you the direct number for Commissioner Ashford. Send it to them."

"I tied the companies to Raul Escobar and Tonio Santerras," McGee said.

"I could damn near kiss you, McGee," Kellie said, "It's enough for me to convince the D.A. to go for broke on this one."

"Do I even want know?" McGee asked, "Congratulations, by the way."

"No and congratulations on what?" Kellie asked.

"Your wedding," McGee said, "At least I hope congratulations is the right word."

"Close enough," Kellie said, "Get that to the PCPD as soon as you can."

"On it," McGee said, and they ended the call.

"Good news, I take it," Sonny said.

"NCIS traced the money from Garrett to Escobar and Santerra," Kellie said, "I have to get to the station."

"Won't the money trail and Alyssa's identification be enough," Sonny asked.

"Right now the money is circumstantial," Kellie said, "We have to prove it was payment for kidnapping. Like I said earlier, Alyssa's testimony would be twisted by the defense attorney that we coached her."

"Just be careful," Sonny said, "If D.A. Dawson gives you any trouble, let me know."

"I don't care what D.A. Dawson thinks you did or didn't do," Kellie said, heading up stairs to see the kids before she left, "Not my problem. However, it will be her problem if she lets that interfere with prosecuting my daughter's kidnappers."

After checking on the boys, Kellie found Charles standing in the doorway watching Alyssa sleep.

"I didn't realize you were here," Kellie said.

"Carly took me the back way," Charles said, "She said you and Sonny were talking. I just wanted to see Alyssa for myself. Carly said this morning was rough."

"That might be an understatement," Kellie said, "But the cops are getting closer to proving Garrett and some of Dad's associates were working together. The cops found the money trail."

"Now they just have to prove it was for kidnapping," Charles said.

"Which is why I have to get to the station," Kellie said, "Convince them to work with me to get a confession at the meeting tomorrow."

"With the families," Charles asked, "Did you come to any decisions about."

Kellie held her left hand up in response, showing Charles the rings, "I had to be sure I could come home if they had Alyssa."

"You don't have to apologize, Kellie," Charles said, "I would have been surprised if you didn't come back married to Jason. Is anyone going to the station with you?"

"No," Kellie said, "Dad and the D.A. really don't get along."

"And Jason?" Charles asked.

"He's telling his sons we married right now," Kellie said, "And I don't want to bother Uncle Lo or Dante. They came in late last night too."

"Let's go," Charles said.

"Charles," Kellie said.

"You never know when an attorney might come in handy," Charles said.

 **The Penthouse**

Drew opened the door to let Jason in.

"Danny's upstairs," Drew said, "I take it congratulations are in order."

Jason looked slightly surprised.

"Alyssa was missing and Kellie wasn't on the first plane back," Drew said, "It wasn't that hard to figure out especially when you asked to visit Danny this morning."

"Dad," Danny said, coming down the stairs. Sam followed him.

"Hey," Jason said.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I came to talk to you," Jason said, "There's something I need to talk to you about. There's no easy way to tell you this, but Kellie and I got married."

"I don't understand,: Danny said, "You married Kellie, mom's cousin. Have you been dating her this whole last year?

"Not exactly," Jason said.

"So not only do you not even try to get back together with mom," Danny said, "But you marry someone and don't even tell us you were dating."

"Danny, it's a little more complicated than that," Sam said.

"Did you and Uncle Drew know about this?" Danny asked.

"We knew it might be a possibility," Drew said.

"That's a crock of bull…"Danny started to say.

"Hey, you need to watch your mouth," Sam said, "Scout's upstairs and could hear you."

"Do I even get a say about anything?" Danny asked, "You and Drew are still married. Dad gets married and doesn't even ask my opinion."

"There wasn't time," Jason said.

"What do you mean there wasn't time to tell your kids you were thinking about getting them a new step mom?" Danny replied, "If you and Kellie were shacking up on the island this whole time, I think you would have had time to say hey by the way."

"Can you keep a secret?" Jason asked.

"Jason, no we can't ask that of him," Sam said.

"Jamie and Jared kind of figured it out," Jason said.

"I hate to agree with Jason," Drew said, "But Danny's old enough to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Danny asked.

"You know Uncle Sonny is Kellie's dad right?" Jason said.

"Duh," Danny said as Sam glared at him.

"Kellie used to help Sonny run the coffee business," Jason said.

"Coffee business," Danny snorted.

"There are people in the same line of work," Jason said, "who we had heard were going to try to force Kellie to marry one of them to take over the coffee business. When Alyssa went missing, we had to make sure the option of marrying Kellie was completely off the table."

"You mean like these people kidnapped Alyssa to blackmail her mom into marrying them," Danny said, stunned, "But why did you have to be the one to marry her?"

"Because Kellie had to know she could trust whoever she married under these circumstances," Drew said, "She and Jason have been friends for a long time. She knew she could trust him."

"You and mom really aren't getting back together?" Danny said.

"No," Jason said, "I'm sorry that you feel left out of all these decisions."

Danny was silent.

"Danny, I know that you're not happy about any of this right now," Sam said, "But we're trusting you not to tell anyone why your Dad and Kellie got married. The truth is Kellie's life and her kids lives might depend on it."

"I won't say anything," Danny said, solemnly, "Does Jake know?"

"I talked to him before I came over here," Jason said, "We're still telling people the news. So you can't go around telling people just yet."

"Got it," Danny said and ran upstairs.


	49. Chapter 49

Sam, Drew, and Jason stood looking at each other not saying a word.

"I'm going to check on Danny and Scout," Sam said and was headed towards the stairs when Kristina burst in, startling them.

Kristina looked confused, "Did somebody die?"

"No," Sam replied, "Why?"

"I'm surprised all three of you would be in the same room," Kristina said, "Unless it has something to do with Danny? Is Danny okay?"

"Mostly," Sam said.

"Not this again," Kristina said, "I don't get the whole staying with Drew anymore than Danny does. How is it that you could decide to stay married to Drew with out giving you and Jason an actual shot?"

Kristina," Sam said, "That's enough. We've been over this. Part of you staying here meant you needed to leave your opinions on that anywhere but here. Drew is my husband and Danny doesn't need to hear those opinions when he's already struggling."

"But you were Jason and Sam, the Phoenix and the Dragon," Kristina said, "A love story like that should have resulted in the reunion of the century."

"Sam said that's enough," Drew said, "Danny and Scout are upstairs."

"Speaking of which," Sam said, "I need to check on Danny after the day he's had today."

Sam went upstairs.

"Have you talked to Kellie lately?" Drew asked.

"Not since I met Michael and her for coffee the other day," Kristina said, "Speaking of which, do either of you happen to know who Kellie's been warming the sheets up with on the sly. I've been trying to figure out who she could possibly have met when she's been here."

Jason and Drew glanced at each other.

"What was that look?" Kristina said, "You do know. Spill, one of you."

"I think Jason should do the honors," Drew said.

"Well," Kristina said, looking at Jason.

"Kellie and I got married," Jason said.

Kristina laughed, "I didn't realize you could joke like that. But, seriously. Who's my sister seeing?"

"Dante was at the wedding," Jason said, "He can verify it. So can Lorenzo."

"He's joking right," Kristina asked Drew.

"Jason doesn't joke," Drew said, "And no he's not. He and Kellie really did get married."

"So it's like a business thing right?" Kristina said, "Like when you married Brenda. You're not actually sleeping with Kellie?"

Jason didn't answer and just looked at Kristina.

"You're actually sleeping with my sister, my other sister," Kristina said, her face showing disbelief as she realized Jason was telling the truth, "That doesn't make sense on so many levels….I don't even know what to do with this."

Kristina then went speechless.

Jason felt his phone vibrate. When he checked his phone, he found a message that Kellie was headed to the police station.

"Kellie's headed to the station," Jason said, "I have to go."

"I'll walk you out," Drew said, Kristina still trying to find her next round of words.

As Jason and Drew walked out the door, Sam came down stairs to find Kristina.

Sam waved her hand in Kristina's face, Kristina flinched.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"That depends," Kristina said, "Am I still in the Twilight Zone?"

"What exactly do you mean by Twilight Zone?" Sam asked.

"The universe where not only are you married to Drew," Kristina said, "But where Kellie and Jason are married and apparently sleeping together."

"You're still in the Twilight Zone," Sam said, walking away.

Out in the hallway, Jason and Drew lingered.

"I'm sorry about the way this all went down," Jason said, "I had honestly thought I'd have time to ease Danny into this."

"Part of me wants to rip you a new one for putting Danny through this," Drew said, "But at the same time, I get why you and Kellie got married with Alyssa missing, knowing the families wanted to marry Kellie. No one deserves the hell that would be. I honestly don't know what I would have done in your shoes, knowing it would affect my kids, but knowing the alternative."

Drew didn't finish the thought about what Kellie and the kids might endure at Garrett's hands or the families.

"I hate that I put Danny and Jake in this position," Jason said.

"I know," Drew said, "The only person that hates it more than any of us is Kellie. As much as she trusts you, she wouldn't have married you if she thought there was another option. At least not under these circumstances, not when it has such a big affect on her and your kids lives."

"If there's one thing Kellie can't stand its innocents caught in the crossfire," Jason said, "I remember when Garrett's brother stabbed Morgan and he needed blood."

"She was bound and determined he'd have hers," Drew said, "No matter that her body couldn't handle the blood loss with the hypothermia or how much she wanted to hide the fact she was Sonny's daughter. I feel a little better about this knowing, she'll make this as easy as possible on Danny and Jake as she can. Though I am curious how'd she react to the whole idea of marrying you at first."

"Well, she found out from Carly," Jason said, "Before Sonny or Lorenzo could fill her in."

"To say that didn't go over well would be an understatement," Drew said, "Let me guess she was ready to draw blood from Sonny."

"She showed up as Sonny was telling me," Jason said, "And Sonny figured out we'd slept together in that same conversation. I'm sure you can guess how that went. I really should get to the station.'

"Hold on," Drew said, "Arranged marriage aside, does Kellie make you happy?"

Jason was silent, giving Drew a questioning look.

"Look, you don't have to answer," Drew said, "But you and her decided to get together before this whole arranged marriage bit came into play. Knowing Kellie she'll probably try to tell you and herself it's nothing more than that and that the marriage is separate from your relationship. Don't short change yourself and her if you find you eventually want more from the relationship."

"Why would you care about my actual relationship with Kellie?" Jason asked, "Other than it means I'm not going after Sam."

"Because despite my feelings about you and your life," Drew said, "I honestly do want the best for you. While I can't understand why you made the decisions you did, you have a second chance at life."

"If you start in about about my choice of career," Jason said, "I'm out of here."

"You think I don't know by now that there is no changing that," Drew said, "But if this thing between you and Kellie is real, I'd hate for you to lose out because both of you let the business and whatever she thinks about her life and what's she thinks is possible wreck that. Correct me if I'm wrong, but she probably tried to pushing you away over the arranged marriage.."

"And reconsider my willingness to marry her," Jason said, "She did."

"If you want more," Drew said, "You'll have to tell her."

"She's not…ready for that," Jason said, realizing he'd revealed more of his feelings than he intended.

"Maybe not now," Drew said, "But one day she will be even if she doesn't realize it. Did she tell you she was going to the station?"

"Sonny did," Jason said, "I told her to tell me when she was headed there and I'd meet her there."

"That bothers you," Drew said, "She doesn't ask you to come running for every little thing. Why would it bother you? Especially when that's what a lot of people in your life do. I would think it would be a relief Kellie doesn't expect you to drop everything."

"Except…" Jason said and stopped speaking.

"Except what," Drew said.

Except part of me wants her to let me be there for her," Jason said, "To know she doesn't have to do it on her own."

"And she's not ready to let you in that way," Drew said, "You can't be surprised by that."

"I guess not," Jason said.

"Kellie is independent to a fault," Drew said, "She had to be."

"With Tyler being sick," Jason said, "Everything has been on her and when she was on the run from Ethan."

"Kellie's been on her own most of her life," Drew said, "Her birth mother wasn't a mom any sense of the word. Growing up in the foster system, I can tell you, though for the life of me I have no idea why, you learn to fend for yourself as foster kid. Until Charles and Tyler she didn't have any one. That was short-lived."

"But that was years ago," Jason said.

"When most of her time was spent in Port Charles," Drew said, "or running from Port Charles. When she finally stopped all that running, came into her own, it was in California. While she had some problems in California, they really weren't on the scale of Garrett, the families or Ethan and the crazy Alcazar relatives."

"And old habits, old instincts die hard," Jason said, "Especially when she naturally fights against letting her family in."

"She wants to though," Drew said, "She wouldn't have moved back to Port Charles if she didn't."

"She just needs time," Jason said, "She's been through too much."

"I know you know that," Drew said, "As someone that has your memories, at some point I think you'll struggle with the fact she won't naturally lean on you marrying you like this."

"Because in her mind everyone always leaves her or she has to leave," Jason said, "her mom, growing up thinking she didn't have dad, Tyler, Mike, Morgan."

"And you," Drew said, "You were one more person she lost when you disappeared off the docks. You were still family. I don't know how that affected her for sure with her being in California. We both know Kellie's a realist when it comes to the business and it's affect on her life and your life. She knows she could lose you again and it'll be worse being your wife and whatever else you two are to each other."

"She'll fight letting me be there for her so she doesn't get used to it," Jason said, "In case the worst does happen."

"And she'll expect you to put business first because that's what you've always done," Drew said, "Maybe even Sonny and Carly before her. Don't tell me that's not true."

Jason didn't respond waiting for Drew to say more.

"That's all I got," Drew said, "Having your memories was only good for that. I really do want the best for you and Kellie. But if it's going to work with Kellie you'll need to have a lot of patience with her. Be there for her in ways that don't require you to save the day. Sometimes just be there for her doing what seems like doing nothing. If you ever get to a point where the arranged marriage isn't necessary and you can't figure out how to put Kellie and her kids first the way they need to be put first, let her go. She won't trust you, let in in, the way you want her to if you don't. Don't let her realist tendencies keep the two of you in a situation that could end up being less than what she deserves in the long run. Let her go so she can find someone that can give her what she deserves."

Sam opened the door, "You're both out here."

"On that note," Jason said, "I'm leaving. I'll think about what you said."

"What was that about?" Sam asked Drew after Jason left.

"Just some overdue bonding with my brother," Drew replied.


	50. Chapter 50

Kellie and Charles walked into the PCPD.

Kellie marched up to Chase's desk.

"NCIS just sent us the information," Chase said, "The commissioner is discussing it with the District Attorney now."

"Thank you," Kellie said and headed toward Jordan's office.

"You can't go back there," Chase said as the officer at the desk near the hallway to Jordan's office let Kellie go by.

"Let the commissioner know Kellie Corinthos is waiting outside her door," Charles said as he followed Kellie.

The officer picked up the phone to let Jordan know Kellie was on her way.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Chase said to the officer.

"The first rule of dealing with Kellie Corinthos," the officer said, "Is stay out of her way."

"What?" Chase said, "She's a civilian who also happens to be the connected to the Alcazar and Corinthos organizations. How the hell does she get a free pass to go wherever she wants at the precinct?"

"She's above our pay grades," the office said and went back to his work, "I'd get used to working with her if I were you."

Jordan had no sooner gotten off the phone with the officer when there was a knock at the door.

"We have company," Jordan said, walking to the door.

"Send them away," Margeaux said, as Jordan turned the door knob, "We need to figure out how to keep Kellie Corinthos from interfering in this case."

"Too late," Jordan said, opening the door to find Kellie and Charles waiting.

"Oh no," Margeaux said, "You should not be here."

"I don't think we've actually met before," Kellie said, extending her hand,"I'm Kellie…"

"Corinthos," Margeaux said, "I know all about you, including your tendency to get involved in police investigations. Past district attorneys and police commissioners may have allowed it. That stops with me."

"You do realize that in addition to running a foundation and helping thousands of child and victims of sex trafficking," Kellie said, "I get countless requests from law enforcement agencies each year to consult on cases. I've got the experience and the connections to close this one out, Ms. Dawson."

"It's those connections," Margeaux said, "That lead me to believe that letting you any where any police investigation is a problem, especially one that is so personal to you."

"Yes, well if you'd like to bring personal connections into this," Kellie said, "Then perhaps we should discuss your grudge against my father. You've come after my family in a manner I would consider unprofessional."

"If your father didn't break the law," Margeaux said, "I'd have no reason to go after him."

"Ms. Dawson, if you can prove my father broke the law," Kellie said, "Then by all means, go ahead and prosecute him. I will not interfere in those cases. However, you did attempt to railroad Nelle Benson's accusations against my stepmother to trial when the investigation was still incomplete and publicly accused a federal medical examiner of being bribed when the evidence showed she didn't do it. You've tried to use my siblings pain and tragedies to get them to what, turn on our father. Now you've accused my father of killing your father without a shred of evidence. Frankly I'm surprised my family hasn't filed harrassment charges against you by now."

"Just because there's no evidence," Margeaux said, "Doesn't mean your father is innocent."

"My point is Ms. Dawson, your father's case is separate from the fact my daughter was kidnapped," Kellie said, "As a professional, I would expect you to keep the two separate. If you cannot do that, then you will be removed from this case."

"You can't do that," Margeaux said.

"Actually she can," Charles said, "You're grudge against the Corinthos family has been splashed all over the media. With Alyssa's kidnapping being tied to an international human trafficker, one the WSB and NCIS and other government agencies have been trying to catch, you can't afford the bad publicity that would afford if the media got wind you weren't cooperating because of a grudge."

"So now I'm being blackmailed," Margeaux said.

"I'm simply stating a fact, should my daughter-in-law choose to file a lawsuit against your office for harassment and unprofessional behavior specific to her daughter's kidnapping," Charles said.

"It will hit the media," Jordan said. "There are too many high profile elements for anything else to happen. Would you even question Kellie's credentials and experience to assist us if she was not the daughter of Sonny Corinthos and niece of Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"She's still personally involved in this case," Margeaux said, "Since it's her daughter involved."

"A fact which NCIS certainly did not have a problem with given Garrett's involvement in a case she recently assisted with," Charles said, "Which led to the rescue of 35 girls."

Jordan's phone rang.

"Hold on," Jordan said, answering, "Commissioner Ashford speaking"

Jordan listened as the party on the other end spoke.

"I will see that it happens," Jordan said, "And that your Agent is briefed, Director Vance. Thank you for the heads up. When can I expect your agent?"

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be him now," Jordan said, hanging up.

There was another knock again.

"Impatient much," Margeaux said, "That's the last thing we need NCIS sending agents to work on this case."

Jordan opened the door.

Tony flashed his badge, "NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Come on in," Jordan said.

"Since when are you an agent again?" Kellie asked.

"Special assignment," Tony said, "I take them sometimes."

"That little event you invited yourself to yesterday," Kellie said, "Is need to know. Just assume no one needs to know."

"Even better, they know each other," Margeaux muttered.

"What was that?" Tony asked. "Ms…."

"Dawson," Margeaux said, "Margeaux Dawson, I'm the District attorney. Why is NCIS sending an agent to work on my case?"

"One it's not your case," Tony said, "It's your police department's case since you really don't have enough evidence to prosecute at this point. NCIS currently has other investigations into Garrett Esoterra's activities going on as we speak. So "your" case relates to ours. As such, NCIS has a vested interest in assisting the PCPD in apprehending Esoterra, especially given some of the personal conflicts that may exist between various parties on this case. We want to ensure they don't interfere with the case."

"I hope that means telling Ms. Corinthos here to butt out," Margeaux said.

"Actually just the opposite," Tony said, "As your police commissioner is aware, Kellie has a lead on the connection to the Escobars, that could be useful in getting evidence related to Alyssa's kidnappers and locating Garrett Esoterra. Evidence that might result in a conviction."

"Wait what?" Margeaux said, "Why am I not aware of this?"

"If you'd shut up long enough for me to explain and let your Commissioner do her job," Kellie said, "You'd know by now instead of holding who my father is against me."

"Why don't we start with Kellie telling us her plan?" Jordan said, "Kellie mentioned something to me about a meeting with the Port Charles families and wearing a wire."

"The families demanded a meeting with me to discuss concerns they have about me returning to Port Charles," Kellie said, "That meeting is scheduled for 10 am tomorrow."

"What kind of concerns," Margeaux asked.

"Concerns about the foundation operations resulting in additional scrutiny to their operations," Charles said, "and Kellie's ability to feed law enforcement agencies information to them given her previous involvement with the Corinthos Organization. My brother, Maximus Giambetti, Senior, informed us that word had reached his ears the families intend to force Kellie to marry one of them at this meeting."

"As you know, while we've rescued my daughter," Kellie said, "We've currently managed to keep that knowledge from the public and lead the kidnappers to believe they still have her. "

"You're hoping the families will admit to taking her," Tony said.

"And turn on Garrett in the process," Jordan said, "Last I checked our people at the house and manning the cell phones, have no indications the captors think otherwise. Two phone calls to check in, but nothing traceable."

"It sounds like everything is good to go on this," Tony said, "We just need someone…"

Tony turned to look at Margeaux, "To get a warrant from the judge for the wire."

"The evidence is there," Jordan said, "Director Vance was very clear, he expects us to pursue all avenues available to us in apprehending Esoterra."

"Just so you all know," Margeaux said, "I completely disagree with this."

"Noted," Tony said, "Now I suggest you go talk to the judge."

"I'll be in touch," Margeaux said, storming out of the office.


	51. Chapter 51

**The MetroCourt**

Alexis knocked on a hotel room door.

Lorenzo answered, having just thrown on a button up shirt, leaving his chest exposed.

Alexis barged right in.

"I got a very confusing phone call a few minutes ago," Alexis said, "I'm hoping you can clarify somethings for me. Kristina was rambling about the twilight zone and everything being ruined because Jason married Kellie."

"Jason married Kellie yesterday," Lorenzo said, "You already know the reasons why."

"Last I knew Kellie was taking her time deciding," Alexis said.

"Until her daughter went missing," Lorenzo said, "Look, Alexis, I'm exhausted, from flying to D.C. and back in less than 24 hours, arranging Kellie's press conference announcing her resignation and the wedding to Jason, and a trip to the hospital last night."

"Do I even what to ask who got hurt this time?" Alexis asked.

"We were picking up Alyssa," Lorenzo said, "The cops found her. But we're keeping that to ourselves for now."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"It's need to know, Alexis," Lorenzo said, grabbing the door knob to open the door and show Alexis out, "Now I'd like to get some sleep until I hear from Kellie about what's next with finding the kidnappers or moving the her and the kids into their new home."

Alexis grabbed the door knob to keep Lorenzo from opening it. She positioned herself between Lorenzo and the door.

"Dammit, Alexis," Lorenzo said, "You need to leave now. I'm sure Sam could answer your questions more coherently."

"I would but she'd not answering her phone," Alexis said, "I imagine she's got her hands full with Danny's reaction to the news Kellie's now his stepmother."

"Believe me, Alexis, if there'd been anything else we could have done that wouldn't have caused my grandson even more grief," Lorenzo said, "We would have done it. Now could you please just leave before…."

"Before what," Alexis asked.

"This," Lorenzo said, kissing Alexis.

"Not again," Alexis said, pulling back and then giving in, pushing Lorenzo's shirt sleeves off, causing the shirt to fall to the floor.

"What is wrong with me?" Alexis said as Lorenzo pushed her against the door, "You move back to Port Charles and I lose my mind almost every time we're in the same room alone together."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you," Lorenzo said, taking off Alexis's jacket.

Alexis started pushing Lorenzo towards the bed.

Lorenzo moved behind Alexis and grabbed her hands.

"I can't keep doing this," Lorenzo said, painfully, "Not if it means you walk out of here and telling me it's mistake or we can never be anything more. I can't be just your booty call. I want more than that."

"What if I can't give you more," Alexis said.

"Then we're done here," Lorenzo said, pushing Alexis away. He picked her jacket up off the floor and handed it to her. Then he opened the door and waited for Alexis to leave.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said, rushing out, "I wish I could give you what you want."

 **The PCPD**

The judge granted the warrant, Kellie, Chase, Valerie, Tony, and Jordan worked out the plan for the wire and the meeting. Charles eventually left to see Alyssa and the boys.

"Go home," Tony said, "There isn't anything else you can do here today.

"But what about…" Kellie started to.

"Whatever it is I'm on it," Tony said, "Now scram, do something that doesn't involve work or business of any kind."

"He's right," Jordan said, "Go be with your family."

"You heard the Commissioner," Tony said, "Go. On second thought, I'll walk you out.

Kellie rolled her eyes at Tony before turning to leave.

"What made you take this case?" Kellie asked as they headed out of the station.

"I owe you one," Tony said,"If we can put Garrett away so he never gets near your family again. I figure we're even."

Outside, the PCPD they found Jason, waiting with his motorcycle.

"I don't think the world will end if you run up to Stone Cold like I don't know say a girlfriend or wife would," Tony whispered, "Most law enforcement agents think he's your boy toy as it. I'm pretty sure even if some Soprano type dude saw it, they won't figure out your secret before tomorrow."

"Get back to work, DiNozzo" Kellie said, slapping Tony upside the head like Gibbs would.

"You've been hanging around Gibbs too much," Tony said as he turned to go back inside.

"Keep me posted," Kellie said.

"Go home," Tony said as Kellie approached the bike and Jason.

By this time, Jason was standing beside the bike. Kellie surprised Jason by maneuvering his hug into a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jason said, "But aren't you worried someone will figure out."

"You realize we're the worst kept secret ever right," Kellie said, "Do you know how many law enforcement agents assume I'm your little mob moll? All a kiss is going to do is fuel the rumors even more. Alyssa's safe and by tomorrow everyone will know the truth anyway."

Jason kissed Kellie back.

"What was the annoying agent doing here?" Jason asked.

"Running interference," Kellie said, "I'm not the only one who wants Garrett to pay for his crimes. He does know what he's doing, most of the time."

"Did D.A. Dawson give you problems?" Jason asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Kellie said, "She's a ball-buster that doesn't know when to draw the line. I drew it for her, along with Charles and Tony. She's handled."

"I would have come sooner if I'd known earlier," Jason said.

"Danny and Jake needed you," Kellie said, "I don't expect you to drop everything every time I have to go the station or deal with the crazy. Contrary to what others may think I don't expect you to be responsible for any messes I may or may not be involved in."

"So you admit you end up involved in messes," Jason said.

"Usually of other people's making," Kellie said.

"I know you are more than capable of handling whatever you need to handle," Jason said, " But we're still friends whatever else we may be. "So the next time you run off to deal with a mess, just tell me. So I can show up for you if that's what I want to do."

Kellie wanted to argue and then thought the better of it.

"This is really important to you isn't," Kellie said.

"Yeah, it is," Jason said.

"Okay," Kellie said, "I'll fill you in next time and let you decide what you want to do."

Jason kissed Kellie's forehead.

"Now what do you want to do?" Jason asked.

"Get on the bike, Boy Toy," Kellie said, smiling.

"I think I prefer Mob Boy over Boy Toy," Jason said, getting on the bike. He started the bike as Kellie got on behind him, "I'm going to have to have a word with your agent friend about giving you ideas for nicknames."

"Just ride, Boy Toy," Kellie said as they took off.


	52. Chapter 52

At Kellie's request, they stopped by Charlie's Pub. Jason waited outside while Kellie when inside.

"Please don't tell me you're here rip me a new one for hiring your sister," Julian said, "Almost every other member of your family has."

"Kristina?" Kellie said, "Like that would do any good. The only thing I have to say to you about that is you better not be using her as a pawn to get back with Alexis or in whatever phase your feud with my dad is in. Then we'll have a problem. But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?" Julian asked.

"To say thank you for trying to get my daughter out of danger," Kellie said.

"I didn't do a very good job of it now did I," Julian said, "She's still missing, isn't she."

"We have some leads," Kellie said.

"I hope they pan out," Julian said.

"I'm sorry that you got hit upside the head for what it's worth," Kellie said.

"I'm surprised you would even…" Julian started to say.

"Given our families' history with each other," Kellie said, "We'll probably never be each other's favorite people. Most of what I know about you I've gotten second hand. But you tried to help my daughter, no matter how that turned out. Regardless of whatever feud is going on and who you are, that needs to be acknowledged."

"I appreciate that…" Julian said.

"Not you too," Kristina interrupted, "You don't even really know Julian, but now you're going to interfere in my life on top of interfering in Sam and Jason's life."

"That's not why your sister came here," Julian said.

"He did try to protect Alyssa when he found her," Kellie said, "I came to say thank you."

"As for whatever other interference you think I caused," Kellie said, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and mind your own business."

"How can I when Sam and Jason can't get back together because of," Kristina started to say. She stopped talking when Kellie grabbed her arm and starting dragging her to the stock room.

"I need to borrow your stock room," Kellie said to Julian, "My sister needs career counseling."

"Be my guest," Julian said, stepping back and not attempting to stop them.

Once they were back in the stock room before Kristina could even get a word in edgewise, Kellie started talking.

"One, Jason and Sam didn't get back together," Kellie said, "Get over it. As far as I can tell Sam is happy with Drew. How long is Jason supposed to wait for Sam under these circumstances?"

Kristina opened her mouth as if to answer, but Kellie kept going.

"That was a rhetorical question," Kellie said, "I'm not done yet. Two, in case you forgot or someone didn't tell you, you need to keep your mouth shut about the legal nature of my relationship with Jason. I don't need the families getting wind of that yet. Suspecting we're hitting the sheets together is one thing. The rest of it, no."

"Oh god," Kristina said, "Things are about to go Kellie Corinthos Crazy aren't they?"

"Three," Kellie continued, ignoring Kristina's comment, "The next time you want to rip into someone about their life choices, remember you don't appreciate it when Dad, your mom, Sam, or any one else questions your decisions. Please give the rest of us the same courtesy you expect."

Kellie stopped talking. There was silence between the two sisters.

"Is there a fourth?" Kristina asked.

"Does there need to be?" Kellie asked.

"No," Kristina replied, not wanting Kellie to find a fourth or a fifth, "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree….and I will keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you," Kellie said.

"I really have to get to work," Kristina said.

"I'll see myself out," Kellie said, "I love you even if we don't see eye to eye."

"Good, you are kind of stuck with me," Kristina said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kellie said.

They hugged and Kellie and Kristina walked out front as Julian just watched.

"Everything okay?" Julian asked Kristina after Kellie walked out the door.

"As it can be," Kristina said, "At least for now."

"What does that mean?" Julian asked.

"My sister's up to something," Kristina said, "Which usually means things are about to crazy. I thought today was crazy enough."

Outside the pub, Kellie got back on the bike with Jason.

"That took longer than I thought it would," Jason said.

"Kristina showed up," Kellie said, "Ready to give me her thoughts on us. I shut that down real quick. She wrapped her arms around Jason, "Now go."

Jason nodded and they took off.

Kellie and Jason rode for awhile, stopping at the bridge.

"How did Danny and Jake take the news?" Kellie asked.

"Jake seem alright with it," Jason said, "But Danny not so much. He was hoping Sam and I would get back together."

"I am so sorry, Jason," Kellie said, "For dragging you and your sons into this mess with the families. I didn't even give Danny or Jake warning."

"Don't apologize," Jason said, "Because Danny, Jake, Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa can get through this better you ended up married and having some guy in their lives that would threaten them to get you do what he and the families want."

"I still feel bad for Danny and Jake," Kellie said, "They haven't gotten to spend much time with you."

"Because I was doing what I needed to do for myself," Jason said, "So I can be a better father to Danny and Jake. When I came back from the island, I worked it out with Sam and Liz to have regular times after school I see them each week."

"They'll like that," Kellie said.

"Jake offered to show Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa around if they go to the same school as him," Jason said.

"That is so sweet," Kellie said, "Liz really has done a good job with him."

"She has," Jason said, "I just wish Franco wasn't a factor."

"I know he terrorized you and Sam and did a whole lot of other horrible, horrible things," Kellie said, "But from what I can see that's in the past. He's been there, not only for Liz, but for Jake and his brothers when they needed him. Whatever feelings you have towards, Franco, you're going to have to learn to live with Franco being part of Jake's life."

"I hate that you're right about that," Jason said.

"You'll get over it," Kellie said.

A comfortable silence fell between them.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I will be," Kellie said, "As soon as we get through tomorrow and I can move my kids home or rather into our new home. I hate this limbo."

"It'll be worth it," Jason said, "Especially if we can nail the families and Garrett for Alyssa's kidnapping."

"We will," Kellie said, "We already know they'll turn on each other."

"How so," Jason asked.

"If they were working together," Kellie said, "We think moving Alyssa was Garrett or the families cutting the other out of the equation. Judging by the caliber of men, the police arrested, I say it's the families."

"Once the families confess to taking Alyssa, they'll be happy take Garrett down with them," Jason said.

"And then maybe this whole nightmare will be over," Kellie said.

"Are you expecting a shoot out?" Jason asked.

"If it's just the families, no," Kellie said, "But if Garrett shows his face, I have no idea. He's certainly not as blood thirsty or impulsively like his brother was. He's more controlled, more methodical. For all we know, he's half way across the world, bidding his time. Even if the families implicate him, I…we still have to figure out how to catch him."

Kellie paused.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Jason," Kellie said, "To make sure he doesn't get near my family. I hate that he was anywhere near Alyssa."

"I know," Jason said, wrapping his arms around Kellie from behind her, "He doesn't stand a chance against you. You'll be smart about it, like you were with Nelle, his brother, Helena, Luis, Carlos, Liv Jerome."

"And what else?" Kellie asked, as Jason nuzzled her neck.

"You won't take him on alone," Jason said.

"There's no guarantee to that," Kellie said, relaxing even more against Jason.

"Don't ditch your guards," Jason said, "But if you find yourself in a position where you can't wait for back up to go with you, just make sure it's coming."

"I can do that," Kellie said and then moaned as Jason pulled her tighter against him.

Kellie turned around and looked up at Jason, "You seem very eager to live up to the nickname "Boy Toy.""

Jason kissed her, "If you want me to. But I think we need to find some place more private."

"I think I know some place we won't be interrupted," Kellie said, kissing him back, "Someplace Carly definitely does not have a key to."


	53. Chapter 53

Kellie unlocked the door to her house as Jason was kissing her neck. She opened the door and they hurried inside. Kellie turned to face Jason to kiss him as her hands locked the door behind her back.

Kellie dropped her keys as neither one of them could get close enough to the other.

"Are you sure this is where you want to do this?" Jason asked as Kellie pulled his jacket off.

"We'll be living here," Kellie said as Jason took her jacket off, "Why wouldn't we do it here? It seems like a memorable way to christen the new house when we have it all to ourselves."

"I can't argue with that," Jason said, pulling Kellie's shirt off.

Kellie went for Jason's pants.

"We're not going to make upstairs," Jason said, moving Kellie away from the door, "if you don't slow down."

"Bed room later," Kellie said, distracted by Jason's hands, "This now."

Jason kissed her, pulling her into the study off the entry way. He lifted Kellie on to the desk.

"I don't think I can walk," Kellie said, when they were finished.

Jason picked Kellie up and carried her upstairs to the master bedroom. He laid her on the bed and walked away.

"Wait, you're just leaving me here?" Kellie said.

"Just be patient," Jason said, walking into the master bathroom.

Kellie heard the sound of water running in the bathtub. She stood up and stumbled into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Kellie asked, hanging on to the door frame.

"I told you to be patient," Jason said, checking the temperature of the water, and adding bubble bath.

"Where did you find bubble bath?" Kellie asked.

"It was in here," Jason said, "Along with shampoo, tooth brushes, tooth paste, soap. Your bathroom is fully stocked."

"Charles or my uncle must of have stocked the place then," Kellie said.

"Do they have keys?" Jason asked, checking the water again.

"The guards will run interference," Kellie said, "I have a system with the guards for that type of thing. You still didn't answer my question again about what you're doing in here running a bubble bath."

Jason moved towards Kellie, picked her back up, and carried her to the bath tub. He set her in the tub.

"Jason, I don't need…" Kellie started to protest.

"You haven't slept much in the last 48 hours," Jason said, stroking Kellie's hair, "In that time, your daughter was kidnapped, you were in D.C. and helped rescue several dozen girls. You got married, flew back to Port Charles, picked up Alyssa, and told her and her brothers we got married. You've spent a good chunk of today working with the cops to set up Garrett and the families. You have the house to yourself at the moment. Chances are next time you're here it will be with the kids."

"So you're telling me to take advantage of my house being empty while I can," Kellie said.

"And relax," Jason said.

"I thought that's what we were doing," Kellie said, reaching for Jason, "I assume you're joining me."

"No," Jason said, moving away,

"That's just mean," Kellie said.

"I'm going to go see if there's food in the kitchen," Jason said, moving towards the door.

"What if there's not?" Kellie said, "Then you're coming back here right?"

Jason shook his head, "I'll go get food."

"You could just have pizza delivered," Kellie said, "or send one of the guards could leave it the inside the door. By the way, I think you have your priorities backwards."

"You'll thank me later," Jason said, turning around and leaving.

Kellie glared at Jason's back before allowing herself to relax in the tub.

After a while, Kellie didn't know how long, she smelled what she was pretty sure was lasagna or something similar to it.

She was torn between getting out of the bathtub or staying awhile longer when Jason came back in the bathroom.

"Dinner's ready," Jason said, grabbing a towel for Kellie.

He grabbed Kellie's hand as she stood up and wrapped the towel around her. When Kellie stepped out of the bath tub, she pressed herself against Jason.

"I think dinner can wait," Kellie said.

"I'm not burning the lasagna like I did the eggs," Jason said, stepping back as Kellie's stomach growled, "I told you you'd thank me. Now get dressed and then come down stairs."

Jason kissed Kellie and then headed down stairs.

Kellie found that some of her clothes had already been brought over. Sitting on the dresser, she found a gift box with a note from Kendall. The note read.

 _"_ _For when you're ready to put your big girl panties on and let Jason (or someone) show you a good time."_

Kellie opened the box and found several lingerie and night gown options. She grabbed the silk burgundy slip and matching robe.

Jason was setting the dinner plates with lasagna on the table when Kellie walked down stairs in the slip and robe. She'd left the robe open so Jason could see the slip.

"How did you get Olivia's lasagna?" Kellie said, when she saw it.

Jason didn't answer, captivated by Kellie's choice of clothing.

"Hello," Kellie said, tying the robe closed, "How did we end up with Olivia's lasagna?"

"It was in the freezer," Jason finally said as Kellie sat down, "Olivia left a note. She apparently stocked the kitchen with everything except perishable food. Your freezer and cupboards are full. She also stocked the bathroom and i think organized some of the other rooms."

"Where did you find that?" Jason asked, referring to the slip.

"It was in a gift box," Kellie said, starting to eat her dinner, "On my dresser."

"Carly?" Jason asked, "You're sure she doesn't have a key."

"She better not," Kellie said, "The guards, me, you, Uncle Lo, and Charles are the only ones that have keys. But actually this and a few other items are from Kendall. I have no idea how she pulled this one off except maybe to beg one of the guards before we left the island to leave it here."

"Poor Francis or Johnny or," Jason said, "Especially if she told him what it was."

Kellie looked mortified at the thought of Kendall telling the guards to leave lingerie in her room.

"The guards knowing Kendall left you lingerie bothers you," Jason said, "And not the fact you have a system in which the guards don't let anyone in when…."

"Can you blame me?" Kellie said, "Uncle Lo had a key a to the penthouse. Lulu showed up in California. We implemented a system after that. It's no different than hanging a sock on the door. You'll thank me for that system one day."

After they finished dinner, Jason started to stock the plates and silverware to clean up.

"Clean up can wait," Kellie said, standing up from her chair and moving next to Jason. She straddled Jason's lap and untying her robe, so Jason could see the slip, "Like you said, we have the house all to ourselves. It would be a shame not to take advantage of it."

Kellie took Jason's shirt off and traced her fingers along Jason's chest. Then she kissed him, following the same pattern her fingers did until Jason took off her robe.

Jason's fingers followed the contours of the slip only briefly as Kellie pressed closer to Jason

She grabbed his hands.

"I'm not done exploring yet," Kellie said, "Weren't you the one that was telling me to be patient."

"Are you telling me to take my own advice?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Although I have no intention of taking my time with you at the moment."

Jason grabbed Kellie's waist tighter against him and let her continue.


	54. Chapter 54

Kellie was collapsed against Jason, still wearing the slip.

"Satisfied?" Jason asked.

"For now," Kellie said, "I have every intention of doing this at least one more time before we leave."

"About that," Jason said, "I'm under strict orders not to bring you back to Sonny's tonight."

"Wait…Why?" Kellie said, "I just got back last night. I didn't plan on leaving my kids for another night."

Jason found his phone in the kitchen and handed it to Kellie who had followed him, "Carly sent a video."

"I told you I was going to make it up to you and Kellie," Carly said in the video, "For interrupting things the other day. Be warned that if you show up at my house because Kellie insists she can't leave her kids alone tonight, you will not be allowed inside. Your only option will be to leave or go to the guest house where anybody could interrupt you."

Carly flipped the video, showing Jared, Jamie, Avery, Alyssa, and even Spencer playing Rock Band.

"As you can see the kids are fine and they are thoroughly entertained," Carly said, "And who knew Spencer had an inner rock star itching to get out? So wherever the two of you are, there's no need to rush back. Just enjoy yourselves."

Kellie was stunned. Jason set his phone on the counter.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked, wrapping his arms around Kellie from behind her, "If you really wanted to go back to Sonny and Carly's, between the both of us we'd get inside."

"That is a really good point," Kellie said, as Jason kissed and nuzzled Kellie's neck, "I don't think you're playing fair at the moment. How am I supposed to make a decision when you're kissing and touching me like this?"

Jason stopped and turned Kellie to face him.

"What do you want?" Jason said, "Not what you think you should want."

Kellie took a deep breathe, "To stay the night here with you."

Jason didn't respond right away.

"But I feel guilty for leaving Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa again," Kellie said, "But maybe if I called to tell them good night that would be enough."

"Then why don't you go upstairs," Jason said, "Talk to the kids. I'll clean up in here. And if you're still wearing the slip when I come upstairs, I'll know we're staying here tonight. If you still want to go stay with the kids tonight, that's okay."

"How do you make this so easy?" Kellie said.

Jason didn't answer, kissing her instead. Then he pulled himself away.

"Now go and call the kids," Jasons said, giving her a playful shove.

Jason starting clearing the table while Kellie grabbed the robe from the floor and went upstairs.

She grabbed her phone and called Carly.

"If you're calling to argue with me," Carly said, "You're not winning this one."

"I didn't call to argue with you," Kellie said, "I called to tell my kids good night. I can at least do that if you're going to keep them hostage tonight. By the way, we both know if I decided to show up tonight, you couldn't really stop me from coming inside."

"But you won't," Carly said.

"Just put my kids on the phone," Kellie said. Carly called the kids into the room. They gathered around her on the couch. Spencer hung around in the background.

"How's the next band to take the world by storm?" Kellie said.

"Are you coming back to Grandpa's soon?" Jamie asked.

"Tomorrow," Kellie said, "I'm at our new house right now, working on getting ready for us to move in."

"Do we get to move in tomorrow?" Jared asked.

"It depends on if I finish getting everything ready," Kellie said, "But it'll be soon okay?"

"Maybe we should just live with Grandpa Sonny?" Jamie said, "There is plenty of room here. We all get along right?"

Kellie managed to keep her expression neutral as Carly's face was skeptical, very skeptical.

"I could play with Avery all the time," Alyssa said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying staying with Grandpa Sonny so much," Kellie said, "But sometimes when a large group of people live together for a long period of time, they get on on each others nerves and get cranky and then it's not so much fun living together."

"So we shouldn't live with Grandpa Sonny so that doesn't happen," Jared said.

"Exactly," Kellie said, "And then your visits will be even more special."

"But I want to play with Avery," Alyssa pouted, stamping her feet, and turning around to leave, "Every day."

"Alyssa Rose Scott," Kellie reprimanded her in way Alyssa had never heard. Alyssa's eyes went wide, "Sit down."

Alyssa sat.

"You are six, almost seven years old," Kellie said, "Certainly old enough to know better than to have a temper tantrum every time someone says something you don't want to hear. It's rude to me and to any one else you decide to have a temper tantrum with."

As Alyssa decided to try and leave, Carly sat down and put Alyssa on her lap, "Did your mom say she was done talking?"

Alyssa shook her head, defiantly.

"If you want to continue to have temper tantrums," Kellie said, "That's your choice. If you continue to have these tantrums, I'll have no choice other than to treat you like a baby."

"I'm not a baby," Alyssa said, "I'm a big girl."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kellie said, "So no more temper tantrums then and no more calling people peasants or other names."

Alyssa didn't answer.

"You do realize, you and Avery can still play together sometimes," Kellie said, "You can come over to each others houses."

"And go to the ballet," Alyssa said, "Grandpa Sonny said he'd take us next week."

"She must have overheard Sonny and I talking," Carly said, "We didn't say a word to her."

"Alyssa, you can't go to the ballet next week?" Kellie said, "Maybe another time. But not next week."

"Why?" Alyssa said.

"Because you're grounded." Kellie said, "For running away and taking the guards iPad. For a month. That means no special outings like the ballet."

"That's not fair," Alyssa said, "Bad men took me."

"Alyssa, they didn't take you from the house we were staying at,' Kellie said, "You left that house without permission or an adult."

"You're a meanie head," Alyssa said, kicking Carly to get loose, "You're ruining my life."

Alyssa stomped off and out of the room.

Spencer went to go after her.

"Spencer," Kellie said, "Not now. Give her time to think and cool off."

"But she's upset," Spencer said.

"Maybe she needs to be before anyone goes after her to coddle her," Kellie said gently, seeing understanding dawn in Spencer's eyes.

"Because every time you punish her, she get upsets, and someone else comforts her for punishing her," Spencer said, "She gets the idea you're wrong and she's right. Can I at least go sit outside her door? I won't say anything. Just be there."

"Okay," Kellie said, and turned her attention back to Jamie and Jared, "I'm sorry if I wrecked your evening."

"it's not your fault Alyssa doesn't like being told what to do," Jared said.

"It's about time you went all mad mom on her," Jamie said, "I'm just glad it's not us …this time."

"Alright you two," Kellie said, "Anything else you want to tell me before we say good night?"

"It's isn't a little early to say good night," Jared asked.

"I think it's time for popcorn and a movie," Carly said, "Tell your mom good night."

"Good night, mom," Jamie said, "We're watching something with action right?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kellie said.

"Good night and relax," Jared said, then turned to Carly, "Can you tell Uncle Jason to make sure Mom relaxes?"

"Jared Scott," Kellie admonished.

"I already did," Carly said, hanging up before Kellie could say another word.

Kellie put her phone on the dresser. Then found her wedding bands. She put them back on before she could think too much about it.

She wandered over to the bed and fell back on to the mattress which was where Jason found her when he came upstairs.

Jason crept up on top of her from the bottom of the bed.

"How'd it go with the kids?" Jason asked, untying Kellie's robe.

"I'm still not Alyssa's favorite person," Kellie said, "The kids suggested we all live at Sonny's. Alyssa was very upset I said no and grounded her."

"You living with Sonny was never the best idea," Jason said.

"We can take about that later," Kellie said as Jason's hands worked their way around Kellie's body. Kellie realized he'd put his wedding band back on as well.

Kellie arched into him, allowing Jason to take the robe off her again. Kellie tried to pick up the pace.

"Didn't I say something about you needing to be patient earlier," Jason whispered into her ear.

Before she could answer, Jason kissed her and Kellie surrendered to the slow easy pace Jason was setting.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note: A reader asked what actress I see as Kellie. Some of you may already have your own ideas on actors/actresses and may not be interested in that. For those of you that are interested in that, I've added that information to my profile, along with the actors I see for the characters of Charles and Tyler.**

Before the sun even started rising, Kellie woke up to find Jason was still asleep. She propped herself up, looking at Jason and her left hand with the new wedding rings. Then she slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Jason. She grabbed the shirt Jason left on the floor and put it on.

A short while later, Jason woke to find Kellie sitting on the lounge chair near the window.

"You're up early," Jason said, "It's still dark out."

"I guess I needed to think," Kellie said, turning away and staring out the window.

Jason got up and came and sat next to her.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, "Is it the meeting?"

"No, I could handle that in my sleep," Kellie said, "It's not a big deal."

"Then why I don't I believe you?" Jason asked.

Kellie looked away from Jason again.

"You might be able to sort out whatever you're trying to figure out if you talk about it?" Jason said.

He paused waiting for Kellie to answer.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jason said.

"No, Jason, you haven't done anything wrong," Kellie said, starting to ramble, "In fact it's just the opposite. Last night was really, really great, amazing really. I just feel more than I want to admit, though I couldn't tell you what that is, and I don't know what to do with that except maybe not have said that…

Kellie moved to leave and Jason stopped her.

"That's exactly what you should be saying," Jason said, "That's the only way we're going to work through this, whatever you call…"

"To deciding to date each other and getting married because the families and Garrett just want to keep pissing me off in less than a week," Kellie said.

"That's one way of putting it," Jason said, "But us, whatever we are, went from zero to sixty in a hurry. You get to be confused and you don't have to have all the answers. Neither of us do right now."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kellie replied, "That you feel more too."

"I do," Jason said, "I don't know what that means either. But I want to figure it out with you."

"Good," Kellie said, "because I want to figure that out too."

Kellie buried her head in Jason's shoulder. Jason tilted Kellie's head up to look at him.

"Remember you were brave enough to take the leap when you showed up at my apartment to play strip pool," Jason said as he and Kellie got closer, "To live in the moment and do what makes you happy. So whatever is going on with the families, the business, our arranged marriage, don't forget that."

Neither one was sure who kissed who first in that next moment before making their way back to the bed.

Later, once it was light out, they were disturbed by the sound of small rocks or pebbles hitting the window. Both Jason and Kellie were reaching for their guns when they heard Johnny in the hall telling them it was Tony.

"Johnny," Kellie said, "You know what to do."

"With pleasure," Johnny laughed.

Wearing Jason's shirt, Kellie went to the window and opened it. Tony was standing on the floor.

"It's about time to rise and shine," Tony said, "Today is a big day."

"DiNozzo?" Kellie yelled, "Do you have a death wish?"

"No, why would I?" Tony replied.

"Did you suddenly forget your ability to use a front door like a normal person?" Kellie asked.

"What's the fun in that?" Tony said.

"Then you're an idiot," Kellie said, as one of the security guards ran into view and tackled Tony to the ground.

"What kind of welcome is that?" Tony groaned.

"One reserved for former special agents who interrupt my wedding night," Kellie replied, "Or morning in this case."

Kellie shut the window and closed the curtain.

"How did he get in?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "But we'll find out and fix it."

A short while later, she and Jason met Tony in the living room.

"Did you tell my guards how you got in?" Kellie asked.

"I promised Johnny entertainment if he let me in," Tony said, "and a couple of ben franklins. Although I wasn't expecting your linebackers to rush me."

"That's what happens when you show up to my house uninvited and don't use the front door," Kellie said, "I assume you brought the wire."

After Tony helped Kellie test the wire, Kellie and Jason met Sonny and Max at the warehouse.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonny asked, "You can still change the plan."

"Dad, I've got this," Kellie said, "We're shutting this down, right here, right now."

Kellie opened the warehouse door.


	56. Chapter 56

_The families waited as Kellie entered the warehouse with Jason at her side followed by Sonny and Max_

 _"Excuse me if I don't sit down," Kellie said, "I'm sure you'll understand my irritation at being summoned to a meeting at this time when I'm trying to get my family settled in Port Charles before school starts."_

 _"I see your feisty demeanor hasn't changed," Raul said._

 _"You suggest you remember that," Kellie said, "I may be more of a law abiding citizen these days. But I can still be provoked like I was when I prevented Bernie and his lackey from taking over years ago during one of these meetings."_

 _"I remember," Raul said, "I don't believe there will be a need for those types of theatrics today."_

 _"My father tells me you want some kind of assurances," Kellie said._

 _"Your track record has us concerned you may be a problem for us," Tonio said, "So a token of your loyalty is not out of the question."_

 _"Are one or more of you trafficking humans?" Kellie asked, "Because that's the only reason I can see you'd need to be concerned."_

 _"What about your possible knowledge of government operations regarding our activities?" Raul asked._

 _"I wouldn't be privy to those," Kellie said, "Nor would I be in a position to provide any information."_

 _"Given your uncle and brother's former undercover roles and how close you are with them," Tonio said, "You'll have to forgive us for being skeptical."_

 _"I'll be honest with you, Ms. Corinthos," Raul said, "There's only one way we'll be satisfied as to where your loyalties lie and allow you to move back to Port Charles."_

 _"What is that?" Kellie said, "Though I will tell you, you don't have a choice about allowing me to move back."_

 _"Says the woman who needs to move to Port Charles because she's running from her rapist's brother," Tonio said, "You really can't afford to challenge us."_

 _"What's this really about gentleman?" Kellie asked, "What exactly is it you want?"_

 _"We'll allow you to move back provided you marry either my son or Tonio's nephew," Raul says._

 _"We have an officiant waiting along with our sons," Tonio said, "All you need to do is decide which one you're marrying and we can have the ceremony right here, right now."_

 _Kellie said, leaning over the table and slamming her left hand down on the table, "That might be difficult considering I'm already married."_

 _Raul, Tonio, and the other heads of families looked stunned at the new set of wedding bands gracing Kellie's finger._

 _Jason came up behind Kellie, leaned over her, and put his hand also sporting a wedding band on the table next to hers._

 _"I'd like you to meet my wife," Jason said, "Kellie Morgan."_

"Make that Corinthos-Morgan," Kellie said, looking at Jason as the families were stunned.

"Whatever you want," Jason said.

Escobar regained his ability to speak first.

"How do we know this isn't a ruse?" Raul said.

"My brother Dante and Uncle Lo signed the marriage license as witnesses," Kellie said, "Our attorneys confirmed the license was filed."

Raul looked at Sonny as if to get confirmation, "We would have expected an invitation to a ceremony as important as this one."

"If there's anything I've learned in the last year," Kellie said, "It's that life is short. Nor do I care for the whole ceremony and the possibility that people might voice objections. Jason and I just didn't want to wait. Now unless you have anything else you want to discuss, I have more important things to do such as locate my daughter."

"About that. I suggest you and Morgan annul your marriage," Tonio said, "Quickly if you want to see your daughter again."

"As you saying you have my daughter?" Kellie asked.

"We might know where she could be found," Raul said.

"Prove it," Jason said.

"Annul the marriage," Raul said.

"Kellie and I have a number of enemies," Sonny said, "How do we know you're not trying to take advantage of the fact that she's missing?"

"I'm sure the cops would be very interested in what you might know about her whereabouts," Kellie said, "I'm more than happy to turn this over to the PCPD if you don't cooperate here."

Raul nodded at Tonio. Tonio pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

"Put Alyssa on," Tonio said as Raul winced at Tonio being so obvious they had Alyssa, "Her mother needs assurance."

On the other end, Chase answered from right outside the warehouse, "Hold on, boss, just a moment."

Chase pretended to look as the PCPD worked on tracing the call.

"What is taking so long?" Tonio said.

"She likes to hide in closets," Chase said, "I can't imagine why?"

Meanwhile, Jordan got confirmation the phone had been traced to the warehouse they knew the meeting was taking place in.

"How sure are you that you actually still have my daughter?" Kellie asked, "Have you actually been out to the house to see she's there for yourself?"

"No," Raul said, "But my men would have called if there was a problem."

"Unless they were detained and their one phone call verified to be an actual lawyer," Kellie said, "Before they were allowed to call and communications were monitored."

"Then who am I talking to?" Tonio asked.

"One of the PCPD's finest," Chase answered on the phone.

Tonio threw the phone, "Damn you, Raul, I told you this was a bad idea. Now Garrett's going to kill us."

"Tonio, keep your mouth shut," Raul said, "They couldn't confirm anything about Esoterra being involved without you opening your trap."

"I hope for your sakes this Garrett you're speaking of," Kellie said, faking surprise, "Isn't Garrett Esoterra? If he was anywhere near my daughter…"

Kellie used her foot to shove the table to pin Tonio into his chair, digging into him.

"He wasn't supposed to be near her," Tonio squeaked, "But then Garrett didn't trust us and showed up anyway. So we moved her."

"Shut up," Raul said, punching.

"Max," Kellie said, "Let our guests in."

"What guests?" Raul demanded to know.

"Now, gentleman," Kellie said as Max opened the door to reveal Jordan, Chase, Valerie, and Tony waiting, "I suggest you keep your weapons holstered. If this turns into a shootout that will just add to the list of charges."

"You can't prove anything," Raul said.

"I can if it's on tape," Kellie said as the PCPD and Tony arrested Raul and Tonio and began reading them their rights.

"Corinthos," Devin, the head of the Alvedo family said, "You really brought the cops into this."

"As far as I can tell, Raul and Tonio are the only ones facing charges," Sonny said, "They broke the rules when they went after a child. Even if it wasn't for that, I'd be pissed at you for dragging my daughter back into this mess."

"She's not as clean as your other children," Devin said.

"You were perfectly content to leave her alone," Jason said, "until she decided to return to Port Charles."

"So why bother dragging her back in?" Sonny said, "Did you really think you could force her to marry one of you? For what? The casino? My business? If Garrett was involved and you somehow managed to pull it off, do you really think he wouldn't try to just take it all from you."

"Did you really think the foundation would allow me to stay on as executive director if I married into the business?" Kellie said.

"But you resigned," Tonio said.

"Before they could vote me out," Kellie said.

"Let's go," Jordan said, "And take these two to the station."

"Hold on," Kellie said, "I need them to hear what I'm about to say the rest of the families here and make sure their 2nd in command's understand this."

"By all means continue," Jordan said.

"I hope we have an understanding, gentleman," Kellie said, "Here's what it is. I am married to Jason Morgan which should satisfy your initial demand I marry into the business even if it's not one of your sons. I have no intention of directly involving myself in the business again. The casino, the foundation, and most importantly my children are off limits. If any of you should even look at my children ever again, what happened here today will look like child's play. If you break the rules and intentionally antagonize me, I have no problem using every legal resource at my disposal and you won't ever see it coming. Are we clear?"

The heads of the families all looked at each other and nodded their agreement.

Max's phone rang.

"Don't answer that," Sonny said, "Why do you have it?"

"Sorry, Mr. C," Max said, "But we will be taking this one."

Max answered the phone as a video call and put it on speaker.

"Dad, you're on," Max said as Maximus's face filled the screen.

Jordan and Chase's faces looked shocked as did the faces of the family's.

"Mr. Giambetti," Devin said, "To what do we owe the honor."

"I will be extremely displeased if I hear anymore about any family taking action against Kellie and her children," Maximus said.

"What concern is it of yours?" Raul asked, "You've been deported for how many years?"

"The fact that Kellie's children have Giambetti blood," Maximus said, "As such they and their mother are under my protection in addition to the protection provided by the Corinthos, Alcazar, and Morgan names.

"Since when?" Devin asked, "We were aware the children's father had a Cassadine connection on his mother's side, but Charles Scott is as blue blood as they come."

"In name only," Maximus said, "Charles is my half-brother. Illegitimate maybe, but the protection is his and his grandchildren's all the same."

"I believe we can accommodate Kellie and her family here in Port Charles," Devin said, "Peacefully."

"Glad to hear it," Maximus said, "Have a nice day." He hung up.

"Thank you, commissioner," Kellie said, "For allowing me to make sure we all have an understanding."

"Let's get you boys to the station," Jordan said as she Chase, Valerie, and Tony escorted Raul and Tonio out.

"Gentleman," Kellie said, standing up from the table, "Don't take offense, but I hope we don't cross paths like this again."

"I'll only tell you this once if you mess with my wife," Jason said before he and Kellie turned to leave, "You mess with me."

Jason escorted Kellie out of the warehouse.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure," Sonny said, before he and Max left, "But not where my daughter is concerned. I hope we never have to have this discussion again. If we do…."


	57. Chapter 57

Sonny was cut off by the sound of gunshots. Max stopped Sonny from exiting the building.

Outside, Tonio went down. Jason grabbed Kellie, diving to the ground, covering her.

Tony, Jordan, Chase, and Valerie scrambled to take cover while trying to shove Raul in the cars.

Jordan was calling for back-up and ambulances as more gunshots rang out. One hit Raul. He slumped against the police car.

Silence filled the air briefly as the last of the gunshots stopped ringing.

"Commissioner," Chase said, "Tonio didn't make it."

Raul groaned, indicating he was still alive.

"This one's still breathing," Tony said.

"Chase, Valerie," Jordan said, "Check the area."

"You okay," Jason asked Kellie.

"Yeah. And you?" Kellie replied.

"I"m fine," Jason said, standing up and bringing Kellie with him.

Max and Sonny, with guns drawn, opened the door slightly to determine if it was safe and came out when they realized it was safe.

Kellie realized she had blood on her hand. So did Jason.

"I thought you said you were okay," Jason said, looking pale.

"It's not my blood," Kellie said, looking at Jason. When she didn't see anything from his front.

"Turn around," Kellie said to Jason, "And take your jacket off."

"It's nothing," Jason said, only semi-coherently. She moved behind him to see the bullet hole in his jacket, left shoulder.

Jason started to sway.

"That's not nothing," Kellie said, letting Jason lean against her.

"We need the paramedics," Sonny yelled as Max helped Kellie get Jason to the ground.

"Kellie, you have to move," Sage said as she and other medic knelt next to Jason, "I'll take of him for you."

"Come on," Sonny said, pulling Kellie off the ground and out of the way. He embraced her as they watched Sage and the other medic work him.

"He's going to pull through this and complain about having to go to the hospital," Sonny said, trying to reassure both himself and Kellie.

"He's still awake, mostly," Sage said, "With no exit wound, the bullet seems to be keeping him from losing more blood.

"I'm going in the ambulance with him," Kellie said.

Meanwhile, Raul was loaded up in an ambulance with Tony as an escort.

Once they had Jason stabilized they loaded him in the ambulance. Sage motioned for Kellie to get in the ambulance.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Sonny said before Kellie got in the ambulance.

 **General Hospital**

Jason was rushed into the emergency room. Kellie tried to follow him into the room they set up for him.

"Just where do you think you're going, Miss Corinthos?" Epiphany asked, blocking Kellie's path.

"I'm his wife, Epiphany," Kellie said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I have no idea whether to believe if that's true or not" Epiphany said, "But you're still not going in there and getting in the way of the doctors."

"Kellie, come on," Sage said, "We both know there's no getting past Epiphany. And I don't know about you, but I could use a burger from the Floating Rib."

"Aren't you on duty?" Kellie asked.

"Lucky for you, it's the end of my shift," Sage said, trying to drag Kellie away.

"Hold on," Epiphany said, "If you're really Jason's wife, you'll need to fill out the paperwork."

"Paper work first," Sage said, "Then food."

Epiphany brought Kellie the paper work. Kellie started filling out the paperwork and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked.

"We've only been married like two days," Kellie said, as Sonny and Carly approached, "I have no idea about Jason's insurance."

"I'll take care of it," Sonny said.

"Is there any news?" Carly asked.

"No," Kellie said, "They won't even let me see him."

"How bad was the wound?" Sonny asked Sage.

"I would think he'd pull through," Sage said, "The wound didn't seem to be deep, didn't hit any major organs. At worst, it hit a semi-major artery or blood vessel."

"I'm going to go get some answers," Carly said, "This is ridiculous."

"They need to stabilize him before taking him into surgery," Sage said, "Give them a few minutes…"

Carly stormed off, "Oh I'm going to speak to someone. They've already had a few minutes"

"Carly," Sonny said, taking off after her.

"What happened to your paperwork?" Epiphany asked coming back.

"My father has it," Kellie said, "He has the insurance information or so he says. Carly's on the war path for answers."

"Just what this hospital needs," Epiphany said, "Jason needs surgery which I'm sure you already knew. You'll need to sign that paperwork too. They're getting him prepped now."

Kellie took the paperwork from Epiphany and signed it.

"Can I see him before the surgery?" Kellie asked.

"Go on," Epiphany said, "I'll hold your step mother off if she comes back."

"Good luck," Kellie said, going into the room.

Jason was already sedated for the surgery.

Kellie approached the bed and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going to say a lot because I'm not even sure what to say," Kellie said, "Just come back okay, Mob Boy. I don't think I can handle losing you too. Anyway I'm going to take Sage up on her offer to get some food at the Floating Rib. You know I hate hospitals. God knows I've disappeared out of enough of them. I'll try to be here when you wake up."

Kellie turned to leave, not sure what else to say. She felt Jason give her hand a slight squeeze. She gently brought his hand up to her face, lightly kissed it, and set his hand down before leaving.

 **The Quartermaine Mansion**

"Olivia," Monica said, coming into the living room, "In the last half hour, I've gotten I don't know how many calls and texts from hospital staff asking if I knew Jason married Sonny's daughter"

"Kellie married Jason?" Olivia replied, "And they didn't say a word to me."

"Apparently my son got shot," Monica said, "And Kellie announced she's his wife. I'd really hoped that there'd be some distance between him and Sonny's family after being kidnapped for 5 years."

"Jason was shot," Olivia said, "How bad is it?"

"They think he should pull through," Monica said, "No vital organs hit. But he needs surgery."

"I don't know about you I'm going to the hospital," Olivia said.

"Why would you go to the hospital for Jason?" Monica asked.

"For Kellie," Olivia said, "Full disclosure, I knew that Jason and Kellie getting married was a possibility for purpose of protecting Kellie and the kids from demands Sonny's associates were making."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this marriage," Monica said, "What if Jason was in a relationship with someone."

"Considering Kellie and Jason have been sleeping together," Olivia said, "It's a moot point. Now I'm leaving because despite the circumstances I know there's real feelings on Kellie's part even if she doesn't know it yet. So I'm going to go to the hospital because Lord knows Kellie's spent enough time in hospitals with one husband watching him die."

Monica didn't reply right away.

"I'm coming with you," Monica said.

 **Spoon Island**

Valentine answered his phone.

"Make sure he doesn't leave town," Valentine said, "I knew it was only a matter of time before the man who tried to kidnap my daughter tried to make a move against Kellie. Fortunately for me, he's cocky enough to do his own dirty work. Proceed with the plan as we discussed."


	58. Chapter 58

Dante met Tony at the hospital along with several officers to guard Raul Escobar as he went in for surgery.

"We got a lead on Garrett," Dante said to Tony, "Supposedly he's catching a plane out of Port Charles in the next hour."

"Let's go," Tony said, as walked out of the hospital, "But this doesn't feel right. Garrett slips in under the radar and then waves a huge flag for us to come and find him."

"He's a cocky bastard," Dante said, "Sometimes he even likes to take care of things himself."

"Which makes the timing of him being here very suspicious," Tony said, "Especially since his mob lackeys just gave him up for Alyssa's kidnapping."

"He's taunting us," Dante said.

"That is definitely a mistake for him," Tony said.

They arrived at the airport in time to see Garrett running for the plane. The airplane was running.

Dante drove with speed to cut Garrett off from the airplane. Garrett turned his gun on them.

"I have no qualms about killing both of you," Garrett said, "Seeing as how you're blocking my escape route."

"We have some questions for you," Dante said, "You're going to have to come answer them."

"You couldn't stop me last time," Garrett said, "What makes you think you can this time?"

"You're really not getting a choice here," Tony said, watching Garrett's trigger finger.

Seeing Garrett's trigger finger twitch, Tony shot Garrett's shooting arm, causing him to lose his grip on the gun.

Before Tony or Dante could do anything more, two men dressed as airport personnel in yellow vests with tool boxes came up behind them in a security cart.

"You guys need to back up," Dante said, as Garrett slumped to the ground, "This is a police matter."

We can't do that," the men said before they threw their tool boxes at Tony and Dante's heads at the same time, knocking them out. They loaded Garrett up onto the security cart and left.

 **The Floating Rib**

Sage and Kellie walked into the Floating Rib. Everyone turned to stare at Kellie. One of the televisions showed breaking news regarding the shooting in the warehouse district as well as speculation that Kellie Corinthos had married Jason Morgan. Furthermore, they broadcast Alyssa had been rescued two days ago and to call the PCPD or NCIS if Garrett Esoterra should be seen as he was suspected of being one of Alyssa's kidnappers.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Kellie said, "I didn't realize everything was out in the open that fast."

Kellie turned to leave.

"Not a chance," Sage said, pulling Kellie towards the bar.

"Everyone is staring and whispering," Kellie said.

"Mac, two shots of tequila," Sage said, "Two orders of burgers and fries."

"Make that three shots of tequila," Lulu said, joining them, "I'll take an order of ribs and a salad."

"Should I be concerned that my bar might not remain in tact?" Mac asked, looking at Kellie.

"You have permission to cut me off at two," Kellie said, "Provided any tv channels putting my life front and center are changed."

"It's time to turn the juke box on anyway," Mac said, going to turn the off the televisions and put their orders in.

"What gives?" Lulu said, "You and Jason elope and don't tell anyone. Alyssa is rescued. I find out about it on the news."

"We needed the element of surprise on our side," Kellie said, "At least for the meeting today."

"Are the families shut down at least in regards to attempting any more moves against you?" Lulu asked as Mac poured the shots, listening to the conversation.

"It looks that way," Kellie said, "Time will tell."

At another table, Maxie and Felicia were having lunch.

"Maxie, you haven't heard a word I've said," Felicia said.

"Sorry, Mom," Maxie said, looking over at Kellie, Sage, and Lulu.

Felicia turned to look.

"You can go over and say hello," Felicia said.

"I find of feel like I'd be intruding," Maxie said, "I honestly don't know Kellie that well. And Sage, I knew her back in high school when she was trying to break up Georgie and Dillon."

"But," Felicia said, encouraging Maxie to continue.

"I can't help wondering why Kellie's here instead of waiting for her Jason to get out of surgery," Maxie said, "If the rumors are true that they got married."

"And what business would that be of yours?" Felicia asked.

"It's not," Maxie said, "You know Kellie's husband died the same night Nathan did. I can't imagine what she must be going through, having Jason in the hospital right now."

"I think you should go over there," Felicia said, "It might be good for both of you. I know one can never have too many friends. Considering how close Kellie is with Sam and Lulu, chances are you might end up getting to know her better anyway."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Maxie said.

"Go," Felicia said.

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Sage started asking Kellie questions, "Talk to us, what's wrong?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Kellie said, as Mac set out the tequila and glasses of water before them, "Let's see, in the last week, my daughter was kidnapped, the families decided I was a bargaining tool, my relationship with Jason became public knowledge because Carly couldn't mind her own business when she realized Jason was in a new relationship, I married Jason before I would have even thought about anything serious with him, and after telling the families off, Jason took a bullet protecting me. Not only am I waiting in a hospital again wondering if someone I lo…care about is going to make it. But Carly's decides she has to get answers from the doctors while I'm trying to admit him and fill out paperwork. Half of which I can't fill out because we hadn't provided each other that information yet. To top it all off, I realized, I'm Jason's wife and I'm going have to fight my stepmother to be in the room with him when he wakes up."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lulu said, "I love my cousin. But you should be the one with him when he wakes up."

"The hospital has strict orders to call you first before telling anyone anything about Jason's condition," Sage said, "I arranged it with Epiphany while you were in the room with Jason."

"Good thinking," Lulu said.

"We all knew what I was signing up for when I got involved with Jason," Kellie said, "I know Jason has talked about wanting something different when it comes to Carly and her reliance on him, lack of boundaries. But I have no way of knowing if it will actually stick, not to mention Carly won't make it easy if he does follow through."

"That doesn't mean you have to put up with it," Maxie said, "Excuse me for interrupting. Granted I'm speaking without knowing all the circumstances leading up to you becoming Mrs. Jason Morgan. It's not unreasonable for you to expect to be first with your husband. Just because your step mom is his best friend and thinks she's entitled to all his time and attention when she snaps her fingers. The same with your father. As much as this might suck right now, if you want to have any shot at coming first in Jason's life, then you're going to have to take a stand like any normal wife would."

"Who invited her?" Sage said.

"But she's got a point," Sam said, sitting at the bar.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Kellie said.

"I meant what I said," Sam replied, "I'm not letting anything put distance between us again. Even if it feels little weird, you married my ex-husband."

"I know we really don't know each other, Kellie," Maxie said, "Something about the fact our husbands died the same night, just makes me want to be here for you. Especially right now after seeing the news."

"I get it," Kellie said, she nodded indicating to Maxie to join them. Sam and Maxie joined them at the bar.

"Two mores shots, Mac," Sage said.

"I don't need one," Maxie said.

"It's Saturday," Sage said, as Mac poured the first shot, "it's been far too long since we've done shots together. If you're going to run with our kickass girl gang, Maxie, consider this your initiation."

Maxie swiped Sage's shot and drank it, "Happy?"

"For now," Sage said, "Ladies, drink up."

The rest of the girls took their shots.

"So back to Kellie's problem," Sam said, "You and Jason are just starting out. However, things progress between the two of you, if you let Carly call the shots now, she always will. It'll be harder for you to gain ground if you and Jason decide you're in this marriage for the long haul. I could never come first with Jason. Maybe the fact that you're Sonny's daughter means that he could put you first like he never could me or anyone else."

"In some way, putting you first would be helping Sonny," Sage said.

"That's not making me feel better," Kellie said.

"I think I need another shot," Sam said as Mac brought Lulu, Kellie, and Sage's food out.

"Why?" Kellie asked. The girls continued to talk as they ate their food. Sam and Maxie stole ribs and fries.

"It just occurred to me that my relationship with Jason developed out of the fact that I was pregnant with Sonny's kid and Jason claimed to be the father to keep Sonny and Carly together," Sam said, "We weren't even in an actual relationship and it was about Carly."

"Now I'm thinking I'm just screwed when it comes to Jason and Carly's friendship," Kellie said, "I want to respect it."

"But not if it means settling for less than you deserve,"Sage said.

"But your relationship with Jason has never been about Carly," Lulu said, "You and Jason became friends separate from Carly. I believe that has to count for something."

"Oh my gosh," Maxie said, "You are "Kellie Freaking Corinthos". If even half the stories I've heard about you are true, telling your step mom what's what should not be a problem for you. The way I heard it you've left enemies of the state, mob bosses, and sex traffickers quaking in tears on the floor."

"I'm not sure there's anything left of them," Lulu said.

"Didn't you tell off your mother-in-law when she came in to town when Tyler was in the hospital after you got married the first time?" Sam asked, "The way I heard it, she was all set to move Tyler far away from you and would have signed annulment papers if she could have."

"You ordered Milo and Max to escort her out of town," Sage said.

"Exactly," Maxie said, "You just married Jason Morgan for what I assume are reasons needed to put some enemies in their place. That's takes balls. What's stopping you from being that bad ass when it comes to your personal life? Not that Carly's an enemy or anything of that nature."

"One, I never liked Tyler's mother," Kellie said, "Two, there wasn't really any love lost between her and Tyler. Three, I do like Carly. She's been good to me."

"Maxie's right," Sam said, "You have to march your butt back into that hospital and stand your ground if that's what you want."

"What do you want when Jason wakes up?" Sage asked.

"To be in the room with him, alone," Kellie said, "Then Carly and whoever else wants to see him can come in. But the hospital is one thing. Then I'm going to have to deal with the day to day. When we were on the island and I was just coming back to town, the reality of how their friendship is didn't seem like a big deal. But after watching Carly at the hospital just now, it bothers me more than I thought it would. What if Jason can't figure out how to….?"

"Then you leave his ass," Maxie said.

"Just because you married him for business reasons," Lulu said, "Doesn't mean you have to stay married to him forever. If you ultimately find Jason can't put you first and decide to walk away, we'll be here for you to help you pick up the pieces."

"The Kellie Corinthos I know, knows when to cut her losses," Sage said. "And isn't afraid to upset the status quo. Do you think fighting this out with Carly is a lost cause? Because if you do then you should cut your losses and not even bother."

"No, I don't," Kellie said.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Sam asked.

"Having another shot," Kellie said, signaling to Mac she wanted another shot, "Then waiting for my husband to come out of surgery. If Carly tries to be beat me to it, I will politely tell her to wait her turn."

"We're all having another shot," Sam said.

The girls cheered and took the 2nd shot as Lorenzo entered, confused by the cheers.

"Should I be concerned?" Lorenzo asked Mac and Felicia.

"Possibly," Felicia said.

"I'm not sure you want to know," Mac said.

"Uncle Lo," Kellie said, hugging him.

"How many shots have you had?" Lorenzo said, noting her buzz and enthusiastic greeting.

"Just two," Kellie said, "It was Sage's idea. I told Mac he could cut me off at two."

Lorenzo looked at her, unconvinced.

"I needed the second shot so I can tell Carly, I'm exercising my wifely privileges with Jason," Kellie said.

"Finish your food first," Lorenzo said, really confused.

"You're not going to try and stop her," Felicia asked.

"I pick my battles," Lorenzo said, "This is not one of them. But what wifely privileges is Kellie referring to?"

"She wants to be with Jason alone when he wakes up from surgery," Felicia said, "She thinks she'll have to fight Carly for that."

"I hate to say this," Lorenzo said, "But she's probably right. Get them some extra fries and more waters. Bring the whole bill to me. Maxie's too?"

"Maxie and I were here when Kellie showed up with Sage and Lulu," Felicia said, "She wanted to lend Kellie her support."

"I'm sorry,' Lorenzo said, "That she got dragged into this."

"Maxie doesn't get dragged into anything she doesn't want to be dragged into," Mac said, going to get more fries.

"Maxie's the one that lit the fire about Kellie standing up to Carly," Felicia, "I encouraged her to come over here. Maybe I should be the one apologizing."

"As much chaos as this might be," Lorenzo said, "At least Kellie will know where she really stands with Jason. It might be better if she figures it out now rather than later."

Mac came back with the fries and was putting water on the tables.

"Thanks, Uncle Lo," Sage yelled as they dug into the fries.


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note: I have to admit I struggled with the bit about shots in the bar while Jason was in surgery as well. Sometimes in the course of writing these stories, as much as I don't want to sometimes writing the ugly and hard stuff ultimately makes for a better story. Kellie has a history of not staying at the hospital or even in town when she should. (Tyler getting shot and ending up in a short coma at the end of "Chaos Gets You Everywhere; Leaving town for months the day after Michael got shot). Given that a lot has happened with the relationship with Jason in a very short time span and coming back to Port Charles brings its own baggage for her, it felt like an old habit might die hard in this instance.**

 **As much as Kellie understands the Jason/Carly friendship and knows what she's getting into with it, I can definitely see where there might be friction at times while they figure out and adjust to everything. I didn't see how Kellie and Jason's relationship wouldn't have to start dealing with how things will work as they settle into Port Charles. I think there will be some mistakes along the way here in this moment (and in the next story). Mistakes each character will ultimately learn from while strengthening the relationships they already have. Right now, Kellie has to learn from her mistakes (which you'll see in this chapter).**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate all of you sticking with the story even when what comes out on the page may not be what you wanted or hoped to see.**

 **U** **pdates to the story will be pretty sparse going forward for the month of March. But I will update when I can and come April will be wrapping up this story.**

Monica and Olivia entered the hospital waiting room.

Monica slapped Sonny.

"What the hell, Monica?" Sonny replied.

"I had really hoped you let go of your grip on my son," Monica said, "Now I find out he's married to your daughter."

"Jason didn't do anything he wasn't willing to do," Sonny said, "The truth is I didn't want Kellie marrying anyone associated with my business."

"Then why in god's name did you let him do it?" Monica asked.

"To keep her from being forced to marry an enemy," Sonny said, "The families and Garrett Esoterra kidnapped Alyssa to try to blackmail Kellie into marrying of them."

"Besides it sounds like it's not all just business for the two of them," Carly said, "You should be happy for Jason."

"Then I feel sorry for Kellie being pulled back into your lifestyle," Monica said, "From what Michael has said, she was basically out when he left Port Charles years ago. That's why she resigned from the foundation isn't it? To keep it from being perceived as connected to you? "

"Kellie chose to resign on her own," Sonny said, "And the other families certainly never saw her as out."

"Enough all of you, this won't help anything," Olivia said, "At the end of day, no matter what we or anyone else feel, Kellie and Jason made their own decisions."

"I'm going to go see if I can find out how the surgery's going," Monica said.

"That's a good way to make yourself useful," Carly said.

"Carly, enough. Where's Kellie?" Olivia asked.

"Sage took her to get food while we wait for Jason to get out of surgery," Sonny said.

"I'm going to go the cafeteria and look for her," Olivia said.

"They didn't go to the cafeteria," Carly said, "I think Sage took her across the street to the Floating Rib."

"Sage took her to a bar in the middle of the day while her husband's in surgery?" Olivia said.

"What's the big deal?" Carly said, "She's just making sure Kellie takes care of herself in the middle of all this. She didn't have all the information to fill out the paperwork. I certainly wasn't going to just stand around waiting for a doctor to give us an update. Sonny and I can take care of all that."

"Sage's bar outings usually involve shots of tequila," Olivia said, "If Kellie starts doing shots after the week she just had, to say nothing of the morning she just had. Not to mention that having her father and stepmother come in and take over what Kellie would expect to be doing as Jason's wife might bother her. What the hell do you think is going to happen?"

"Kellie's got enough to handle as it is," Carly said, "I'm sure me getting answers for her isn't going to be a problem for her. The marriage is more on paper right now anyway even though they are together. Which I couldn't be more thrilled about by the way."

"Unbelievable" Olivia said.

"I should have gone through the insurance information with her," Sonny said, starting to get it.

"Ya think," Olivia said, "I'm going to find Kellie and hope that I'm wrong."

 ** _The Floating Rib_**

"You know," Maxie said, "I don't know if politely asking Carly to let you see Jason first is the way to go."

"I'm not going after Carly like a banshee," Kellie said, "That won't end well for anybody."

"You have to be more assertive," Sam said.

"You go all in on this," Maxie said.

"Maxie," Felicia said, realizing the situation was quickly becoming a powder keg, "Come help me pick out some music on the juke box."

"But," Maxie said, as Felicia dragged her off towards the jukebox before she could say anymore.

A new song came on and the girls started dancing, except Kellie.

Kellie used the distraction to sneak outside. She sent a text message to Olivia asking her to meet her at the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Lorenzo asked, following her out.

"No," Kellie said, "I think I screwed up here, letting Sage convince me shots in the middle of the day was the way to handle Jason getting shot and everything else."

"You could have always left town while your husband was in a coma," Lorenzo said.

"I did do that to Tyler," Kellie groaned.

"Look at shots at bar across the street from the hospital as an improvement, maybe a misguided one" Lorenzo said, "It will work out whatever happens. Are you seriously wanting to confront Carly?"

"Yeah," Kellie said, "Not to the extreme that is being pushed by our kickass girl gang as Sage put it. I don't know what happened in there. But it's getting too crazy. With the alcohol, it might not go well, talking to Carly. It probably wouldn't go well if I was completely sober. But it might go better. I texted mom…I mean Olivia. After the whole fiasco with you and Dad and Jason over our relationship and finding out about the marriage, I promised Olivia I'd talk to her before going off on Dad or anybody."

"So rough day huh?" Olivia said before Lorenzo could respond.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Kellie asked.

"As soon as Monica told me Jason was shot and that the two of you got hitched, I came," Olivia said, "You and Sage were definitely doing shots from the looks of things."

"And Lulu and Sam and Maxie," Kellie said, "I told Mac he had to cut me off at two."

"That's good news," Olivia said, breathing a sigh of relief.

They heard Sage yell for another round of shots in the bar.

"Where's Kellie?" Sam asked.

"You're coming with me," Olivia said, leading Kellie back towards the hospital.

"I'll take of that," Lorenzo said, glancing towards the doors.

 **The Hospital Chapel**

"The chapel?" Kellie replied.

"You, young lady, don't get to be choosy," Olivia said, "Unless you'd like to have this conversation in the waiting room in front of every one."

"No," Kellie said.

"What were you thinking? Going out for a girls night out in the middle of the day?" Olivia said, "While Jason's in surgery."

"It was just supposed be getting food," Kellie said, "Then Sage ordered the shots and everyone else showed up."

"It got a little out of control," Olivia said, "I'm glad you called me. So tell me how did you ended up wanting to go off on Carly enter into this?"

"She showed up while I trying to fill out the paperwork for Jason," Kellie said, "Dad had to fill it out because I didn't have the insurance information. Even though the doctors were working on stabilizing him and didn't have an update yet, Carly insisted on finding someone for answers."

"She wasn't letting you handle it as Jason's wife," Olivia said, " After shouldering Tyler's illness for so long and knowing the whole drill, having Carly come in like she does where Jason's concerned struck a nerve."

"It sounds really stupid," Kellie said, "I know Jason and Carly go way back. I don't expect them not to be there for each other.…it's just, I don't know how to explain it."

"You want to know Carly will respect you as Jason's wife and not assume that just because the marriage part is more an arrangement right now, your feelings for him don't count," Olivia said, "and that Jason will back you up if you need to draw a line with her. And this conversation we're having is something you need to have with Jason. The two of you and Carly to some extent are going to have to sort this out. "

"I hate that you're right," Kellie said, "I didn't think this would bother me as much as it does. But then Jason took a bullet protecting me and I panicked and everything I thought wasn't a big deal of all a sudden was."

"Because you have feelings for Jason," Olivia said, "I think you've been trying to pretend some of them don't matter because of the circumstances. That's what's tripping you up right now."

"And Jason getting shot kind of cracked the rest of the dam open" Kellie said, "This would be so much easier if I didn't have to go and start falling for Jason."

Kellie learned her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"How is it that I can do the whole law enforcement, mob, and spy thing and not even flinch?" Kellie said, "But when it comes to relationships and my life outside of that, I'm such a train wreck."

"I think the part of you that needs to shut off your feelings to handle all the cloak and dagger stuff gets confused and thinks you need it for the other parts of your life." Olivia said, "Moving back to Port Charles means you have to figure all that out as well as trust your instincts in your personal life rather than second guess them.

Olivia let that sink in before continuing, "Furthermore, you are not a train wreck in any part of your life. You built a foundation that helps so many people. You are a great mom to your kids. You cared for Tyler through a horrific illness. When your friends and family need help or just want to hang out, they know that can call you."

"Except for the part where I can't seem to stay at the hospital when they need me there," Kellie said.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Olivia said, "You and Jason are both going to make mistakes just like anybody else. You'll have to figure it out."

"But two, no three times. Is that really a mistake," Kellie said, "If I count Michael's coma and leaving Tyler for months. Actually four. I wasn't even at the hospital for Tyler's last surgery."

"Tyler's surgery doesn't count," Olivia said, "Considering Kristina and Sage staged a coup and didn't wake you up for it. They had good intentions. But at the end of the day, that was not their decision to make for you. The first two times with Tyler and Michael were years ago. If I know you, you were at every doctors appointment and hospital visit you could be at at with Tyler."

"Except for a few he didn't tell me about," Kellie said.

"That's beside the point," Olivia said, "The point is you made a decision to be there for every hospital visit possible with Tyler."

"The same decision I have to make now with Jason," Kellie said, "Because it will happen again."

"It doesn't mean you can't go grab food while you're waiting," Olivia said, "But unlike the situation with Tyler which was long term and consistently in and out of the hospital, Jason being in the hospital probably won't be that intense or 24/7/365. But you don't need Sage or Kristina or anyone else encouraging you to take off like you did with Tyler at times because you needed to take care of yourself. You're the one that's going to have to draw the line there even if they think they're helping. I'd also recommend keeping your relationship with Jason out of girls night discussions. Sam and by extension Maxie by being friends with Sam will not be the most objective. Sage and Lulu will just end up caught in the middle."

"I really screwed this one up," Kellie said.

"Maybe," Olivia said, "But you can still fix it."

Olivia didn't say any more and let Kellie just think.

"Thanks, Mom," Kellie said, "I mean…"

"You're welcome," Olivia said, "You can call me mom anytime you want to. Not just when you're being a brat or drunk."

"I'm only a little drunk," Kellie said, "Only two shots remember. I know I won't throw things or have a hangover... I can't make any of this sound better than it is. I want to go find out about Jason now. Shoot I won't be totally sober when he wakes up. He's going to know."

"What's done is done. That you can't fix. We'll go to the waiting room and talk to Epiphany," Olivia said, "But first we're going to light some candles for Jason. I know it's not your thing, but you are going to humor me."

Kellie and Olivia each lit candle.

Before they left Olivia spoke, "I meant what I said if you want to call me "Mom" that's okay.

"I know," Kellie said, quietly.

 **The Floating Rib**

Sam tried to order another round of shots when Drew and Milo walked in.

"You ladies are cut off," Mac said as they groaned, "I think your rides are here."

"We can't leave yet," Lulu said.

"We have to go watch Kellie and Carly," Sage said.

"You're going home," Lorenzo said, "All of you. Whatever conversation Kellie needs to have with Carly. It's between them."

"But I really wanted to see that," Maxie said, looking at her phone, "Shoot, James is with Nina and I'm supposed to be home in 30 minutes."

"Let's go, Maxie," Felicia said, hustling her out the door.

Sage pouted at Milo, "You're not going to make me leave yet."

"I am," Milo said, hoisting Sage over his shoulder.

"Milo, put me down," Sage demanded as he carried her out the door.

"Are you ready to go gorgeous?" Drew said, "Or am I carrying you out of here too?"

"We should stay and dance to the jukebox," Sam laughed, standing up swaying. Drew caught.

"Another time," Drew said, catching Sam and leading her out the door.

"But I want to dance with my sexy husband," Sam said.

Lulu checked her phone, "I missed phone calls from Dante and Chase."

She listened to the message, "Dante's in the hospital. Something about going to apprehend Garrett and being attacked."

She turned and ran out the door.

Lorenzo sat at the bar. Mac poured a drink and set it down in front of Lorenzo, "It's on the house. You look like you need it after all that."


	60. Chapter 60

"What is Olivia and Monica's problem?" Carly asked.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Olivia has a point," Sonny said, "Kellie's Jason's wife however that came about. We did just kind of come in and take over from her."

"I need to know Jason's okay too," Carly said. "And Kellie she had to handle so much with Tyler."

"But if she and Jason are in this for the long haul," Sonny said, "Kellie will want to handle it because that's who she is."

"I want to argue with you," Carly said, "I don't want to admit Olivia might be right. Do you really think Kellie saw it that way? I mean…"

"I don't know," Sonny said, "But we have to admit it's a possibility. Kellie wouldn't be sleeping with Jason if she didn't have feelings for him. When she realized Jason was shot bad enough for surgery earlier today, it shook her."

They were interrupted when Lulu stumbled into the waiting room.

"Dante," Lulu said, "Where is he?"

Carly approached Lulu, catching a whiff of her breathe, "Why would Dante be here? How much have you had to drink?"

Carly looked at Sonny and back at Lulu.

"Dante was attacked by Garrett," Lulu said, "I have to find him."

"Was Kellie with you?" Sonny asked.

"She was," Lulu said, "She disappeared on us."

"Was she drinking too?" Carly said.

"Some," Lulu said, "I have to find Dante."

"I'll help you find him," Carly said, seeing Chase, "Hold on…Detective Chase. Do you know where Dante is?"

"He's being examined," Chase said, "I can take Lulu to him."

"Please, Chase," Lulu said, grabbing his arm.

"Whoa, okay," Chase said, realizing Lulu drunk.

"We have to track down Kellie," Sonny said.

"I'll check with Olivia," Carly said, pulling out her phone and dialing, "She's not answering."

Carly made another call, "Mac, It's Carly…Is Kellie there or was she there?….Okay good….no word on Jason yet….Lulu came in and all she could tell us about Kellie was she disappeared….Thanks, Mac."

Carly ended the call, "Kellie was there, along with Lulu, Sage, and Sam and Maxie. They were doing shots to try to make Kellie feel better. After two shots, Kellie left with Olivia to come back here. At least that's what Mac said Lorenzo said."

"Then where is she?" Sonny asked, "If Garrett's running around."

"You realize if she actually disappeared, her guards would let us know," Carly said.

"Except, she knows how to lose them," Sonny said, "As much as a I hate to admit this she has a track record for disappearing when someone she cares about gets hurt."

"The guards would be calling either way," Carly said, "Kellie's not going to disappear on her kids like that either."

 **Dante's Hospital Room**

"Oh my god, Dante," Lulu said.

"I'm fine," Dante said, "A few stitches and a concussion that's it. I'll be free to go soon. You look like you're feeling pretty fine yourself."

"Sage called, said we needed to help Kellie," Lulu said.

"This help involved Tequila I gather," Dante groaned, "Is Kellie still there?"

"I think your mom came and got her," Lulu said.

"Are you sure?" Dante asked.

"I think so," Lulu said, "Kellie was just gone. I think that's what her uncle said."

"Call my mom and find out," Dante said.

Lulu tried to call, "No answer. She wasn't in the waiting room with Sonny and Carly. They didn't know where she was either."

"Chase, I hate to ask this," Dante said, "But can you try to track my sister down."

"I'll see what I can do," Chase said.

 **The Floating Rib**

"Our daughter is certainly feeling no pain," Alexis said, joining Lorenzo at the bar, "What the heck happened? I'm surprised that the girls would be out like that with Jason in the hospital."

"Sage thought it would help Kellie," Lorenzo said.

"Kellie was here too?" Alexis said, "No wonder you look like you've been through the wringer."

"I have to admit he managed to handle the whole situation quite well," Mac said, "Ordered the girls more fries and more water until their husbands showed up to take them home. Thank you by the way, I've heard stories about how crazy your girls can get."

"Your girl was right in the middle of it," Lorenzo said, "Which by the way if she becomes a regular part of these things, I will be calling you for back up."

"He's right," Alexis said, "Maxie gets into this that one's on you."

"In the meantime, I need to move on to the next crisis," Lorenzo said, pulling his phone out and leaving, "Figuring out where Garrett is since he's apparently here in Port Charles and attacked Dante and another agent when they tried to arrest him."

Alexis looked after Lorenzo stunned that he'd abruptly brushed her off, which didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"He's not going to wait around forever by the looks of things," Mac said, "I can't say that I blame him."

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," Alexis said as she saw Molly walk in. Alexis joined Molly at another table.

 **The hospital hallway**

Monica came around the corner and almost ran into Charles.

"Oh excuse me," Monica said, "I'm sorry I don't know where my head was at."

"That's understandable given your son's in surgery," Charles said.

"He should pull through," Monica said, "Until next time. You're Kellie's father-in-law aren't you?"

"Charles Scott," Charles replied.

"And you obviously know who I am," Monica said, "You know I'm not sure if you've heard this but apparently Kellie married Jason."

"I know," Charles said.

"And you're okay with that?" Monica asked, "That she's married and your son hasn't even been gone a year. That she seems to be pulled back into Sonny's world."

"With regards to her being pulled back into that world. That's not because of anything Sonny or Jason have done," Charles said, "Unfortunately, her history with the Esoterra family is what entrenched her there, no matter how much she tries to distance herself from it. Garrett Esoterra was threatening her and the children in California. They had to leave their home the day of Tyler's funeral. Right or wrong, she needs the protection of her father's organization."

"But marrying Jason," Monica said. "That seems a little drastic. I don't know why I'm asking you. You wouldn't know anything about it."

"Actually I do," Charles said, "I was the one that found out that the other families were planning to force Kellie to marry one of them. We think it was an attempt to try to get Sonny's territory in addition to taking control of the foundation and the casino. We were trying to find out more and consider if there was another option when Alyssa was kidnapped."

"How long do they have to stay married?" Monica asked.

"I don't know," Charles said, "And Kellie and Jason were moving towards a relationship before this marriage thing came up. There's a good chance they may decide they're in this for the long haul."

"I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better or not," Monica said, "I obviously want my son to be happy. But to Sonny's daughter, I don't know about that one."

"If she wasn't Sonny's daughter," Charles asked.

"I guess I'd be okay with it," Monica said, "Jason came back from the island happier than I'd seen him since he came back to us. I know Kellie had a lot to do with that. She gave him the space and time he needed to heal. Something he couldn't get up here. He seems to be figuring out how to be more of a father to Danny and Jake than he had been. But I guess as long they're happy, there's not much I can say about it. Although if her response to Jason ending up in the hospital is to throw back shots every time, I might have to reconsider.

"That's certainly not one of Kellie's finer moments," Charles said.

"Jason's been through a lot," Monica said, "Including at the hands of people that claim to care about him. Whoever, he's with I want to know that they'll give him what he needs too, not just take. And that they'll fight stick up for him."

"Kellie didn't handle today well," Charles said, "I won't deny that. But once she sorts out whatever it is she's trying to sort out about this marriage and her relationship with Jason, there's not a doubt in my mind, she'll be able to be that person for Jason. I know because she did the same for my son. She fought for Tyler to live and for the life they built together and then stood by Tyler even when it became obvious the leukemia would win."

Charles was fighting tears, talking about Tyler, "My apologies sometimes the grief gets the better of me."

"I understand," Monica said, "I still feel the same about my children, AJ and Emily, and my husband, Alan."

 **The Waiting Room**

Chase decided to start with Sonny and Carly in regards to locating Kellie.

"I talked to Mac at the Floating Rib," Carly said, "Mac said, according to Lorenzo Alcazar, Kellie left with Olivia to come back to the hospital."

"Her guards haven't called that there's a problem," Sonny said.

"But have you actually talked to them," Chase asked.

"No," Sonny said as Kellie and Olivia entered the waiting room, "There she is."

"I'll let Dante know his sister's been accounted for," Chase said and left, "And he doesn't have to worry that Garrett went after Kellie."

"Garrett's here in Port Charles?" Kellie asked.

"I'll take it from here, Detective," Lorenzo said, joining them, "I just spoke with the Commissioner."

Chase nodded and left.

"What's going on?" Kellie asked.

"The PCPD and your friend from NCIS traced the snipers at the warehouse to Garrett," Lorenzo said, "Dante and Agent DiNozzo went to arrest Garrett at the airport. They were about to make the arrest when two men dressed as airport security workers bashed them over the head. Garrett is no where to be found and his plane was still there."

"Is Dante alright?" Olivia asked.

"He's fine," Lorenzo said, "Along with Agent DiNozzo. They're both here at General Hospital getting checked out. Dante's in room 215."

"I need to go see Dante," Olivia said, "Are you good here, Kellie? Or…"

"Go see my brother," Kellie said, "I'm over whatever moment I was having earlier."

Olivia looked at Kellie, skeptically.

"You're in charge of her," Olivia said to Lorenzo, "I will personally hold you responsible if.."

"Seriously, Mom…Olivia," Kellie protested.

"Once the tequila gets out of your system," Olivia said, "Then I'll reconsider whether or not you need a baby-sitter."

Olivia turned and left to see Dante as Jordan entered the waiting room.

"The commissioner's here for your statement, Kellie," Lorenzo said.

"Fantastic," Kellie said.

Jordan had just finished taking Kellie's statement when Monica and Charles came in the room.

"Excuse me," Kellie said, moving Monica's directon.

"Thank you for your time," Jordan said, "I'll be in touch."

"Do you have any word on Jason?" Carly asked.

"He's in recovery," Monica said, "But I need Kellie to come with me. Jason's thrashing as he's coming out of the anesthesia," Monica said, "We had to put him back under once already. It's my understanding the staff think he's having a nightmare. Charles says that you were helping Jason with nightmares related to the five years he was missing."

"Some, yeah," Kellie said.

"Dr. Collins suggested putting you in the room with him," Monica said.

"Of course," Kellie said.

"If Kellie's coming so am I," Carly said.

"No you're not, Carly," Kellie said.

"He needs to know we're all here for him," Carly said.

"It's not as simple as me waking him up or just sitting with him, Carly," Kellie said, "With the anesthesia I have no idea how he'll react. And it's been weeks since he's had a nightmare that I know of. Considering that I usually make sure Jason's disarmed before I wake him up from from a nightmare, no one else is going in that recovery room."

"He won't hurt me," Carly said, "Please let me come in the room with you."

"Jason doesn't have time for this Carly," Kellie said, "And neither do I right now."

"Carly," Sonny said, "You have to let this one go. This is Kellie's call. Besides weren't you the one who called her to help Jason with his nightmares originally?"

"Just let me know how he is," Carly said, reluctantly.

"I will," Kellie said,

"We need to go before he starts coming to again," Monica said as an announcement came over the hospital's PA system, "Code Grey - Recovery Room 3"

"Is recovery room 3 where Jason is?" Kellie asked.

Monica nodded.

Kellie took off at a dead run. Monica took off after her as well as Lorenzo.

"What's code grey?" Carly asked.

"It's a hospital code for when someone is combative without a weapon," Charles said, "It alerts security."

Kellie got to recovery room three to find Jason sleepwalking out in the hallway, trying to leave.


	61. Chapter 61

"Do either of you have any idea what Kellie means when she says she has to disarm Jason?" Sonny asked as Monica left after Kellie.

"No," Lorenzo said as Charles shook his head.

"He did escape the Russian clinic while under sedation," Charles said, "Granted Jason isn't armed now."

"But if Kellie doesn't know what to expect," Lorenzo said, taking off after Kellie.

Sonny followed Lorenzo.

"Carly, stay here," Sonny said.

Meanwhile outside recovery room 3, Kellie walked towards Jason. Epiphany was trying to talk him back into the room and block his path, "Mr. Morgan, I know you hate hospitals, but this is over the top even for you."

Jason, unaware of where he was, started to take a swing at Epiphany. Kellie blocked the punch, grabbing Jason's arm, while getting between him and Epiphany.

"Epiphany, get out of here," Kellie said, as Jason attempted to shove Kellie's hand away, "Hold the security guards and probably my father and uncle back too."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Epiphany said, moving away.

Kellie let go of Jason's arm and stepped backwards, causing Jason to lose his balance backwards and collapse to the floor.

"Jason," Kellie said, kneeling on the floor next to him, gently trying to shake him awake, as he tried to fight her at first, "It's me, Kellie."

Sonny and Lorenzo had arrived at this time. They moved to intervene, but Epiphany stopped them.

"Let Kellie do her thing," Epiphany said. By this time, Carly had caught up to Sonny and Lorenzo.

"Kellie?" Jason said, touching Kellie's face, "They got you."

"No one anybody," Kellie said, "We're at General Hospital. You were shot and needed surgery."

"I'd swear I was back in the clinic," Jason said.

"You're not," Kellie said, " Just trust me okay."

"Okay," Jason said, gently touching Kellie's cheek.

Kellie moved to help Jason stand, "You have to get back in the bed."

Kellie supported Jason as he stood up, Jason looked at her as he regained his balance.

"Are you buzzed?" Jason asked.

Kellie grimaced as she nudged Jason back into the recovery room, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Let's just chalk it up to a poor life choice for now," Kellie said.

"Which you can discuss later," Epiphany said, coming up with a wheelchair, "Right now you need to sit down and follow hospital protocols."

"But I'm perfectly…" Jason started to say.

"You've already lost this one," Kellie said, "You took a swing at Epiphany. You better do what she says if you have any hope of coming back from that."

"Sit," Epiphany said as Kellie maneuvered Jason into the chair before he knew what happened.

Jason held on to Kellie's hand as Epiphany started to wheel him down the hall into the recovery room.

In the room, Kellie helped Jason back into the bed.

"is this really necessary?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Kellie said.

"You are lucky you didn't tear your stitches or rip the bandages on the your shoulder off," Epiphany said, checking Jason's shoulder.

"When I can leave?" Jason asked.

"When the doctor says you can leave," Epiphany said, "You haven't even made it out of the recovery room."

"I'm going to step outside the room," Kellie said, starting to step away from Jason, "Let Epiphany do what she needs to do. I wouldn't normally be in here anyway. If you need me for anything, just let me know."

Jason didn't let go of Kellie's hand.

"Not so fast," Epiphany said, "I have a few things to say to you, Ms. Corinthos or Scott or Morgan, whatever it is now. I would have figured by now you would have outgrown your habit of disappearing when your husband's in the hospital. With this one, you had to know it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Kellie started to speak, but Epiphany kept talking, "You can speak when I'm done. Before I leave you two to sort your relationship out, I need to know one thing, is this going to be a habit with you, making our lives chaos trying to figure out what to do for your husband if you're not here."

"No," Kellie said, "I won't do it again."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Epiphany said, "But if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I might have to consider just banning you from the hospital as long as you or one of your kids don't need medical treatment and save us all the headache. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to grab some supplies."

Epiphany left.

"I should let you rest," Kellie said. Jason pulled Kellie closer to him, causing her to sit on the bed next to him.

"I want you to stay," Jason said, moving encouraging Kellie to lie next up against him on the bed.

"I don't think that's what Epiphany had in mind when she didn't kick me out of here," Kellie said.

"You're already in trouble with her," Jason said, "So why does it matter?"

"I'm not the only one in trouble with Epiphany," Kellie said.

"I dare you," Jason said, knowing Kellie wouldn't back down from the challenge.

Kellie laid next to Jason, curling up on his right side, opposite from where he had been shot.

Kellie didn't say anything and neither did Jason at first.

"You know eventually you'll tell me why Epiphany read you the riot act and where you found the tequila," Jason said.

"How about we just leave at I screwed up," Kellie said.

"I can always starting guessing until I get it right," Jason said, "Or you could just tell me. You'll tell me eventually anyway."

"Sage got off shift after you were brought in," Kellie said, "When they were sending you into the surgery, she wanted me to get food at the Floating Rib. She ordered a round of shots for everyone."

"Everyone?" Jason asked.

"Us, Lulu, Sam, Maxie," Kellie said, "Sage had invited Sam and Lulu. Somehow Maxie joined us. It was crazy."

"Crazy how?" Jason asked.

"It sounds really, really stupid," Kellie said.

Jason didn't say anything, waiting for Kellie to talk.

"I lost it," Kellie said, "Somewhere between you getting shot, realizing I'm actually falling in love with you, not being able to fill out the hospital paperwork, and Carly yelling at the doctors when they were working on you, I lost it. Then I didn't know what to if Carly decided she wanted to be the first one with you when you woke up. I guess I felt helpless. So when Sage suggested leaving, it seemed like a good idea. Then I was two shots in and the girls were telling me I should lay down the law with Carly. As much as I think I might need to talk to Carly about that, it just all felt wrong. I left and texted Mom to come get me, so I could figure out how not to go off on Carly or anyone else."

"Mom,…I assume you're referring to Olivia," Jason said.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "It slips out after a couple of shots or when I'm being a brat."

"Does Olivia know?" Jason asked.

"She does now," Kellie said.

"As close as you are to Olivia, I've always wondered why you don't just call her mom," Jason asked, "Unless she or Dante have objections to it."

"They don't," Kellie said, "I just I don't know. We're definitely tabling that conversation for later."

"What about the part where you said you were falling in love," Jason asked.

"I didn't, "Kellie said, "Oh hell, I did. I'm sorry. If that wasn't something you wanted to hear, can we just pretend I didn't say that."

"No," Jason said, "It's the truth isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"Look, there's a lot of things I want to say to you," Jason said, "Things that I also know you're not ready to hear. I know that you fight the whole falling process at first. Now I know that someday when you get through the falling, I'll be able to say the things I want to say to you."

"And you're sure you want to sign on for that fact that I'm a mess when it comes to relationships?" Kellie asked.

"I wouldn't say you're a mess," Jason said, "Given everything that happened to you in the past you don't exactly like to get close to people, especially romantic relationships. You just need more time to get comfortable and realize you don't have to push people away."

"I guess I thought I could move forward, but still keep a lot of my feelings out of it at least at first," Kellie said, "But once you got shot, all those feelings I thought I wasn't having hit all at once. I knew that you'd likely get shot or hurt one day like this, but I didn't expect it to bother me like this. I'm sorry that I didn't stay in the hospital and all the rest of it."

"It's okay," Jason said, "At least you didn't leave the country for months on end."

"Jason, " Kellie said.

"You're allowed to make mistakes," Jason said, "And you're trying to fix it. Am I a little disappointed? Yes, but you were still here when I woke up. If it weren't for the tequila I wouldn't have heard you admit that you're falling in love with me. And I happen to think you're cute when you're buzzed."

"Jason Morgan," Kellie said, playfully swatting him.

"Like that," Jason said, "The girl that wants to have fun comes out or goes midnight swimming. If we weren't in the hospital, I'd show you how much I like her."

Kellie smiled and blushed as Jason kissed her.

"That bed isn't for healthy people, Kellie," Epiphany said, coming in the room, "Get out of the bed and quit disturbing the patient."


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. That was longer between updates than even I expected. I had hoped to finish this chapter last week before encountering a lack of time to write, but a case of writer's block on this chapter totally derailed that plan. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Also, one of the guest reviews asked if I could write about something that happened to Jason that the show hasn't addressed yet. I'm not sure what you're referring to. If you can provide some more information on what you're looking for, I can see if that's something I can possibly work in.**

Olivia took Lulu and Dante home once Dante was released. Carly and Sonny went to visit Jason once he was in recovery. Charles once he was assured Kellie was okay went home.

Kellie was waiting in the hallway trying to catch her breathe when Tony walked up.

"I figured you could use this," Tony said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Probably not," Kellie said, "But I'm not turning down free coffee. Especially if you're paying. So what's the latest on the search for Garrett?"

"Dead ends right now," Tony said, "The cart the two men were using was ditched at the far end of the airport field and the fence cut. Tire tracks were found. Casey's checking for a vehicle match."

"It doesn't add up," Kellie said, sipping her coffee, "Garrett all but advertises he shot at us yesterday. And doesn't get on his plane to escape."

"Any other enemies the man might have that you know of," Tony said, "Besides you and your arsenal of mob kingpins."

"Specifically no," Kellie said, "I'm sure the list is miles long."

"Did you?" asked Tony.

"Did I what?" Kellie asked.

"Never mind, not your style," Tony said, "You prefer a more hands off approach. Lots of twists, lots of turns, and all technically legal."

"What's your point?" Kellie asked, "Better yet why are you still here? Shouldn't you be headed home?"

"Unlike some people, aside from getting checked out at the hospital," Tony said, "I still have a mountain of paperwork to do."

Kellie glared at Tony.

"I'm supposed to report back Gibbs," Tony said.

"About what?" Kellie asked.

"He does worry about you in his own way," Tony said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I got this," Kellie said.

"Says the woman who did shots while her husband was in surgery," Tony said, "You like your boy toy more than you want to admit."

"Do you want me to Gibbs slap you?" Kellie asked, "Again."

"Preferably not," Tony said, studying Kellie, "Although I am curious, did you admit in your buzzed state to your boy toy how you feel?"

Tony moved to the side before Kellie could slap him upside the head.

"And that is my cue to leave," Tony said, "We should do this again sometime except without Alyssa being kidnapped and people getting shot."

"Tony," Kellie said.

"In all seriousness," Tony said, backing away, "Before I go there is one thing I want to tell you, don't be so hard on yourself. If the hitman makes you happy, then don't analyze it too much. Just don't do anything illegal. Try to keep him from doing anything illegal."

"I see you're still with us, Mr. DeNotto," Lorenzo said, "Shouldn't you be catching a flight home."

"It's DiNozzo, D-I-N-O-Z-Z-O," Tony said, "It's not that hard."

"He was just leaving," Kellie said, "But he did bring me coffee. He is good for something."

Lorenzo gave a look that said he wasn't sold.

Mr. Alcazar, Kellie," Tony said, "I'll see you next time."

Tony turned to walk away.

"Tony," Kellie said, causing Tony to stop and look back, "Thank you for everything and I'm glad you're okay."

"Anytime," Tony said.

"Have you heard anything new?" Kellie asked Lorenzo.

"No," Lorenzo said.

"I can't believe they were this close to catching him," Kellie said.

"Here's hoping that an enemy caught him and takes care of him," Lorenzo said.

"If only it could be that simple," Kellie said, "Even if they do, we'll never know for sure."

"Hey," Carly said, her and Sonny stepping out of Jason's room and joining them, "Jason's asking for you. Sonny and are going to head home. Are you planning to come back to the house tonight?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Kellie said, "I haven't seen the kids since yesterday,"

"We can handle them for another night if you want to stay with Jason," Carly said.

"I don't know right now," Kellie said.

"It's okay," Sonny said, "You don't have to decide right now. Just let us know what you decide."

Sonny and Carly left. Kellie went back into see Jason. She sat on the bed next to Jason.

"Is there any updates on Garrett?" Jason asked.

"No, still missing," Kellie said, "Dante and Tony were so close to getting him. I was so close to not having to look over my shoulder for him.

"We'll get him," Jason said, "If and when he resurfaces. In the meantime, I think we need to finish our conversation from earlier. We never talked about Carly."

Kellie took a deep breathe.

"I don't want to come between you and Carly, Jason," Kellie said, "But ugh… I don't know how to explain this."

"I know you'd never ask me to choose between you and Carly," Jason said, "But you would not be the first person to express concern that I would put Carly and our friendship first when I should be putting you first."

"I know you've talked about wanting more of boundary in some areas," Kellie said, "I just don't know what that boundary is."

"What do you need?" Jason asked.

"If I need to tell Carly to back off," Kellie replied, "Are you going to back me up? Like if she's trying to do what I should be doing in situation like this."

"I'll back you up," Jason said, "And if for some reason, we disagree, we'll talk through it."

"Thank you," Kellie said, looking away from Jason.

Jason reached out and gently turned Kellie's face back towards him, "There's nothing to thank me for. You're my wife, regardless of the circumstances, and the woman I want to be with. I know you need time to feel secure in that. My past relationships and priorities aren't the best judge of whether or not you can trust that."

"I want to trust that," Kellie said.

"But until I can show you that," Jason said, "You've got nothing to go on. As long as we've been friends, you've had a front row seat for some of my past relationships. As much as I know you know you shouldn't doubt yourself and what you need to do, you still struggle with that from time to time. We'll have this conversation as many times as we need to. I can't promise changing old habits will be easy."

"I never expected that things would be easy," Kellie said, leaning against Jason's shoulder, "I just thought that we'd have a little more time before dealing with some of these things with everything else that was already ready going on."

Jason half smiled, letting Kellie know he understood. He wrapped his good arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll talk to Carly," Jason said, "And we'll sort this out. Although I'm surprised she didn't follow you in earlier."

"She wanted to," Kellie said, "I couldn't let her when you were in the middle of a nightmare. Not when I wasn't sure what to expect with the Anesthesia."

"Have you and Carly ever really argued over anything?" Jason asked.

"Not that I can think of," Kellie said, yawning, "I've never needed to."

"You should probably think about heading back to Sonny's soon," Jason said.

"What if you have a nightmare tonight?" Kellie asked.

"I'll manage," Jason said, "You haven't seen the kids since this morning and I think a bed would be more comfortable than the hospital cot."

"I've slept in worse places," Kellie said, "I can always go see my kids and come back."

"Greetings, Stone Cold," Spinelli said, rushing into the room, "I came to see how you fared….."

Spinelli stopped speaking surprised by Jason and Kellie's semi-intimate position.

"Hi Spinelli," Kellie said.

"Wait, does this mean that the marriage between Stone Cold and Wonder Woman might be more than in name only," Spinelli asked.

"We're working on it," Jason replied as Kellie tried to hide a smile and blush.

"That's surprising, but pleasant news," Spinelli said, "Actually more than pleasant news. I had thought you cared a lightness and a happiness in your voice that wasn't there before in the last few weeks. It's obvious looking at the two of you, that Kellie is the reason for that. This is so exciting."

"Spinelli, what are you here for?" Jason asked.

"To wish you well and update you on some information I found…" Spinelli asked, "Is Kellie aware of…"

"No," Jason said.

"I take it this falls in the category of I don't need or want to know," Kellie said, "I'll leave the two of you to discuss whatever it is."

"I meant what I said," Jason said, "Go back to Sonny's for the night."

"But if the Epiphany or someone calls me and I have to come back," Kellie said, "I'm staying."

"Fair enough," Jason said.

"I'll call you later tonight," Kellie said, kissing him before she left, leaving Jason and Spinelli to discuss Croton.


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note: Just a heads up, this story is winding down. There's only about 2 more chapters to go.**

Lorenzo went with Kellie back to Sonny's. It was a quiet ride until Kellie spoke, "Are you okay, Uncle Lo?"

"It's nothing," Lorenzo said, "At least nothing we need to discuss right now."

"It's about Alexis isn't it?" Kellie asked.

"We haven't been a possibility in a long time," Lorenzo said, "Why would you even think that?"

"You realize that Sage, Sam, and I all know when you've run into Alexis somewhere," Kellie said, "You go into this quiet moody state. Is there any hope the two of you might work this out?"

"I don't think so," Lorenzo said, "She's not even willing to try for more than whatever it is we've been doing on and off for years."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kellie asked.

Lorenzo was silent.

"I have to figure out how to move on," Lorenzo finally said, "I have no idea how to do that knowing I could run into her at anytime."

"Are you sure you want to stay in Port Charles?" Kellie asked, "Especially if this push pull thing you and Alexis have keeps you from moving on."

"I didn't think it would matter as much as it has," Lorenzo said, "At least with you and Sage and Sam all being here as well as the foundation headquarters being here."

"You need more to life than work and making sure we're all protected," Kellie said, "The truth is your work and checking up on us, can be done from anywhere. "

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were eager to get rid of me," Lorenzo said.

"I don't want you leave," Kellie said, "But if staying ultimately makes you unhappy, then…. And we do have a satellite office in New York. You'd still be close to us and Lila Rae…"

"Just not here," Lorenzo said.

"And you could still look out for us," Kellie said, "Although you don't really have to. We are adults."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time," Kellie added, "Not that you'd stop looking out for us anyway. You didn't when you went underground years ago. I guess what I'm saying is it's time you do something for yourself. If that means not being in Port Charles, then…."

"It's that obvious?" Lorenzo said.

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't notice," Lorenzo said, "I don't want you or Sage or Sam worrying about me."

"Well we do," Kellie said, "And we do notice things."

"Brat," Lorenzo said.

"Subject changer," Kellie said, "I'm not saying you have to make a decision right now. But I want you to know if you need to go, we'll be okay."

"I want my girls to be more than okay," Lorenzo said.

"Not at your expense, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "I wish I thought I didn't need to have this conversation with you."

"Me too," Lorenzo said, "I wish I could tell you I could stay."

 **Greystone**

Kellie and the kids spent time together before bed time. After Kellie had gone to sleep in the guest house, Carly caught Sonny heading out the back door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"To check on Kellie," Sonny said, "Jason's not here to help her with her nightmares. I thought I'd make sure she's okay."

Out in the guest house, Sonny found Lorenzo on the couch.

"You're still here?" Sonny asked.

"Looks like we both had the same idea," Lorenzo said.

"I guess so if you were waiting to see if Kellie had nightmares," Sonny said.

Lorenzo nodded as Sonny headed back to the bedroom and looked in to see Kellie sound asleep.

"So far so good," Sonny said.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Lorenzo said.

"How bad have they been?" Sonny asked, "I know she'd been working through them on the island without Jason."

"Most of the time, she can sleep through the night," Lorenzo said, "Unless something happens related to Garrett like today. She doesn't normally sleep through the night in that case, unless Jason's with her."

"Do you know how badly I want nothing more than put a bullet in Garrett's head?" Sonny said,

"If only we could find him," Lorenzo said, "I'd put a bullet in him too. It's probably wishful thinking to hope that he's dead."

"From what Dante told me," Sonny said, "Garrett was asking to get shot when he found him at the airport. If Garrett tortures or shows up near Kellie and the kids again, I want whoever stopped Dante and cops from getting him too."

"Unfortunately, there's not much we can do about it until we get a lead of some kind," Lorenzo said.

"I never wanted any of this life for her," Sonny said, "Until these last couple of years, I could almost believe that this life wouldn't touch her like it is now."

"I'd hoped Liv Jerome was the exception," Lorenzo said, "A one time thing."

"Now she's Jason's wife," Sonny said, "As much I don't want to admit it, they're falling in love with each other. When Kellie realized Jason got shot it rattled her more than I would have thought. And watching the two of them in the hall when Jason was having a nightmare, the way Jason responded to her and the way Kellie let her guard down around him. It turned out all right, but I hope to God, Kellie doesn't have to go through something like this again, especially if the outcome is worse."

"God forbid it does," Lorenzo said, "But if the worst happens, she'll get through it like she has everything else. One step, one day at time whatever it takes. We'll all be here for her. She's stronger than we give her credit for."

"Too strong," Sonny said.

"She's had to be," Lorenzo said.

"I just want her to be happy," Sonny said, "If that's with Jason, there's really not much I can say anymore. He made sure Kellie was shielded from the bullets."

"If Kellie fell in love again, I'd hoped it would be someone worlds away from the business or any Cassadine type nastiness," Lorenzo said.

"If we're being honest," Sonny said, "We probably wouldn't worry about her any less."

"True," Lorenzo said.

Silence fell between the two men.

"You may not care either way about this," Lorenzo said, "But I don't think I'll be staying in Port Charles. I'll work out of the foundation's satellite office in New York. I'll still do everything I've done security wise for Kellie and the kids. That won't change."

"Does Kellie know?" Sonny asked.

"She suggested it," Lorenzo said.

"Any particular reason you changed your mind about Port Charles?" Sonny asked.

"Just something I need to do for myself," Lorenzo said.

"For what it's worth, I'd take you over Julian," Sonny said, "At least where Alexis is concerned."

"It's not your opinion that matters here," Lorenzo said, "I appreciate the thought for what it's worth."

"All differences aside," Sonny said, "I probably owe you at least when it comes to Kellie. For taking care of her the way you have all these years. Lord knows if I tried to do any of things you've been able to do, Kellie wouldn't accept it."

"Because you order her to do what you think is best without listening to her," Lorenzo said, "In case you hadn't noticed, Kellie doesn't take orders well."

"How do you do it?" Sonny asked.

"Honestly, I wing it," Lorenzo said, "and Kellie and I have had our share of fights."

"But she," Sonny started to say.

"This isn't a contest, Sonny," Lorenzo said, "Kellie needs different things from you as her father than you thinks she does. She needs different things from both of us. When she needs something from you, she'll ask like she did when she needed more security for the funeral. When Jason came back, she let you call the shots and have her stay here. Your relationship with Kellie looks different than you actually think it should look."

"That's what Carly and Olivia tell me," Sonny said.

"You should listen to them," Lorenzo said, "and with that I'm going to call it a night."

"I got this one," Sonny said, "Have you even slept since you got back from D.C.?"

Lorenzo shrugged and walked out the door.

Sonny sat on the couch for awhile before hearing whimpers from the bed room and then Kellie screamed Alyssa's name. Sonny rushed to the bedroom and found Kellie sitting up in bed

"Alyssa, where is she?" Kellie said, slightly panicked and disoriented.

Sonny sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kellie, look at me," he said gently, "It's just a bad dream. Alyssa's asleep in the main house. She's perfectly safe. Hey, take some deep breaths…okay….deep breathes."

Kellie took several deep breathes.

"Every time it's the same, Dad," Kellie said, "I can't save Alyssa from…."

"Can't save her from what or who?" Sonny asked.

"Garrett," Kellie said, "She's tied to a bed and I can't get to her. He's touching her. Wait something was different. there was another little girl that was supposed to rescue. too."

"Listen to me. We are never going to let that happen," Sonny said, "We're not giving Garrett the chance to ever get close to you or Alyssa again. Do you understand?"

Kellie nodded.

"What about this other little girl you think you're supposed to rescue," Sonny said.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "It's more like sense. I can't see her. I have no idea what she looks like. I just know she's there and she's younger than Alyssa."

"It's okay," Sonny said, "She's not real and therefore not in danger."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and everyone else," Kellie said.

"Come here," Sonny said, putting his arm out for Kellie to lean on him, "Remember I don't bite"

Sonny wrapped his arm around Kellie and cradled her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Sonny said, "Nothing about this is your fault."

"i hate this," Kellie said

"So do I," Sonny said, "I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to feel safe again."

After awhile, Sonny asked, "Do you think you can go back to sleep."

"I can only try," Kellie said.

"Do you want to call Jason?" Sonny asked.

"I called before I went to bed," Kellie said.

"That's not what I asked," Sonny said, "Do you want to call Jason?"

"I don't want to disturb him," Kellie said.

"And Jason would be the first one to tell you to disturb him," Sonny said, grabbing Kellie's phone off the nightstand and handing it to her, "Call him."

Kellie took the phone from Sonny.

"I'll be out in the front room if you need anything," Sonny said, ducking out as Kellie called Jason.

"Did you have nightmare?" Jason asked when he answered.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I wasn't going to call you, but then Dad said you'd be the first to tell me to call you."

"He's right," Jason said, "Is Sonny still with you?"

"He went to the front room," Kellie said.

"In the guest house?" Jason asked.

"He must have been in the guest house when I had the night mare," Kellie said, "He wouldn't have heard me from the main house."

"You can ask him later," Jason said, "Now lay down if you're not already. Do you have the phone on speaker?"

"I do now," Kellie said, after setting the phone on speaker.

"Set the phone next to you on the bed," Jason said, "I'll talk to you until you fall asleep. I'll tell about different places I've been to, places I want to take you and the kids."

Jason talked to Kellie as promised until he was sure she was out. Then he called Sonny.

"Are you still in the guest house?" Jason asked.

"I'm still here," Sonny said, "I figured I'd camp out here for tonight. Hopefully it will make her feel safer."

"I talked to her until she fell asleep," Jason said, "You might want to move the phone."

"I'll look in on her," Sonny said. The conversation lulled before he continued, "I owe you and Kellie and apology for trying to tell both of you what to do about your relationship. I might have been wrong about a lot of things. And thank you for everything you've done for her and the kids these last few months. It wasn't exactly a fair thing to ask of you."

"I haven't done anything I didn't want to do," Jason said.

"I won't interfere with whatever you and Kellie decide about your relationship and being married in the long run," Sonny said.

"That means a lot," Jason said, "Thank you. If Kellie needs anything else tonight, let me know."

"I will," Sonny said.

After they hung up the phone, Sonny went back to check on Kellie. He noticed, she had left the covers half off of her. After putting her phone back on the night stand, he tucked her in.

"You don't have to tuck me in like Avery, Dad," Kellie mumbled.

"Yeah, I do," Sonny said, kissing Kellie on the forehead as she went back to sleep.

Out in the front room, Sonny camped out on the couch the rest of the night.


	64. Chapter 64

**_Author's Note:_** _For those of you rooting for a Lorenzo/Alexis romance or just feeling bad for Lorenzo, I promise the next story will hold a much better future for Him eventually. Kellie's dream with the other little girl will have meaning in the next story. No hints for now. Although I did leave a detail in Chapter 6 of "When It All Falls Apart" that connects to Kellie's dream. Happy hunting and speculation (if you choose)._

 **The Next Morning**

 **Greystone**

Kellie was getting ready to leave for GH when Carly stopped her in the entry way.

"Are You okay?" Carly asked, "I feel like you and I aren't good right now and I'm not sure why."

Kellie took a deep breathe and thought about what to say.

"If Jason had been in his right mind after coming out of surgery," Kellie replied, "and I had wanted to have a moment alone with him when he first woke up, would you have let me have that moment or would you have insisted on being the first one in the room with him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Carly asked, "Of course I'd want to be in the room with Jason when he woke up."

"The fact that I'm Jason's wife," Kellie asked, quietly "Does that matter at all to you?"

"But you and Jason are just figuring out your relationship," Carly said, "You wouldn't even be married right now if it wasn't for the families and Garrett causing trouble."

"The whole marriage feels a lot more real than a just a business deal," Kellie said, "At least to me, Carly."

"Wait…did you" Carly replied, stunned, but excited, "You fell in love with Jason already."

"I think it could go there," Kellie said, "I'm trying to figure it out."

"Which means Olivia was right," Carly said.

"Right about what?" Kellie said.

"Olivia said that you might have had an issue with how Sonny and I handled things at the hospital yesterday," Carly said, "She indicated it might have felt more like overstepping to you."

"You only took off demanding answers from someone other than me when I told you the doctors were still working on him," Kellie said.

"When you put it that way," Carly said, "I can understand how you might have felt pushed aside. It's just that Jason means a lot to me and he's always been there for me…"

"Carly, can you trust me with Jason?" Kellie asked, "Yesterday's epic failure aside, can you trust that I can take care of Jason and be there for him too? And that I won't cut you out and that you still have a place in Jason's life?"

"I never thought of it that way," Carly said, "I guess I've always been so afraid that if I took a step back from Jason, I'd lose out somehow. Rather than trust Jason and whoever he's with, I come on too strong."

Carly stopped speaking, thinking about Kelle's question.

"I trust you," Carly said, "I've trusted you with my kids and to help keep us all safe over the years. You somehow pointed the cops in the right direction when it came to Nelle. I can trust you with Jason too."

"I know that I failed Jason yesterday," Kellie said, "But I promise it won't happen again."

"You didn't fail Jason," Carly said, "You made a mistake. We both know I've made enough mistakes. I know that when you give your word, you don't break it. I know Jason couldn't be in better hands. So, we're good now, I take it."

"We're good," Kellie said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Jason."

"Tell him I'll be by later," Carly said.

"I'll do that," Kellie said.

"One other thing," Carly said, "You'd probably save yourself a whole lot of trouble and make you and Jason a lot happier if you'd just admit you've already fallen in love with him."

"Carly," Kellie said, glaring at her before taking a deep breathe and walking out the door.

"You know I'm right," Carly yelled after her.

 **GH**

"How's the patient?" Kellie asked Jason as she walked into the room. Kellie sat on the bed next to Jason.

"I was hoping you were getting me out of here," Jason said.

"Nice try, but no," Kellie said, "I already know they're keeping you at least one more night."

"Please," Jason said.

"You lost enough blood yesterday to pass out and had surgery," Kellie said, "You are staying at least one more day. I'm not above telling Carly if you really think you're going to leave today. She did say to tell you she would be coming by here later."

"There's nothing I can do to convince you to spring me today?" Jason asked.

"You might as well get comfortable," Kellie said, "Besides I'm sure Monica would have something to say about springing you early too. I'm probably not her favorite person right now."

"I'll talk to Carly about our relationship this afternoon," Jason said.

"Carly and I talked this morning," Kellie said, "I think we're good."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, "I can still talk to Carly if you need me to."

"I think we worked it out," Kellie said, "Unless it turns out otherwise, we can hold off on that."

"How did you accomplish that?" Jason asked.

"I asked Carly if she trusted me with you," Kellie replied, "She said she did."

"If you feel like we need to revisit this later on," Jason said, "We can."

"I hope we're not interrupting," Liz said at the door with Jake, "Jake wanted to see his dad before school."

"You are not interrupting anything," Kellie said, standing up, "I was just going to go to talk to Monica if she's around and needed someone to keep an eye on your dad, Jake. Your timing couldn't be more perfect."

"Why do you need me to keep an eye on dad?" Jake asked.

"The doctors want him to stay one more night," Kellie knelt down at Jake's level, "Your dad was trying to convince me to get him out early. You just need to make sure he doesn't try to sneak out."

"I can do that," Jake said, sitting on the bed where Kellie had been "Besides you're not sneaking out, right Dad? You have to do what the doctor tells you to get better."

"Right," Jason said, giving Kellie a look of annoyance.

"I'll be right outside, Jake," Liz said, following Kellie out the door.

Out in the hallway, Kellie turned to face Liz.

"I owe you and Jake an apology," Kellie said, "I'm not sure how much Jason told you about our marriage."

"Business reasons is all I know," Liz said, "I don't want to know any more than that."

"Fair enough," Kellie said, "I want to apologize for springing this marriage on Jake and you without any warning. I want you to know if I could have figured out a way to avoid that, I would have."

"Your child's life was at stake," Liz said, "I'm guessing with Alyssa having been missing. I can't exactly blame you for doing what you needed to do. Since it's not all business, Jake would still have to get used to you being in his father's life regardless."

"I'll try to make things as easy on Jake on possible," Kellie said.

"I appreciate that," Liz said.

"Thank you for hearing me out and trying to understand," Kellie said.

"Just do everything you can to make sure Jake's safe when he around you and Jason," Liz said, "That's all I can ask."

"Done," Kellie said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Monica."

 **Chief of Staff Office**

Kellie knocked on the door and heard Monica yell, "Come in."

Kellie opened the door and peeked her head into Monica's office.

"Kellie," Monica said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk," Kellie replied.

"Sure," Monica said, "What about?"

"Jason," Kellie said, stepping into the office and closing the door.

"I can't say that I am thrilled about you and Jason getting married out of nowhere," Monica said.

"I kind of figured," Kellie said.

"Are you even aware of the history between Jason and Sonny?" Monica asked.

"I've heard some things," Kellie said, "I know that Jason became friends with my father after the car accident. I know you think in some ways my dad took advantage of Jason and I can't say I blame you."

"The one thing I have struggled to understand is why Jason continually does whatever your father and your family ask of him," Monica said, "I'd had really hoped that when he came back that he'd be free of that hold. But this marriage. You were the one person in Sonny's family I didn't expect that from, to ask something like that of Jason."

"I know I asked more of Jason than anyone has a right to ask," Kellie said, "I will live with that every single day for the rest of my life. If it wasn't for my kids lives being at stake, I wouldn't have asked."

"How long will it take you to figure out how to let Jason out of this arrangement?" Monica asked.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "The truth is I'm sure I want to figure that out just yet. Jason and I were moving towards something more when all this happened. As long as Jason wants whatever this is with me, I'm not inclined to change what's happened. Maybe it's selfish of me and unfair."

"Regardless of how I feel about this marriage," Monica said, "As long as my son is happy, that's all that matters. Just promise me that if you this life with you isn't what Jason wants."

"I won't force Jason stay," Kellie said, "I know there might not be anything I can say to make you feel better about this. But you're important to Jason and my kids will if Olivia has her way be frequent visitors in your home. Given the history between our families, I'm hoping we can agree to peacefully coexist for their sakes."

"I think we can do that," Monica said, "I appreciate that you came to talk to me even if you couldn't tell me what I hoped to hear."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Michael stuck his head in.

"Michael, what a surprise," Monica said, "It certainly seems to be the day for surprises."

"You mentioned you had something you wanted to discuss before the board meeting," Michael said, stepping in the room, "Is everything okay in here?"

"It's fine," Kellie said, "Monica and I were just trying to come to understanding about some things."

"And did you come to an understanding," Michael asked.

"I think we did," Monica said. Kellie nodded.

"I'll leave the two of you to hospital business," Kellie said, "I'll go make sure Jason hasn't convinced Jake to sneak him out of the hospital. Thank you for your time, Monica."

"When you get the kids moved in," Michael said, hugging Kellie, "You, me, and Kristina should grab lunch or coffee."

"Have your secretary call mine," Kellie quipped before walking out the door.


	65. Chapter 65

**Authors Note: One more chapter to go**

Kellie made it back to Jason's room into time to see Jake leaving with Liz.

"Dad didn't sneak out," Jake said, "I made sure of it."

"Good job," Kellie said.

"Can Jamie and Jordan come spend the night, maybe not tonight, but sometime?" Jake asked, "I figured moving here might help if they have friends when they start school."

"Your mom and I will talk about that," Kellie said, "Thank you for thinking of Jamie and Jordan. That's pretty awesome."

Jake nodded and turned to Liz seeing Franco nearby.

"Mom," Jake said, "I'm going to go say 'Hi' to Franco. I'll be back."

When Jake was out of ear shot was out of earshot, Liz said, "I'm not exactly sure how that would go given the history between Jason and Franco."

"We do have options for neutral territory," Kellie said, "Olivia lives with Jake's grandmother. And my children may as well be Olivia's grandchildren."

"We just convince Monica and Olivia to take the boys on the same night," Liz said, "That's not a bad idea at least until everyone's more comfortable with the situation."

"We'll figure it out once I at least get moved into my place," Kellie said.

"I'm going to go get Jake to school," Liz said, "We'll talk later."

Kellie walked into Jason's room.

"How was your visit with Jake?" Kellie asked.

"It was good," Jason said, "You didn't have to leave."

"I really did need to talk to your mom," Kellie said, sitting next to him on the bed, "Besides Jake needs you to himself sometimes."

"What did you need to talk to my mom for?" Jason asked.

"Considering that I was probably one of the last people your mom would have wanted you to marry," Kellie said, "To keep the peace as much as possible. We have a lot of people we care about in common and she's important to you. Speaking of you, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine," Jason said.

"No nightmares or calls for security?" Kellie asked.

Jason shook his head, "What about you? Did you sleep okay the rest of the night?"

"No nightmares and I didn't wake back up," Kellie said, quietly.

"But," Jason said, encouraging Kellie to continue with wherever her mind had wandered.

"It's nothing," Kellie said.

"Hey when are you going to learn that you can't just tell me it's nothing," Jason asked, "If it's bothering you, it's important. I want to know."

Kellie hesitated.

"You know the nightmare I have where Garrett has Alyssa tied to a bed," Kellie said, "That was the one I had last night. Except this time, I could have sworn there was another little girl there this time. I don't what to make of it. I couldn't see her, just knew she was there."

"I could see how that would be unsettling," Jason said, "Do you think Garrett has another girl somewhere."

"That's just it," Kellie said, "It feels more like it has yet to happen if it does."

"What makes you say that?" Jason asked.

"Something about it reminds me of…." Kellie started to say.

"Reminds you of what?" Jason asked.

"Did I ever tell you about seeing my mom and first child I when got shot during the whole raid with Ethan?" Kellie asked.

"I don't think so," Jason said, "I remember something about seeing Mike and your oldest daughter when you almost died in South America. You told me about seeing Tyler the day you spread his ashes."

"Well, before I woke up, my daughter told me to tell her daddy "hi," Kellie said, "which I thought at the time would be impossible."

"But it obviously wasn't," Jason said, "You did see Tyler again."

"But I can't help thinking that nightmare last night is trying to tell me something like my daughter telling me I'd see Tyler," Kellie said, "You know what forget I said anything. This just sounds weird."

"Don't doubt yourself," Jason said, "But you probably won't figure it out now. Just trust your instincts when you figure it out."

"Okay," Kellie said.

"You'll tell me before you go running off to the rescue," Jason said.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Although I may have a head start….with the guards."

"You do realize that your guards have new orders," Jason said, "Your uncle and I told them to intervene instead of stepping back like you've had them do in the past."

"I should be mad at you," Kellie said, "They're my guards."

Jason ignored the comment.

"So when do you think you want to move the kids from Sonny's to your place?" Jason asked.

"Well, the kids really wanted to "go camping" their first night in the new house," Kellie said, "When Tyler was alive, occasionally we'd have a campout in the living room. All of us would bring our sleeping bags down stairs, makes smores, tell scary stories. They were really excited and the house is ready, so I promised they could do it tomorrow night. I don't know if you'll be released tomorrow."

"Have you done a campout since Tyler was alive?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said, "And they brought it up."

"I think the four of you need this one," Jason said, "I'm sure there will be other campouts."

"Thank you," Kellie said.

"Did you and Tyler ever take the kids real camping?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Tyler wasn't exactly a rough it in nature type."

"I guess not," Jason said.

"Kellie Corinthos," Epiphany's voice boomed, "How many times do I have to tell you the hospital bed is for sick patients? Not sick patients and their healthy wives? And you, Morgan, should stop encouraging her."

 **Two Nights Later - The New House**

Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa had passed out after the campout. Keliie was putting a blanket over Alyssa who had fallen asleep on top of her sleeping bag when she heard the front door opened.

Once she got to the doorway between the living room and foyer, she found Jason. His arm was in a sling.

"Jason Morgan, what are you doing here?" Kellie whispered, "I thought you weren't getting released until tomorrow."

"I checked myself out," Jason said.

"Please tell me the hospital knows you left at least," Kellie said, moving towards Jason.

"Monica wasn't thrilled," Jason said, "I wanted to make sure your first night here didn't have nightmares. I thought I could sneak in after you all had gone to sleep."

"You seriously thought you were going to sneak in without me knowing," Kellie said.

"I figured I could distract you if sneaking in didn't work," Jason said.

"I don't exactly distract easy," Kellie said, "I don't know what you were think….."

Kellie was cut off by Jason kissing her.

"What were you saying," Jason asked when they stopped kissing.

Kellie stood stunned unable to reply.

"Mommy, when did Uncle Jason get here?" Jamie mumbled, stirring slightly.

"The hospital let him come home earlier than expected," Kellie said.

"Good," Jamie said, "No nightmares."

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Let's get you upstairs," Kellie said, "You must be exhausted."

Jason and Kellie went upstairs.

Once Kellie had Jason settled in bed, Kellie turned to head back downstairs to the campout.

She was stopped by Jason, pulling her on top of him.

"I wasn't done distracting you," Jason said, kissing Kellie's neck and using his free arm to hold her by the waist, against him.

"I have a campout to get back to," Kellie said, not making an effort to move away.

"Your kids are out," Jason said, "Do you think they'll notice if you don't come back down right away?"

"No," Kellie said, kissing Jason, "But are you sure you're up for this? You just got out of the hospital."

"Just be gentle," Jason said, kissing her back as the last of Kellie's resistance faded.


	66. Chapter 66

**The Tunnels on Spoon Island**

From a cell, Garrett watched Valentine step out of the shadows.

"You won't keep me here forever you know," Garrett said, "And when I get out, I'll make sure to take your daughter with me."

"I think I can," Valentine said, "You won't be getting near anyone's daughter if I have anything to say about it. With the right incentive I'm sure I can get everything I need out of you to destroy your little empire."

"You can't destroy all of built," Garrett said, "I won't let you."

"You should have thought twice about trying to kidnap my daughter," Valentine said, "Because I already am. Unlike Kellie Corinthos who will dance around the law in dealing with you, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see you pay."

 **February 1, 2019**

Kellie wandered into the cemetery where Charles had asked to meet her.

She was surprised to find a headstone with Tyler's name next to Morgan and Mike's graves.

"I know we cremated him," Charles said coming up along side her "But I thought you and the kids and me might like to have some place to visit here in Port Charles."

"It's great," Kellie said, choking on tears, "I can't believe it's been a year."

"Me too," Charles said, "But I think we're doing alright."

"We've moved on," Kellie said, quietly, catching a glimpse of the amethyst and diamond wedding band she now wore.

"That's a good thing," Charles said, "Tyler wouldn't have wanted us to mourn forever."

"I know," Kellie said, "I just didn't expect to feel happy like this again, with Jason."

"As long as you and the kids happy," Charles said, "That's all I care about."

"Jamie and Jared seem to be doing alright," Kellie said, "Alyssa's struggling. Garrett didn't even touch her and did a number on her. She doesn't want to believe that he lied to her and other days she wants to go all Soprano on him."

"You'll get her through it," Charles said, "You understand better than anyone what's like to go through so much at such a young age."

"The Soprano demands seem to be less and less right now," Kellie said, "And she only hates me once week instead of every other day."

"There's progress," Charles said as Kellie yawned.

"I thought you would have caught up on sleep by now," Charles said, "We got the new office fully up and running last week."

Kellie though no longer the executive director of Crossing Into Dawn, still worked with Charles and Lorenzo to get the new office running.

"You know how it is," Kellie said, "There's always a million things to do afterwards. And this week being what it is wasn't going to make it any easier."

"A week from now if you're still falling asleep at the desk," Charles said, "Promise me you'll get checked out."

"I'm sure it's nothing a vacation won't cure," Kellie said.

"Promise me," Charles said, "There's no sense in taking a chance that it's not."

Kellie didn't answer, meeting Charles's stare.

"I promise," Kellie said.

"Good," Charles said, "Unfortunately, I have to run. I'm meeting Monica for dinner."

"You and Monica seem to have hit it off," Kellie said.

"Well, we both have a lot in common having lost so much," Charles said.

"I'm glad for both of you," Kellie said.

After Charles left, Kellie found herself alone at the grave. She knelt next to the grave, sitting in silence for awhile.

"Hi," Kellie said, "I'm not sure what to say today of all days. I still miss you and wish you were here with the kids. But at the same time, I love what Jason and I are building together right now. It doesn't quite seem fair that I have what I have now only because you're gone."

Maxie came into the cemetery pushing a stroller and overheard Kellie.

"If Tyler is as much like Nathan was," Maxie said, "I imagine he'd tell you to enjoy what you have now and remember what you had with him fondly. Thought it's easier said than done."

"He would," Kellie said, standing up "I didn't realize anyone was here."

"I talk to my husband's grave so I completely understand," Maxie said.

"I'm so sorry they're both not here," Kellie said, looking at James, "Especially to see these little guys grow up."

"Do you want to hold him?" Maxie asked.

"You wouldn't mind," Kellie asked.

"Of course not," Maxie said, taking James out of the stroller and handing him to Kellie, "He thinks he's a little ladies man."

"Of course, you're a ladies man," Kellie said, "With that smile."

"Can I ask you something personal," Maxie asked, "How did you know you were ready to move on with Jason?"

"I really didn't," Kellie said, "When Jason and I started admitting we wanted to be more than friends, we decided we shouldn't. When we came back to Port Charles, I realized I didn't want to pretend I didn't want something that could make happy even if it ultimately it didn't work out. I knew I'd be okay however it turned out."

"Though I"m guessing a top-secret Godfather Style quickie wedding was not what you imagined," Maxie said.

"No," Kellie said.

"But you and Jason fell in love so it worked out," Maxie said.

Kellie shrugged uncomfortably.

"Wait, the two of you haven't said the words "I love you," Maxie said, "Knowing Jason he won't say them until you're ready."

"We have a bet," Kellie said, "Right after Tyler's funeral, he bet me I would fall in love again and if that happened I had to stop calling him, "Mob Boy."

"Like Jason would actually hold you to that bet," Maxie said, "And people say I'm stubborn. Maybe not today, but like asap after today, you need to fix that."

"Maxie," Kellie protested.

"Consider this me giving you better advice than at the bar after Jason got shot," Maxie said, "And making up for that. And who knows maybe one day you and Jason could have a little James of your own."

"That's not happening," Kellie said, "I no longer have the ability to get pregnant even if I wanted to."

"Oops, I let my mouth run away with me," Maxie said, "It's just watching you with James just now."

"It's fine, Maxie," Kellie said, handing James back to her, "I should get home anyway."

When Kellie left the cemetery, she found Jason waiting at the car for her.

Kellie walked up and kissed Jason.

"You okay," Jason asked as he opened the car door for her.

"Yeah," Kellie said, yawning again.

Kellie curled up against Jason once he was in the car with her.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor or something?" Jason asked, "You've been pretty exhausted the last few weeks."

"I'm sure its just the time I had to spend getting the office launched and then today," Kellie said, "I'll be fine in a few days. And I promised Charles I'd see the doctor next week if I'm not."

"I'll make you go," Jason said.

Kellie didn't say anything in response as she rode back to the house.

"Jason," Kellie finally said and paused, "I love you. I know you might not feel the same way but…."

"I love you too," Jason said, interrupting her and kissing her forehead.

"I'm still calling you, Mob Boy," Kellie said, "Bet or no bet."

"I know," Jason said as Kellie fell asleep against him.

 **The End**

 _Author's Note: There will be another story. I'll start posting sometime in the next month. I'm still working on the title. so stay tuned. Thank you for reading and sticking with my stories._


End file.
